


Part of Your World

by Valethra



Series: Free! Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Homophobia, Later chapters mention attempted suicide and serious depression, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Merman Tachibana Makoto, Past Rape/Non-con, Slurs, Sousuke and Rin are cops, mild swearing, there's a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 122,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valethra/pseuds/Valethra
Summary: When Sousuke nearly dies in an automobile accident and is saved by someone he swears was a mermaid, Rin doesn't believe him. That is, until he encounters one such creature himself.TW for homophobia, racism, racist/homophobic slurs, rape/non-con, depression, attempted suicide, and parental abandonment in later chapters.





	1. A Rescue and a Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning in advance for super long author's notes on like every chapter, but this fic was my first real one and that gets me rambly.
> 
> Later chapters will delve into pretty serious territory. 
> 
> This fic is also on Wattpad with a cover I drew for it.

Sousuke groaned and turned his head away from the bright Australian sun, just now rising over the sea. His head was pounding, and his lungs burned, and his throat was dry and sore... But he was alive. He was _alive_.

_How?_

He remembered crashing through the guardrail. He remembered shouting helplessly as his car plunged into the ocean. He remembered struggling against the wreckage and fiddling with the handle of the door, trying to get out and swim to the surface, only for his consciousness to sink into inky blackness. He'd seen his life flash before his eyes— he had been sure it was the end. 

He lifted his heavy head and blinked the fog out of his grey-green eyes. He was lying on a rock jutting out of the sea. Off in the distance he could see where his car had broken through, though there was no sign of the vehicle or of the criminal who'd been willing to kill him to escape the long arm of the law. He tried to piece together the missing part of his memory, but found nothing.

"Oh, thank _god_ , you've woken at last!" A cheerful voice cooed at him from somewhere, interrupting his train of thought. He sat up as much as he could and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on its source.

"Who... Is that...?"

"You can call me Makoto."

Sousuke glanced down at the speaker. There was a man in the water gazing up at him, his lower body concealed by the rock's edge. He had a youthful face (which looked only vaguely Japanese), with a warm smile that crinkled the corners of his lively green eyes, and sandy brown hair. His torso was bare of fabric, but he wore golden jewelry on his neck, wrists, and biceps.

 _What a strange person_ , Sousuke started to think, before realizing who this person must be.

"I thought that I may have been too late! I got the water out of your lungs, but when you didn't wake up..." The man who called himself Makoto continued, verifying Sousuke's suspicions.

"You rescued me. How?" He asked, his heart threatening to burst with gratitude.

"I was in the area and saw your driving machine go off the cliff. By the time I got to it you had lost consciousness, but I dragged you out and to this rock and did the lung compression thing and gave you some air. I thought that I hadn't done it correctly, but it seems to have worked! How wonderful," he finished. The smile still hadn't left his face.

Sousuke furrowed his brow. 'Driving machine'? 'Lung compression thing'? 'Gave you some air'? Something about the man's speech was strange. 

"You were... _In the area?_ "

Makoto's smile faded— no, it _dropped_ — and his face became completely blank, as if someone had wiped the marker off of a whiteboard. He shifted his gaze about for a moment as if searching for an explanation.

"I— I was out on my... my boat!" He smiled again, but it looked forced. Sousuke surveyed the area once more.

"What boat? I don't see a boat anywhere."

Something was off here. Come to think of it, why was he in the water anyway? There was plenty of room on the rock. And who goes boating at _four in the morning?_

"R-really? How strange... It was right here..." 

"You don't wear a life jacket when you're out boating?" 

"...A _what?_ "

Sousuke was shocked, and it showed on his face. Makoto's tight-lipped smile started to look fearful. Sousuke eyed him apprehensively, and the strange man's eyes darted about yet again until they came to rest on the cliffside.

"Hey, it looks like your friends have come to retrieve you," he said as he pointed at the road.

Sousuke turned to see several police cars pulling to a stop near the broken guardrail. He saw a familiar redhead emerge from one of them, waving his arms and shouting his name.

"Rin! I'm okay!" Sousuke shouted as he stood to signal them, and then remembered. "Oh— right! Thanks for everything, I owe you my li—" He stopped.

He had turned to thank his rescuer, but he was gone. And still not a boat in sight.

 

* * *

  

" _Yamazaki!_ Yamazaki, we thought you were a goner!" Captain Mikoshiba said as he rushed towards the taller man, a relieved grin on his face. Momotarou patted him firmly on the back, laughing. 

"Nah, I knew he'd be okay— this guy isn't going down that easy. Man, you're soaked!"

Sousuke smiled at them both, and at the rest of his squad, as they approached him. Most of them had bags under their eyes— it had been a long, hard night. He felt someone throw a towel over his shoulders, and then Rin appeared again. He wore what looked like a scowl, but Sousuke had known him long enough to know that the expression was one of concern.

"D-Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" Rin yelled, looking away to hide the tears forming in his red eyes. Sousuke smirked. 

"No need to cry about it. I'm okay. You're just gonna have to put up with me for a little while longer," he teased. Rin shot him a glare and punched him in the shoulder.

" _Who says I'm crying, idiot?!"_  

Rin hoarsely whispered this at him in Japanese— something he always did when he didn't want any others nearby to understand him. Sousuke had always wondered why he felt the need to whisper if he had already gone to the length of switching languages. He laughed and began drying his dark hair with the towel.

"Sorry, Captain... The car went down," he added apologetically. Captain Mikoshiba looked stunned.

"You think I care about that?! You could've been _killed_ , kid!"

Another car pulled up, and two more officers quickly exited it. Officer Noble approached with a self-satisfied expression on his dark features and flashed a thumbs-up. 

"No worries! We caught the son of a bitch," he bragged. His partner, Officer Gomez, nodded to confirm it. Sousuke's grin spread wider even as the paramedics arrived and instructed him to lie down.

"What happened, Sir? I never got the full story!" Nitori squeaked, saluting at both Rin and Sousuke. Rin wiped the last of his tears from the corner of his eye and turned to him.

"We were part of the manhunt that started last night— you're still new, Ai, so the captain didn't send you or Minishiba. Sousuke tracked the guy down and started tailing him, but the bastard kept trying to get away and called in backup. They couldn't shake him, so one of the guys rammed his car. Sent him flying over the edge there." He gestured at the broken guardrail.

"Really?!" Nitori looked over at Sousuke, his violet eyes wide. He was lying on the stretcher now and being fussed over by several nurses, who he seemed to be shooing away with a dismissive hand.

"Yep. We lost his signal, but we had to go after that guy and his whole crew before we could go looking for him— it was a public safety thing, you know. Civilians take priority. Anyway, they've all been rounded up now. Noble and Gomez got the leader just a little while ago. Funny how much tougher everyone got when they thought Sousuke had been taken out."

"You're one to talk— you turned into some kinda _demon_ back there," Gomez retorted. Rin laughed sheepishly.

A nurse approached in a brisk jog.

"You can ride in the ambulance if you want to! You have the Captain's permission since he's your partner," she said, gesturing toward the vehicle. Rin nodded as he followed.

"Thanks, Captain!" Rin shouted over his shoulder as he hopped into the passenger's seat. Captain Mikoshiba waved it off.

"Don't mention it. You two take tomorrow off, alright? You've earned it!"

 

* * *

 

"Well?" Rin asked impatiently.

A man in a lab coat sat at his desk and typed something into his laptop before turning in his rolling chair. He smiled at Sousuke, who sat up in his bed.

"Everything seems to be in working order... You got very lucky, Mr. Yamazaki, to only end up with bruises and lacerations," the doctor said, pushing his red-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Rin, who had been leaning against a nearby wall, breathed a sigh of relief, but Sousuke shook his head.

"No, it wasn't luck. I was rescued and I didn't even thank the guy properly. Had he not been there, I'm sure I wouldn't be sitting here right now— I couldn't even get out of the car."

The doctor looked up at that, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you know about this, Mr. Matsuoka?" He asked. His expression said that he wasn't sure whether to believe Sousuke or not.

"First I've heard of it," Rin replied. He remembered seeing Sousuke standing on a rock a short distance from the cliff, but he hadn't seen a boat, or even a person. "Rescued? We didn't see anyone out there with you."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Rin, who had drawn closer to his bedside, and folded his arms. He didn't like the way they were looking at him like he was crazy. He explained what had happened just before backup had arrived, starting calmly, but eventually getting caught up in the strangeness of the whole thing. The doctor's expression became more and more perplexed, but he tried to avoid looking doubtful. Once Sousuke had finished, the spectacled man cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"...Mr. Yamazaki—" 

"I told you not to adress me so formally, Rei. Or do you prefer _Dr. Ryugazaki?_ "

Rei sighed at the finger quotes around the word 'doctor'. He'd met Sousuke in college, where they'd become good friends, and had gotten to know Rin through him later. Rei was the kind of person that always tried to be professional, especially in his workplace, but Sousuke refused to let him. 

"Sousuke, this all sounds a little... _strange_. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating? That's quite common after near-death experiences." 

"I know what I saw," Sousuke insisted, glaring at him.

"So he just vanished into the water? Do you think he was a _mermaid?_ " Rin asked with a snide grin.

The word 'mermaid' was accompanied by a gesture Sousuke could only describe as 'sparkle fingers'. Even so, Sousuke didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in his tone and looked thoughtfully into the distance. Rin tried to supress a groan. 

"I never saw his legs..."

"C-Come on, man! I was kidding!" the shorter cop squawked, incredulous. Rei sprang awkwardly to his feet as Sousuke loudly repeated his point about the man not having a boat.

"Well then, Mr. Yamazaki—"

Rin coughed.

"SOUSUKE— If you're feeling well, you should go home and get some rest. I'm sure you could use it." He ushered the two officers toward the door. 

"Thanks, Rei," Rin said with an appreciative smile as he walked away. Rei nodded and waved his goodbye, retreating into his office. "As for you, big guy— I'm taking you out for lunch," Rin added. Sousuke chuckled. 

"Normally I'd protest, but I'm fucking starving right now."

 

* * *

 

As Rin drove the two of them home from their lunch, he found himself lost in thought. He glanced over at Sousuke whenever they stopped at a red light, relieved to find that the other man was thought-consumed himself and staring absently out the window. Rin frowned.

Though police work was often dangerous, this was the closest Rin had ever come to _losing_ Sousuke. When that thought occurred to him, it also occurred to him just how large a part of his life Sousuke was. He couldn't help but feel as though he'd taken him for granted, though he didn't know how to express this thought. And so he just quietly looked at him every few minutes, failing to find something to say, but feeling a newfound appreciation for his presence.

They'd been officers for about four years now, but they'd known one another since elementary school. Rin had moved to Australia from Japan back then, having been adopted by a couple living in Sydney. He'd wanted to become an Olympic swimmer, but over time, he put that dream aside. He hadn't _given up on it_ — he had simply decided that becoming an officer was something he needed to do, and Sousuke had not only respected his decision, but decided to accompany him.

Sousuke had always been the kind of friend that Rin felt he didn't deserve. He had gone through a dark period during his senior year of high school and the year following, and didn't even have the will to get out of bed in the morning in those days. Despite this, Sousuke had persisted. He had taken care of him, putting his own life on hold to help him heal even when Rin had completely shut him out. They had lived and worked together since then.

He hadn't spoken to his blood relatives since he was a little boy, but because of Sousuke, he'd never been short on family. Sousuke was the shoulder he'd cried on. He was the first person he'd come out to, as well as the first to punch anyone who had something to say about it. He was his tutor when he struggled in school, and his motivator when he wanted to give up in their academy days. Genetics aside, Sousuke was more of a brother to Rin than anyone else could ever be.

Rin thought all of these things, but said none of them. Perhaps it was better that way. Sousuke didn't deal well with emotional confrontations.

After a long and quiet ride, Rin finally pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. The two officers stepped out of the vehicle and smiled at one another. Sousuke was clearly exhausted.

"Don't worry about dinner— I think I'm gonna crash early," Sousuke said through a yawn. Rin nodded.

"I'll pick something up while I'm on my run. 

It didn't take long to arrive at the door to their small third-floor apartment, and Rin unlocked the door to let Sousuke in first. He seemed happy to be home, even if home wasn't exactly luxurious. Rin threw his things on the small table near the door and went to his room to change out of his sweaty uniform. 

That night, like so many other nights, Sousuke _did_ turn in early, going to bed at barely past 6 PM. The man overworked himself, and his body was catching up with him. As Rin watched his friend close his bedroom door, he picked his jacket up from the back of the couch.

"I'm going for my run," he half-shouted through the door. After a few long seconds, Sousuke replied with a grunt. Rin chuckled.

He slipped a water bottle into a small pack and threw it over his shoulder as he headed back out into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Rin's favorite thing about living in this city was the short distance to the beach.

The local beach was within walking distance of his and Sousuke's apartment building. It was a lesser known spot, and not one that was particularly popular with tourists, so the crowds were always small. He stood on the boardwalk for a moment, trying to ignore the tempting smells of greasy food from nearby vendors, and gazed at the water.

No matter how old he got, or how long he lived beside it, the ocean never failed to captivate him. The seemingly endless expanse of rippling water was a thing of beauty to him that was second to none.

Rin jogged with a practiced ease along the familiar path. He paid no mind to the people around him. The salty air had a chill to it, and he rolled down the sleeves of his jacket.

For the past four years he had run this route every evening without fail. Though he no longer aspired to be an Olympian, his mindset was still that of an athlete. Missing a single run would be the beginning of forming bad habits— at least, that's what he believed. Sousuke didn't seem to agree. He'd often urged Rin to take a break, especially when he was sick. The reality of it was that this run was therapeutic to him. The ocean was calming, and the regular endorphin release was essential to keeping his wits about him.

On this particular evening, there was little to do, and so he slowed to a walk. He wandered for a while, picking up shells to admire before tossing them into the ocean. Before he knew it he had wandered clear to the edge of the beach and stood beside an outcropping of rock. This area formed a small cliff, and a bench was perched on its flat top. Most who visited this beach had sat there at least once to take in the view. Rin stepped back to look at it, entertaining the thought of climbing up there to watch the sunset.

And that was when he first heard it. A voice, somewhere close by, echoing as if through a cave. 

Rin tried locating it, and found that it could only be heard when he stood very close to the edge of the cliff. He furrowed his brow as he searched the wall for an opening. Was there a cave here that he hadn't known about?

He leaned further into the rock and began patting down every inch of the surface. Soon, he found it— a thin crevice. It so perfectly blended into the rest of the rock that one could only find it with their hands. He entered cautiously, having to bend over, hoping not to get snagged on something. He'd hate to get stuck and have to call Sousuke. He grimaced as he imagined how that conversation would go. 

Once inside the little cavern, he stood up and looked around. In here, the sound was louder, but still muffled. Rin had been so startled to hear the voice that he hadn't focused on it before, but now that he listened, he wanted to hear it more clearly.

Someone was singing, and in a language he had never heard. It sounded made up, too lilting and sweet to be real. The voice itself was calming, and yet somehow mournful. Rin felt his breathing slow and his muscles loosen.

He'd never heard anything so beautiful. 

_Where is it coming from?_

He desperately searched his surroundings and found a narrow path leading straight ahead. Looking directly at it, it seemed to be a dead end, but was merely a sharp turn. Rin slid through without hesitation, standing sideways and shuffling to make it. As he rounded the last turn, he heard the sound get clearer.

This was it.

He peeked around the corner and saw a much larger cavern than that of the entryway. It was nearly a cave, but had an opening on one side leading out to the ocean. A crystalline pool extended into the center of this space, framed by flat grey-brown rock and stalactites. Across from him he saw a small waterfall (more of a trickle, really) that emptied onto an elevated platform of rock and into the pool below. This was a little oasis of sorts, and he wondered why no one had found it earlier.

And there, seated before him, was the source of the song. Perched beneath the waterfall was someone— _something?_ — Rin had thought only to exist in legend.

He appeared to be in his early twenties. His skin was glistening and creamy in color, though in some spots it took on a bluish hue. His arms moved with an inhuman grace through his smooth, dark hair— he seemed to be washing it, and singing as he did so. His torso was bare, revealing a muscular but lean frame. His face was hauntingly beautiful, focused at the deep blue of his eyes and his long, dark lashes. 

And where his waist ended— where one would normally expect to find legs— there stretched out a fishlike tail, shimmering a pale blue.

Rin's breath caught in his throat, and the pounding of his heart threatened to give him away. He wondered if this was some kind of prank, but quickly dismissed the thought. No, everything about the young man was mythical in nature, from the strange echo of his voice to the air of his mysterious presence.

 _Should I say something?_  

Rin began to panic. More than anything, he wanted to speak with this creature. He felt like a peeping Tom standing behind the cave wall, but was unsure of whether he should make his presence known.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the voice stopped. The merman looked up, raising his regal brows ever so slightly with alarm. Rin covered his mouth and withdrew into the tunnel. Something in the man's expression had changed— he looked afraid.

There was a long silence in which Rin was afraid to even blink, and then he heard a sigh, followed by a loud splash. He waited a moment more to peek out. When he finally gathered his courage and stepped into the open area, he found himself alone.

The strange being had vanished, leaving behind nothing but a thousand questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. 
> 
> I've entertained them in my head for as long as I've been a fan of anything, but I've always been too embarrassed to actually sit down and write anything. And even when I have thought of doing it, I've found that it's actually really hard. You always have a vague idea of certain events and the general storyline, but planning out the order of events and how they'll be written and where is surprisingly difficult!
> 
> And so here we are, me nervously publishing this and wondering if it's actually awful and no one will read it... What I'm saying is PLEASE LEAVE FAVES AND COMMENTS if you want me to continue! I've got about five chapters written, but I'll need your encouragement to finish! Especially because I have an idea for an epilogue that I REALLY want to bring to life, but...
> 
> ...See, what had happened is I'm using an app called story planner to help me write these things out. And I had the entirety of the epilogue planned out because the ideas were flowing, and I didn't plan ahead. Long story short is that I had to delete and re-install said app and lost it all. Having to start from scratch again and try to recover all those lost ideas... I'll definitely need your encouragement for that. 
> 
> ANYWAY. 
> 
> For those wondering about it, Haru's voice does sound strange. It's hard to pin down how so for the listener, but his vocal chords are different— he's designed for communicating underwater, and sound travels differently there. 
> 
> Rin and Sousuke's backstory won't be revealed for a while, but know that Rin had trouble getting rid of his accent and learning English, so Sousuke's parents taught him basic Japanese to compensate and he brushed up on it as he got older. In other words, Rin is fluent and still resorts to "Japenglish" every once in a while, whereas Sousuke only speaks enough to get by and wouldn't understand things like idioms and kanji. So Rin will say things to him in Japanese every once in a while, but they don't use it around the apartment or anything.


	2. Captivated

It was early in the afternoon, and Sousuke was busy with some sort of paperwork. Rin lounged on the living room couch, absently flipping through TV channels.

"What's that song you keep humming?"

Sousuke's voice intruded his thoughts. He jumped.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You've been humming it for days now."

"...I have?"

Sousuke breathed air heavily out of his nose at that— something between a sigh and a laugh– and turned back to his documents. Rin avoided his eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed of his fascination with the creature he had seen.

He couldn't stop thinking about him. His mind always wandered back to that evening in the hidden cove, to those clear eyes so reminiscent of water, to that sorrowful voice that made his heart swell.

Just as he tried to force the image out of his head (as he had done so many times), the phone rang. Rin stood without a word. He picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear, gesturing at Sousuke to not worry about it and get back to work.

"Hello?"

"Rin? ...That's you, isn't it?"

Rin froze, and a wave of guilt crashed over him.

"...Mom?"

He heard Sousuke pause.

"Oh, I knew it! How have you been, honey? Your father and I haven't heard from you in a little while."

He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat and tried to ignore Sousuke's concerned gaze. Rin knew his mother well, and could tell that the nonchalant tone in her voice was forced.

She was hurt.

And why shouldn't she be? _A little while._ Her only son hadn't contacted her once in over four months.

"I'm... doing well. H-How's dad? Uh..."

He struggled to feign normalcy. He heard his mother do the same. Had it always been this hard to keep up a normal conversation?

"He's doing alright. Listen, hun..." She paused. Rin could barely make out his father's voice in the background.

"He... Wants you to know that he loves you."

"Tell him I already know that, then," he said with a nervous chuckle.

 _Of course_ he already knew that. He'd never doubted it for a moment.

"I will. Listen, um, your father and I... Wanted to know if we could see you sometime soon...?" She phrased the question cautiously, which broke Rin's heart. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to see them.

Rin looked to Sousuke for help, his eyes pleading for his advice. Sousuke just nodded and waved his hand. _It's time_ , he mouthed. And he was right.

"I'm... Free for the next couple of Sundays. Maybe we could have a family dinner?"

There was a long pause, and Rin swore he heard his mother sob. She sniffled once, quickly, before responding. They arranged a get-together for the next Sunday, and politely conversed for a moment more before hanging up. Rin held the phone and stared at it.

"You're gonna see them?" Sousuke asked, keeping his voice quiet. Rin nodded and ran a hand through his disheveled hair with a sigh. "That's good," he added before flipping through the stack of papers in front of him. The action served no purpose other than making him look busy.

Rin hadn't spoken to his parents in four months, and hadn't seen them in six. He didn't dislike his parents— not one bit. They had chosen to adopt him over every other child in the world and raised him as their own.

But when his life was at its darkest, their relationship became something of a mystery. He had moved out of their home to live with Sousuke soon after turning 18, and he had never given them many details about the circumstances leading up to his decision. He had shut them out.

Now his relationship with them was one of confusion. Whenever he saw them, he couldn't help but over-evaluate every moment, looking for something wrong that he'd said, or for a pained look in his father's eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that they _should be angry with him_.

And so their relationship became like this— they would meet for a quick, somewhat tense dinner, they would talk briefly on the phone once or twice in the following months, and then they would lose contact until one of them started the cycle anew. It was a cycle that he knew must be painful for them, but he wasn't sure how to break it.

Even so, he was determined to try.

"Sousuke? Will you, um..." Rin tried to think of how to phrase the question. He didn't want to sound demanding.

"Of course," Sousuke replied in his characteristically curt fashion.

"You didn't let me finish," Rin complained, looking away.

"I'll go with you. Don't worry about it," Sousuke said. His guess had been frighteningly accurate, as always.

"...It's not an imposition. Your parents are cool," Sousuke added. Rin didn't look convinced. He pretended to be annoyed about having been interrupted before quietly thanking Sousuke and retreating to his room.

Once he had heard the door close, Sousuke thought about what he'd overheard. He thought that maybe he should just divulge everything to Rin's parents on his own, but quickly decided against it— that would be violating his friend's privacy and, most of all, his trust.

He decided he'd talk to Rin about it. Not right away— he'd find an appropriate moment. He couldn't think of the last time they'd gone swimming, and decided that would be as good a place to start as anywhere. He'd ask Rin to go swimming with him. That usually calmed him down. Then, maybe, they could talk this out.

In the meantime, Sousuke gave up on his seemingly endless stack of paperwork.

 

* * *

 

Rin groaned loudly and slammed his head into his desk, earning a low whistle from Sousuke.

"Still can't focus, huh?" He said with a laugh, handing Rin a mug of coffee. Rin took a sip and made a face. _Too sweet._ Sousuke sighed and retracted the cup. "I'll get you something less sugary," he offered, and Rin smiled gratefully.

"Who the hell doesn't like sugar, anyway?" He heard Momo comment from somewhere behind him. Sousuke shrugged.

"A former elite athlete, apparently. You eat so little sugar when you're focusing on maintaining a swimmer's physique that after a while you don't even want it anymore."

That was the explanation Rin had given, anyway, but Sousuke wasn't sure he bought it. He left the room to make his way back to the coffee machine, and Rin released the breath he had been holding in.

Rin had thought of nothing but the lovely merman since the moment he had seen him three days ago. He could barely focus on his work, and books and movies couldn't hold his attention for long.

All he wanted to do was get to the bottom of what he had seen. The curiosity burned at the back of his mind, slowly consuming every corner of it until there wasn't room for anything else.

He pushed through his work for the day, but found that he was doing so sloppily, as he couldn't maintain his normal level of concentration and attention to detail. Captain Mikoshiba, as understanding as ever, laughed it off.

"A lot happened the other day! Sometimes it just takes a while to check back in," he'd said, jostling Rin's shoulder.

"I'm sure that's what it is," Rin had replied, lying,

"You two have been together a long time, and I'm sure you don't often think seriously about losing him... I understand, and we're not going to push you," the Captain had added on a more serious note. And Rin had appreciated it.

Even so, the creature remained on Rin's mind, slowly driving him insane. And finally, he could stand it no longer.

He wasn't sure when he made the decision or why, but he found himself standing before the cliffside once more. He was wearing plain clothes. He must have changed and headed here right after work. Rin mentally slapped himself, but the sting failed to deter him.

It was rather early— the afternoon sun still hung high in the sky, and the shore was crowded with families enjoying the weekend together. Normally he didn't come here until around sunset, but now, everything was different. It was as if just knowing of that mysterious being's existence had changed everything in a single moment.

Before, he had lived in a mundane world of science, logic, and cold reason. Now, his world was tinted with new colors and brightened by the thought of things that surpassed his wildest dreams– things belonging in the pages of old storybooks. An entire new reality had unfurled itself before him.

Rin checked his watch, noting that it was only 5:30. When had he stumbled across the merman the first time? He recalled the sun hanging low and the sky beginning to turn orange, meaning it must have been at least 6:30. He decided to bide his time, to see when exactly the man would appear.

The crowds faded in and out as the sky grew dim, until the usual small cluster was left behind, and Rin waited patiently against the cliff, concentrating on the sounds coming from within. It took over an hour for him to hear anything of interest, but what he was searching for finally came— from within the cave he could just barely hear a splash. He felt his heart begin to race as he stealthily crept back into the tunnel as he had before, once again peering out at the merman.

He was as lovely as he had remembered, but his expression was different. He seemed troubled. His eyes flickered nervously around the room as he brushed his fingers through his hair, and he didn't sing.

Rin felt a pang of guilt. Even so, he checked his watch once more. _6:45_. He made a note of the time in his mind as he waited for the merman to leave, and then quietly returned to his home.

 

* * *

 

"You work really hard."

Sousuke looked up from his desk, scanning the room for a shock of lavender-grey hair– he only knew one person with a voice that quiet and squeaky.

Nitori was looking at him from his own desk a few yards away. He was alone, his partner having left a while ago. Sousuke set down his folder and placed his elbows casually on his desk.

"I want to make detective sometime soon. So, yeah, I work hard. What about it?"

Sousuke was careful to regulate his tone, as he had a habit of coming off as aggressive when he didn't mean to. He wondered if it was necessary around Nitori— for whatever reason, the kid had never once shown any fear of him. He wasn't sure if that pleased him or annoyed him.

Nitori clearly wanted to say something, but held it back for whatever reason. Sousuke looked around to confirm that Momo had really left. He'd always wondered about why it was okay to have the Captain's own little brother working for him, but didn't doubt that Seijuro could handle it.

He and Rin really were lucky to have found their department— to have found someone as understanding as Captain Mikoshiba. Sousuke was and had always been a hard worker, but Rin had had different needs. He was more of a pet project than an officer in their early days.

They'd approached the Captain together and asked to be hired as a team. Sousuke had promised he would make up for anything Rin couldn't do, and Rin swore he'd do his best and that he wanted nothing more than to make some kind of difference. They'd explained their story and their motives, and Seijuro had nodded along, listening respectfully.

And then, as if it were nothing to him, he had agreed.

Later, when Sousuke had asked him about it, Seijuro had explained, simply, that he felt there would be some purpose for Rin here. He himself had shared Rin's concerns about current police protocol and was pleased to find someone so eager to change things. And he had promised that he'd do whatever he could to work with them and their unique situation so long as they were both putting in their best effort.

The years had shown that he had really meant that.

"I'd like to make detective, too... Someday," Nitori said, reminding Sousuke that he was supposed to be having a conversation and not reminiscing.

"I'm sure you can, but it's not something that happens overnight. It took Rin and I a while just to get to where we are now."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm making any progress at all," Nitori admitted sadly. Sousuke couldn't help but scoff at that.

"...Do you remember when I first met you?" Sousuke asked. Nitori immediately winced.

"I was... I was kind of—"

"You were a god damned mess."

Nitori sunk into his chair, and Sousuke laughed.

"You couldn't hold your gun right, you lost your badge and your radio, and you squeaked like a mouse every time you tried to talk to anyone," Sousuke remembered aloud. Nitori was cringing violently.

"Is there a point to this?" He pleaded, barely peering out from between his fingers. Sousuke rolled his chair to Nitori's desk and leaned in towards him.

"I'm saying it's ridiculous to think you haven't improved at all. No one said you had to become Robo-cop overnight. Baby steps."

At that, Nitori did seem to perk up. He thanked Sousuke sheepishly before he left for the night. Sousuke glanced at the clock and realized it was getting late.

As he packed up to leave, he noticed the picture he kept on his desk, the one he rarely saw behind his stacks of paperwork. He picked it up.

The men in the picture looked strangely scrawny to him now. Rin's red hair hung freely to his shoulders— this was before he'd made the wise decision to keep his hair tied back when he was in uniform.

Sousuke laughed at his own face in the photograph, remembering why he never tried to smile for pictures. His forced grin was somehow more frightening than his usual scowl.

Mostly, he noted Rin's expression. It was a sad, tired face, but there was an undeniable fire behind the eyes that, thankfully, had yet to be extinguished.

Sousuke threw his bag over his shoulder and chuckled.

_Baby steps, indeed._

 

* * *

 

After he pinpointed the time the merman would arrive, Rin started venturing to the quiet cove every evening. He would watch the creature bathe, mulling over whether or not to say anything, but ultimately doing nothing.

Over a week passed by, and nothing changed. He sat in his spot, tried his hardest not to breathe, and simply gazed in wonder at his guest.

He also found himself doing research on the subject. Even now, an illustrated children's picture book on mermaids was inside his running pack. He'd quickly become obsessed, and had learned of quite a few interesting theories and reports along the way.

He hummed the merman's haunting song to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"You're late. _Again_."

As soon as Rin had placed his bag on the table, a booming voice startled him out of his thoughts.

He glanced into the kitchen to see Sousuke glowering at him, arms crossed over his broad chest. Rin laughed awkwardly as he noticed the apron still tied around Sousuke's waist.

 _Right. Dinner._ He and Sousuke took turns cooking for one another at least twice a week.

"I forgot. Sorry."

He offered a lame apology and took his seat at the small table, intentionally avoiding Sousuke's gaze. Before he could begin to eat, Sousuke snatched his plate from the table.

"It's cold now, I have to heat it back up," Sousuke grumbled.

He slid both plates into the microwave and then joined Rin at the table. Rin avoided looking at him for a few long seconds, and then finally stole a glance at him. He gulped when he caught the look in his friend's eye.

"Where were you?"

"Beach."

"Doing what?"

"Running."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Rin insisted. Sousuke hummed dissaprovingly.

Sousuke raised his head at a slight angle and narrowed his eyes as if trying to see his friend better. Rin didn't like when he did that. Sousuke had a height advantage of nearly a head on him, and when he looked down on him like that he felt like some kind of prey.

"Nothing's going on? Nothing at all?"

Sousuke's tone alone indicated that he wasn't likely to believe the answer, and his eyes closely scanned Rin's face for any sign of discomfort. Rin threw his hands up defensively, letting out an exaggerated groan.

"Nothing! What do you want me to say? What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Rin whined, avoiding Sousuke's gaze.

Sousuke had known Rin long enough to know his defense tactics. When he got this way, he was trying to reverse the accusation. Any moment now, he would try to paint Sousuke as overly suspicious. He would lament having a friend who doesn't trust him. But Sousuke was prepared. He shrugged his broad shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Alright, alright. But what's happened to your routine? You're doing your evening run on the beach like usual, right? But you're gone for a lot longer than you used to be. Sometimes you don't get back until it's pretty late. Did you sprain something?"

As Sousuke softened his tone he saw Rin loosen a bit, if hesitantly. Rin glanced out the window at the ocean with a distant expression on his face.

"I just like looking at the water, you know... watching the sunset. I found a nice little spot, and no one really knows where it is, so no one can bug me there. It's really relaxing... I just wanna unwind, you know? Geez."

Sousuke wasn't sure what to do with that.

It didn't sound implausible. Rin was soft, and often did 'mushy romantic crap' like that, but he almost never admitted to it up front. It was definitely like him to forget himself and stay out late watching the sunset, but something still felt missing, like Rin was leaving out a crucial detail.

Even so, he had gotten as far as he was going to get tonight. It was clear that Rin didn't want to tell him, and he was sure his friend had his reasons.

He didn't like it. He knew he was rather nosy, and that it really wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help his concern.

"...Is it a new boyfriend?"

Rin shot him a glare, and Sousuke stood wordlessly to retrieve their food from the microwave.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke yawned and stretched. He'd gotten an earful after poking into Rin's love life, but he couldn't force himself to feel sorry for asking. They'd finished their dinners in relative silence after that, and Rin had gone straight to bed. Sousuke contemplated whether or not he should tail Rin to see where he was going.

As he glanced at the clock on the table near the door, he saw that Rin had, as he often did, left his bag lying there. He sighed and stood up, crossing the room with a slow, sleepy walk and snatching it up in one hand. As he did so, something fell out and thudded onto the table. He picked it up without thinking.

_A book?_

In his hands, Sousuke held a children's book full of colorful illustrations of mermaids.

He flipped through its pages, stared at it for a long while, and then laughed under his breath.

"Trying to find my rescuer, huh?"

He tossed the book back into the bag, straightened it on the table, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Rin and Sousuke's work hours seem weird. It's plot magic, really. They're not detectives, but they do assist in the big cases, which aren't that frequent because it's a small (fictional Australian) tourist city that shall forever be unnamed. 
> 
> This fic was updated like four times in an hour because I couldn't figure out how to do the chapter-specific author's notes.


	3. Caught

Rin ducked behind a large stalagmite, holding his breath.

He'd cut it close this time.

He'd been coming here to observe the merman for nearly two weeks now, and had pinpointed exactly what time he would appear in the cove to take his bath. He felt guilty about it— it was an enormous invasion of privacy, after all— but he kept coming back. He just couldn't keep that man out of his head. He found himself zoning out at work, and sometimes he caught himself humming those mysterious songs. Every time he came here his mind raced with hundreds of questions, so many that he couldn't decide which he would ask if he ever got the chance. He glanced at his phone and quickly curled himself into a tight ball. It was time.

He heard the water sloshing behind him as the merman slithered out from the pool, dragging himself onto the rock. But this time, Rin didn't hear him go beneath the waterfall. He didn't hear any singing. Just silence and soft breaths. He started to worry, wondering if the merman was upset or sick.

" _I know you're out there._ "

The breathy voice interrupted his thoughts, and Rin peered out in horror to find the subject of his curiosity giving him a hard stare, his eyes icy. He opened his mouth to speak as he slowly stood up, but the words caught in his throat.

"Stay away from me! Never come near me again," the man spat bitterly as he moved to dive back into the water. Rin panicked at the thought of never seeing him again, and ran to the water's edge as he splashed into it. He kneeled down, extending an arm.

"P-Please stay! I don't want to hurt you, I swear!" Rin cried. The merman hesitated, raising his head and shoulders above the water's surface and glaring at him.

"What do you want from me? Why have you been watching me?!" He hissed.

Rin's eyes widened, and he withdrew his hand to scratch the back of his neck— a nervous tic of his. He thought he'd been careful.

"So you knew..." Rin said, his eyes apologetic. The other man scoffed and swam closer, gripping the pool's rocky edge to look Rin directly in the eye.

"I am not _stupid_ , nor am I _deaf_. You've been coming here to watch me for _days_ now."

At the very least, the merman didn't seem to know the extent of it. Rin tried to gather his thoughts, but couldn't think of an explanation that didn't make him sound like a total creep. Before he could speak, the other man continued.

"I know what your kind do to us when they find us," he said with a pained expression, quickly turning his face away.

 _What we do? Humans? To merfolk?_ Rin pondered the meaning of his statement. The disdain on the merman's face showed a deep distrust of humans, but there was a sorrow there that he couldn't hide. Had a human hurt him in the past? Rin realized he needed to proceed gently if he wanted to earn his trust.

"I... I don't know what humans may have done to you or your people, but I promise this isn't like that. _I'm_ not like that— I can't speak for the others. I know, we're greedy creatures... We can't just let beautiful things be. Have to destroy it or take it for ourselves. You live in the ocean, I'm sure you know. You must... You must see all the plastic and garbage down there." He smiled softly, and the hatred on the merman's face wavered— he looked flustered.

Did he not know that he was beautiful?

"...You aren't... going to sell me? Or kill me?"

Rin felt a painful twist in his heart. Is that what happened to merfolk unfortunate enough to come across a human? If that were the case, Rin couldn't blame the sea creature for his suspicion. A merman standing before a human must feel like a human does when staring down a carnivorous beast and fearing for his life.

"I... Don't want to hurt you. I just— I didn't think your kind were real. I heard you singing and stumbled in here... I was captivated. I wanted to say something to you, to ask you questions, but I was afraid. I've been coming here and trying to gather the courage to talk to you, but... I've been a coward. I just couldn't do it. I knew you were scared of me," Rin explained. The darker-haired man nodded slightly, though his expression still looked unsure.

"I was hoping I... could be your friend," Rin finished. He looked down to hide his face, ashamed. He felt his eyes threatening to tear up. _How could I have been so foolish? What right do I have to-_

" _Haruka_ ," the merman said. Rin looked up at him. "My name... Is Haruka," he repeated.

 _Haruka_. So he _was_ Japanese. Rin thought to himself that it was an appropriately pretty name, if perhaps girly— not that he had a right to say so. More importantly, this meant that Haruka trusted him.

"I'm... I'm Rin!" He blurted out, almost forgetting his own name in his excitement. Haruka seemed somewhat amused by his eagerness. He lifted his arm from the water and extended his hand to Rin.

"...That's a girl's name," Haruka quietly said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yours, too," Rin retorted with a chuckle.

Not too many people had teased him about it _here_ , since Australians wouldn't typically know what qualified as a girl's name in Japan, but Sousuke, Rei, and that troublesome boyfriend of Rei's had always known and had never let him forget it (even if the latter two were hypocrites in doing so).

"My friends call me Haru for short... It's nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin's face heated up as he shook Haruka's hand, feeling its cool skin and slightly webbed fingers (and noticing that his fingernails were the same shade of blue as his tail— was that natural or some kind of polish?). Haruka smiled a small but pleasant smile, and Rin's heart warmed.

He'd done it. He'd befriended this otherworldly being.

 

* * *

 

"I think it's a new boyfriend," Sousuke concluded, clanging his empty glass down on the table.

Rei clicked his tongue at him from across the table, already smugly adjusting his glasses. Sousuke groaned. The petite blonde man seated next to Rei did the same.

Rin had been going out every night and staying out much later than usual. He was acting secretive about where he was going, and his demeanor had changed somehow. He'd been even more of a mushy romantic than usual, and he was strangely cheerful. Sousuke didn't know what else to make of it besides that Rin was in a new relationship. He'd outlined everything carefully, but Rei was still eying him like he was a child.

"Don't start, Rei—" The blonde began. He was ignored as Rei began his lecture, and he sank in his seat at the booth and grumpily folded his arms.

"Now, Sousuke, I know that you're worried about him, but he's an adult now. Whether or not he's in a new relationship is no one's business but his own." Rei wagged his finger at Sousuke, and Sousuke's face hardened in response.

He knit his brows together. When he'd agreed to go to lunch to catch up with Rei and his partner, he'd expected lighthearted conversation. But he couldn't keep himself from blurting out what had been on his mind over the past week or so.

"I'd like to think it's at least _kind of_ my business. Or that he'd at least have the courtesy to tell me about it," Sousuke retorted.

"Rei, let me handle this one," the blonde piped up again. He leaned forward onto his elbows and looked at Sousuke straight on, his pink eyes unusually serious.

"Look, you've taken very good care of Rin, and of course he appreciates it. He'll always care for you. But don't you think it's time you let your chick leave the nest?"

"My chick?" Sousuke repeated, quirking an eyebrow. Rei cleared his throat.

"I think Nagisa is referring to Rin in a metaphorical sense here. A baby bird has to leave the nest eventually so it can learn to fly on its own. Rin isn't a baby bird anymore. Do you really need to know what he's up to at all times?"

"I would _like to_." Sousuke said bluntly. His shoulders stiffened. It was always unpleasant to be tag-teamed by Rei and Nagisa. They'd been together since high school, so they were always on the same train of thought.

"And I understand that, Sousuke. Truly, I do." Rei looked genuinely concerned, though his thick frames obscured his eyes just enough that Sousuke could never be sure.

"...I just don't want him to get hurt," Sousuke admitted, his shoulders finally slumping. "He's made a lot of progress, but I don't know if he's ready to throw himself into a serious relationship. You know they tend to bring a lot of trouble. A lot more than they're worth, as far as I'm concerned."

Rei couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that. Apparently Sousuke's love life hadn't gone too well. Nagisa placed a hand over Sousuke's.

"Everyone gets hurt. And if he does, it's his mistake to make. You've already done your part," Nagisa said, patting his hand reassuringly. Sousuke sighed. He wasn't going to win on this one.

"He's been reading about mermaids," he said, trying to change the subject in some way. He'd thought about harassing Rei and asking when he planned to propose, but decided that the topic should remain off-limits. Rei laughed loudly.

"Don't tell me he bought your crazy story?"

"I was telling the truth!"

Nagisa clapped his hands gleefully as their waitress finally appeared, sliding plates of hamburgers and fries to Nagisa and Rei and a third, different platter to Sousuke before giving a cheerful smile and leaving. Nagisa talked with his mouth open as he started scarfing down his burger.

Sousuke would never understand how the man could consume twice his own weight in junk food day in and day out and never gain a single pound. A part of him resented him for it as he picked at his Caesar salad, and he could feel Rei's judgmental gaze,

"I'd personally _love_ to see a mermaid. You got _sooo_ lucky, Sousuke! Tell me all about it!" Nagisa said, his words muffled with food. Rei cringed beside him.

"Nothing too exciting actually happened, I'm sure Rei filled you in already. But ever since that happened, Rin's been getting books about mermaids from the library. I don't think he actually believes in that stuff, but maybe my story piqued his interest."

"Do _you_ believe in it?" Rei asked, his gaze full of condescension. Sousuke glanced upwards as he thought.

"I'm not sure what to believe, honestly. No explanation I can come up with seems plausible."

He thought back to Makoto, only now identifying the thing that had bothered him most the whole time— his voice had seemed to have a natural echo, almost as if there were two of him speaking at once. He'd thought for a while that he'd simply had water in his ears, but realized later that everything else had sounded normal.

"I still think he was hallucinating," Rei said, glancing at Nagisa. "Mermaids simply do not and cannot exist."

 

* * *

 

"I may have been afraid, but... A small part of me has always wanted to befriend a human, I think. To ask them about their world," Haru admitted, his face dyed pink.

The two young men were seated together on the raised platform near the waterfall, Rin's bare feet dangling in the water. Haruka rested his weight on one arm and folded his tail, placing his other arm just above where his knees would be if he had any. Rin thought that he looked rather princely this way.  
  
"That's why you come here so often, right? To observe us? I thought that might be the case," Rin said, and Haru nodded.

"I watch you talk to one another, run around, eat your strange foods... Sometimes I collect things that people leave behind. The others don't know about this place, and I have a special cave hidden in a coral forest to store my collection."

_Look at this stuff— isn't it neat? Wouldn't you say my collection's complete?_

Rin violently shook the song out of his head. He wasn't about to let his brain start wandering to Disney movies.

"The others?"

"The other merfolk. We're not supposed to have anything to do with humans, but... I've always been curious. The ocean gets lonely sometimes."

"You don't like it?" Rin asked, and Haru avoided his gaze.

"It's not that. I love the water, but... There is so little to do, and almost nowhere to go for someone like me. I love the sea, but it's a cage sometimes. And I don't have an option to leave it," Haru said.

Rin enjoyed listening to him. Haru was the type that spoke slowly and quietly, if at all. Rin didn't mind this, as Sousuke was similar— the type of person who only speaks when they actually have something to say.

"Don't you have friends? Family?"

Haru's face twisted painfully as he appeared to remember something unpleasant.

"...No family. I have one friend, but he's... Very busy. I don't get to see him often, and his family isn't fond of me."

Rin looked out at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and he realized he should head home, or at least alert Sousuke that he would be late, but he wanted to know.

He wanted to know everything about Haru, and he wouldn't be able to sleep with so many unanswered questions anyway.

"He's _busy?_ Do merfolk have jobs?"

Haru had to think about that for a moment.

"Not in the same way humans do, but... Yes. Certain jobs must be done to keep everything in order, while others work in entertainment. And my friend is being groomed for one of the most important jobs there is."

"...A doctor? A teacher?" Rin guessed.

Haru chuckled. Rin was pure of heart if those were the first things he thought of as 'important jobs'.

"He's being trained to succeed his father. He's a prince."

Rin's face glowed with wonder, and he turned to face Haru better.

"A _prince?!_ Is the ocean a monarchy?!" His voice grew louder. Haru noted that Rin seemed like a child when he was curious.

"Yes... A collection of them. This section of the ocean is the kingdom of Oceania... The waters from Australia to Japan. Makoto will become the king of Oceania one day."

Rin paused to think.

 _Makoto_. Hadn't he heard that name somewhere recently?

Suddenly he remembered Sousuke's bizarre story about his accident.

"You said his name is Makoto? Does he have, uh..." He trailed off for a moment as he tried to recall his friend's exact words. "Does he have sandy brown hair and light green eyes, by any chance? And does he wear golden cuffs on his arms and neck?" He repeated Sousuke's description of his rescuer. Haru looked both startled and confused, but nodded.

"He does... And he always wears jewelry like that— it's part of his royal costume. Have you... seen him before? He's _definitely_ supposed to avoid humans."

"No, not _me_ — Sousuke."

"Sousuke?"

"My best friend. He lives with me, I've known him since I was little. We're both police officers and— _you know what those are? Yeah?_ — well, he was involved in a high-speed car chase, and his car went through a guardrail— _that's what we call that fence at the side of the road_ — and into the ocean near here. He would have died, and actually lost consciousness for a while, but he told me that someone just like your friend Makoto saved him."

Haru perked up, his eyes widening with realization.

"Ah, yes! He told me about that! He isn't supposed to ever touch or speak to a human, and he could be severely punished if anyone found out, but... He's too kind. He couldn't just watch your friend _drown_."

Rin let out an amazed sort of sound, somewhere between a cheer and laughter.

He'd suggested that the rescuer was a mermaid sarcastically, and _by god_ , he was right. It was the last thing he had ever expected to be right about, but now it somehow seemed obvious. Rin lit up and flashed his biggest, warmest smile.

"Well, when you see Makoto next, thank him for Sousuke and I both. He... He's like a brother to me. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost him that day." Rin's eyes flickered with emotion, and Haru smiled his little smile.

"...I will."

The two continued conversing late into the night. Rin told Haruka all about Sousuke and his job as a policeman, and Haruka told Rin about Makoto and the basic structure of mermaid society. Rin got Haruka to sing him more songs in the ancient merfolk tongue and asked about how tails work, while Haruka asked about legs and how they work and what kinds of animals live on land.

Even after talking for hours, they both felt like they had barely scratched the surface of everything they wanted to know, and it was with reluctance that Rin returned to his apartment when the sun began to rise.

 

* * *

 

"Where in the hell have you been?!" Sousuke shouted as he let Rin into the apartment— Rin looked tired, but there was a noticeable light in his eyes.

Rin smiled and shrugged, plopping down on the couch and falling asleep within seconds. Sousuke groaned, but covered his friend with a thin blanket and re-locked the door. He looked at the clock— 5:15 AM. What on earth had he been doing? He glanced down at Rin and noticed that he was still smiling, even as he slept.

"Hope you're having a pleasant dream," Sousuke muttered sarcastically. Rin was lucky they had the next day off, or he'd have been late for work for sure. He could only hope that Rin hadn't gotten himself into any trouble, and decided to inquire further when he woke up.

He wandered into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins! Now it's time to get into the mermaid side of the story. It was hard for me to write about just the land duo, and to never call Haru by name, but that's behind us now!
> 
> This also means that we'll be seeing more of Makoto soon. The next chapter will offer a look into his princely lifestyle. Planning and writing this fic has actually made me like Makoto a lot more than I used to.
> 
> And yes, Sousuke regulates his diet pretty strictly. He'll eat candy and stuff on occasion, but in the day-to-day avoids white bread, greasy red meats, and pasta like the plague. He's one of those people who'll eat a pound of shredded chicken for dinner. My headcanon reason for this, in this particular story, is that he puts on belly fat if he's not careful about it, and since he likes to appear big and burly, this terrifies him. He also has a weakness for sweets, so if he has even one he can't stop himself. I can empathize in that regard.


	4. The Prince

During their overnight visit, Haru had worked out a second meeting with Rin.

It wouldn't be immediate— Rin had said he had some things he wanted to show him, and that it would take some time for him to get them together. He'd also said something about getting someone to "cover his shift", but Haru didn't know what that meant yet. Rin would gather his supplies, and they would meet again the evening after next.

In the meantime, Haru had an event of his own to attend.

As he swam, Haru looked from side to side. Merfolk of all kinds swam beside him, most passing him by in their excitement. He recognized nobles and royalty when he saw them. The jewelry was a dead giveaway, though its styles seemed to differ wildly. He even saw some merfolk with painted faces or elaborate piercings— probably visitors from other regions.

It didn't take much study of the crowd to determine that he was the poorest among them— not that it mattered much. In the ocean, the necessities were abundant. All money would secure was comfort. The comfort of four walls to protect from stormy waters, of fine foods, and of entertainment.

_That_ was the true commodity down here— _entertainment_. Humans had their hundreds of different screened devices, and books, and radios, and the options for many hobbies. Merfolk, in contrast, had very few ways to stay entertained. Haru could only pass the time by scratching artwork into the walls of his cave, searching for and collecting human artifacts, watching the people above the water, and racing those few merfolk who would so much as speak to him. Sometimes he made jewelry out of shells and sea glass. And sometimes, if he had found enough silver or gold, he would attend a story reading or a play or watch an athletic competition.

Most days, he simply lounged and swam.

Haru was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow of the castle looming over him until he was floating right in front of it. He gazed up at its swirling spires and glistening domes bitterly, knowing exactly what their sparkle concealed.

He entered the open gate and followed the crowd to the public courtyard. Since the area near the front was so packed, he lingered near the back and swam just high enough to have a decent view.

The King stood front and center, still in the middle of some drawn-out speech. He talked with his scepter, constantly pointing its three-pronged tip around at various members of the crowd, almost all of whom would flinch. He stood out not only because of his jewelry (which was frankly ostentatious), but also because of his long brown beard and muscular build.

The queen, at his side, was more subdued. She was a modest woman. Her only golden jewelry was the series of rings that held her hair in a tight swirl that cascaded over her shoulder and onto her chest. She wore a shiny cloth of some kind wrapped around her that she held together in front to cover her breasts. Haru had never understood the need to do so. Technically, _he_ swam around completely naked, and he'd never felt immodest for doing so.

Though he scanned the crowd over and over again, Haru didn't see the person he was searching for. At the back of the courtyard was a large arched doorway leading into the halls of the castle, and every once in a while he saw two small heads peer out from within, only to be pulled back by unseen hands. He could barely make out their excited whispers. Surely he was lingering back there until his father called for him.

Finally, the King seemed to reach a fever pitch in his speech, swinging his arms about wildly as the crowd's excitement rose in response. He moved slightly to his left to clear a space for someone else to float, gesturing at the open doorway behind him.

"And now, mermen and maids... Your future king!"

The crowd burst into a roar of applause and cheers, and Haru withdrew from the sound before making sure he was somewhere that his friend could see him. He settled on a small stone perch, formed by the castle walls' elaborate carving, in the back of the crowd and waited.

Makoto exited the castle slowly. His expression looked serious enough to anyone who didn't know him, but Haru did, and could see his hesitation. Could see the slight twitch of his brow, and the curling of the corners of his lips, that showed his uncertainty.

Some people in the crowd loudly cheered his name, most likely nobleman's sons who fancied themselves his friends. Women and girls swooned, screeching to each other about his looks as if that was all there was to him. And the King swelled with pride as his son reached his side, unaware of the stress this was causing him. Haru could do nothing but release a bitter chuckle, though he forced a smile when Makoto's eyes finally caught his.

The ceremony really did seem pointless.

Everyone knew who Makoto was, and what future the fate of his birth had deemed necessary for him. This wasn't news that had yet to be announced to anyone. It seemed only like an excuse to adorn him with more unecessary jewelry and family heirlooms passed down through the generations— something that could surely have been done in private. Haru knew that the King was just showing off, but wouldn't dare say so aloud.

Only the King's final words, just before he took Makoto's hand and raised it above their heads, revealed any sort of purpose to all of it.

"And now, we must be make our way to the throne room, where he will be introduced to the many lovely women seeking the role of your future queen!"

Makoto's hand stiffened, and the King glanced sideways at him. A silent warning. Haru glared. So _this_ was what he'd wanted— a chance to force Makoto into bride-shopping.

The last thing Haru saw before he snuck out the front entrance and around to the back of the castle was Makoto's forced, awkward grin.

 

* * *

 

"Gyaaaaaah!"

Makoto shrieked at no one in particular, scratching at his hair as if trying to rid himself of the bad memories that were already forming. The open waters felt so cool compared to the stuffiness inside that throne room. It had taken _hours_ for him to get away, and a few of the girls had attempted to pursue him.

"That bad, huh?"

The low voice startled him. He jerked up to see Haru lying on a rock, absent-mindedly running his fingers along the curves of a shell he'd found somewhere. There was a moment of silence as Haru looked up, and before he knew it Makoto found himself laughing.

He wasn't sure what was so funny.

The garden out back of the castle was surprisingly small, and past its bordering archways it gave way to open waters. There was a reef out there, about a mile or two from the garden, with rock formations that made caves, cliffs, and plateaus. Small fish swam about freely, as the walls of coral provided shelter from predators.

The only one in the palace who knew of this place was Makoto, so it was here that he always met Haruka. It was where they had first met, and where Haru spent most of his nights— being an orphan, Haru had never been one to settle in only one place. That said, Makoto had never been able to find Haru's cave in this forest. Haru always met him on some rock near the border and had never invited him inside. Makoto didn't push the issue.

He landed on the rock beside Haru and laid out flat, screwing his eyes shut as he stretched his arms above him. Haru noticed at least two new bracelets, as well as the bags beneath his eyes. There were at least a few minutes of silence, but this was comfortable by now. Makoto would talk when he needed to.

"They're very pretty," Makoto began cautiously.

"Not that you would know." Haru's retort was as blunt as always.

"Hey, I can _tell_ , it just doesn't make a difference!"

Haru nodded. He'd only been teasing— he was the same, and Makoto knew that. It was what they'd first bonded over, after all.

"...I actually can't usually tell. I'm not sure what 'pretty' is," Haru admitted. "Or... I guess I know if _I_ think a girl is pretty, I just don't know if anyone else would agree," he added. Makoto nodded along with him.

"I can understand that. But I've had these girls forced on me for a long time now, and they always kind of look... _The same_ , you know? Thin, a lot of blondes. Plain noses, full lips-"

"Plain noses?"

"I mean... They all have the same nose, usually. No bumps or long bridges, or any that point too far up or down... plain noses," he repeated, tapping his own.

Haru frowned. _What's wrong with a prominent nose?_ Makoto kept up his description as Haru thought on it, and he looked up just in time to see that Makoto had trailed off about something.

"They're... You know," Makoto finished, cupping his hands over his pecs and motioning outwards.

_Large breasts._

Haru rolled his eyes and flattened his face into the rock, trying to hide the smile pulling at his lips. He couldn't help it, and they both fell into a fit of giggles. It was childish, but Makoto probably needed that.

Haru thought about turning the conversation serious. He thought about asking if Makoto had spoken to his father— had tried to explain, once again, that he had no interest in finding a bride. But Makoto was laughing, and he hadn't been able to do that in a while, so he decided to keep things the way they were. _Relaxed_.

"What's your type, anyway?" Haru asked, sliding down from the rock to swim through a patch of seaweed out into the open water beyond the coral forest.

Makoto struggled to keep up for a moment, but eventually matched his stride. Haru realized, somewhat sadly, that they hadn't raced in a while. He didn't ask for one, as it simply wouldn't be fair. Makoto had been cooped up in the castle so much lately that there was no way he'd had time to practice his swimming, or even to get necessary exercise.

"My type?" Makoto echoed.

"If you didn't have to be the next King. If you could have anyone you wanted... What would he be like?"

Makoto's face flushed in response. He thought as he swam for a moment, but eventually stopped. Haru thought that it was almost laughable how serious he suddenly became. He watched as Makoto furrowed his brow, crossed his arms, and stroked his chin in deep thought.

"...I don't know," he finally admitted, somewhat despairingly. Haru released the groan he'd been holding back, but somewhere it turned into a laugh.

"You've never even thought about it, have you?" He asked, swimming closer to Makoto so that he couldn't hide his face.

"...Not _really_ , no. W-wouldn't it be a waste of time? I'll end up stuck with some pretty girl anyway."

"There's no harm in imagining it, then, is there?"

"...I guess not," Makoto conceded, moving to sit once more. Was he tired already? Haru normally would have criticized him for allowing himself to get so winded so quickly, but bit his toungue and joined him instead.

Things were quiet again for a little while, and then Makoto seemed to remember something. His face broke into a sheepish grin, and Haru immediately found himself curious. He leaned forward.

"Don't give me that look, Haru! I was just trying to think of... It's something, I guess."

"T _ell me_ ," Haru demanded. Makoto scratched the back of his head and bit his lip, unsure if he should continue.

"...You know who was _really_ cute?"

" _Who?_ " Haru leaned further, practically teetering off the rock. Makoto laughed, and then leaned in himself.

"...Remember my rescue mission? My COVERT rescue mission," he added, reminding Haru (once again) that he was never to tell anyone under any circumstances.

"...Is that why you got involved? I expected better from you," Haru teased.

"He would've _died!_ Besides, I didn't notice that until he woke back up, really. We only got to talk for a minute or two anyway before all those... _Loud things_ showed up."

"Police Cars," Haru clarified.

" _What is a life jacket?!_ " Makoto suddenly asked, more of a shout than a question. He grabbed Haru by the arms and shook him, desperate for an answer.

"...It's worn for safety. It's a bright orange vest with foam in it— that's a material that floats. People usually wear them on boats."

"Aha!!" Makoto responded, releasing Haru and flopping onto his back. He looked like he was scolding himself for something.

"Did Sousuke say something about life jackets? Maybe he caught onto you because it's strange that you weren't wearing one," Haru said nonchalantly.

Makoto froze, and looked intensely at him with a hard frown. Haru realized what he'd said, but it was too late to retract that unfortunate detail.

"...And who is Sousuke?" Makoto asked flatly.

Haru could tell that he was restraining himself, giving him a chance to explain in case there was an innocent reason. He avoided Makoto's gaze. He didn't have an excuse.

"The man you rescued. His name is Sousuke. He's a policeman— it's his job to catch criminals. He's 25, he likes sports, and he's a surprisingly good cook, but he has no sense of direction and he's really overprotective of the people he cares for."

Makoto floundered about with his arms, unsure of how to begin responding.

"And did he tell you all of this?!"

"No. Rin did."

"And who's _Rin?!_ "

"His best friend. He said to tell you thanks. Sousuke is like his big brother; he doesn't know what he would have done if he'd died that day."

That seemed to calm Makoto slightly, as he couldn't be upset at receiving their gratitude, but he was far from dissuaded.

This wasn't the first time that Haru had broken the rules. Haru had spoken to human children before— just long enough to give them something to dream about, or something to relay to their friends— but never for long enough to learn a name. Now, however, he was relaying details about their lives and personalities... entirely too much to have been learned by accident.

" _Haru_ ," Makoto began.

It was all he could say.

He was awestruck at Haru's blatant defiance of Oceanian law. Makoto had interfered with the human world _once_ in order to save a life, and yet he found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, fretting that someone would find out. And here Haru was, casually telling him about his new human friends.

" _Makoto_ ," Haru interrupted, "I know what I'm doing, and I'm fine."

"It's _against the law_ —"

"For _you_. No one cares what I do." His words had a bitter edge to them.

Makoto sighed. To a certain degree, he was correct. But that would only work for so long. At a certain point, socializing with humans was considered a danger to merfolk as a whole, and no amount of societal indifference would save Haru from punishment if it came to that.

Haru eyed Makoto cautiously. Makoto didn't think of himself as better than anyone else, so perhaps he didn't realize. But Haru was, whether the King liked it or not, Makoto's only friend. And if the King got wind of this...

He began to wonder if he should have said anything after all, but eventually decided that being dishonest with his best friend wouldn't have helped him in the long run.

"...I'll be careful," Haru said quietly, looking down.

If he was being honest with himself, Makoto had known this was bound to happen for a long time now.

"Please do," he whispered, once again donning a forced smile.

 

* * *

 

Makoto swam lazily through the castle's corridors, still thinking about his earlier conversation with Haru.

Everything about it had been ridiculous for someone like him. The idea that he could have a preferred type of man. The notion that Haru would so casually interact with humans. The _preposterous_ suggestion that his father would listen to a word he said if he tried talking to him.

All of it— _ridiculous_.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling it left him with. He knew that to consider such things was foolishness, and that it would only get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but feel that those thoughts were all that was keeping him sane. Haru was the maddest merman he knew, and yet he was the only sane thing in his world.

Just ahead of him he saw two small figures appear suddenly, their hasty swimming sending them catapulting into him.

"Ran! Ren! You're supposed to be asleep!" Makoto half-shouted at the two young merfolk, putting one of his hands on each of their heads. Their eyes drooped sadly, and the girl stuck out her lip to pout.

"They wouldn't go to sleep without knowing where you went," a quiet voice nearly whispered.

Makoto looked up to see his mother floating not far behind the two children, her hands clasped neatly in front of her as always. She looked weary behind the eyes, and Makoto avoided her gaze.

It wasn't fair to say that Haru was his _only_ source of normalcy. His siblings and even his mother were relatively normal, and they loved him as dearly as family should. But their willful obliviousness to what was truly happening made it hard to feel consoled by their presence or support (not that his siblings could be faulted, as they were so young). 

Makoto scooped his younger siblings up in his arms, and they used the crooks of his elbows as seats, holding fistfuls of his hair to stabilize themselves. They made it look practiced— mostly because it was. By now he winced only slightly at the little fingers tugging at his scalp.

"The two of you shouldn't keep mother awake. You know that she's a very busy lady." Makoto scolded them gently, and they seemed unphased.

"We know, but mother worries when you're gone for such a long time!" Ran argued, crossing his arms and nearly floating away in the process.

Ren puffed out her cheeks, but didn't release Makoto's hair. Instead, she grabbed as much of it as possible and gave a light tug. Makoto let out an exaggerated shriek, playfully throwing her off of his arm. She floated safely away, righting herself just behind her mother.

Before they could play any more, the Queen cleared her throat.

"All right, you two, you've gotten to talk to him. It's time for bed."

The twins groaned, but obediently entered their room— just ahead and to the left, behind the door decorated crudely with drawings of scallop shells— and closed the door behind them. Only Makoto and his mother remained awake and alert. Makoto started to say something, but she cut him off.

"You were with that... _commoner_ again, weren't you?"

The word _commoner_ seemed unfamiliar to her, like a strange flavor she hadn't yet learned to savor on her tongue. Makoto felt his eyebrows droop sadly, but couldn't force a happier expression.

Corella was a meager, modest woman. She had a tendency to speak only when spoken to, and she rarely talked about herself. Still, Makoto _knew_. He knew that his mother was his father's greatest _purchase_ — that she had been selected and paid for as the result of a bridal shopping ceremony just like the one that had been arranged for him today.

She wasn't a wife. She was a prisoner— she was _property_. The woman who had fed and cradled Makoto from the moment he was born was nothing more than a _servant_ to his father, and this made him sick to his stomach. How could he subject another woman to such a demeaning practice, especially knowing he wouldn't even be attracted to the one he chose?

"Yes, I was with _Haruka_ ," Makoto finally responded. He emphasized Haru's name as blatantly as he could, looking his mother directly in the eye.

She didn't respond with anger. Rather, she looked tired. That was all she ever was. _Tired. Morose. Quiet._

"...I had forgotten his name," she admitted under her breath, avoiding her son's eyes. "And you know..." She trailed off, not daring to finish the thought.

_You know how your father gets_ , Makoto finished only in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Rin scurried around his bedroom. He held his backpack open and stuffed everything he could think of into it. When he went out that morning he had bought an expensive and durable underwater camera and a plethora of illustrated children's books— books about animals and the earth's natural landscapes, mostly.

He had thought that getting prepared early would calm him down, would let him get some sleep. He found that it only riled him up more.

He finished his packing and set his bag down. In the morning he would prepare some food to bring Haruka— something he had never eaten before. He mentally settled on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Everyone liked those. Were it an option, he would bring him bacon and eggs, but it wasn't like there was a microwave inside the cavern.

Rin placed a pile of jackets on top of his backpack and finally crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling and grinning to himself until his alarm clock rang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Makoto makes his glorious formal debut! And it's depressing!
> 
> Haru and Makoto met when they were pretty young, but they both knew they were gay early on. This is mostly why they became friends.


	5. Should be Fun

  
Haruka woke barely in time to make it to his scheduled meeting.

As he lifted his groggy head, he saw the light filtering through the coral outside of his cave and rushed out, swimming as quickly as he could to the beach, through an underwater tunnel, and into the pool of his secret cove.

He reeled back in shock. Rin was lying against a stalagmite, having dozed off while waiting for him. They had agreed to meet first thing in the morning, but this seemed a bit excessive. Haru splashed a handful of water at him, and he awoke with a start. His face immediately broke into a sharp-toothed grin.

... _Wait_ , was that normal? Did humans normally have such sharp teeth? Haru decided to ask about it when the time seemed right. He didn't want to start their relationship with a criticism of his appearance.

"Mornin', sunshine," Rin said through a yawn. Haru frowned at him and pulled himself onto the cavern floor, lugging his small fishnet sack with him. Rin looked at it curiously.

"I don't have much to show you, but I tried to find a few things you might find interesting," Haru explained curtly. Rin beamed at him.

"You don't need to show me anything I haven't seen before. The ocean is beautiful, I'm sure you have something I'll like."

At that, Haru seemed to brighten, and he produced a magnificent conch shell. Rin took it eagerly and held it to his ear, giggling like a schoolchild.

"If you put these to your ear you can hear the ocean!" He said in response to Haru's questioning look.

Haru glared at him.

"I... guess you don't really need to do that, do you?" He realized aloud, laughing nervously and putting the shell into one of the large pockets of his backpack.

Rin quickly got to work producing a small electronic device.

"What's that?"

"Do you know what a camera is?"

"People use them a lot on the beach, so I've managed to figure it out."

"Well, this is an underwater camera," Rin explained. "It will take pictures even when you're at your home in the ocean. You can bring it back to me when you want them developed— that means getting physical copies of the pictures. And then I'll give it back to you. That way you don't have to take too many risks to show me what your world looks like."

Haru nodded along with the explanation, taking the device from Rin's hands to admire it. Rin quickly showed him how all of the buttons worked, and Haru played with it to make sure he could remember it all.

"Blue is my favorite color," Haru said, running his thumb along the camera's sapphire shell.

"I figured," Rin retorted, "seeing how _you're_ blue." He chuckled for a moment, then appeared to remember something. "I've been meaning to ask— are you wearing nail polish, or are your fingernails just that color?"

"It's the natural color, but what's nail polish?"

"Women use it, usually. Humans have clear fingernails, so they use a special kind of paint to make them different colors. You should see some of the stuff they do with it."

Haru looked like he wanted to ask something, but hesitated. Rin nodded at him as if assuring him that he wouldn't judge any of his questions,

"If you could, I'd like to see books or pictures about human fashion. We don't have too many options under the sea," he said quietly.

"That's not a strange thing to ask. The earth is huge, and there's people of all different shapes and sizes and colors... The fashion is as diverse as the world itself," he finished, a strangely proud twinkle in his eye.

Rin looked excited and drew his phone from his pocket, scrolling through pictures for a minute or two as Haru waited eagerly. Finally, he found it and turned the screen towards Haruka. A tiny red-headed boy was grinning at him from behind the screen, accompanied by an even smaller and equally red-headed girl. It was unmistakably Rin and a younger sibling.

"What's that you're wearing?" Haru said with interest as he took the phone to examine the picture closer.

"It's called a _yukata_. When I lived in Japan as a kid, we went to the summer festivals every year. Lots of people wear _yukata_ to those, and you often buy little masks to wear on the side of your head."

"You have a sister? What's her name?"

Rin stopped momentarily. He didn't pause, or wait, he simply _stopped_ , like he'd forgotten how to breathe all of a sudden.

"...Her name is Gou, but she wanted to be called Kou. I... haven't seen her in a while." Haru got the feeling that Rin didn't want to breach that subject any further, and so he changed it.

"Do you have a picture of Sousuke?" Haru suddenly asked, and Rin quirked an eyebrow at him. He scrolled through his phone before asking a reason.

"Why?"

"Do you remember Sousuke's rescuer?"

" _The prince_ ," Rin replied proudly. "Makoto."

"Well, don't go telling him I said this, but Makoto thought he was really cute."

Rin paused for a moment to stare at him and giggle. 

" _Oh?_ You planning to hook them up?"

"I don't see how I could do that. I was just curious about what his type is."

Rin laughed and handed Haru the phone again, explaining that he had created a mini-album of pictures containing Sousuke that he could freely scroll through. Haru wasn't sure what an album was, but carefully tested using his finger against the screen. His skin must have been different— the phone took longer to respond to him.

Sousuke stared back at him from the small screen, and Haru smirked. Sousuke had a strong brow and a stronger jaw, and was a large and burly sort of man nearly a head taller than Rin. He was somewhat darker than Rin and himself in complexion, and had short dark hair and focused blue-green eyes. He was _definitely_ handsome, but he could see why Makoto had kept the description to himself.

"He's _big_ ," Haru breathed in amused disbelief. Rin burst into a sudden and loud fit of laughter.

"He certainly is."

"I'm not going to let him forget about this. See, Makoto is pretty big and muscular, but Sousuke's... _bigger_ and... muscley-er."

Rin clicked his tongue knowingly.

"Well, you said he's a sensitive guy, so. I mean, I guess Sousuke is, too, but he wouldn't let you know it. You know how it is."

The hours stretched on quickly after that, and yet it seemed that they never ran out of conversational topics. Rin showed him each of the books he had found for him, and got him a towel to dry himself off so he wouldn't ruin them. Haru had mentioned that he liked dogs, and so Rin had gotten a comprehensive illustrated guide to dog breeds. Haru's bag contained mostly shells and sea glass, but he also produced a piece of jewelry that he had made for himself.

"Makoto gets me into functions and parties sometimes. I try to blend in," he explained.

Rin admired his handiwork and then promised to bring him proper wire and tools, and maybe even some glass beads. Haru told him that he liked to scratch drawings into the walls of his cave, and Rin promised that he'd try to find art supplies for him to try out, even if his constant state of being wet may very well complicate things.

Eventually Rin glanced at his phone and found that he'd let himself get pressed for time. He left everything behind for Haru and got up to leave before turning, remembering something.

"I almost forgot! I meant to leave this here," he said, procuring another device. "It was kind of expensive and hard to sneak past Sousuke, so be careful with it. I'll be screwed if you get it wet and it breaks."

Haru carefully took it, flipping it over in his hands. It was a small grey cell phone, nicer than a flip-phone but not quite a smartphone. He knew a thing or two about cell phones since humans seemed to be using them and talking about them all the time.

"A cell phone," he said to show Rin he understood. Rin nodded somewhat proudly.

"That'll be your connection to me," Rin said. "I've already loaded it up with a prepaid minutes card, and since it's not like you'll be chatting up anyone else, you should be fine. I have my number set up on speed-dial as well as a shortcut to texting me. Now, if you call and I don't answer, it's because I'm busy or I'm at work, but I'll get back to you. If it's an emergency you can shoot me a text and I'll read it as soon as I can. The boss is less strict about that." Haru understood only about half of what Rin had said, but he figured he'd explain everything when he showed him how to use it.

Rin bent over to show him how it worked, having to oversimplify it several times before Haru could understand. Rin, like most people, had become so accustomed to phones that he'd forgotten how to convey them to other people. It was something like trying to explain a complex chemical process to a child who didn't even know what a molecule was.

For all his technological ignorance, Haru was a quick learner. When he was confident that he could remember everything, he found a perch for the phone on the far wall of the cave. Rin placed a second towel nearby as a precaution.

"If you hear it make noise, either a jingly sort of song or a whooshing sound, that means I'm on the other end and that I want to talk to you. The ring is a call, and the whoosh is a text message."

"Is this how we'll arrange all of our meetings?"

"Not all of them. I'll still drop by in the mornings and evenings when I'm on my run, and if you're not there I'll just be on my way. Sound good?"

Haru paused to absorb everything, looking around the little cave at all of his new odds and ends. He looked at the outer pockets of Rin's backpack, their shape betraying the underwater treasures stuffed into each of them. He looked up at Rin, the brighter light illuminating his face to reveal that he was, in fact, quite tired, even if he didn't seem so at all. He smiled.

"Yeah... That sounds good."

 

* * *

 

Sousuke bent over to re-tie his shoelaces for what was probably the eighteenth time. When he had finished, he readjusted the tape around his knuckles. He went to stand up, but found that he'd worn himself out, and took a gulp of water from his bottle.

Rin had been busier than ever for the past couple of weeks, and Sousuke felt like he hardly saw him anymore. The last time they'd spent an extended period of time together was at dinner with Rin's parents, which had gone almost as awkwardly as expected. Rin had picked up the habit of going on morning runs along with his evening ones, and the latter had extended by nearly an hour.

It could have been that Rin was simply feeling good, that maybe he was thinking of taking up athletics again and was getting himself into shape. Sousuke suspected, still, that it was instead a new boyfriend that Rin didn't feel comfortable telling him about. But _why shouldn't he?_ How long had they known each other?

On top of it all, it seemed that Rin had become a bit secretive. Rin had probably thought he'd been sneaky about it, but he'd left the receipt on top of the rest of the trash in their can. He'd bought a cheaper second cell phone, and Sousuke couldn't imagine what it was for. Being a cop, the first thing he'd thought was that it was a burner cell and that Rin was getting into some shady business, but Rin took his job far too seriously for that.

The only other option was that it was a gift for someone else, and he couldn't imagine who that person would be.

Normally his workouts cleared his head of whatever was stressing him out. That rule didn't apply to anything involving Rin's safety. It was his most important responsibility to see to it that Rin didn't get hurt. He had promised Rin's parents. He punched at the heavy bag over and over again so hard that he felt his knuckles go numb, and still he couldn't seem to think straight.

He stopped his movements once more, and the bag continued to swing back and forth from the force of his blows. He removed the tape from his knuckles and winced at the redness. Just as he had made up his mind to leave, he heard someone speak. Or at least, he thought he did.

"That you, Nitori?" Sousuke guessed based on the volume.

Nitori appeared in the doorframe, and over his shoulder Sousuke could see the main station's windows. It was getting late.

"I wanted to ask you about something," Nitori began, sounding unusually assertive. Sousuke immediately turned to give him his full attention.

"Shoot."

"I..." He faltered, his certainty wavering at the sight of Sousuke's intimidating size. Sousuke tried to relax his shoulders and smile a bit.

"I-I was hoping you would help me train to get stronger!!" He blurted out, bowing so low that Sousuke wondered how he managed to keep his footing.

He paused to take it in. It was no secret that Nitori wasn't the strongest guy around— _that much_ was apparent just looking at him. But Sousuke hadn't known that he was this troubled by it. Troubled enough to risk training with Sousuke.

"I need you to understand that it's not going to be easy on you. I don't look like this from doing yoga," Sousuke explained. Nitori looked fearful. "Though I would, of course, wean you into it. It's not like I'll have you running marathons on day one."

He saw Nitori regain his composure, and he stood up proudly. The stance only emphasized just how small his shoulders actually were.

"I know, sir! But maybe it's exactly what I need! Whatever _I'm_ doing clearly isn't working," he replied, flexing a bicep only to show that he didn't have one. Sousuke laughed.

"Well... We can't start today, I'm heading out. But tomorrow after work, if you meet me here, I can get you started on boxing."

Nitori beamed, and suddenly rushed forward to pull Sousuke into a crushing hug. Sousuke laughed, patting him on the back.

"You shouldn't do that, I still have to take a shower."

Nitori offered a quick apology before darting out the door, practically skipping until he was out of sight. Sousuke turned back around slowly, looking directly at the fluorescent lights above him.

Normally he would have put up a fight. Training someone like Nitori would take a lot of time out of his day— he probably couldn't even manage a proper push-up. He flexed his muscles, moving to stretch before leaving. _His_ body was muscular and well-trained, and it certainly wasn't something that had happened overnight. It required constant maintenance.

Deep down, he knew why he had agreed. He needed a new pet project. Something to focus on _other than Rin_. Sure, he would simply be transferring his instincts to someone else, but it was better than the constant fretting he'd been doing lately.

_"You really are a mother hen, aren't you? You're just not yourself if you're not taking care of someone else."_

Rei's condescending voice burst into his head, and Sousuke gave the bag one last punch in lieu of Rei's face.

He gathered up his things, turned the lights off, and made his way to the showers.

 

* * *

 

Haru twirled lazily downwards, narrowly avoiding the tips of several coral 'trees' as he did so. He landed in a clearing and laid flat in the sand, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe.

He had spent the day reading his books and playing around with the camera. He'd gotten so wrapped up in what he was doing that he had lost track of the time, and before he'd known it the sun had started setting.

He pulled his fishnet sack closer to him and fished the camera from within it. He turned it on, pointing its lens directly above him. It would be a lovely shot during the daylight hours, when the light filtered through like a kaleidoscope. For now, he put the camera away. Everything else Rin had given him was in his land cave. He wanted to go back there and continue to read, but he knew he should be getting to bed.

He entered his cave, the entrance beautifully camouflaged by seaweed, and coral. He shooed away a school of small fish as he entered. The largest part of the cavern formed his collection room. The walls were piled high with various odds and ends, mostly jewelry and silverware and plastic toys. He also kept his shells and sea glass here for when he felt like making things.

Going a little further, the larger section gave way to a separate smaller 'room', one that contained a ledge of rock that formed his bed. Here he decorated the walls with art, scratched into the hard rock with sharpened stones or shells. Most of the drawings depicted dolphins, but there were pictures of other fish, of whales, and of mermaids besides himself. He'd never tried to draw himself— he hardly knew what he looked like, as his only glimpses of his reflection were from small and warped mirror shards he'd found and from the rippling surface of water.

An idea came to him just then, and he retrieved the camera, turning it so that its lens pointed at himself. He snapped a picture and turned it to view it, finding that the cave was too dark and that he couldn't really see anything. He decided to try again in the morning.

For about an hour he tried to sleep, constantly rolling around and fidgeting. He ended up forming a list in his head instead— a list of everything he needed to take pictures of as soon as he could. Getting pictures of Makoto and the castle could prove to be difficult, but he imagined he could easily snap photos of fish, the landscape, and maybe even of sharks or dolphins. He'd try to find a whale, but they typically didn't enter waters this close to the shore.

He knew that he shouldn't, but Haru couldn't resist any longer and left his cave, swimming all the way back to the cove quicker than he ever had (including his rush to make his appointment that morning). As soon as he was inside the cavern, he thoroughly dried himself off and made his way to the far wall, picking up the phone and clicking the "one" key and then the phone icon to dial Rin.

He waited. Three seconds, then five, then ten, and he listened to the phone ringing. Finally, he heard a click just after the fourth or fifth ring.

"Haru?"

"Hi."

"Yes, hello. Did you want something? It's getting late."

"I..." Haru trailed off, suddenly unsure of why he'd felt the need to call in the first place. He quickly thought of something. "I want to see an animal up close. A land animal," he explained. He wished he'd thought of something more urgent.

"Oh, is that all? It might be kind of difficult, but I could maybe introduce you to a dog that I know."

Haru jerked upright.

"...You could do that?"

"Yeah. Friend of mine in the force has a retired police dog. I could convince him to let me take him out for a walk. I know his commands and he's been re-trained, so it should be okay."

"Police dog...?"

"Some dogs are professionals, you know."

Haru felt his heart swell at that, and he put his other hand to his chest.

"Dogs can have jobs?!" He exclaimed. His attempt to hide his adoration failed, and he heard Rin muffle a laugh.

Rin became a schoolteacher in that moment, and explained everything from police dogs and search-and-rescue dogs to seeing-eye dogs and therapy dogs. With each new profession Haru felt his heart warm more and more, and he fell flat on his back with a smile.

"I want to meet a professional dog," Haru said.

"Well, he's retired, but that's what he is. I'll try to pop by with him sometime soon, alright? Now get to bed, it's late."

He heard the phone click again, and Rin no longer spoke to him, so he assumed he had hung up and done as he'd told him to do.

Haru swam home for the second time that day happily, imagining a fluffy dog in a police cap. He didn't know what his arrangement with Rin would bring, but whatever it was, it should be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more build-up. I pictured this fic in my head as an anime, and it's surprisingly hard to pace something that you imagined that way since anime does so many random cutaways to show what other characters are doing, short cute scenes, and vague quick flashbacks. You can mentally fill in whatever other shenanigans and cute mermaid/human interactions you want. If you think of something cute, tell me!
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, Haru is amused by Sousuke being a big burly guy because it paints Makoto as the more effeminate of the two in contrast (or as many people would put it, the uke). And Rin knows based on how Haru said it.
> 
> It's more typical for cute anime boys to like cats, but I am a dog person, and therefore Haru is as well.
> 
> It's occurring to me that Haru's personality probably seems pretty different from the main series, but the way that he and Rin interact is from a very different place than the anime. In his day to day life he has the same quiet/stoic personality.


	6. For a Cause

The second dinner with Rin's parents had gone both better and worse than he had expected it to.

After their first, they had agreed to meet again the next time both Rin and Sousuke had an available Sunday evening. Usually at least one of them worked late or took a night shift on Sundays, if only to compensate for the other officers who always seemed to have family obligations on Sunday.

They had arrived at seven, and been greeted a bit too happily by Russell and Lori. Russell had drawn Sousuke aside to talk to him about something, and Rin could tell from what bits and pieces he could hear that Sousuke hadn't told him anything he didn't already know.

Lori had, as always, asked Rin when he planned on finding himself a wife, and Rin had, as always, dodged the question, and done so badly. The same would later be asked of Sousuke, and Sousuke would bluntly respond that he had no interest in a wife and even less interest in children. Rin's parents would laugh as if Sousuke had told a joke, and Sousuke would mutter that he hadn't been joking.

They ate in relative silence, someone occasionally speaking up to ask a question only to find that nothing much had changed since their last meeting. In truth, a lot had changed for Rin, but nothing he was going to admit at the dinner table. Sousuke had given him a hard stare and informed Lori that Rin had taken up more running, and Rin had ignored him while Lori asked if he planned on taking up a sport.

Overall, it was pleasant. It was good enough. Nothing particularly bad or awkward had happened during the dinner. But afterwards, when his mother had finally asked him directly to tell her what was wrong, Rin had momentarily snapped at her to mind her own business and stop asking him.

He didn't want to admit it, but he would've preferred the most awkward evening of his life to seeing that look on her face.

Sousuke had cleaned up his mess for him, telling Lori that Rin's extra running meant he was tired and not getting enough sleep. It wasn't exactly a _lie_. Rin _had_ been getting less sleep, but it had nothing to do with athletics.

After that, his mom had accepted the lie and given him a crushing hug before saying goodbye. Russell had patted him on the back and given Sousuke a quick hug. They'd waved to each other one last time before Rin and Sousuke got in the car, and as soon as they were out of sight Rin exhaled a long, heavy sigh.

Sousuke had said nothing, driving them back to their apartment in total silence.

A very loud and intentional clearing of the throat brought Rin back into the present, and he looked up from his desk at the Captain.

"I went to Detective Gomez first because he tends to be good with teenagers, but he said I should talk to you," he said vaguely, moving away and gesturing for Rin to follow.

Rin obediently followed the Captain to the hallway outside a small but comfortable room fitted with a table and several leather chairs. Through the window, he could see someone sitting down. The room was used to get statements from the victims of crimes and those who had witnessed them, as it was less cold and frightening than the interrogation room. Rin wasn't a detective, so he rarely spent any time here. He looked at the Captain with confusion, and he shrugged.

"There's no rule on the books that says you can't get his statement as long as I'm here. You'd be doing it unofficially, and we'll send someone in later to get a formal statement."

"I _know_ that, but... Why now? You've never asked me to take a statement before." Rin had technically heard victims' and witnesses' statements, but only in immediate outbursts on the field.

The Captain smiled at him.

"I think that if you talk to him, you'll understand why. You can relate to him better than the rest of us."

Rin looked at Captain Mikoshiba for several seconds, slowly realizing what he meant. He entered the room and thanked him over his shoulder before closing the door.

The person, sitting in the furthest leather chair from the door, looked up at him cautiously before immediately lowering his head. From the brief glance, Rin could see that he was a boy, about sixteen, and that he had bruises on his face. He sat down carefully in the chair beside his and turned to face him, taking a casual stance.

"How'd you get those bruises?" He decided to be direct. The student lifted his head again and gulped, not saying anything.

Rin sighed, glancing over at the window. He knew the CAptain was watching him. He wouldn't disappoint him. He leaned further forward.

"Look, you can see that I'm not a detective, right? My Captain wouldn't have sent me in for no reason." The boy seemed to ponder that for a moment, and then he readjusted in the chair. "I'm Officer Matsuoka, but if that's too hard for you to pronounce or remember, you can just call me Rin. What's your name?" When the boy met his eyes, Rin smiled at him.

"Derek," he said quietly. "Derek Campbell. I'm sixteen."

Rin jotted the name and age down on the sheet of paper he had as well as a quick description of the boy and his injuries. He had seen a bandage on a cut on his face, and so he assumed he'd already seen the medic, who had likely done a proper catalog of injuries.

"Okay, Derek, what brought you here today? What happened to you?"

Derek paused, looking somewhere above Rin's head. He swallowed again, and Rin realized he was probably trying not to cry. Rin put the notebook and pen away and removed his hat, placing them all on the table and folding his hands across his knees.

"Look, Derek, we probably have some things in common. That's why Captain Mikoshiba sent me in here. You don't have to be afraid to tell me about it," he said under his breath, quietly enough that the Captain wouldn't hear him.

Derek turned in his chair and imitated Rin's pose. Rin maintained eye contact, even if Derek's eyes were constantly flickering back and forth.

"...I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sure you didn't. Whatever it was, I doubt you did anything to deserve _that_." Rin pointed at the bruise around Derek's eye, and Derek absentmindedly touched it.

"The teacher said that it's just high school... That I should just put up with it and not press any charges."

At that, Rin whistled and leaned back in his chair.

"You wanna know a secret, Derek? I'm sure adults are constantly telling you that high school is the best time of your life." Derek nodded, his mouth setting into a bitter frown. "Well, that's not true. Or rather, it's only true for certain kinds of people."

"...What kinds of people?"

"Rich kids. Jocks. Straight people. It's not fun for the closeted Japanese kid with a funny accent, I can tell you that much."

Derek gave him a blank stare, falling silent. He blinked.

"...You?"

"Yeah. Look, high school sucks. Everyone's just old enough to hate and not old enough to know why it's wrong, or to think before acting. At least as adults people figure out how to keep it to themselves. High school... Everyone is trying to fit in with somebody just to feel comfortable, and it's easiest to pick on the ones who stick out. Namely... People like us."

Derek flinched at that and averted his gaze, this time to the trash can in the corner.

" _Us?_ "

" _Derek_. I told you, I got sent in here for a reason. ...You're not alone. It happened to me."

The boy's face twisted with sadness, and he gripped his arms. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if to speak, stopping to swallow two or three more times before continuing.

"We were just holding hands!" He managed to choke out as the first tear rolled down his bruised cheek.

"Whose hand were you holding, Derek? ...What's his name?"

Using the word 'his' was a risk. Sometimes, if one got too familiar too quickly, the victim withdrew, often never coming back out of their protective shell. But he didn't take the risk lightly. He _knew_.

"Chris," Derek finally answered. "His name is Chris."

Rin moved to jot that down, and Derek warned him not to with his eyes.

"His parents don't know. I'd prefer to leave him out of this," he explained in a hushed tone. Rin nodded.

"That can probably be arranged," he assured. He leaned forward. "Does this mean you're ready to tell me exactly what happened? I'll need the time, the place, names. _Everything_. And they won't get away with this. Things have changed since I was your age, and now we get protection from people like them."

Derek nodded, taking a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. Rin jostled his shoulder and retrieved his notepad and pen.

"Now... Start from the beginning."

 

* * *

 

Haru turned his camera lens towards himself, took a picture, and turned it around again to look at it. His own face looked back at him, and he made a pleasantly surprised sound. He'd been expecting worse, but then, Rin _had_ said that he was pretty.

He didn't notice the rustling of seaweed until it was too late.

"What _is_ that thing?!" Makoto shrieked, withdrawing from the camera as if it were a gun.

Haru couldn't help but notice that Makoto had covered his face, and he smirked. Makoto shouldn't have had the faintest idea what a camera was. Had he been spying on humans because of his experience rescuing one?

"It's a camera," he answered plainly, lifting it higher to allow Makoto a closer look. Makoto approached him carefully. His gaze was suspicious and fixed on only the camera.

"Let me guess... You got it from _Rin_ , didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You promised me you'd be careful."

"I _have_ been. It's not like I'm swimming around advertising it."

Makoto groaned, scratching furiously at his scalp with both hands as he always did when he was frustrated.

"Let me take a picture of you," Haru demanded, pointing the lens at him before Makoto could say anything.

To his surprise, Makoto remained still for a moment, a blank look on his face. He probably wasn't posing for the picture— Haru guessed that he was mesmerized by the flash. After a few seconds, he shook his head, once again using his arms to shield his face. Haru snapped a picture of that, too.

"Knock it off!"

"Quit being photogenic."

" _Photo...?_ "

Haru waved his hand dismissively, snapping one last photograph of Makoto's bewildered expression before twirling around and putting the camera back in his bag.

"Oh!" Haru exclaimed, immediately retrieving the camera again and scrolling through its photos. "I gave Rin the camera for a little while and told him to snap a picture for me to show you."

He turned the screen to Makoto, and Makoto rolled his eyes and turned his back, trying to hide his blush. He'd had Rin snap a couple of pictures of Sousuke.

"When are you going to let this go?!"

"He's big, Makoto."

"Haru—"

"Even bigger than you."

" _I have eyes_ , Haru!"

They bickered for a little while, Haru unrelenting in his teasing. Makoto eventually admitted that he had a fondness for larger men, particularly the one with chiseled features, and Haru cheered. As soon as he had won his confession, Haru turned serious.

"But I didn't have him do it just to tease you, you know. He got this one..." He trailed off as he searched for the specific photo he wanted, turning the camera to face Makoto again when he'd found it.

The picture depicted Sousuke sitting on a couch and laughing hysterically about something— the glow on his face suggested that he was watching television. In the foreground, Rin smiled at the camera, flashing a subtle thumbs up.

"Rin wanted to send you a nice message," Haru explained. Makoto studied the picture closely, his expression too difficult for Haru to read.

"...They seem happy."

"They are. Sousuke's looking at a promotion, and Rin is... he's got a whole new outlook now that he's learned to appreciate what he has. And none of this would have been possible without you. He would've died that day, and Rin would have lost just about everything."

Makoto tried to say something and instead released a noise somewhere between being flustered and being annoyed. He fell silent for several seconds.

"That's nice, I guess," he finally said, trying too hard to sound unmoved. Haru didn't believe him.

"So what brought you here?" Haru asked. Makoto's muscles froze, a wave of pain visibly crashing over him.

"...Father was mad about something. He's taking it out on mother again. I... had to get out of there."

"And the twins?"

"They're with their nursemaid, and I think she snuck them out to the garden."

"...Why doesn't anyone help her?"

"Everyone's afraid of him, of course. Not that I can criticize them. _I'm_ here, aren't I?"

Haru didn't say anything in response to that and only nodded slightly.

"Is it true that he can electrocute people?" he asked. It was common knowledge that the royal family could use magic, but the scope of it varied wildly depending on who was asked.

" _Please_. That's the least of anyone's problems."

Makoto began swimming without warning, which was usually his way of saying that he was done talking about it, whatever _it_ happened to be that day. Haru joined him wordlessly.

"We haven't raced in a while," Makoto said.

At that, Haru sped off without warning, smiling as he heard Makoto shout and chase after him.

 

* * *

 

When Rin finally emerged from the room, he was surprised to find that the Captain wasn't alone. Half the squad had joined him, and Sousuke proudly stood front and center.

"Is this a party?" Rin half-shouted in shock. Gomez laughed.

"I told Cap to give this one to you for a reason. We wanted to see how it went. I'll head in to take the formal statement," Gomez said, giving a half-wave as he disappeared through the door Rin had emerged from. Rin turned to the rest of the group.

"I think I did okay. Probably took some risks I shouldn't have, but..." Rin left the statement unfinished.

Everyone congratulated him, and Rin wondered how long they'd been planning to do this to him. Eventually the crowd dwindled until it was just Rin, Sousuke, and the Captain.

"You did me proud," Captain Mikoshiba said. Rin shrugged it off, and the Captain shook his head.

"So you'll let him handle these from now on?" Sousuke asked, and the Captain nodded. Rin assumed that by _these_ he meant specific kinds of hate crimes.

"When I can... Yeah. I will."

"If it's not out of line..." Rin began, and both Sousuke and the Captain urged him to continue. "...I'd also like to be notified of any cases dealing with attempted suicides."

There was a long pause before the Captain sighed.

"Those are very sensitive cases. You'll need to undergo some basic sensitivity training first, but if you're that serious about it, I'll see what I can do."

Sousuke smiled at Rin, and Rin beamed.

"Thanks, Cap," he said, turning to return to his desk.

"Oh— before I forget, I've got Blitz at doggie daycare, but I can swing him by here for you at 6," Captain Mikoshiba said.

Sousuke gave Rin a bewildered look, and Rin escaped before he could say anything.

 

* * *

 

When Haru popped out of the water and saw what was waiting for him at the cove, he couldn't help but smile and clap joyfully. Rin flashed a proud grin, kneeling down beside his surprise and ruffling its coat.

"His name is Blitz," Rin informed Haru as he pulled himself from the water and began drying himself off. He did so hurriedly and pulled himself to the dog's side.

"Wait, don't tell me what he is. I'll figure it out myself," Haru said, speedily crawling to the other end of the cave and grabbing his book of dog breeds. Rin laughed— watching Haru slither and crawl his way around was strangely amusing, especially when he was trying to be quick.

"Didja find it?"

"He's a German Sheperd," Haru said confidently. Rin nodded at him.

"Most police dogs are German Sheperds. They're athletic _and_ smart, and they have good noses. And since they're big, muscular guys, they make good attack dogs as well." Rin patted Blitz to keep him calm as Haru approached. He touched the dog tentatively, and then pulled close to him, burying his face in the fur.

"Settle down, Haru," he said through a laugh. "Here, let me show you something."

He gestured for Haru to sit back and knelt in front of Blitz.

"Shake."

Blitz obediently handed him one of his large laws, and Rin took it gently, shaking it as if he were greeting a business partner. Haru's eyes widened in amazement.

"Shake!" Haru extended his own hand, and the dog did the same for him. Haru looked like he could melt into the floor.

"There's nothing fluffy underwater, huh?"

"No. There's not." He said it sadly, and stroked Blitz once more.

Rin showed Haru all of the tricks he'd practiced with Blitz, and Haru hugged and petted him constantly. Blitz seemed to be enjoying himself, as he got plenty of treats and belly scratches. Eventually they let him settle down and rest as they went through Haru's book. Haru studied it closely to find a favorite breed.

"If I were a human..." he began, squinting at the page full of small to medium-small breeds. "...I don't know. I can't decide between a Maltese and a Pug. And a Yorkie. And—"

"At this rate you'll end up with an entire shelter."

Haru ignored Rin.

"I think... I might want a Shih Tzu.”

"You like the fluffy little guys, with the exception of the pug."

"But look at his flat little face!"

"Yeah, but they have health problems because of that."

Haru stared at him.

"...I mean that they're overbred. Their faces didn't used to be that flat. The demand has led to them having serious breathing problems," Rin explained. Haru frowned.

"I guess that I wouldn't get a pug, then, unless it came from... From a rescue," he said, having to glance at the book's front pages to find the right word.

Haru ended up being torn between at least eight breeds, and Rin promised to bring him books on each specific one to help him choose.

They both knew there was no point. Haru wasn't a human, and dogs couldn't be kept underwater. But something about it was comforting, and eventually Haru informed Rin of the _many_ decisions he'd made regarding his hypothetical humanity. Rin was blown away by the amount of thought that Haru had put into it.

"It's funny that you seem like you want to be a human so badly. When I was young I wanted to be a merman sometimes," he said with a nostalgic smile. Haru tilted his head.

"You, a merman? Why's that?"

"Swimming was my escape. When things were bad, I wished I could just swim forever and not have to worry about human things."

"You're an athlete?"

Something about the way Haru said it seemed like it was more of a verbal confirmation than a question, like he had already suspected as much.

" _Was_ ," Rin corrected. "I don't have time for it now. But in high school... I wanted to be an Olympian. Uh— the Olympics are these enormous sporting events for all the greatest athletes in the world. I wanted to compete with them. To win a shiny gold medal for Australia."

He looked at Haru, and found that he looked sad.

"...I will let you off the hook for giving up on your dream if you promise to race me sometime."

Rin could only blink for a moment. _That_ had come out of nowhere. But Haru continued staring at him, his face completely serious, and so he felt he had no choice but to relent.

"All right, Haru... I'll race you. You just tell me where and when."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how accurate or inaccurate my police structure is, but I've decided I have an excuse. This is technically alternate universe— one in which certain fairytale creatures and magic exist. So I can have whatever kind of police structure I want to. ;) That said, I'm trying to keep it somewhat realistic. Enough to be believable and not to distract from the story too much.
> 
> I also imagine that since this is a small city, there isn't a need for separate homicide divisions or anything like that— not on a large scale, anyway.


	7. A Sight You've Never Seen Before

Rin finished pasting down his last photograph for the day and laid the scrapbook down to admire his handiwork.

About a week after he and Haru had begun their meetings, he had started compiling a sort of research book that he kept well-hidden in his closet. He would put the photos Haru took in it, and would jot down notes. Every once in a while he glued in book excerpts or newspaper headlines dealing with merfolk, and he would ask Haru to confirm or deny common misconceptions or to explain sightings.

In the early pages he had tried sketching a diagram for explaining the makeup of the mermaid body, but had torn the page out to have Haru draw one instead. He smiled as he looked at it— the page was permanently marked in couple of spots from where Haru's arms had dripped water on it.

Haru's last batch of photos had been especially good. He had managed to get a few good shots of Prince Makoto and the royal family's castle. He had even gotten a long-distance shot of the Queen wandering in the garden. He hadn't explained why, but Haru had said he would never risk trying to get a photograph of the King. Rin didn't try to guess why.

He kept a second scrapbook as well, one where he collected random things he wanted to show Haru. He had managed to dig up a few more childhood photos from his parents, and had made a few elegant pages about Japan. He included pictures of Sousuke and his coworkers, and would snap pictures of almost any dog he saw to include for Haru. Those particular pages included little sharpie hearts that Haru had drawn next to his favorites as well as hastily scribbled 'ratings', such as "10/10- tiny legs" or "12/10- super fluffy, would like to pet" and so on.

As he left, he realized he should get a projector for his phone. Then, maybe, he could project his phone's screen onto the cavern wall and properly watch movies with Haru. He'd gotten a waterproof case, but something about huddling next to the phone screen together just didn't seem to cut it. It worked out just fine for random YouTube videos and the like, but he wanted Haru to see movies and shows as they were meant to be.

When Rin finally arrived at the cave, he first returned the camera to Haru and then showed him the newest pages he had made. He'd collected images of Harajuku's many unusual fashions, and he watched as Haru drew arrows and wrote notes about the things he liked and didn't like. Haru asked Rin about the kinds of things he wore when he wasn't out jogging or in his uniform, and Rin admitted that he liked getting dressed up quite a bit, and that his clothes were influenced by Japanese fashion.

When he had finished looking at the scrapbook, Haru brought Rin his sketchbook. For his art they had settled on fine-tipped quick-drying Micron pens, as the ink wouldn't bleed too much if it got wet and he didn't need to use his hands to smudge it. Rin whistled at the likeness of himself that looked back at him, and then turned to Haru with a smirk.

"You _have_ noticed my teeth. I was waiting for you to ask me about that." He pulled at his gums, exposing his teeth to reveal, to Haru's shock, that _all_ of his teeth were that way.

"...Yes," Haru replied sheepishly. Rin snickered.

"There's not any particular reason for it. They've been that way since I was little. I've had them filed down several times, but they still pose a hazard from time to time."

"I'll bet you've nearly bitten your own tongue off," Haru guessed. Rin only shuddered in response, apparently reliving an unpleasant childhood memory.

Haru allowed Rin to flip through the rest of the sketchbook, and he was susprised to find that Haru had attempted to draw him several times. He'd also drawn Sousuke, and he could tell it was referenced from the photos he'd taken for Makoto's benefit.

"How is he, anyway?" Haru asked when he noticed Rin admiring the portrait.

"Pretty good, actually, now that his attention's been diverted from me. He's been training a couple of the younger recruits."

"...Diverted?"

"Oh, uh... Sousuke has very serious mother hen syndrome. He needs to focus it on somebody. He got really worried when I started visiting you. He thinks I'm dating someone and hiding it from him."

"Makoto is similar. Every time he sees me lately he scolds me."

The two exchanged a dumbfounded stare that turned into a slow buildup of shared laughter. Rin shook his head.

"How did we end up with nannies for friends?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure."

Haru fell silent, his eyes fixed on Rin as he continued flipping through his drawings. When Rin finally turned to look at him, his face changed to an expression of bewilderment, almost as if he felt he was being accused of something.

"What is it?!"

"...I was thinking..." Haru trailed off. Rin noticed how serious he had become and put the sketchpad away, crossing his legs and turning to face Haru.

"Yes?"

"You've shown me so many things. I'm sure it's been a lot of work for you to do, trying to teach someone everything about the world and thinking of ways to bring it to me. I can't even leave this area or stay out of the water too long." He shot Rin a warning glare when he saw him raise a hand to wave it off.

He wouldn't let Rin dismiss it. The bags under his eyes didn't lie.

"Well... Yeah, it's difficult sometimes, but it's fun! I like getting to be the one to show you these things."

Rin wasn't lying. Haru recalled his proud grin when they'd first made their arrangement to meet regularly, and the way his eyes had flared when he promised he'd show Haru "a sight you've never seen before", as he'd chosen to phrase it. This fact did not change Haru's mind.

"But all I ever bring you are things you've already seen before, besides the occasional good photograph of other merfolk," Haru continued.

Rin didn't know how to respond to that. He enjoyed Haru's gifts and the thought he put into them, but he wasn't wrong. Rin had seen enough fish, shells, and sea glass to last him an eternity. He'd lived by beaches his entire life.

"I know you're doing your best," he reassured Haru, patting his shoulder. It only seemed to irritate Haru, and his frown deepened.

Suddenly Haru jerked his head upright and pulled his spine straight, facing Rin more assertively than he ever had before.

"Meet me here again tonight. After it gets dark. You'll probably need the whole night."

Rin couldn't help but make a confused noise.

"I... I guess that can be arranged, but why so serious all of a sudden?"

"I'm going to do it."

Rin threw up his hands.

"You're going to do _what?!_ "

The corners of Haru's lips twisted into a smug kind of smile, one that Rin had not yet seen.

"...I'll show _you_ a sight you've never seen before."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, you can drop it."

Nitori released a groan that somehow turned into a pained scream, letting the bar fall into its slot in the metal contraption above him. His arms flopped down to dangle limply off the sides of the bench. His lungs heaved up and down. He heard Sousuke click his tongue at him and jot something down on his clipboard.

"When did you turn into a physical therapist, anyway?!"

"I warned you."

" _What about me?!_ " A louder voice interrupted. Sousuke turned to find that Momo hadn't yet dropped his barbell. He nodded, and Momo released it with a shriek, sliding off of the bench to plop onto the floor.

"I didn't forget about you. I thought you could make it a little bit longer. And look at that! You did," Sousuke said with a self-satisfied smile. He felt something hit him in the back. He turned and found that Momo had thrown one of his sneakers at him.

"I can't feel my hands!" Nitori whined. Sousuke disappeared from the room and returned with their water bottles, refilled with cool, refreshing water. The two young men eagerly gulped it down, Momo nearly choking as he did so.

"Look, I may sound harsh, but you're making decent progress. That said, Nitori, your strength is a serious weak point. And Momo— you need to do some major endurance training. You've got boundless energy for all of thirty seconds, but if you don't learn to pace yourself this'll all be for nothing."

Sousuke's pupils nodded along as he talked, and studied his performance charts with genuine interest. As he packed up his things, he could see them quietly discussing their progress, one of them occasionally patting the other on the back in support.

He wasn't entirely sure when, exactly, Momo had shown up, but he had somehow ended up training _two_ rookies. The Captain apparently appreciated it, and gave him a wink and nod every time they passed one another. Rin was starting to get suspicious.

"Sousuke!"

 _Speak of the devil,_ Sousuke thought to himself. Nitori and Momo immediately fell silent.

"Don't tell me—"

"I kind of need a shift covered."

The two stared each other down for at least a minute. Rin didn't budge. It annoyed Sousuke that Rin knew exactly how much he could get away with, but he couldn't be _too_ angry. He could stop it anytime he wanted to. Maybe he _didn't_ want to, and therein was the problem. He sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Alright, fine— okay. I've got you covered. But I'd better get a shower first," he said, gesturing with his head at Nitori and Momo. The two waved at him, and Rin laughed.

"You running some kind of daycare?"

"Nah, I'm apparently a physical therapist. Or a personal trainer."

"And how are they coming along?"

"We're getting there. ... _Slowly_ , but we're getting there."

Momo's second sneaker hit Sousuke in the back of the neck. He turned to lunge at him, and Momo crawled underneath one of the weight benches.

"I'm surviving," Nitori assured Rin. Rin's concerned expression had given him away. Sousuke chuckled.

Nitori's strange admiration for Rin had been apparent from day one. Rin had found him irritating at first, but had warmed up to him over time. They were on a first name basis, which was somewhat unusual for Rin, who preferred to use people's last names. Rin said it was a habit left over from his short time in Japan.

"Now, look. Minishiba could use a bit of an ass-kicking, but try not to kill Ai," Rin warned, his arms crossed. Sousuke scoffed at him.

"Again with the _Minishiba_ ", Momo grumbled from under the weight bench. Rin ignored him.

"You planning to tell me where you're headed tonight, or am I supposed to cover all of your shifts last second and not ask any questions?" Sousuke asked irritatedly.

Rin waved the question off with his hand as he turned to leave, saying goodbye to Nitori and Momo before doing so. Momo crawled out from his hiding place to wave a frantic goodbye with both of his arms.

Once the redhead was gone, Sousuke groaned.

"That wraps it up for today, I guess. I'll hit the showers."

Nitori took his chance at an early escape eagerly and darted from the room before Sousuke could say a proper goodbye. It seemed like everyone was doing their best to evade him. He glanced at the ground and confirmed that Momo was still seated there, looking bewildered as he stared at the empty doorframe.

"You didn't get a whole lot of time to chat today, did you?" Sousuke asked, and Momo quirked a brow at him.

"Well, no, but I didn't come here to chat."

"You didn't? Because I don't recall inviting you to join us, and Cap told me he had already hooked you up with a trainer. Which means you heard about our arrangement from Nitori and decided you'd rather be here. Why is that?"

He focused on Momo with an accusatory stare, and Momo avoided his eyes, retrieving his sneakers. He jumped up and tried to make a beeline for the door, but Sousuke caught his shoulder.

"When are you planning to ask him out? You know the Captain doesn't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with work," He said point-blank. Momo immediately tripped over his own words, sputtering as he tried to form a proper excuse out of all the ones that came pouring into his head.

"I'm not!" Momo eventually managed. Sousuke rolled his eyes and patted him on the back, sending him on his way.

He'd refer him to Rin, and if that didn't work, Sousuke would be left with no choice but to drop a hint to the Captain.

Alone once again, Sousuke gathered up his things and made his way to the showers.

 

* * *

 

Rin sprinted across the beach, his sneakered feet kicking up sand.

He had worked with all the focus he could muster throughout his long work day. The excitement had been like an adrenaline boost for him, and he'd found that he finished certain tasks more quickly than he'd ever thought he could. The hours had flown by, and yet at the same time they had seemed to drag endlessly.

 _A sight you've never seen before._ Haru's vague promise echoed in his mind once again, and he quickened his steps. He could feel his breathing becoming ragged, but he didn't care.

He nearly hit his head a few times as he maneuvered his way into the cove. Haru waited for him in the water, his head barely poking above the surface. It was nearly pitch-black without the sun. The just-now-rising moon only illuminated a small sliver of the water, and it was in this small illuminated space that Rin could see a pair of sapphire eyes observing him closely.

"Haruka," he said, feeling a grin twist the corners of his mouth.

"I can see your teeth from here," Haru responded flatly. Rin scoffed and knelt down beside the pool.

"Why did you call and tell me to bring my swimsuit at the last second?"

"We're going for a swim. I forgot you needed one of those."

"Where are we going?"

"That's a secret. Get changed," Haru said just before he submerged himself completely, disappearing from sight.

Rin sighed and stood up, quickly changing into his swimsuit. Every once in a while he stole a glance at the water just to make sure Haru wasn't peeking. When he was finished, he steeled his nerves and plunged into the water. It was even colder than he'd anticipated, and he yelled, disguising it as a celebratory cheer.

Haru reappeared and glanced him over. Rin couldn't help but notice that he looked mildly impressed, or perhaps pleasantly surprised.

"I've never seen a swimsuit like that one."

"It's an athletic one. Most people around here wear bikinis and board shorts."

"Is that semi-transparent section really necessary?"

"I've just got nothing to hide," Rin said with a smirk, splashing Haru. Haru glared, and then was suddenly underwater again, grabbing Rin's ankle and dragging him down.

As soon as he registered that Haru was trying to lead him and not to drown him, Rin followed along. They passed through a small underwater tunnel, eventually rising in a spot surrounded by large rocks. Rin gasped loudly for breath.

"You need to give me fair warning. I'm a human, remember? I have little human lungs and I don't have any gills." Haru's face reddened. He'd apparently forgotten that small detail.

"...We don't have to be underwater the whole time. Just until we're away from the beach and in the open water where we can see if there are any boats coming."

Rin nodded, following Haru underwater once more. Rin was glad that Haru couldn't see just how closely he was watching him. Seeing him move about underwater was something else entirely. They really were two different species— Haru's body moved almost as if it was weightless. Rather than fighting and cutting his way through the water, it almost seemed that it carried him.

After a few periods of diving, the two rested for a moment in a clear section against a pillar of rock. Rin glanced back and saw that the beach seemed to be _at least_ a mile away. Perhaps Haru _was_ using currents— his muscles didn't ache at all.

"I'll race you. First one to that far rock wins."

Haru took off before Rin could even register the comment as a challenge.

"Not fair!" He shouted, using the pillar as a kickoff point and assuming a butterfly stance.

Swimming, for him, was like riding a bike. He could avoid doing it for years, and it would come back to him as naturally as breathing, even if his form was rusty or his stamina left a lot to be desired. He furiously cut through the water, carefully regulating his breathing and his kicks. He caught a flash of silver-blue and realized he'd nearly caught up.

It was too little too late, however, and Haru slapped his hand against the rock. Rin caught up about two seconds later. _Now_ he was tired— the rock was much further away than it had appeared to be.

When he looked up, he saw Haru staring at him with wide, almost frightened eyes.

"How the hell did you manage that?" He asked, and Rin furrowed his brows.

"I'm rusty. I told you I haven't practiced in a long time—"

"What are you even saying?! If we'd started at the same time you might have beaten me! I _live in water,_ Rin."

Rin paused. He'd somehow forgotten _that_ small detail.

"...Yeah, I guess you do. I won't feel too bad about losing by two seconds, then. In professional sports two seconds is a long time."

Haru's face became sad. Rin tried to laugh to break the mood, but Haru shook his head.

"You're incredibly talented. I can't understand why... Why did you give it up?"

Rin stiffened.

"It's nothing. It's a long story, anyway."

Haru didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but didn't push the issue. He pushed away from the rock, swimming lazily to allow Rin to keep up now that he was worn out. At this rate they were more drifting than swimming, and Rin could feel the waves pulling them along.

He looked up and noticed that the moon now hung high in the sky. It was a near-perfect circle, and the stars were beginning to show themselves.

"At least we've always had this in common," Rin said, pointing to the skies above. Haru hummed, shaking his head slightly.

"Not quite. You haven't seen it like I have, I'm sure of it."

"What's that mean?"

"I told you... It's a surprise. Anyway, look up there— we're almost to our destination."

Rin looked in the direction of Haru's pointed finger and could see a small mass approaching. He could see rocks and sand, and guessed that it was a tiny island.

"I've never seen this before," Rin breathed as they finally reached its shore.

"Well, there's almost nothing here."

" _Almost?_ "

The moon was bright enough now that Rin could plainly see Haru smiling at him in the silvery light. He said nothing and gestured for him to follow, dragging himself onto the sand and forward towards the center of the island.

It really was tiny. Altogether it couldn't have been a half-mile across in either direction. But as he followed Haru, he saw what they had come for, and he stopped in his tracks to take it in.

"Go on," Haru encouraged, and Rin stepped forward as if compelled by some kind of magic.

Rin stood in water that only came to his chest at its deepest. The center of the island dipped down to form a pool. Rin felt the term _oasis_ was more appropriate. The water was still and a very clear, pale blue. It wasn't cold, either. The surface of the water did not ripple, instead forming a perfect, crystalline mirror.

Millions and millions of stars. Rin was standing in the stars.

He could scoop the stars up between his fingers, and could watch them trickle back into the mirror below. Looking up and down, he could hardly determine where the sky ended and the water began. The flickering lights danced on the water's surface in a way that almost compelled him to dance with them.

Living in the city, even his small city along the beach, he had never seen them like this. How far out had he and Haru traveled? How long would it take to get back? How tired would he be come morning? He couldn't bring himself to care. But looking at it, he could see that Haru was right.

Rin really hadn't seen the sky the way Haru had seen it.

"I can make out all of the constellations," he whispered as Haru floated to him. Haru was floating on his back, his eyes half-lidded. A dreamy expression had settled onto his face, and he looked like he could easily fall asleep that way. Rin decided to join him, letting go of the weight of his body and easing his way into a float.

There was no need to whisper, as it was impossible for anyone to hear them, but Rin somehow felt as if he'd be desecrating this place if he made too much noise. It was a zone of complete serenity. Loud sounds didn't suit it. Haru seemed to have the same frame of mind, as he'd barely spoken since their arrival.

"I feel small when I'm here. But... That's okay," Haru said, and Rin understood what he meant. Something about his own smallness felt comforting. Instead of feeling like his actions didn't matter, he felt like his _mistakes_ didn't matter. That as imperfect and ugly a thing as he was, he could still gaze upon this beauty and know, somehow, that everything else would be okay.

It occurred to him that Haru was, in his own quiet and unassuming way, just as much a romanticist as he was. He couldn't help but smile at that. Actually, he couldn't help but smile at everything. He'd been smiling since the moment he saw the starry pool.

"This is pretty close to what I always dreamed about. When I lived in Japan, I always wanted... to swim in a pool filled with cherry blossom petals," Rin admitted. Haru hummed. "Actually, this may be even better."

"...Really?"

"...It is. It's much better," he confirmed as he took in his surroundings once more.

They floated side by side in relative silence for what seemed like hours. They would exchange a few words now and then, often asking questions that the other did not answer. Here, in this place, the silence was comfortable, and the questions didn't beg answers.

Rin had never felt so content simply _to be_ with another. He didn't know of any other time he'd felt this aware of his own existence, or of the world around him. His heart swelled, and he wondered how he could feel so exhilarated and so relaxed at the same time. As he thought on it, he felt his fingers brush against Haru's, and seized his hand without thinking. Haru seemed to be in some sort of trance and paid it no mind. Rin stole a glance at him.

Haru's eyes were barely open, but what slivers of his eyes he could see were shimmering a more vibrant blue than any blue he'd ever seen. His long lashes fluttered sleepily, and his lids occasionally stayed closed for several seconds before opening again.

He was falling asleep. His dark hair flowed around his head like a crown, and his lips parted slightly every so often as if he were releasing small breaths. Finally, his eyes and mouth closed, and his breathing grew slow and steady.

Rin watched his peaceful face without moving or making a sound, and when he was certain that Haru was sleeping, he tightened his grip on his hand. He closed his eyes, feeling his breath hitch in his tightening throat. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He didn't feel that he was sad.

He thought for a moment. He knew exactly why he was crying, and it wasn't because he was sad. Not quite, anyway.

Rin took Haru's hand and held it tenderly to his own chest, only confirming what he had suspected when the evening had begun. He'd done the one thing he had promised himself he wouldn't do.

He had fallen in love.

 

* * *

 

Exhausted, Rin plopped onto his bed. Sousuke hadn't yet returned home. He glanced at the clock— 4:45 AM.

Rin shook off the sleep threatening to overtake him and marched back into the kitchen, grabbing the phone. If he didn't do this now, he probably never would.

He felt nervousness rise in the pit of his stomach as the phone rang, and he stamped it down. Out there in that pool of stars, everything in his life had become unbearably clear to him. The complicated things had seemed so petty, so small. It didn't mean that he could fix them overnight, but he now felt that he could conquer the things that had held him back. And he had to tackle the tallest obstacle while his high lasted.

"Hello? Who's calling at this hour?" Rin's mother answered groggily. He could hear his father grumbling beside her.

"Sorry to wake you, mom. It's me. It's Rin," he said quietly. He heard her jerk upright.

"Rin, sweetheart! You can call anytime you like, but what do you want this late?"

"Again, I'm sorry about the time, but I had to do this now. When can we meet up? Just the three of us, I mean."

Russell asked a question in the background, and Lori hushed him. Rin smiled.

"We... We're free tomorrow night if you don't mind coming over after nine. Has something happened?"

"No, mom. I just..."

Rin took a deep breath and clenched his fist.

"...I've decided that I need to tell you the truth. The truth about everything. And I can't do that over the phone. I'll see you tomorrow after nine."

Lori barely managed to choke out a confirmation and a goodbye through her sobs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... IT BEGINS! Oh, Rin, you hopeless romantic you.
> 
> I wanted to include the whole "a sight you've never seen before" thing somehow, and then I remembered that cute scene from the first season where the Iwatobi gang finds a pool/waterfall thing like that where you can see all of the stars. I decided it was as romantic a place as any for Rin to have his realization.
> 
> And God, I'm glad I finally got to the part where Rin makes amends with his parents. Writing that awkward relationship was super painful for me, mostly because Lori is such an awesome character (I mean come on, she blatantly ships RinHaru).


	8. Moving Up

"I think it's about time I promoted the two of you."

Rin blinked. He wasn't awake enough to process what was being said to him.

He'd had to miss his morning visit with Haru because the Captain had requested that he and Sousuke come in early to discuss something. It was habit for him to assume that that always meant bad news, but here he was, being offered a promotion. He turned to look at Sousuke and laughed, amazed at how awestruck Sousuke's face was.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" Sousuke asked, his eyes wide and gleaming.

"The position is open to you if you want it. You'll have to take the exam, but I'll provide you with the study materials, and anyone here will be willing to help you."

Rin leaned back in his chair and whistled. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at his uncertain expression. The Captain seemed to notice it at the same time.

"I understand if you're not ready for it. It's a lot of added pressure, and no one'll fault you if you decide to stay where you are, but..." The Captain trailed off, as if he wondered whether he should continue. "You've done really well working with those kids."

Rin blinked, and then seemed to absorb the compliment, blushing slightly and turning away. Sousuke chuckled.

"It's a lot to spring on us at once, you know, so I hope you don't mind if we think it over," Sousuke said politely. The Captain nodded and waved a hand dismissively.

"Take all the time you need. I don't want to put either of you in a position you're not ready for."

Rin smiled and stood to gratefully shake the Captain's hand, Sousuke following suit. Sousuke took a pile of forms from him and put them in his locker. Rin waited beside him, not saying a word.

The work day was uneventful, and finally lunchtime came. Sousuke picked up their usual lunch from the nearest take-out Japanese place. He took his seat at his desk and cleared a space to eat, and Rin did the same to his own desk across from him.

By now this was so routine that neither needed to say anything. Sousuke took his sushi, and he handed Rin his cup of miso soup and carton of hibachi-grilled shrimp and vegetables. He'd grabbed water bottles for the two of them and uncapped them both, putting Rin's near his food. Rin had already begun to eat in silence.

Around them, Sousuke heard their coworkers settle into their routine places, eating their routine foods. Everyone else tended towards greasy burgers and bad Chinese food. He looked over his shoulder at Momo, who was already eagerly shoving his pork fried rice in Nitori's direction. Their desks had become a veritable buffet table.

Sousuke laughed, and saw Rin glance at him and then at them briefly before looking back down. Rin had his chopsticks opened and was holding them, but he hadn't used them much and mostly picked at his food. Sousuke began to sigh, but then noticed the extra pair of chopsticks sitting near the napkins.

As he picked them up, he tried not to laugh at Rin's wide eyes watching his hand. His expression was somewhere between terror and disgust, but Sousuke wouldn't be swayed. He pried the chopsticks apart and put them between his fingers, looking up as he tried to remember how his mother held them. Rin's face told him that he was terribly wrong.

It wasn't until he had picked up one of his sushi rolls that Rin snapped.

"All right, all right, I'll talk! Just... Just put them down, for the love of god. It's physically painful for me to watch."

"Yeah, I know. You think you're so _cultured_ , huh? Spend eight years in Japan and think you know better than me?" He only pretended to sound annoyed, and as he fumbled and dropped his sushi roll he realized he really didn't know how to handle them.

" _Hey, I had to learn English, and you had to be taught your lousy Japanese,_ " Rin teased in his native tongue. He laughed at the delay in Sousuke's response. He could practically see the rusty translation gears activating in his head.

" _My Japanese is fine. It gets me by,_ " Sousuke responded much more slowly. He noticed Momo looking at him and snickering and turned around. "Hey, you don't speak a damn _word_ , don't you laugh at my accent!"

Rin smiled to himself, shielding his face behind his cup of soup as he took a long sip. Sousuke's Japanese wasn't actually _bad_. It was just _awkward_. It sounded rehearsed and stiff, and he always spoke very slowly. As he listened to Sousuke and Momo bickering, he felt his stress melt away. The warm soup was a big help as well.

"You should take the promotion." He said it before he had realized he was going to say it, and Sousuke stared at him.

"Which means you aren't going to?"

Rin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Not... Not yet, Sousuke. I'm not ready for it right now. I'll study for the exam, though. I'll be ready someday soon." It only occurred to Rin after he had said it that Momo and Nitori had stopped eating and were watching him intently.

Sousuke's face twisted, and he avoided Rin's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped.

"I don't..." He trailed off, and Momo inconspicuously moved his chair closer to hear his lowered voice better. "...I don't know if I want to take the job without you."

Nitori laughed, and Sousuke's head jerked up. He turned to glare at him only to find that Nitori was smiling kindly, that he hadn't meant it condescendingly. Momo rolled his chair back to his desk and pretended that he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"You're more than ready for it, sir. And it's not like you won't see Rin anymore. He'll join you when he's ready."

Momo scarfed down the last remaining bites of his lo mein before he interjected with his own agreement.

"Yeah, man, you're perfect for the job! And Rin's okay with it— isn't that right, shark boy?"

Sousuke glanced back at Rin, and he nodded.

"I want you to do it. You've wanted this for a long time, remember?"

Sousuke looked around the room and saw only smiling, encouraging faces. From somewhere across the room Rin heard Gomez and Noble voice their support, and wondered just how many people had been eavesdropping. Eventually he was left with no choice.

"Alright," Sousuke said, though it came out as more of a sigh than a word.

Nitori and Momo cheered. Momo spun his chair so quickly that he nearly fell off, though he tried to play it off as some kind of trick. Nitori had clearly caught it, but didn't say anything or betray it in his expression. Sousuke couldn't help but laugh.

Rin extended a hand, and Sousuke shook it, even if he did so somewhat bitterly. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted the job, but it wasn't what he had always imagined. That said, Rin's well-being was his top priority. He wouldn't force him into a job that he wasn't ready for.

When the day finally ended, Sousuke drove the two of them home in near-silence while Rin rambled on about how excited he was, and all the changes the promotion would bring. He started daydreaming out loud about the increase in his paycheck.

"We'll go to Red Lobster when you get your first paycheck," he said. Sousuke managed a chuckle.

"Yeah, okay. Just this once. You know I can't eat any of those biscuits, though." He winced, knowing that if given the chance he could easily eat six baskets of them.

When they got to the apartment, Rin took off somewhere before Sousuke could say anything. The sun had started to set, and Sousuke decided he'd do some reading and then turn in early. Just as he he went to Rin's door to knock on it, Rin burst from the room with his backpack and water bottle.

"Going out for a long walk again?" Sousuke asked, knowing that that wasn't what Rin had actually been doing.

"Yeah," Rin replied, knowing that Sousuke didn't believe him.

Rin left, and Sousuke was left alone once again in their quiet apartment, one that was too small for two people but far too big for one.

 

* * *

 

Haru pointed his camera and clicked the lens. He turned the camera to study his picture and decided that he liked it.

He'd spent the day trying to document the entirety of his home in the coral forest. The light was particularly bright, allowing him to get a few decent photos of his cave, his collection, and his drawings.

He'd managed to show Rin something he hadn't seen before, and Rin had seemed more than appreciative. It had been over two weeks since that night, and Haru had been trying to find something else to surprise him with. Rin had suggested renting snorkeling gear and letting Haru give him a tour, but the risk of other merfolk spotting them was too great to risk showing him any truly interesting sights.

He lowered his camera when he saw Makoto approaching.

"What are you doing up this high?" Makoto began to ask, but shook his head and waved the question off when he noticed the camera.

Haru swam back down to the sandy ocean floor, Makoto following just behind him. They lounged and stretched out in the sun. Haru could hear Makoto's joints popping and cracking, and he winced.

"How long were you cooped up?"

"Three days, at least. Ran, too. He's very interested in this particular subject."

"And what subject would that be?"

"Interspecies communication."

Haru perked up at that, sitting up and putting his weight on his elbow to look at Makoto more directly. He had forgotten about it, but merfolk could communicate with the more intelligent species beneath the sea— dolphins, sharks, and whales, most notably.

"...Is it difficult?"

"Well, no, and that's why they chose to teach me this way. In that three-day cram session I managed to learn everything there is to know. I guess they thought that was better than teaching me slowly over a few weeks when I could use that time for other things." Makoto didn't seem to notice Haru's thoughtful expression.

"So conceivably, someone with no training could learn how to talk to dolphins and sharks and whales in a couple of weeks?"

Makoto caught on, and shot up from the sand like a bullet.

" _No,_ Haru! I'm not going to help you with this!"

"Help me with what?"

"You want to show off for your human friends, and I won't have any part in it!"

"Maybe I just want to make some new friends. I like dolphins. You know I like dolphins. I'd like to talk to a dolphin."

Makoto thought it over, his arms crossed and his forehead creased. Haru got up and floated beside him.

"...And if anyone asks, that's all I wanted."

Makoto sighed.

"I know that you're lying. No one would believe me."

Haru looked sadly downwards. Makoto was right. And besides, he couldn't ask him to sneak his expensive study materials out of the castle and bring them to him. It was too much. He forced a smile.

"I won't force you to get involved. I'll check the libraries. I'm sure I'll find something."

"...The ones they'll let you into are—"

Haru glared at him, and he stopped. Makoto was going to remind Haru of his social standing in regards to class and clan— something Haru was always aware of.

Because of the strict social classes of merfolk, Haru was not allowed into higher-class establishments. There were plenty of places he could go, but their quality was vastly inferior. Between each of the many libraries he could visit, it was possible that he could piece together one decent lesson on his subject of choice. Even so, he was determined to learn, and he would do so no matter the obstacle.

"Would they let you take the materials home?" Makoto asked, and Haru shrugged. He hadn't tried.

Since human books couldn't be used underwater, literature and study materials had to be carefully carved into thin slabs of stone or into metal sheets. This was a process that took a great deal of time and labor, and so the written word was expensive and very carefully protected. He didn't know that someone of his standing could be trusted to take such a thing home with him.

"Aren't you curious? About humans?" Haru asked out of nowhere, and Makoto reeled back in surprise. He looked almost offended, putting a hand on his chest as if to still his heart.

"I can't answer that. I _won't_ answer that," he insisted. Haru froze, and Makoto relaxed, if only because his confusion startled him out of his stern expression.

"...You looked at me like _one_ _of_ _them_ ," Haru spat, and Makoto reacted immediately. He rushed forward to grab Haru by his shoulders.

" _No_ , Haru. I don't look down on you and you know that," Makoto said pleadingly. Haru avoided his eyes until Makoto shook him gently.

"...Maybe you've been spending too much time with them, because even if you don't mean it, their habits are rubbing off—"

Makoto shook him again, harder this time.

"I get curious, Haru, I do! You're not a _freak_ , okay?!"

Haruka took a moment to reroute his thoughts. The outburst had been a delayed answer to a question Makoto had, at first, ignored.

"...So you're admitting it. You want to know about what goes on up there too."

"I can't say that. I _can't_." Makoto released Haru and fell almost bonelessly into the sand. Haru followed suit, feeling his anger melt away.

"I didn't think of it until now, but I'll bet you're even more bored than I am. At least I get to go explore, and watch the surface, and collect things. You're stuck in your castle. This is the furthest you can come." Makoto nodded slowly as Haru spoke. His expression was full of guilt. "Look, I'm sorry, Makoto. I know you didn't mean... I know you're just worried."

Makoto looked up at him and finally smiled again, and Haru smiled back, trying to force a careless laugh. He looked around as he thought something over, and then decided that the time had come.

"...You know, I can help you satisfy your curiosity. You won't get in trouble. You come here often, so no one will suspect your visit."

Makoto looked at him curiously.

"What exactly are you offering me?"

"Just come with me," Haru commanded, taking Makoto by the wrist and dragging him along. "I never have shown you my home, have I?"

He pulled Makoto with him until they arrived at the cave. Makoto admitted that he'd tried to find it himself and had never managed, and Haru laughed, saying that he had planned it that way. He guided him into the cave's interior and snickered watching Makoto try to flatten his muscular frame to make it. His jewelry snagged on the entrance, and Haru momentarily panicked, wondering if he'd get stuck.

Once inside, Haru guided Makoto to the left, away from his 'bedroom' and into his collection room. Compared to Makoto's trinkets and jewels, the items seemed like junk, but Makoto's face lit up, and he sat down on the ground in the center of the room. Haru sat closer to the doorway to allow him free reign.

"I had to do some more bridal shopping," Makoto said. Haru was unsure of where the statement had come from. Makoto picked up a locket necklace and looked sadly at the photo inside, one that depicted a smiling and happy family. Haru understood.

"Do you have a future bride lined up already?"

"Not yet, but father did make me narrow the list down. There are a few women staying in the castle now that I have to pick between. For the next few months... I'll have to spend most of my time courting three women I'm not attracted to."

Haru winced, and then changed the subject, not adding anything further.

"What do you like?" He directed the question at nothing in particular and assumed Makoto would understand his meaning.

"This is interesting," he said, holding out a few chess pieces. Haru marveled at how calm Makoto seemed. He'd expected a bit of scolding for hoarding these sorts of items.

"Those are chess pieces. The ones humans use look different."

Makoto looked up at him suddenly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"We play the same game? We got chess from humans?" Makoto asked. Haru nodded, and Makoto appeared to ponder something for a moment. He shook his head and quickly put the pieces back on the shelf, picking up a small filigree box. Haru explained that it used to be a music box, but that the device did not work underwater, and Makoto nodded.

Makoto seemed, mostly, to like the pretty things— the fancy silverware, the brooches, the picture frames, and other detailed trinkets. That _was_ the case, anyway, until he found the plastic animal figurines.

"What is _this?_ " He asked loudly, holding up a small plastic cat. He had gathered the entire set in his arms and taken them to the floor with him. Haru had guessed that they were from a popular children's toy line, as he had found plenty left on the beaches or in the ocean near towns. He had a wide array of animals.

"That's a cat. They're common household pets," Haru explained. He tried not to laugh at Makoto's delight. With one hand he picked up and put down the other animals quickly, unable to decide which one to look at, while he kept the cat in the other. His smile widened further when he found another cat.

"There's lots of cats!" Makoto had found four of them, and set them in a little line. "They're so _cute!_ "

Haru laughed and pulled himself closer to the pile of plastic toys. He started sifting through it, picking out the pieces he was looking for, until he had formed a small line for himself. His was only slightly longer, at five pieces.

"I prefer dogs," he said, pointing at his collection. Makoto hummed as he looked at them, and then back at his cats.

"How many kinds are there?"

"Of dogs, or of cats? There's probably hundreds of kinds of each."

Makoto was so startled by the information that his head shot back. He took the plastic dogs from Haru and joined them with his cats, carefully studying the differences. He poked at the cats' long tails, smiling to himself.

"...Dogs and cats are both common pets, but they're very different, and people tend to divide themselves into dog people and cat people. Dogs are very friendly and affectionate, but they can make big messes and even hurt people if you don't train them right. Cats are lower-maintenance and less dangerous, but they tend to keep to themselves, and they don't really play or go on walks."

Makoto seemed to half-listen, and he moved the dogs and cats aside as he looked through the other animals. He seemed intrigued by the elephant and the giraffe and perplexed by the snake and the dragon.

"That... That one's not a real animal. Not as far as anyone knows, anyway," Haru explained, pointing at the dragon Makoto was wincing at. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

The light in the cave dimmed as the hours passed, and Makoto seemed content to sift through every item in Haru's collection, only speaking every once in a while. Even as he found other things that he liked, he kept the plastic animals nearby. Haru smiled. It almost felt like they were children again. Makoto didn't look over his shoulder, and he didn't seem jumpy or afraid of anything.

The last item Makoto found was a crystal dolphin. He studied it closely for a long while, and Haru couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was Haru's favorite piece. He knew that Makoto wouldn't break it, but he couldn't help but watch him closely just to be sure.

"You _do_ really like dolphins," Makoto said quietly. Haru, failing to catch his meaning, didn't react at first.

"I do," Haru said, and Makoto smiled sadly at the crystal statue, placing it back on the shelf.

"They're not hard to talk to, you know." Makoto leaned forward on his elbows, and Haru imitated his pose.

"...Thanks, Makoto," he said, and he smiled at how wonderful a friend he had found.

 

* * *

 

As Haru shot out of the water and surfaced in the pool of his cove, he caught Rin out of the corner of his eye just then squeezing through the narrow tunnel. He burst in more erratically than usual, almost tripping over his own feet. He was clearly excited.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, and Rin righted himself before taking a seat and throwing open his backpack to dig for his scrapbook. He handed it to Haru, and Haru started rifling through it as Rin talked.

"It's been a big day! Sousuke and I got offered a promotion. The other guys and I convinced Sousuke to take it."

Haru paused.

"Does that mean that you didn't take it?"

Rin laughed sheepishly. He looked like he'd been caught in a lie, even if he hadn't told one. Haru guessed that Rin had hoped he wouldn't catch that detail, that in a way he felt he was lying by omission.

"I didn't," Rin admitted. He sat down and crossed his legs, and Haru pulled himself from the water and moved to dry himself off with one of his towels. Rin noted that almost all of them had been used and decided he'd wash them and bring them back.

As Rin explained everything, Haru nodded along, humming or grunting occasionally to indicate that he was listening. Rin said that he wasn't ready for the promotion, but that Sousuke had been working very hard and had wanted it for a long time. Rin had a habit of getting sidetracked while telling stories he was excited about, and he ended up explaining every detail of the morning's conversation down to his aversion to watching inexperienced people use chopsticks incorrectly. That was where Haru stopped him.

"And what are _chopsticks?_ " Haru asked. Rin, having been cut off, blinked at him for a moment before chuckling. He pulled his backpack to him and grabbed a fancy-looking lunch container, explaining that it was a temperature-controlled lunchbox.

Rin looked Haru over for a moment, his expression searching. Haru had moved past the promotion. Rin couldn't help but breathe a small sigh of relief at the fact that he'd been so understanding. He pulled the top off of his lunchbox, revealing his handmade sushi rolls.

As hurtful as it was to his pride, he, a _proud_ Japanese man, had had to google instructions for how to make sushi.

"I happen to have some chopsticks with me today. I made you some sushi. I used mackerel, you said you liked that." Haru's eyes lit up at that, and he looked with curiosity at the food.

"The chopsticks are those things? I have some of those."

"What _don't_ you have down there?" Rin asked.

"A dog," Haru grumbled sadly. He was truly depressed by the fact that he couldn't keep a fluffy pet. Rin clicked his tongue and shook his head, chiding him gently.

Haru tried the first of the sushi rolls, chewed tentatively, and then smiled and nodded. Rin's face lit up with pride and relief, and he got an extra pair of chopsticks to use for himself. His eyes caught Haru's hands, and he beamed.

"You got it right! That's how you hold them."

Haru looked down at his fingers and then squinted in confusion at Rin.

"How else would a person hold them?"

Rin shrugged, an almost disgusted expression making him narrow his eyes and look off to the side somewhere.

"You'd be surprised."

They chatted about various things as they ate, and then went through their regular habits, Rin pulling out his scrapbooks and Haru pulling out his camera. He retrieved his sketchbook and pens and drew a picture of a sushi roll, and Rin asked something about dolphins. Haru looked up, and Rin showed him the picture he'd taken of a school of dolphins, a picture in which one could barely see Makoto looking on nervously and keeping things under control.

"I'll explain it to you later," Haru said, and Rin glared. The look didn't contain any real anger, but he was visibly disappointed nonetheless. "I promise," Haru added, and Rin smiled again.

As Rin's signature mischievous ( _flirtatious?_ ) grin widened, Haru noted once more his shark-like teeth. Wouldn't it be amusing to see him come face-to-face with a shark?

Haru promised himself that soon, very soon, he would make his vision a reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is mackerel sushi a thing? If not, it is now.
> 
> Y'know, in some ways the written version of this fic is very different than the anime I have in my head (of course in ways that I can't possibly put into words), but hey, it's the best I can do. Like I said, the conversion is surprisingly difficult. What may help is for you guys to imagine it as an anime after you finish reading a chapter.
> 
> (A lot of it is pacing. I have a habit of adding lots of scenes that don't really need to be there because I feel like I need to establish a sense of time passing, so that everything doesn't seem jumpy and rushed and sudden. This fic is going to end up really long.)


	9. All the Creatures of the Sea

It was far too early in the morning that Rin had woken, as he had been rushed out of bed by Haru's demanding phone call. He had the day off, and so he wasn't particularly worried about missing anything important, but something in Haru's tone had made him nervous.

"Come and meet me, now," Haru had said plainly. Not a question— a command.

"Uh, I'm free, but why the insistence?!" Rin had replied, bewildered. Haru had cut him off to scold him before abruptly hanging up.

A moment after that, while he was still reeling from his surprise and glancing at the clock to see just how early it was, he had gotten a text message.

 _Bring your swimsuit_ , it said. A moment later, another text, simply the word _please_ in quotation marks. Rin had laughed incredulously.

He had gathered his things and snuck out of the apartment as quickly and quietly as possible. Sousuke had the day off as well, and he intended to spend it sleeping— he had accepted his promotion to detective and had been working nonstop on learning the ropes and studying for the exam all week. Rin had no intention of waking him.

The moment he arrived at the cave, Haru demanded that he change into his swimsuit. Rin wondered aloud why he hadn't thought to put it on beforehand and wear it under his clothes, but it was too late for that. He dropped his things, grabbed his swimsuit, and reminded Haru to hide under the water.

Only a few moments passed before Haru grew impatient.

"Come on!"

Haru was loud and insistent, and he briefly popped his head above the water to splash it in Rin's direction.

"Don't look at me!" Rin shrieked, bending over to cover himself. Haru submerged himself again, and Rin finished tugging on his swimsuit. Haru waited a few moments before reappearing.

"What took you so long?!"

"I think all this extra exercise is getting to my legs. It's kind of a tight squeeze."

Haru folded his arms and pouted like a child.

"Well, I wouldn't know about your _legs_."

"Uh... You're right. Sorry. I just meant all the swimming. I can feel it in my shoulders, too. Maybe at this rate I'll end up looking like Sousuke?" He laughed, nervously at first. He relaxed when Haru urged him to get in the water.

Rin ran towards the water and leapt into a cannonball, and he barely caught a glimpse of Haru swimming away as fast as he could— which was, surprisingly, even faster than he had imagined. He landed with a loud crash and an explosion of water.

"You know you could've ruined my sketchbook and my phone, right?" Haru asked. Rin's head shot up, and he looked to the far wall, releasing a relieved breath when he confirmed that the items were unharmed.

"Should've been more careful—"

"Enough of your stalling, let's go!"

Haru dove, and Rin followed without asking any more questions.

As he followed Haru, Rin wondered about where they were headed and what Haru had planned. It was too early to come up with anything even remotely plausible. He noticed that the route they were swimming seemed familiar, but couldn't place how until he saw the small island on the horizon.

"We haven't been here since... Since you showed me all those stars," Rin said as he took a seat on the island's beach.

Haru noted Rin's odd pause and the soft smile on his face. Had he liked it _that_ much? He hadn't realized. It was in Haru's nature to assume that people were exaggerating when they thanked him.

"I didn't have a reason to bring you back," Haru explained. He pulled himself onto the sand and flattened himself beside Rin.

"...The stars aren't out right now," Rin said, and Haru rolled his eyes.

"We're not here for those, obviously. I told you I had something new to show you. We're just waiting."

At that, Rin's eyes lit up, and he sat upright.

"Who are we waiting for? Is it another mermaid?"

Haru glared at him.

"For the last time, I am not a mermaid."

"Oh, sorry, sorry! You're a mer _man_ , right?"

"I wish you wouldn't keep forgetting that." Rin guessed that Haru wasn't all that angry about it, but with his characteristically deadpan expression and flat voice, it was difficult to tell.

They bickered (only playfully) for a while, and then the game of twenty questions began. Rin asked everything he could think of, and Haru was baffled at how simplistic his guesses were— _Are we going to watch the sunset? Do big boats pass by here?_ Silly, everyday things, and yet he guessed them excitedly.

Haru began to wonder if it really mattered what he showed Rin. Maybe Rin liked spending time with him so much that he didn't much care what they did. He then wondered where that thought had come from, and he shook it out of his head.

It was at the peak of the day, when the sun hung directly above them in the sky, that Haru finally heard what he had been listening for. He immediately pulled himself towards the water again.

"Was that a dolphin...?" Rin asked. "I thought I heard one just now."

"You're imagining things. Come with me."

Rin raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told.

"We have some 'people' to meet, and I promise you everything will be okay," Haru added cryptically. Rin was too perplexed to ask for further comment.

Haru guided him out into the water again, further away from the island rather than back in the direction of the mainland, and soon they were a respectable distance from where they had started. Rin could barely make out the sandy bank on the horizon.

"Why are we all the way out here?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"We'll need lots of room."

"Room? For wha—"

Rin's entire body froze, and his words caught in his throat. He found that he was afraid to so much as blink.

From the water to his left, just within the range of his sight, a single jagged fin had risen. It wasn't a dolphin— that much he could tell at a glance. The shape of it was too angular to be that of a dolphin.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked. Rin wondered if he was insane, if the fin wasn't really there. He turned to his right.

 _Another fin_.

Rin's eyes threatened to bulge out of his head, and still Haru fixed him with an unconcerned stare. Was he not afraid of them? He vaguely remembered Haru saying something about sharks being forbidden from attacking merfolk, that sharks knew their scents and would intentionally avoid them. Still, he was sure that that didn't necessarily apply to any humans in the vicinity.

"Don't you _see_ them?!" He screeched, and Haru tilted his head. "The fins, there are two— no, now there are _three_ of them!"

"I see them, I just don't see why you're so upset."

He knew it was the opposite of what one was supposed to do when faced with a shark attack, but Rin began thrashing around, trying to turn his body quickly enough to catch a glimpse of the closest fin drawing nearer to him and circling towards his back. He didn't want to lose sight of it.

"Haru... _Haru!_ " Rin called desperately for help, his arms and legs flailing about as he continued to turn, only counting more and more of those sharp, ominous fins. There were seven of them.

 _Seven sharks._ He was completely surrounded by sharks, out in the open ocean and with no help in sight. There was Haru, but he didn't seem to care.

Had this been his plan all along? Was this a ploy to get rid of him now that he knew too much about his kind? He didn't want to think such a thing.

"Don't you trust me, Rin? I wouldn't knowingly put you in harm's way." Haru had seemed to read his mind, and Rin lowered his head.

"C...Can you explain, please?! I'm getting kind of freaked out here—"

Before he could finish, one of the beasts showed itself, its enormous head bursting from the water just behind Haru. Rin screamed for him to look out, and Haru did not budge. He reached out his hand, and...

...Nothing happened. The shark came to Haru's side and waited, its beady black eyes fixated on Rin. Haru turned to it, and he spoke.

He was speaking that other language, that ancient merfolk tongue, that Rin had only heard in the form of songs. The only difference was that Haru seemed to be doing something with his throat. His voice sounded lower and raspier, almost garbled. He swore he saw the shark nod, and then it began to approach him. He started to back away.

"You don't have to do that. He's not going to hurt you."

Rin paused and fixed Haru with a glare.

"...You _planned this_. You _scared me half to death, you son of a_ —"

"I told you not to worry."

And he was right. Rin sighed, resigning himself to it, and then it dawned on him.

Haru was literally introducing him to a shark. His face broke into a grin. The shark jerked its head— was it startled?

"I told him about your teeth. I think he likes them."

For a moment, Rin wanted to protest. His teeth were not _that_ sharp. But he put the thought out of his mind— if it was something that would allow him to _bond_ with a shark rather than _be eaten by it_ , he would accept it. He bore his teeth as proudly as he could, and he saw the other sharks gather round. They seemed to share a collective nod.

"They like your teeth. You have been welcomed as a shark brother," Haru said, his tone almost mocking. The worst part of this was that Rin had no way of knowing if Haru was being serious or pulling his leg, and knowing Haru, he'd never get a definitive answer on that one.

One of the sharks swam to Haru and brushed him with a fin. They had a long conversation, and Rin took the pause as an opportunity to take it all in, looking at the creatures gathered around him. He couldn't help the warm laughter that spilled from deep within his belly.

Haru really did know how to blow him away. Up close, the Great White Sharks were equally terrifying and beautiful, a perfect mixture of magnificence and fatality. He'd always had an odd affection for them. Maybe it really _was_ his teeth. He thought back to Bruce, his stuffed shark from his childhood, and wondered if his parents still kept him in a box or a drawer somewhere.

Some of the sharks swam circles around him, diving in and out of the water to show him their speed and the power with which they burst from the waves. He laughed, and clapped for their display. Haru seemed to finish his conversation with what he assumed was their leader.

"He has a challenge for you. I told him you're the fastest land-dweller I know, and he wanted to to test you out."

Rin blinked.

"Am I gonna race a shark? Does he want to race me?!" Rin knew that his voice, as high-pitched and loud as it was with excitement, must have been grating, but he didn't care. Haru looked mildly annoyed, but then, he often did, and it seemed like he couldn't hold the expression no matter how hard he tried.

"If you're up for it. You'd start where I'm floating and race to the rock near the island."

Long-distance had always been Rin's weakness, but he had to give it a try. He saw the largest of the sharks swim in circles until it positioned itself beside Haru, and it swam in smaller ones as it waited. Rin looked at him (he was only assuming it was a he) quizzically before remembering that sharks couldn't sit still, that they had to move constantly. All of the sharks had been swimming in small circles even when they seemed relatively still.

"Before we start, can you ask him if it's tiring to have to swim all the time?" Rin asked, and Haru waved it off.

"I already asked him that. He said it's not if you pace yourself properly." Rin nodded as he thought that one over, and decided it must have been second nature to them. Of course it wouldn't seem too difficult. Haru looked at the shark, and nodded a few times.

"He wants to know if it's true what they say about land-dwellers, that they like to watch movies and read books about what it would be like to be a mermaid."

"You can tell him that that's both true and untrue. There are lots like that, but the most famous mermaid story there is is about a mermaid who wants to be a person."

Haru seemed a bit miffed by that, but relayed it to the shark anyway.

"Oh! Tell him about _Jaws_ , tell him about _Jaws!_ " Rin suddenly exclaimed, and Haru stared blankly at him. Rin audibly gasped. _He hadn't told Haruka about Jaws._

"...You'll have to tell _me_ about it first," Haru said, and Rin lifted his hands up out of the water to aid in his story-telling. Haru translated everything for him as he spoke, and the sharks gathered round to hear him better.

"One of the most famous movies humans have is called _Jaws_ , and it's about this terrifying killer shark that's bigger than any shark anybody's ever seen! It takes a whole crew of people and the whole movie to take him out, and even then, they don't manage it without several casualties. The movie was so scary that people were afraid to go in the ocean for years! They've made sequels and remakes, too, but nothing comes close to the original!" Rin couldn't help but get excited talking about _Jaws_ in a normal conversation, but explaining it to a group of actual sharks was something else entirely.

Haru laughed as the sharks swam in furious circles and jumped around.

"They're very happy to hear that, actually. Though a couple of them think it would have been better if the shark won."

"Naturally."

"Of course, they _do_ want to remind you that they don't eat humans on purpose unless they literally can't find anything else to eat."

"And I know that, of course. Most of us do."

"The guy who's getting ready to race you insists that he's the most dangerous of this bunch, and I think the others are afraid to disagree with him, so that says something."

Rin remembered that he was supposed to be getting ready to race then, and apologized as he swam to Haru's side. There wasn't anything for him to assume the proper starting position with, which would disadvantage him, but he was prepared to give it his all anyway.

Haru used his fingers to whistle loudly, and both Rin and the shark took off. Rin couldn't see his opponent very well, as he chose to stay under the water. Only the occasional peek of the tip of his fin alerted Rin to his location. He pushed forward through the water with all his might, and his destination arrived all too slowly— as he tapped his hand against it, he felt a burning in his lungs that he hadn't felt in years. Rin popped his head out of the water to search for Haru, and saw that Haru had a proud expression on his face.

"You lost, of course, but they were expecting that much," Haru said when Rin finally made his way back to his side. The shark, clearly used to this, didn't seem tired, but it did somehow seem happier. "He was thoroughly impressed despite your loss," Haru explained. Rin beamed.

Rin wished he'd had more time in advance to think of questions to ask. He ran out of conversational topics surprisingly quickly, and before long the group of sharks decided that it was time they be on their way. Rin had Haru relay to them his longtime admiration of their species before he waved and allowed them to go, watching as their jagged fins faded into the distance.

Just as Rin was about to turn and thank Haru, he noticed more fins approaching. These were a visibly different kind of fin, much rounder and shinier. Rin lit up once more.

He doubted there was a person alive that _wasn't_ delighted at the sight of dolphins.

The dolphins, to his surprise, came in a slightly smaller group than the sharks had. Altogether, there were four of them. They chattered away in their odd laugh-like voices, freely hopping in and out of the waves as they did so. Rin noticed that Haru couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"I've always wanted to talk to dolphins. It's nice to finally be able to. Makoto taught me," Haru said. Rin raised his eyebrows— from what he'd heard about Makoto, he was surprised that Haru had managed to convince him to get involved with humans once more, even if it was in a very indirect way.

"Thank him for me," Rin said. He moved an arm to gesture at the dolphin that had stopped to look at him, and Haru seemed to read his mind.

"Don't pull on their fins, but feel free to touch them."

"I had heard that swimming with dolphins wasn't fun for them, though."

"That's because they're in captivity and surrounded by unfamiliar and inconsiderate people. Out here, like this, it's okay."

The dolphin chattered happily in response, and Rin gently rubbed the top of its head. It squealed in glee and did a few tricks, its friends gathering to receive similar treatment.

"If you're wondering why there are fewer of them, dolphins are free-spirited... Which is a nice way of saying that they're flaky and extremely non-committal," Haru said, his tone hinting at vague annoyance. Rin started at him incredulously before laughing at that, raising his free hand to rub the head of another dolphin.

When Haru spoke to the dolphins, he once more assumed his native language, and this time his voice took on the dolphins' high pitched, giggling tone. It seemed that communicating underwater only involved different dialects of one universal language, though Rin guessed that it differed by region.

Rin took a while to gather up his energy, and then raced the leader of the dolphin pack, this one very insistent on making sure that Rin knew she was female. Once again, Rin lost, and once again, the dolphins were impressed anyways. It made sense, he supposed— a human was never going to _beat_ a sea creature, but they could still put up an impressive fight.

Dolphins, he learned, regularly played with and raced people, and Haru warned him in a hushed voice that they were also extremely flirtatious. ...Rin didn't ask for further clarification on the latter point.

As with the sharks, Rin also found that he felt a strange need to tell them about their standing among humans. He told them about _Flipper_ , and they seemed very pleased with the information. The conversation took on a serious tone when they discussed how common dolphin captivity had become, and Rin promised he'd never visit SeaWorld or any other such place again until, at the very least, conditions improved. 

When at last the dolphins took their leave, the sky had just begun to take on an orange hue. As he waved his goodbye, Rin mentally confirmed that the energetic creatures were just as lively and intelligent as he had always known they would be.

Silence fell over the waters once more, and Rin sighed a long and deep sigh of contentment as he relaxed his sore shoulders. It had felt good to race again, even if his lungs did still burn. He turned to Haru with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Thanks for this, Haru. This has been one of the best days _ever_."

Haru looked at him quizzically, then blankly. Finally, a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"It's not finished just yet," he said in a sing-song sort of tone. Whatever he was hiding was apparently as exciting for him as it was going to be for Rin, and it was clear that he couldn't keep his anticipation contained. Rin snapped out of his peaceful demeanor in an instant, lunging towards Haru.

" _Seriously? What else?_ What else could there _possibly be?!_ "

Haru's smirk widened into a sneaky grin, an expression Rin had never before seen on his usually stoic face.

That was when Rin felt the water shift. It was subtle at first, and then it became an insistent stirring, like the movement of something enormous was disrupting all of the water around it.

Rin's eyes widened, and he froze in place, searching Haru's face for confirmation. Haru reddened slightly and turned away. Rin found himself so happy and eager that he couldn't form words, and so he instead slapped excitedly at the water.

The waves around him stirred, and from directly beneath him Rin felt a surge of movement. He looked down, and he finally saw it.

"No way... _No way!_ " Rin exclaimed.

He felt his stomach hurting from his victorious laughter, and his eyes welled up with tears for reasons he couldn't explain. He threw his head back and cheered as the waters around him continued to churn. He _heard it_ approaching.

The creature appeared from beneath Rin before he could get his emotions under control, and it lifted him out of the water. He hollered and threw his arms up in the air, and Haru shook his head at him in bewilderment. Or at least, he tried to. His faint smile gave him away.

"Her name is Athena," Haru said, and Rin thought that it was perfect for her. He looked around, still trying to accept that what he was seeing was reality.

Rin sat atop the back of an enormous whale.

Her massive body was so powerful that she'd produced her own current when she appeared, sending Haru away a bit. He saw Haru swim back to the two of them, settling near her face. Rin ran his hands along her smooth skin, marveling at the rubbery feel of it.

"Does she mind me sitting on her and touching her like this?!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, and Haru chuckled. Rin's face lit up with amazement when the whale hummed and bellowed its deafening response. "I could _feel_ that," he nearly whispered.

"She says she's fine. Just don't grab onto her fins, that hurts her. You can hold onto her any other way you'd like. She's very happy to meet you, and wants you to know that she is a simply a _very large_ humpback whale and _not_ a blue whale. She hates when people confuse them," Haru explained. "She _just_ said all that, by the way. Their language is very efficient."

Rin paid attention as best he could, but he was busy whipping his head around to study Athena. He playfully laid his head on her side and lovingly stroked her back.

"I think I'm in love with Athena," he said, and Haru rolled his eyes. Athena bellowed her response, and Haru smirked as he said something back to her.

They conversed for a short while, and Rin giggled at the vibrations he felt. When speaking to Athena, Haru's voice took on a low sing-song, and he elongated most of his syllables. Athena responded in her loud, moaning cries. Rin had a momentary flashback to _Finding Nemo_ , but he shook the thought out of his head.

"She says she's sure you'll find a nice human. She doesn't think such a long-distance interspecies relationship would work out. But it's not you, it's her." Rin laughed so hard that he nearly fell off the whale's back. He would never have guessed that whales had a sense of humor, but then, maybe they didn't. Maybe Athena was an exception.

"Also, I told her that you're gay, and she wonders why she's apparently an exception. I'm curious about that as well."

Rin sat up in surprise at that.

"I never told you I was gay!"

"You didn't have to. I mean, _really_ ," Haru said vaguely.

Rin grumbled and returned his head to Athena's side. Haru wasn't the first to make such a comment, and he still hadn't been able to figure out what it was about him that gave him away. He didn't bother asking Haru, as he knew he'd never tell— he would probably delight in making him try to guess.

"...Does she know any gay whales?" Rin found himself asking. He face-palmed immediately afterwards, and warned Haru not to translate the question.

When Rin didn't say anything more, Haru shifted about uncomfortably, his face looking somewhat regretful.

"...I mean, I'm not trying to be mean. That would be hypocritical of me, don't you think? Not just because of me, but Makoto, too."

Rin finally lifted his head to peer curiously at Haru.

" _You're_ gay?"

Haru nodded casually. Rin felt his heart skip a beat at that, and if he had been alone he would have slapped himself. It didn't matter whether or not he simply _liked men_ — he and Haru were from different species, different _worlds_.

"...What's that like down there, anyway? It can be pretty rough up here, even if things have improved."

Haru looked up thoughtfully. When he redirected his gaze to Rin once more, his expression was one of concern.

"Regular merfolk are accepting. The elites are different. They see marriage and relationships as a means to an end, meant to result in noble offspring, and for that reason alone they oppose it." Haru phrased it tactfully, as if he'd given the explanation before or had thought on it at length. "...Are humans mean?"

Rin couldn't help but wince at the question. Haru noticed.

"...Like I said, it can be pretty rough. It varies, though, and public opinion has shifted in the last decade or so. For most people, anyway. Others are moving backwards."

Haru listened intently until a loud clicking interrupted the conversation. He laughed softly and smiled at Athena.

"She thinks I forgot about her. ...Athena wants to show you something, but you need to hold your breath. How long can you hold it?"

Rin put his hands proudly on his hips.

"I can hold it for over two minutes. I practiced all the time when I was little. You know, because I wanted to be a merman so bad." Haru blinked at him and didn't say anything. "Two minutes is a really long time for a human," Rin added, and Haru shook his head and shrugged.

"That's really sad. ...Anyway, Athena wants to take you for a swim under the water. When you need air, just tap twice on her back, and she'll surface for you. Until then, hold on tight."

With only that vague explanation as warning, Rin felt Athena move, and felt himself slowly sinking into the water. He inhaled as deeply as he could and held his breath, puffing out his cheeks, and screwed his eyes shut. Athena swam downwards, spiraling slightly, and Rin's entire body joined her underwater.

Once Athena had fully submerged herself, Rin opened his eyes to a sight he was _sure_ Haru had to have planned.

Far below him, Rin could make out a vast and colorful forest of coral and seaweed. He could see its fish inhabitants darting in and out of their hiding places, some scurrying from Athena's shadow. He saw sea horses, and clownfish, and sea cucumbers, and he smiled at them.

He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Haru swimming gracefully beside them, a smile on his face and his eyes directed ahead. When Rin looked to see what he was so happy about, he found himself mimicking the expression.

A school of sea turtles had appeared, and they approached in a single file line that separated into a scattered group that swam around the area in circles. They were soon joined by a few dolphins, stingrays, and eels. Schools of large and brightly-colored fish, surely the most beautiful in the area, joined the procession. As Athena slowly moved her hulking body forward, the other creatures formed a swirling swarm around her, and Rin could hardly decide what to look at.

Rin's little human lungs betrayed him, and he tapped on Athena's back. She lifted him above the water long enough to inhale once more and then dove again, faster this time. They got close enough to the coral that Rin could see the fish better, could make out the small octopi and the seahorses and the starfish. He thought back to his favorite Pixar movie again and grinned.

"It took me a long time to convince everyone to show up," Haru said. Rin jumped so much at hearing his voice underwater that he almost lost his grip on Athena.

Apparently, Haru could speak just as loudly and clearly underwater, even if his voice sounded oddly warbled. Rin had no way of knowing if it was Haru's voice that was different, or if it was simply because his ears were submerged and he was hearing differently. He guessed it was the latter, as Haru was designed for the ocean.

Athena and Rin developed a rhythm. The whale would swim and twirl about for nearly two minutes, and would then return Rin's head to the open air long enough for him to inhale another breath before she dove again. Eventually Rin floated off of her back and kicked away to explore the coral on his own.

The sea creatures had apparently been told beforehand that Rin was not to be feared, and many came within touching distance of him, allowing him to observe them closely and feel them with his hands. He was delighted to find that octopi felt _exactly_ as he had always imagined they would.

Rin went to the surface and took a deeper breath of air than he ever had before, and then dove in a spiral to the sea floor again. He heard Athena 'say' something as he did.

"She's impressed by your swimming, too," Haru said, drawing close to him.

Haru swam in casual spirals and circles around Rin, his graceful tail fluttering like a ribbon and his scales glittering in the filtered sunlight. Rin had to remind himself that he couldn't inhale a breath. He was struck by Haruka's beauty all over again, seeing him against this backdrop of marine life and in his natural element. Haru furrowed his brow at him, obviously suspicious.

When next Rin dove, full of a new breath of air, he felt Haru grab his hands without warning and drag him down. Since Haru was much faster, this meant Rin had more breath to spare, as he hadn't had to waste any of it returning to the sandy floor. He took a moment to steady himself and smiled at Haru, whose hands were surprisingly warm for how much time he spent underwater. Haru seemed embarrassed all of a sudden, and his grip loosened for a moment.

When the awkward moment had passed, Haru pulled Rin into what seemed like an underwater dance. They swam and twirled through the water, Rin trying his hardest not to laugh and accidentally drown himself. Haru did a backward spinning spiral and then re-seized Rin's hands. Rin could see that Haru was laughing softly, even if he kept his face turned down in a shallow effort to hide it.

Rin tried to do a trick of his own and failed miserably, and the laughter that came instinctively filled his nose and mouth with salty water. Haru, thankfully, reacted quickly enough to get him to the safety of air. Rin heard Athena, who had been circling the area, let out a series of loud clicks.

"She's laughing at you, you know," Haru said flatly.

Haru's face was completely blank, and Rin stared at him, and then looked down at Athena, and then looked at Haru again. He chuckled. Haru smirked. Before either of them knew it, they had erupted into separate fits of laughter.

It occurred only then to Rin that he had never _really_ heard Haru laugh before. He decided that it was his new favorite sound.

 

* * *

 

The day's activities didn't catch up with Rin until a few minutes after they had returned to the cave. He chattered on about the creatures he'd seen and motioned with his hands, and then his arms and legs suddenly felt like very heavy gelatin and he collapsed into a useless puddle.

Haru dragged himself onto the rocky ground and mimicked Rin, intentionally placing about half of his body weight on Rin's back and nearly wrapping his tail around his now useless legs. Rin groaned, but he didn't have the energy to shove him off. Haru's scales felt strange against his skin. He didn't _hear_ Haru's chuckle— he felt his belly rumble. He couldn't help but laugh in response.

Haru rolled off, and Rin managed to roll over onto his back with Haru's weight removed. Neither of them said anything for a while. Rin focused on staying awake. When the burning in his muscles got to a point that he could handle, he sat up, and Haru repeated his movement.

Rin thanked Haru for what seemed like the hundredth time, and Haru scoffed and rolled his eyes. He reminded Rin that he had heard him the first time, and Rin reminded him that he knew that already.

"Make sure to keep tabs on Athena. She's really cool. Somehow I feel like we're all friends now," Rin said, still smiling. Haru looked out at the ocean.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one... We talk every time we happen to run into each other," Haru replied. Rin wondered how often Haru _happened to run into_ whales, particularly ones as big as Athena.

There was another silence, and Haru didn't know if it was uncomfortable or not.

"Thanks again, Haruka. I mean it. _Really_." Rin repeated himself emphatically, locking Haru in insistent eye contact.

Haru felt his face redden and his pulse quicken, and he swallowed hard at the lump forming in his throat. Rin only used his full first name when he was being especially serious. He didn't know why, but he felt _ill_ all of a sudden, like his stomach was turning over, but it wasn't necessarily painful or unpleasant.

He'd noticed that strange sensation on a few different occasions that day.

"...Don't mention it," Haru grumbled, looking away.

When he risked a glance back, he caught something strange in Rin's expression. Something that was searching and hopeful, as if he was expecting something. It faded when he noticed Haru looking at him, and he moved to put his things back in his bag.

Rin packed up his things hurriedly and shouted his goodbye, as well as one last _thank you_ , over his shoulder as he darted out of the cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shockingly difficult to write! The one with the stars was easy. Apparently serene and mushy words come naturally to me. Describing the power and beauty of marine animals and the exhilaration of so personally interacting with them in their natural environment was very difficult, somehow. Also trying to make it even relatively believable, of course.
> 
> I'm terrible at staying properly in one person's POV. I should work on that, but I feel like it works out alright in a long-ass fic like this.
> 
> The chapters are going to start getting much longer (like this one), I'm warning you... Particularly towards the end. I wanted a nice round number of chapters and not to make people wait too long between updates, so that's how it'll have to be.
> 
> Marine life note: not all sharks will drown if they stop swimming, but Great Whites are not one of those. Great Whites have to pump oxygen by moving constantly.


	10. Red-Handed

Rin studied his own reflection closely, his fingers carefully caressing the fine beadwork of his new accessory.

The previous evening, Haru had shyly draped a necklace over his head. It was too perfect of a fit to be a coincidence— it had been hand-crafted with him in mind. It wasn't ostentatious. It was short enough to be a choker, and its simple 'pendant' was a single shark tooth. Rin wondered if Haru had found it or if he had asked one of his shark friends from a few days prior for it. Alongside the tooth were small black beads and impossibly small pieces of dark blue sea glass held together with silver wire.

It was perfect for him. He couldn't help but blush. Haru had taken to calling him a shark from time to time, but he hadn't expected something like this. He thought of putting it on as his induction into the brotherhood of sharks.

Just then, he heard his door creak open, and he turned to face Sousuke. Sousuke squinted at him for a moment.

"Nice necklace," he remarked. Rin noted his suspicious tone.

"I was just trying it on, I know it's not exactly fitting with the uniform. What did you want?"

"Cap called me. He just wanted me to let you know that we're all going out for lunch today."

Rin could only blink at that. It was true that sometimes, if it was an administrative paperwork or office-cleanup kind of day, the squad would finish their work early and go out to lunch together, taking turns with whoever was left behind to keep watch. However, the Captain rarely called ahead. It was always a spur of the moment kind of thing, not something planned in advance.

"Is that all he said?" Rin asked, still bewildered. Sousuke shrugged.

"That's all."

Something about Sousuke's words was too blunt, almost like they were clipped, kept deliberately short. Something was missing. Rin raised his eyebrows, but nodded his head.

"Oh, okay. Do you think he has some kind of special meal in mind?"

Sousuke shrugged again in lieu of a verbal answer and ducked back out the door. Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance and followed him. He'd keep quiet for now, but he was certain Sousuke was hiding something.

 

* * *

 

The day played out normally up until lunchtime arrived. It was an administrative day, meaning only a couple of people were out on the streets and most everyone else was stuck in the office doing paperwork. Sousuke, as usual, studied for his upcoming detective's exam with Gomez. Rin finished his paperwork early and spent most of his time trying to help Nitori clean up his desk.

Nitori was shockingly messy. He had leftover papers dating back over six months, food wrappers, family photos, magazines— everything a person could imagine, and none of it even remotely organized. Rin couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at it. Rin was often seen as someone who was a bit rough around the edges, but he was pretty serious about keeping his possessions neat and his life in order.

When the desk was clean, Momo finally returned (he'd gone into hiding), his elder brother by his side. The captain clapped to get everyone's attention, and then grinned. Rin saw Gomez and Noble whispering to Sousuke about something.

"Well, squad, let's get going! We're gonna have a sort of picnic lunch at the local park."

Rin raised his eyebrows at Momo, who shrugged, but averted his gaze. Apparently _everyone_ knew something that he didn't. He filed outside with everyone else and piled into his car with Sousuke, following the Captain's vehicle to their destination.

"So who's going to be there, Sousuke?" Rin asked bluntly. Sousuke flinched.

"What do you mean? The squad, of course."

"Well who's bringing the lunch, then? Nobody said anything about going to get the food. And everyone is headed straight to the park. Tell me something, do you all think I'm frickin' stupid?"

Sousuke actually blushed, something unusual for the large and stoic man, before changing the subject without bothering to answer the question. Rin groaned.

When at last they arrived, Rin found that rather than standing around to talk, everyone headed straight for the picnic tables. As they approached Rin could barely see a group of people already there. Food, utensils, and plates were set out upon the tables, and a pile of colorful flyers sat next to the only girl in the group. Rin squinted. He felt like he recognized one of the people.

And when finally he was close enough to see clearly, he grinned, and the familiar young man stood to greet him.

"Hi, Officer Matsuoka! It's been a little while, huh?"

Rin didn't bother to respond audibly before running to the boy and pulling him into a hug. The boy's friends laughed, and Sousuke walked to stand right behind them.

"It's nice to see ya again, Derek," Sousuke said, and the teen nodded at him. Derek's face was flushed, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

Rin only barely recognized Derek Campbell like this. When last he'd seen him he'd been in a state of utter defeat, his face covered in dark bruises. Seeing him healed and happy was a pleasant surprise. Rin turned to look at Sousuke, who smirked knowingly.

As soon as they had finished exchanging formalities, Derek gestured at the person directly beside him at the table. He was a boy Derek's age, but slightly taller and more broad, with short-cropped grey-brown hair and green eyes. He smiled somewhat shyly.

"So, uh, this is—"

"Chris," Rin finished, and the boy in question perked up at having been identified so easily. Derek looked a bit taken aback. "What? I thought it was pretty obvious. You guys are still together, then?" Chris chuckled, and Derek nodded furiously.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!"

Rin turned to the last person who had been waiting for them. She was another teen, and had her dark hair pulled into a ponytail and thin-framed glasses balanced on her nose. She dressed rather professionally for someone her age, he noticed.

"And who's this?"

"That's Sarah," Derek explained. "She helped us set all of this up. She's the brains of the operation."

"Operation...?"

Rin looked at Sousuke again, who had returned to acting innocent, and finally the rest of the squad felt it appropriate to step forward. Sarah encouraged them to help themselves, and Momo eagerly began to load up his plate with potato salad and hot dogs. Derek discreetly grabbed the stack of fliers and hid them beneath his forearm. Rin took the hint, and set up a plate for himself. He took his seat across from Derek and Chris. Sousuke sat beside him.

For a while they exchanged small talk while everyone started on their food and took their places. Sarah had pulled a file out of somewhere, and was flipping through the papers to make sure everything was there. The Captain sat beside her, and she occasionally allowed him a glance at whatever she was looking at. He nodded, and said encouraging things between mouthfuls of cheeseburger. Rin felt himself growing more and more anxious in anticipation of whatever was coming.

Finally, everyone had gotten comfortable, and Derek cleared his throat.

"So I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing here, and what we came to talk about," Derek began, and Rin froze with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Pay attention, everybody!" Captain Mikoshiba loudly rapped his soda can against the table, immediately silencing Noble, who had still been chattering on about something. _Pay attention_ was usually directed at him.

"So when you helped out Derek here, he asked that I be left out of everything. So you never got my side of the story. But shortly after what happened, we both decided to be honest, and while it went okay for Derek, it wasn't the same story for me."

Rin's eyes widened. He'd never heard Chris speak this loudly, and the first clear words out of his mouth had been something so serious.

"What... What happened?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"My parents made me leave the house."

Rin felt himself buckle forward slightly, even if he had been expecting it, and felt Sousuke reflexively pat him on the back. Sousuke looked unaffected. He must have known in advance. Looking around, it seemed he was the only one who did not have have this information. He gulped.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to out yourselves if the risk was so high. I of all people should _know_ that—"

" _Rin_. Let him finish," Sousuke interrupted. Rin obeyed.

"You don't have to feel bad about anything. The only people to blame are my parents," Chris reassured, and Derek patted Rin's hand. It did not erase the gnawing feeling in his gut.

"...So after what happened with Chris, things got pretty complicated. Thankfully my parents are understanding. Like I said, they've known him for a long time, so they trust him. They let him live with us in our guest room," Derek explained.

"That's good, at least," Rin mumbled.

Derek looked over to Sarah, and she seemed to take it as a cue. She sat up straight and opened up her file to the first page. She had all the commanding presence of a professional and the poise of a politician. She cleared her throat.

"What happened to Chris is not a rare story. It happens every day. And while Chris had help to fall back on, this is not the case for many young people. What happens to teenagers who are forced to live in homeless shelters or foster homes, or worse— on the streets? Teens and young adults in such situations often do not have access to school supplies, regular transport, study materials, nutritious food, or the Internet. They tend to drop out of extracurricular activities, and a startling amount drop out of school altogether."

Rin nodded along as she spoke. Her words were clearly rehearsed, and she occasionally looked at her files, but the way she spoke, the indignation in her voice, remedied this. He noticed Sousuke eyeing him, gauging his reaction. Sarah gestured vaguely at Chris, and he resumed his speech.

"Not everyone will have access to the same opportunities that I did or the same circle of support, and as it stands we don't do enough to combat youth homelessness by itself. And that's _without_ the LGBT element. At the moment there isn't a proper solution in place. And... We want to change that."

With that vague statement, Derek finally handed Rin one of the flyers he'd stashed under his arm. Rin lit up the moment he saw it, and he saw Sousuke grin proudly out of the corner of his eye.

The flyer's multicolored appearance was due to the rainbow banners at the top and bottom. _The Equality House Project to End LGBTQ+ Youth Homelessness._

"Look at that," he laughed, flashing the flyer at Sousuke. It was then that he realized he was the only one not yet aware of the project. The Captain, particularly, was awful at pretending he was in the dark. Rin had already seen him looking at Sarah's file.

Sarah slid the enitery of said file in Rin's direction, and started flipping through the papers. His grin grew wider and wider as he did. The kids had done a great deal of work already, enough that he was blown away by their determination.

The plan was to buy some local buildings from the city and turn them into new homeless shelters. The buildings would supply security guards, nutritious food, and proper heating and air conditioning. Each would be equipped with a library of sorts that made use of donated school materials and computers. They'd also make use of high-speed internet. Sarah, in particular, had been aggressive in securing the project's financials. She had local businesses lined up to supply cell phones for the students, nutritious meals from local restaurants, and even donations of high-quality clothing from some local reseller's shops.

"I like the clothing thing a lot, actually. Teenagers need new clothes all the time, and there's always plenty of it in terms of donations, but it's always shabby hand-me-downs, and kids are really mean about that stuff." Rin was almost reminiscing aloud more than commenting, and it showed on his face.

"And we thought of that. There are some local stores that buy high-end and expensive retail or even designer clothes from people to resell at a discounted price. A lot of clothes come by that are _nice_ , but not quite up to the reseller's standards. We would offer to pay those businesses a small sum and offer some free advertising in exchange for their efforts in convincing customers to donate those clothes to the shelter. It's not like they need the clothes anymore, anyway," Sarah explained. Momo nodded furiously, apparently sharing her sentiment.

"Businesses these days like opportunities like these. Customers are very aware of business ethics, especially because of social media, so helping out for a project like this is actually good for business. For that reason, a couple of restaurants have offered to cook fresh meals for the shelters, or to lend us some of their part-timers to cook in-house. They've been _really_ generous." Derek smiled as he recalled this, and Rin couldn't help but smile along with him. Things certainly had changed since he was growing up.

Rin finished flipping through the file, occasionally asking questions and commenting on things he liked, and finally he couldn't keep the question contained any longer.

"This is great. It's all _fantastic_. Really, you guys have outdone yourselves. But why hasn't anyone told me? Why this little formal announcement party?"

Rin noticed everyone fidgeting with excitement, and saw Sousuke start scarfing down more food in an effort to hide his expression. Derek and Chris grinned at each other, and looked to Sarah, who perked up.

"Well... the local Pride festival is coming up, and we've got a chance to meet with the mayor right afterwards. He's the first openly supportive mayor the city's had, and he'll be on one of the floats in the parade."

"You secured a city council meeting?! How did you manage that?!" Rin exclaimed, and Sarah blushed.

"...That one was all my dad, actually. He's on the council."

 _Ah_. Everything made sense all of a sudden. Sarah seemed like someone who had political aspirations herself, and she knew an awful lot about budgeting and permits for a high schooler.

"Anyway, we're the brains of the operation, but none of us are old enough or experienced enough to be the voice and the face of it. _Soooo_..."

Derek paused, and smiled at Rin, and everyone gathered around leaned forward expectantly. Rin blinked, at first not understanding what was being asked of him. When it hit him, he lurched backwards. His eyes widened to the point that they probably looked like red pinpricks in a sea of white, which Nitori apparently found hilarious.

" _Me?!_ "

"Who else?" Sousuke asked with a casual shrug. He looked oddly paternal somehow. His smile was a bit _too_ proud.

"Well, I appreciate it, but I don't know that I'm cut out for that sort of—"

"What do you mean? You've spent your entire adult life working on projects like this, haven't you?" Chris asked. He'd apparently heard a lot about Rin from Derek.

"I-I have, but it's important to me, that doesn't mean I'm some kind of _expert_."

"Officer Matsuoka, we think you're perfect for this. You have the knowledge, you have the life experience, you can connect to young people on a personal level, and you'd give the project an extra advantage in appealing to people: intersectionality."

At the exact same time, Rin perked up and Sousuke snorted.

"Oh, god, _now_ you've done it. You found his favorite word," Sousuke choked out through his laughter. Rin glared at him, and he calmed down long enough to respond. "I mean, I understand why that's important, and not just to you. Had to do my research after the thirty-fifth lecture."

"...You've got a point there, Derek," Rin said in a strange low tone while looking at Sousuke, still snickering slightly, out of the corner of his eye.

At that, everyone fell silent and waited. Rin's eyes flickered between the faces of the three teenagers staring intently at him, and he bit his lip. If one listened closely they could hear him humming a quiet and extended note as he thought.

He cleared his throat. There had only ever been one answer, one possible option for him. His entire life's work had led up to it.

"Okay," Rin breathed. "Let's do it."

The table burst into a chorus of uproarious cheers and applause, and Sousuke slapped Rin so hard on the back that he felt the breath knocked out of his lungs before he was tugged into a side-hug. Rin realized that he was crying already, but didn't bother wiping the tears away. It made sense to cry at this moment.

When he'd managed to calm down enough that he could see, Rin got to discussing the finer details with Sarah while Sousuke and the Captain whispered about something. Captain Mikoshiba gave the others permission to start heading back to work, and before long it was only the three of them and the ambitious teens left at the table.

"Alright, this sounds like a plan," Rin said as he typed the last of the details into his phone.

He sat back and looked at everything and immediately realized it was a lot of work. He had to write a speech for Pride, which of course would involve figuring out what he was comfortable sharing about his past and what his parents would be okay with. He needed a second speech of sorts, or rather a presentation, for the council meeting, and he needed ideas and a rough outline of messages for any potential advertising they would get as a result of the meeting.

"So I'm sure you've noticed it's a lot of work," Captain Mikoshiba said, and Rin looked at him strangely.

"It is, sir, but I'm sure I can handle it." He was sure he could handle it, but he did regret somewhat that it would mean he'd need to cut his time with Haru short for a while.

Captain Mikoshiba, however, shook his head.

"You won't have to. You're taking a sabbatical. I want you to step back to focus on this."

Even Sousuke seemed surprised by this, and it seemed he'd known about everything else. Rin jumped up from his seat.

"Really?! I can take time off?!"

"Your job will be there waiting for you when you get back, yes. I'm sure Sousuke makes enough to keep you two alive for a couple of months."

"I do," Sousuke assured them both. He didn't look upset.

"A couple of months ago I couldn't have given you any time off, but my brother and Officer Nitori have stepped up quite a bit. I wonder where they got all this motivation from all of a sudden?"

Sousuke went a bit red in the face at that, and Rin winked at him.

It wasn't exactly professional, but Rin couldn't help it— he ran to the Captain's side and gave him a tight hug.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Rin's day was comprised of informing the others of his leave. Each of his comrades reacted happily, and with varying degrees of pride and excitement. At the mention of the upcoming Pride festival, Gomez had begun to say something, something _else_ , only to receive a sharp elbow to the ribcage from Noble. Rin supposed he would have to wonder about that for a while.

"I'll work hard on that exam," Sousuke assured Rin. Rin had other goals in mind for now.

When he had time later in the day, Rin went through the entire folder with Sousuke. It detailed all of the work that the kids had done— they'd somehow managed to get the backing of a few local celebrities. It seemed that they had everything worked out but a logo for the organization. They'd need something eye-popping for any TV spots.

On the car ride home, Sousuke drove, and Rin called his mother to give her the news. Now that their relationship had been repaired, he didn't feel any nervousness about making the call, and she seemed as excited as he was. He heard her yell for his father, and then repeated the same story in its entirety again. He didn't mind having to do that.

Once they were home, Sousuke reminded Rin that he still had to do some grocery shopping. Rin nodded, saying they could go out and celebrate another time, and that he'd be fine staying in for the night.

Rin heard Sousuke close the door. As soon as he was alone, he danced around the apartment, releasing his pent-up nervous and excited energy. When at last he'd calmed down, he went to his room and fished his cell phone out of pocket, not bothering to close or lock the bedroom door.

He dialed Haru's number. After four excruciatingly long rings, he heard a click.

"Rin," the other voice said flatly.

Rin didn't notice the front door quietly opening, or hear Sousuke trudge back into the apartment in search of his own cell phone, the one that he'd forgotten on the coffee table next to his newspaper.

"Hey, Haru. Today was a really great day! I'll swing by there and tell you all about it, it's too much to tell you over the phone," Rin half-shouted. He could practically hear Haru furrow his brow.

"Uh... Okay. I'll wait for you." Another click. Haru had hung up.

Rin pumped his fists in the air a few times, and then burst from his room, having a near heart attack at the sight of Sousuke standing in the middle of the living room.

"I-I thought you had to buy groceries!"

"I forgot my phone. I thought you were staying in?"

Rin panicked for a moment, his eyes darting around the room, until he thought up a plausible excuse.

"Uh, I was going to, but I'm just too excited. I'm going to go to the library and do some reading, to see if they have some materials that could help with the project."

Sousuke responded only in a low hum and not in words, his eyes fixed on Rin's face. Rin tried not to gulp.

"I... I, uh, I'll be on my way then," Rin said, casually throwing his backpack over his shoulder and running out the door.

Sousuke watched him leave, and checked the time on his phone with a knowing smirk. What Rin didn't know was what had given away his lie— the local library was already closed at this hour. It closed early on weekends.

Sousuke waited until he heard the door close, and then quietly crept through it and down the hall without making any sound. He decided to forget about the groceries for now— he had bigger things to attend to.

 

* * *

 

Rin entered the cavern loudly. Haru heard his footsteps long before he saw Rin appear around the corner. When he burst inside, he was already red-faced and out of breath. He had apparently run all the way there.

Before Haru could manage a proper greeting, Rin grabbed several precautionary towels and started unloading a stack of papers from his backpack. Haru had never seen files like these up close, and studied them curiously.

"I've been trying to find a way to help out LGBT youth for a long time now, and I've finally got a great opportunity!" Rin exclaimed. He was met by a confused expression on Haru's face, and took a step back. "Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender. There's other abbreviations that include a wider spectrum of people, too, but LGBT is the colloquial term and rolls off the tongue easiest."

Haru hummed, his tone one of pleasant surprise.

"And you've been trying to advocate for their rights, I assume?"

"Yeah, yeah! See, it's pretty common for LGBT kids to get kicked out of their homes, and they often don't have anywhere to go. There are always homeless shelters, but they tend to be dirty, and men's shelters in particular have issues with crime. And even then, how are kids supposed to get to school, or do their schoolwork?"

Haru nodded as Rin talked, his gaze directed at the ground. Rin guessed that he was thinking of, and worrying about, a specific person. Rin slapped the project's flyer and mission statement on the ground in front of Haru (where he had laid down a towel, of course) and beamed at him.

"...New homeless shelters," Haru said. He sounded happy and proud. He dried off his hands before looking through all of the papers.

Eventually, Haru noticed that the project didn't have a logo. He frowned at this, titling his head and stroking his chin in thought.

"...I have some ideas," Haru said, moving to grab his sketchbook and pens.

"N-no, Haru, you don't have to—" Rin was cut off by a sharp wave of Haru's pen in his direction.

"I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to. I'll try a few different things, and I'll show them to you when I'm finished. I should be done by tomorrow." He wasn't asking permission. He was telling Rin exactly what he was going to do, whether Rin liked it or not.

"...I guess it would save us money on hiring someone to come up with it," Rin admitted, a small smile returning to his face. He had already taken to saying _us_ when talking about the project. His own influence on it had become clear when he read through the entire file.

Haru started sketching, the book tilted in such a way that Rin couldn't see his drawings. For a short while, Rin watched him. Haru didn't know it, but he made faces when he drew, and he sometimes stuck his tongue out when he was concentrating on a particularly detailed spot. Rin wondered if this was common in artists.

"...Are you nervous?"

The question made Rin snap out of his trance. He slumped his shoulders.

"I am. I know it'll be alright, though. I've got you and Sousuke, and the whole squad is backing me. ...Actually, I think they're _still_ up to something. Some kind of surprise."

"That's nice of them."

They continued like this for a while. Haru would ask a question after several minutes of silence, and Rin would try to continue studying his face as he pondered his answers. After a while, Haru suddenly put his book and pen away and returned to the water, releasing a long sigh when he did. Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was getting too dry. It's too warm in here," he said, and Rin made a noise of realization.

"I guess it's been pretty humid for a while, so I never thought about it, but you must not like being out of the water for too long, huh?" Rin was always amazed at how little he had actually thought to ask Haru about the way that his body worked. There was always some obvious thing that he should have realized sooner.

Rin laid on his stomach and leaned onto his elbows. He flashed Haru a grin, and Haru pretended not to chuckle. Haru asked questions about houses and apartments, and Rin inquired as to what mermaid dwellings were like. Haru told him about his cave, and Rin described his apartment.

They were so caught up in learning more about one another's worlds that they didn't hear the slight shuffling coming from the entrance of the cave. They didn't hear someone far bulkier than Rin squeezing his way through the narrow tunnel.

"We have separate bedrooms, and the walls are _surprisingly thick_ in there, so I have plenty of privacy. The rooms are the same size—"

"Oh, I can see that you're _reading_ very intently, Rin! And just what the hell is going on he—"

The intruding voice stopped, and then there was silence.

Heavy, tangible _silence_.

A deep voice had interrupted Rin, and he looked up, shocked and bewildered, to see that a hulking figure had frozen, still bent over, halfway through trying to make it into the cave. Rin stood, but still found himself unable to say anything. He raised his hands almost combatively.

Haru blinked and stared at him, tilting his head to process who this intruder was and what was going on. He looked back and forth between the faces of the two men.

" _Oh_ — you're Sousuke, right?" Haru said, breaking the silence.

Sousuke's horrified expression turned to him, and he stared open-mouthed, raising a shaking hand to point at him and stepping out of the cavern's entryway to stand beside the water.

" _Rin_."

Sousuke's tone was that of a furious parent who had stumbled upon an enormous mess or a stash of drugs and was just barely keeping it under wraps because others were around.

"Y-yes...?" Rin stammered.

" _What. The **FUCK**. Is THAT?_ "

Rin had never truly understood just what the expression _precision F-strike_ had meant until that very moment.

"Sousuke, did you follow me? That's not cool, man," Rin said, laughing nervously. Haru rolled his eyes.

" _Answer my question_ , Rin! What _is_ that thing?!"

"That's not very nice," Haru said, pouting and feigning offense. Rin clicked his tongue at him to warn him to keep quiet.

"...That's clearly a mermaid, Sousuke."

"I'm a merMAN."

"A merman. Is what I meant to say."

There was another long silence as Sousuke silently fumed, staring mostly at Haru. Haru, to Rin's great annoyance, pulled himself out of the water to look at Sousuke, allowing the larger man a better view of his tail.

"This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" He growled, and Haru gestured vaguely at him and then at his tail.

"You can pull on it if you want, it's not going to come off."

Sousuke did just that. He knelt on the ground in front of Haru and grabbed hold of the tail with both hands. Haru's eyes widened a bit. He had apparently been joking.

" _Whoa_ , be gentle!" Rin screeched, lowering himself to hold onto Haru's arms as Sousuke tugged.

He tugged, and he tugged, but the tail did not come off. All that happened was that his hands kept slipping on the scales, and Haru winced.

"Don't pull on his scales like that, it hurts him!" Rin yelled. He was getting genuinely mad now at seeing the merman so roughly manhandled.

"How long has this been going on?!" Sousuke demanded. Haru scurried away from him as soon as his tail had been released.

"Um... Remember your accident?"

"Yes, I remember _the accident where I almost died_ , are you telling me this has been happening since then?!"

"Uh. When I went for my run that night... I found him here in this cave, and I've been stopping by ever since. He didn't know I was there at first, but then we got to talking, and now... Now he's _my friend_ ," Rin explained, patting Haru's tail gently. A silent apology for Sousuke's big, clumsy hands.

Sousuke folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Rin.

" _You said I was crazy,_ " he said under his breath in Japanese, and it took Rin a moment to realize what he was talking about.

Then, he remembered. He was _not the only one_ to have come face-to-face with a merman. He felt a pang of guilt— all this time Rin had pretended not to believe him. Every time the subject came up he would laugh and insist that the merfolk didn't exist, even _knowing_ that wasn't true. It had probably been driving Sousuke insane for _months_ , knowing exactly what he saw and having his best friend tell him he was wrong.

" _I-I... I really didn't believe you at first. And then I had to keep it a secret, and you'd know something was up if I just suddenly told you I believed you._ "

" _Do you know what has been going through my head all of this time?! I thought that you had a secret boyfriend. Hell, maybe you do! I would not put it past you to date a merman, you, you... You goddamned sap!_ "

" _I can understand everything you're saying._ "

Both men looked to Haru at the sudden interruption, and Sousuke's face went pale. Rin couldn't help but laugh. This was the first time someone had been able to understand them and had interjected. Rin had been waiting for this moment for quite some time.

"And now you understand why I go the extra step of whispering," Rin chuckled. Sousuke glared at him.

"We're not dating, by the way," Haru added. He had returned to the water, and Sousuke spun around to face him, leaning slightly over the pool. Haru's expression didn't change. He was completely unaffected.

"Okay, _you_ — whatever your name is—"

"His name is Haruka."

"Alright, _Haruka_ —"

"I prefer to be called _Haru_ for short."

"One of you two had better let me finish," he warned, and Rin hid his face. " _Haru_. You probably know about what happened to me, yeah? _Am_ I crazy, or was that really one of you?"

Haru studied Sousuke's features for a moment and then snickered about something. Rin vaguely remembered Haru's account of what Makoto had said about the rescue (specifically, the part where Makoto had found Sousuke "really cute") and tried not to laugh. Sousuke, thankfully, didn't seem to notice.

"You aren't wrong, it _was_ one of us."

"I _knew it!_ That guy didn't even know what a goddamn lifejacket was!"

"And he was embarrassed about that, I assure you. He knows _now_ , anyway."

Sousuke paused to furrow his brow. Rin smirked to himself. He was sure they'd just found a way to keep Sousuke quiet about all of this. Makoto was their ticket. Of course, if Rin were to ask it of him, Sousuke would promise not to tell anyone, but he wanted _more_ than that— he wanted Sousuke to become an active part of this secret world, to see the things he had seen.

"You _know him_ _personally_. I think he said his name was, um... _Makoto_ , right?"

Haru nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

"You want to know somethin', Sousuke? Somethin' _really cool?_ " Rin asked, his tone high-pitched and teasing. Sousuke looked at him suspiciously. "You were rescued not only by a merman, but by _an ocean prince_. The _future king_ of the Australian seas."

Rin burst out laughing at Sousuke's expression. He'd never seen such childlike wonder and bewilderment on his face before, and it didn't suit his sculpted features or his strong brow. Sousuke looked at Haru for some kind of confirmation, and he nodded.

"He's my best friend. His father is the current king, and someday he'll have to take the throne. He could get into a lot of trouble if the king finds out he helped you. But he's too nice. He couldn't just _let you drown._ "

" _I_ think you owe the merfolk a _favor or two_ , wouldn't you say?" Rin asked through a smirk, winking at Haru. Sousuke groaned.

"...If I go along with all of this, will you relay a message to him for me? Somethin' a bit more personal than the standard 'thank you'?"

Rin and Haru exchanged glances, and Rin nodded his approval. Haru looked at Sousuke and flashed a somewhat devious grin.

"I'll tell him _anything you want_. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you."

At that, Sousuke finally relented, though he did rub his temples at the headache already forming. Rin and Haru celebrated their victory, and Sousuke wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

Only time would tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been SO FUCKIN' EXCITED FOR SOUSUKE TO MEET HARU YOU HAVE NO IDEA. NO. IDEA. 
> 
> I didn't want to literally say 'Plato's Closet' when talking about the clothing resellers, but that's basically who I was referring to. My sister resells stuff there all the time, but there are always a few nice pieces that get rejected for small or arbitrary reasons, and it'd be cool for those to go to good use instead of ending up back in the pile or in Goodwill. 
> 
> Also Rin just got himself, like, my dream job. And he and I have the same favorite word whoops


	11. Introductions

Rin had thought he was done with the awkward family dinners, and for the most part, he was. This particular one was an entirely different kind of awkward: Rin's mother had made the mistake of asking Sousuke if anything was new with him.

"Why would you ask me that?" Sousuke snapped, and Rin stifled a groan.

That morning, he had taken Sousuke with him on his morning run to visit Haru in the cave, and they had gone through Haru's sketchbooks and scrapbooks. Sousuke had spent most of his time articulating exactly what he wanted Haru say to Makoto in his stead. He'd kept up forced conversation, and even managed a smile or two, but it had been apparent that it was too much to spring on the man at one. Sousuke had _clearly_ been overwhelmed.

And then, on the car ride to his parent's house, Sousuke had suddenly asked him what the consequences were of merfolk and humans interacting. Rin had stiffened and tried to insist there were no such consequences, but Sousuke had always been too sharp— "Haru said that Makoto could get in trouble if anyone knew he helped me," he argued, and Rin couldn't think of an excuse.

Rin had been left with no choice but to admit that Haru could be punished if it was discovered that they were friends, and at that, Sousuke had fallen silent.

Sousuke had spent most of the dinner in silence as well, clearly going through everything in his head. Concern was etched into his features, and at first Rin assumed it was for Haru, but there was something else, something far more grave, in his eyes that he could not place.

"Well, I guess he doesn't want to talk about it," Rin's mother said through an awkward laugh, and Sousuke winced. Rin shot him a glare before jumping in to save his friend.

The officers eventually piled into the car again and drove home, still in frustrating silence. Rin managed to keep his outburst contained until the moment the apartment door slammed shut behind him.

" _What's with you?!_ "

"I don't know what you mean," Sousuke replied. His tone was completely flat, like he wasn't even bothering to put any effort into his lie. Rin snorted.

"You've been acting weird ever since this morning."

" _I'm sorry_ , was I supposed to respond completely normally to finding out that mythical creatures are real?"

Rin went blank for a moment. He'd become so accustomed to seeing Haru that he had nearly forgotten how _bizarre_ it actually was.

"Okay, I'll obviously grant you a little bit of forgiveness for being overwhelmed, but at dinner you were acting a different kind of weird. You looked like you'd just seen someone get _shot_ , for christ's sake."

Sousuke frowned and avoided Rin's eyes. Rin continued to prod at him, refusing to let him zone out or pretend he hadn't heard, and cut off his path when he tried to leave. After a couple of minutes, he relented.

"Why shouldn't I look upset? You've gotten yourself in pretty deep this time," Sousuke grumbled. Rin froze and felt his brow furrow.

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"On top of all the stuff you've taken on lately, you're keeping this kind of secret?"

"It's not that difficult. I like having him to myself."

"Now, see, that's _exactly_ what I was afraid you would say."

Rin reflexively stepped back before he had even fully processed the statement, and he felt his mouth fall open.

"...Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. You like him."

_Well, shit._

"O-Of course I like him, we're friends," Rin stammered.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant," Sousuke said, his voice going about as low as it could. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. Rin attempted a casual laugh and waved a dismissive hand.

"No, no, you read too much into these things because you're worried about my hopeless romantic tendencies," he insisted. His tone wasn't convincing. He'd always had a habit of becoming infatuated rather quickly, usually with people he hardly knew, and it had come back to bite him more than once.

"I'm worried _for good reason_. Is this going to end up like all the rest of your failed crushes, or is it gonna be even worse?"

 _It won't be the same, because Haruka isn't one of my fleeting crushes,_ the voice in the back of Rin's head grumbled. He was careful not to say this aloud.

Then, Sousuke said something that set Rin off more than it probably should have.

"I don't know if you can handle that right now."

Rin felt his hands curl into fists and drew back his shoulders, already feeling a gnawing guilt in his gut and a familiar wet sting at the corners of his eyes.

"... _Can't handle it?_ What do you mean by that?"

Sousuke looked taken aback by the sudden shift in Rin's demeanor, and he backed away slightly.

"I-I'm just worried you're getting too attached. What if he gets hurt? What if _you_ get hurt?"

"I'm not _in love with him,_ Sousuke." (He was lying.)

"But he's your friend. It would still hurt if he disappeared on you—"

" _Everything_ hurts sometimes! You can't protect me from _everything!_ "

Rin paused to catch his breath. He had shouted far louder than he meant to, and Sousuke now looked backed into a corner, like he was on the defensive somehow. Rin looked to the ground, biting his lip and curling his hands into fists.

" _Your shoulder,_ " he nearly whispered.

Sousuke stiffened and narrowed his eyes, instinctively placing his hand over his right shoulder. The habit only seemed to verify Rin's suspicions about it. It still hurt from time to time.

"What about it?"

"It's wrecked, and that's because of me."

"It's not _wrecked_. I take good care of it. And besides, that's not true."

Rin groaned and tangled his hands into his own hair. He was glaring at the taller man now, who was still being as stubborn as always even with his hand still fixed to the injured shoulder.

"It _is_ true! I've already caused you an injury, and now you wanna keep treating me like some kid? Shouldn't _I_ be protecting _you?!_ "

Sousuke's expression fell, and it was replaced by something Rin had never seen and didn't know how to read. After a moment, his eyes filled with hurt, and he somewhat resembled an abandoned puppy. He lowered his hand from his shoulder and moved the muscle around for a moment, mostly to prove something to himself.

"My shoulder is fine. And I'm just looking out for you."

Rin snorted again, and then he was gone. He'd always had a habit of storming out of rooms when he didn't know what else to say.

With the room now unsettlingly empty and silent, Sousuke took a moment to breathe, to reflect.

He wasn't lying. His shoulder hardly ever gave him trouble anymore. He was careful with it, and maintained constant physical therapy. Most of his current workout routine had begun simply from that need for maintenance.

Swimming had often been Rin's only source of joy in their high school days. Sousuke had joined the swim team with him, and he'd overdone it. He'd injured his shoulder, and he'd disobeyed his physical therapist and put too much strain on it too early, rendering it completely useless for a long time.

Rin blamed himself, as he often did. It wasn't his fault. Sousuke had disobeyed his doctor's orders. Even so, Rin was correct about the fact that Sousuke would likely have never joined the swim team on his own. He had joined for Rin's sake— that, he couldn't deny. And perhaps for some people that made him responsible for the subsequent injury.

But Sousuke had never thought of it that way. No one had ever _forced him_ to look after Rin. He had _chosen_ to do it. He _still_ chose to do it. It was unusual for Rin to be so angry about it, as he'd mostly gotten used to the protective habits.

 _Maybe Rin's making his own choices now, and he'd decided that Haruka's a risk worth taking,_ Sousuke thought as he went to change his clothes.

 

* * *

 

Rin was only mildly surprised to find Haru in the cave. It seemed he'd been lounging and admiring the moon. Perhaps he'd been unable to sleep. Haru, on the other hand, was so shocked to hear him enter that he jumped back into the water.

"Oh, sorry, Rin. I thought someone else had found me," he explained after he'd popped his head up above the water.

Rin found himself unable to articulate a response. He sighed loudly and collapsed onto the rock where Haru had lain, only mildly annoyed by the wetness. He was still too upset to think about something so small. Haru tilted his head.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Sousuke?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"He was odd this morning. I don't know him very well, but you didn't describe him as being that awkward or serious all the time... I assumed he was acting unusual."

Haru pulled himself out of the water and squeezed onto what little was left of the platform of rock. For all his beauty and grace, his tail always made the same very fishlike _plop_ sound when he laid down, and it always made Rin giggle.

"Tell me about it."

"Uh... well, we argued." Rin sat up and laid his back against a nearby stalagmite, and Haru followed suit, sitting up and propping himself up by resting his weight on one arm. Rin's body language was odd. He kept his knees up and partially hid his face in them, almost as if he was shielding himself.

"...About what?" Haru waited a moment before prodding. Rin gulped.

"About _this_. He's nervous. He's too protective. He's sure I'm going to get hurt, thinks I've gotten too attached to you."

Haru furrowed his brow.

" _Too attached?_ "

Rin blushed, though Haru could only barely see it, and his eyes widened slightly.

"H-he doesn't like me getting too close to anyone, you see, and I stop by to see you almost every day."

Haru knew Rin was leaving something out, but he decided not to dwell on it. He shook his head and pressed on.

"Is he... possessive of you?"

"No, not really. Just protective. He's like a paranoid dad sometimes."

Haru frowned. Rin had said this many times before, but something seemed off. It was one thing to be protective of a friend. It was another thing entirely to loom over a person in the way that Sousuke did, to devote oneself so wholly to making sure no harm befell another person. Sousuke seemed to treat it like a responsibility. More than that, he seemed to think that Rin _needed it._

"Did you... get _hurt_ in the past?" Haru asked, and Rin twitched like he'd been struck. He tried to feign normalcy, but quickly realized it was too late. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said bluntly. "And Sousuke had to take care of me when that happened."

"Take care of you? Were you injured?"

Rin gulped. He looked like he wasn't quite sure how to answer the question for a moment.

"I guess you could... I mean... I guess you could say I was _ill_ , yes."

There was a pause where Haru tried to read Rin's tone and expression, but he'd been far too vague. After a moment his expression went from completely blank to incredibly pained, and his face twisted like it did when he was trying not to cry.

"Y... You don't have to be so upset about it, Rin. Taking care of a sick person can take a grest deal out of someone. If he had to run all of your errands for you for a while—"

" _No, no,_ it wasn't _errands_ , nothing that simple. When I say I was _sick_ , I mean that I was—!"

Rin's own throat seemed to cut off his words as it tightened, and he tangled his hands into his hair and breathed rapidly through his mouth for a moment. Haru could only watch, and eventually Rin resumed normal breathing. It seemed that he had memorized exercises to help him do so, and Haru couldn't help but wonder why.

"...What were you?" Haru asked after several long moments. Rin sighed.

"I was like an invalid," he said quietly.

Haru felt that he was finally beginning to understand.

"So when you say that he took care of you, you mean... You mean _everything?_ "

Rin chuckled, though he didn't find anything particularly funny.

"I've always managed to use the bathroom myself, but that's about as far as it went for a while." He looked up at the moon, and Haru saw the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"...Once..." Rin began, and the tone of his voice indicated that he was telling a story. Haru leaned forward. "Once, I hurt him. I hurt him pretty bad, too."

"...Where did you hurt him?" Haru coaxed more from him.

"I cut his face," Rin admitted through gritted teeth. "I... Had been sleeping for about five days—"

" _Days?!_ "

"Yeah. ...It was all that I felt I could do. Anyway, I was starting to stink."

"I would imagine so."

"Sousuke kept insisting that I take a bath, or take a shower. But... I didn't want to undress."

Haru knit his brows together at that remark. _What an odd thing to say, and what a strange way to say it,_ he thought. He said nothing.

"Sometimes I would enter trancelike states, and when I was like that nothing Sousuke did or said affected me. So once, when I was like that, he decided... that he'd bathe me himself."

"...That can't have gone well."

"It didn't. ...I came to after he'd already gotten me in there and started scrubbing. I freaked out. I grabbed the razor and I slashed at him. It... It wasn't a deep cut, but... I _hurt him_ really badly." He meant it metaphorically, and Haru nodded to show that he understood.

"And so... He's still overprotective. He's afraid to see you get hurt because he's seen you at your absolute lowest," Haru guessed, and Rin confirmed it with a quiet grunt. 

Haru hadn't expected this. Sousuke had seemed stern, almost parental, and now it made perfect sense. What didn't make sense to him was that someone like Rin had ever been _like an invalid_. Rin was full of life. To be anything else was to be... _not Rin_. He couldn't fit the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind, and it left him with a distorted picture of someone he thought he knew.

"...Is it me?" Haru asked in a squeaky whisper when Rin said nothing more. He hadn't noticed his own throat tightening. Rin sprang up, snapping out of his dreary fog to wave his arms in front of him in adamant denial.

" _No_ , it has nothing to do with you! Or... It _does_ , but it isn't anything specific about you. He would be upset no matter who I was seeing."

"That's not true. If you made a new human friend, would he stop you? He's upset because he knows what could happen!"

Rin froze, and something flickered in his eyes. Haru's widened in disbelief. _Had he really forgotten?_

"I... I guess I forgot about that during the argument," Rin began, confirming Haru's suspicions. "I thought he was just being weirdly paranoid about you suddenly deciding you didn't like me anymore. I've been having so much fun with you that I forget sometimes about all of the the risks you've been taking."

Upon further reflection, Haru realized that he couldn't fault Rin. Haru had made a conscious effort to avoid talking about the monarchy and to keep the tone of things cheerful and casual. That Rin had fallen for his bluff was only to be expected.

"Don't your parents protect you?" Haru asked. He wasn't sure where the question had come from, and Rin made a strange face. "I— I mean, I was just wondering why Sousuke had to care for you instead of your parents. ...You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Well, uh, it's my fault, really. I shut them out. Sousuke was the only one left, and he wouldn't really take no for an answer."

Haru turned oddly serious at that, and looked sadly at Rin.

"Are things okay with them now?"

Rin shot up from his relaxed position against the stalagmite. Haru rarely asked this many questions or got this visibly emotional. 

"O-oh, yeah! Yeah, things are good now! I... Actually, remember when you took me to see all those stars?"

Bringing up that night felt somehow inappropriate, considering the realization he'd had then. He tried not to acknowledge his feelings for fear of scaring Haru away, but it was almost impossible to think about the stars without thinking of his affections for Haru.

"I remember."

"Well, I got a lot of thinking done when you were taking your nap, and after I went home I called them—"

"Wasn't it _really_ late?"

"Yeah, I know, I know! But it was important. I called them to ask them to meet me the next day, and when we met I explained everything and apologized. ...We're okay now. We're _good_. And I guess... I guess I owe that to you," Rin concluded. He smiled, his eyes watering.

 _You cry way too much,_ Haru thought. It wasn't a criticism, merely an observation, and he wondered when that had changed— when things he'd have considered flaws before simply became character quirks.

"...Thank you. ...I'm glad things are okay with you and your parents now."

"You seem awfully concerned about that."

Haru stiffened, his expression going blank for a split second. He forced a sad smile.

"I don't have any family. I wish that I did. It... makes me sad when people don't get along with theirs."

There was pause as both men tried to read the face of the other, as Rin breathed softly and wondered whether he should ask for more detail. He apparently opted against it, and looked quietly at the moon.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. He didn't say anything else.

Haru didn't know what he was thinking, why he felt the words bubbling in his throat like he couldn't help but speak, why he _so badly_ wanted Rin to know. He'd always gone out of his way not to tell anyone. It had taken Makoto _years_ to pry his secret from his lips, and even then he'd given very little detail.

With Rin, it was different.

"My mother was killed by humans."

Rin didn't react for a moment.

"... _What?_ "

The redhead's expression was perplexed. He looked guilty, and Haru shook his head.

"I'm _so sorr—_ "

" _You_ don't have to apologize for it, idiot. You're not like them. I said that already, didn't I?"

Haru huffed, though he was only mildly annoyed, and Rin took a moment to imitate the merman's pose. He pulled himself up next to him and laid on his stomach, and then propped his head up with arms. He kicked his feet up in an imitation of Haru's tail, which Haru decided to ignore for now.

"...We used to live off the coast of Japan. The monarchy doesn't really have any control there, and mother wanted me to be myself. That's what she always said."

"I wondered why your Japanese was so fluent," Rin murmured.

"Yes, well, that's what the humans spoke around there. ...I would talk to them from time to time, though I never let them see my tail. Mother didn't discourage me from it, but she _did_ want me to be careful. She wanted me to learn, but she didn't want me to get caught. She used to scold me quite a bit... I was too free-spirited, did whatever I felt like doing."

Haru took a moment to take a deep, shaky breath. Rin was watching him intently. The glow of his red eyes was intense and distracting, but he'd gotten used to that by now.

"I should have listened more. Japan... They still eat dolphins, and whales, and shark fins. Anything with a large tail is..."

He trailed off, and didn't have to explain any further. Rin hummed a guilty-sounding low note and looked away. He was proud of his heritage, but didn't much appreciate that cultural practice.

"She didn't _hate_ humans. If I had made a friend like you back then, I'm sure she would have understood. But along the coastline, most of the humans we saw were fishermen. She didn't hate them, but she was understandably afraid of them.

"One day... I disobeyed her. I stayed out late at night, watching the boats, and I wasn't being as careful as I should have. Someone saw my tail, and I think they thought I was a dolphin.

"They started chasing me... I'd never been that afraid. Not before and not since. I was small, and not very fast. They nearly caught me in their net, and then..."

He paused to squeeze his eyes shut. The image was still vivid, still clear as if it had happened only yesterday. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and hummed gratefully.

"Mother found me just in time, and she pulled me out. She told me to swim away, to not look back. ...The only thing I saw was blood, and then I never saw her again. So I left Japan, and I came here."

Rin's face fell, and his eyes glistened. _Don't cry again. Not for me,_ Haru thought. Somehow the thought of making Rin cry upset him more than the memory.

"I-it's not your fault—"

"It _is_ my fault. I didn't know any better, but it wouldn't have happened if I'd listened. I always thought she was being paranoid. I never listened to her when she warned me about things."

Rin's brow furrowed. It seemed he was beginning to catch on.

"...Oh?"

"Yes. She was _protective_. And for good reason."

Rin swallowed thickly and looked down to study the rocks below him. He chuckled again, as he often did when he was nervous and nothing was even remotely funny. Haru took this as sufficient license to continue.

"...When I was young, sometimes I wished she didn't smother me so much. Now... Now I'd give anything to hear one of her lectures again. But... I didn't _know_ that, that she only did it because she loved me, until it was too late."

"...Yeah."

"It's... easy to feel frustrated when people don't understand you, when they scold you all the time, but... It could be much worse. You could be left with no one there to worry about you."

"...Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Well, don't apologize to _me,_ " Haru retorted. Rin looked up, and it seemed like the tears had vanished before they had a chance to fall. "Explain to him that you need some space, because you _do_ , but make sure he knows you appreciate how much he cares."

Rin made up his mind to do just that, and thanked Haru with an awkward one-armed hug before he stood and made his way home. The apartment was dark, and Sousuke lounged on the couch watching some game show he didn't much care for. Rin heard him scoff at the TV as a contestant gave an especially dumb answer.

"...Sousuke? I'm back. Sorry if you were waiting up."

Sousuke perked up. It didn't show anywhere but in his eyes, but Rin knew how to spot it. The flash of recognition quickly passed, and then he went back to feigning disinterest.

"I wasn't," he lied.

"Oh, I see. You just _had_ to stay up past midnight to watch this crappy game show, huh?"

Sousuke groaned in annoyance, and Rin chuckled. He had never seemed to be aware of how vocal he was, and no one ever said anything to him about it, but it was common to hear a series of exasperated groans from the direction of his desk in the middle of a particularly busy day at the station.

"Hey, uh, about earlier... I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I get why you—"

Sousuke cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No, whatever, it's fine. You're gonna do what you do, and I'm gonna worry, and we're gonna piss each other off from time to time, but you and I both know it's okay. It's fine."

Rin could only blink at that for a moment. It seemed that Sousuke really wasn't mad. Perhaps worrying really was _just that_ for him— _worrying_. As if only for the sake of doing it. He chuckled.

"Uh, okay. As long as you're not mad. I'm gonna go to bed."

Sousuke waited until he heard the door close to turn off the TV. He stared at the darkened screen for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Rin had probably gone to see Haruka, he realized. And the merman had said something to him that made him apologize. _Apologize_. Rin was stubborn, _especially_ with him, because Sousuke was just as stubborn, or perhaps worse. A heartfelt apology from him for a normal argument was rare. Sure, he apologized a lot for things that weren't his fault, but those were almost habitual.

Sousuke sighed as he stood to go to bed.

He still wasn't crazy about the whole thing, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Rin had been a lot happier, and had matured quite a bit in the few months he'd been visiting his new friend. All things considered, Haruka was a positive addition to his life.

Sousuke laid down in his bed and curled into his blankets. _It can't hurt to play along,_ he thought as he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Both Rin and Haru were shocked when Sousuke entered the cave the following morning. Rin could tell he was in a rather good mood, as he'd bought himself some food from the local vendors without his usual attention to calorie content.

He joined the conversation casually and without much introduction, and offered Rin a hot dog that he refused. Haru, as casual as ever, simply went with the change and started talking mostly to Sousuke.

"There are... Quite a few Japanese officers in this area, aren't there?" Haru asked after a few minutes of conversation, his face indicating that he was confused by this. Rin chuckled and glanced at Sousuke, who nodded.

"It might seem a bit weird for Australia, yeah. But this is a northern coastal city, and there are a lot of Japanese people here— second or third generation immigrants, mostly. Rin and I feel it's important to serve a community you can actually relate to. That's why the force is so heavily Japanese," Sousuke explained. He took a bite of his hot dog.

"...What _is_ that thing, anyway?" Haru finally asked. It has obviously been bugging him, and Rin had wondered if he was going to say anything.

"It's a hot dog. They sell them at stands and carts on boardwalks like these," Sousuke said, his mouth half-full.

"What kind of meat is it? Cow? Chicken? Pig? Or something else?"

"Yes."

"Yes to... What?"

Rin and Sousuke both laughed uncontrollably, and Haru looked hopelessly confused. Rin managed to calm himself just enough to offer an explanation.

"I think they're _supposed_ to be made of beef, but they rarely are. No one really knows what's in them," Rin explained.

"So he was saying yes to everything, then," Haru quietly confirmed to himself.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sousuke interjected, scarfing down the last of his lunch. "What do you guys eat, anyway?"

"What do we eat? ...Plants and mussels, mostly. Also smaller fish," the merman slowly explained.

Haru looked up and to the left when he thought or tried to remember things. Rin smiled, thinking to himself that it was cute, before clearing his throat and ignoring Sousuke's suspicious glance.

"So there's a food chain? Certain fish are okay to eat?" Sousuke asked.

Rin smirked. At first it had seemed strange to him, but then he'd realized that humans were the same way with animals. No one batted an eye about eating a chicken, but no Australian would ever eat a dog or cat, and that contrast might seem strange to other species.

Haru nodded.

"I like mackerel best," he said simply.

"Where's the cutoff?"

"Huh?"

Sousuke waved his hand.

"Forget it," he said dismissively.

It would be too hard to explain the concept of a food chain properly. Haru, however, apparently understood his question, having already explained this to Rin, and explained as best he could.

"Certain fish are considered 'game', like deer," he began.

"You've been reading your animal books?" Sousuke asked, grinning. Haru ignored him. For some reason, Sousuke had found the stash of children's books that Rin kept in the cave extremely amusing.

"Those fish are the same kinds humans usually use for food— mackerel, tuna, salmon, tilapia— I'm sure you understand," he finished.

Sousuke hummed with interest as he twisted open his soda.

"You really shouldn't drink this stuff— it's bad for you," the larger man said, noticing Haru looking curiously at the bottle.

"Why are you drinking it, then?"

"That's a good question."

Rin laughed again, shaking his head at his friend.

"Since when are you this goofy?" Rin asked incredulously. Sousuke only shrugged. He didn't normally drink soda, either. It seemed he was oddly giddy.

When he had finished his food, Haru made Sousuke sit still so he could draw a portrait of him. Rin took his entrapment as an opportunity to question him, knowing he couldn't run away.

"So what's up with you and Minishiba and Ai?"

Sousuke winced, and Rin chuckled. The larger man shook his head and sighed.

"I'm technically done training them, but I keep hanging around anyway. See, look, I know that officers dating other officers is generally frowned upon, but it's not against the rules as long as it's not interfering with the job. They're in this weird place where they'd probably be more focused if they _were_ dating. Their relationship is so goddamned _awkward_ that it hurts everyone's teamwork, and _something_ has to be done."

"And that's the _only reason_ you've been so involved, huh?" Rin teased. Sousuke's slightly reddened cheeks betrayed his intentions. He squirmed like he was trying to get away, and then Haru clicked his tongue and he froze again.

"...I just want the little guys to be happy. Shit, is that a crime?" He admitted. His face was beet-red now. 

"I'm not making fun of you. Hell, I'll help you out. I'll tell Minishiba that if he doesn't say something I'll tell the captain, and _god knows_ he'll embarrass him to death. I'm sure he doesn't want _that_."

Sousuke reflexively recoiled in horror at the thought, and then looked up as he pondered if further.

"That... That could work, actually. And I mean, it's gotta be Momo. Nitori's pretty oblivious, and he's too shy."

Another half hour passed, and Haru finished his portrait. As Rin was studying it, he heard Sousuke's phone ring. He chatted with someone for a moment before hanging up and turning to face Haru.

"...Look, I felt bad about being uncool yesterday, and I wanted to thank you for takin' care of my buddy here, so I, uh... I got you something to make up for it. We can only borrow them for a little while, and the owner will be back for them soon, but I thought it was a good idea nonetheless."

He stood without explaining what he was talking about and left the cave. Haru looked quizzically at Rin, who could only shrug.

Sousuke returned with a large cage, one that he could barely get through the thin cavern corridors, and Haru lit up like the sun. He heard Rin laugh.

" _Bunnies!_ " Rin cried, and Haru quickly flopped onto the rocks and tried to pull himself towards the cage as it was set upon the ground.

"They're Nagisa's. He got a rabbit without realizing it was pregnant, somehow, and Rei's makin' him take these to somebody who can get them all good homes. He told me I could borrow them for a little while," Sousuke explained, mostly to Rin, as Haru didn't really know who Nagisa and Rei were. Rin shook his head. He couldn't think of anyone else who would unknowingly buy a pregnant rabbit.

There were six of them, and most of them were black. Rin could tell by the shape of their ears that the mother was a Netherland dwarf rabbit. He saw Haru dry himself off, and then he wiggled the rest of the distance to the cage and pulled out one of the little baby rabbits for himself. He instantly marveled at how soft it was, and tenderly stroked its tiny ears.

Rin looked at Sousuke and smiled as he looked away and scratched his neck.

"That was really thoughtful of you, Sousuke. They're cute. Thank Nagisa for me, alright?"

"Yeah," Sousuke mumbled.

Haru played with the rabbits for about an hour before Sousuke had to take them back to Nagisa, and then the officers took their leave.

Once the day's work had been finished, they'd returned to their home, and they had a moment to breathe, Sousuke piped up about something.

"Your speech is coming up soon, yeah?"

Rin blushed at that and pulled a tiny notebook out of his pocket. He flipped quickly through the pages, showing that he'd filled up most of them.

"Yep. I've been scribbling down notes and ideas constantly. I know everything I want to say, but I still need to form it into something that makes sense, you know? Give it a structure."

Sousuke nodded in understanding, and then he sat up on the couch and smiled.

"You wanna practice it on me?" He offered, and Rin felt his blush deepen.

"...Okay," he agreed with a wide smile.

It seemed that, for once, things were going his way, and he pulled out his laptop to find his half-formed speech.

He had more than earned a bit of peace and quiet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it's impossible to unknowingly get a pregnant animal? Think again! My little brother got a hamster as a child that we were told was a large male, and it turned out to be a pregnant girl. My mother remembers being woken up to the question "can boy hamsters have babies?" And then, sure enough, eight baby hamsters. Obviously we had to give them away, and we put up an ad in the church bulletin for people to come take a hamster. We ended up keeping one of the babies. Also I've had a strong affection for bunnies since my early childhood. I used to twitch my nose all the time and people theorized it was because I spent too much time looking at the rabbits.
> 
> And yeah, Sousuke still has a shoulder injury in this AU. He's diligent in taking care of it, but even if it did bother him he's too stubborn to admit it.


	12. Purpose, Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my short delay— had some technical issues. ;)

The big day had finally arrived.

Rin was sure he'd had the happiest couple of weeks he'd ever experienced. Sousuke had adapted to letting Haru into their lives, and had started joining him on about half of his visits to the cave. Haru had filled him in on everything he'd missed, and Sousuke had finally decided on exactly what he wanted Haru to say to Makoto for him.

Haru had delighted in making the two humans race one another through the water, and would often cheekily refuse to tell them who had won, which left it to the two of them to bicker about who touched which rock first. Haru had tried to take Sousuke underwater like he'd done with Rin, but Sousuke wasn't quite trusting enough, and refused to admit that he couldn't hold his breath as long.

Sousuke had set up a better projector for his ta let, and they'd watched videos and movies with Haru under the starlight. Rin was still saving _The Little Mermaid_ for the right time, but just about every other ocean-themed movie and TV show had been watched, and it was funny to hear Haru correct certain things. Haru decided that _Finding Nemo_ , despite "its few inaccuracies", as he put it, was his favorite movie. Rin took a strange pride in hearing that, and was happy to finally have an excuse to make Disney and Pixar references.

"We still haven't watched Sousuke's favorite," Rin said once, and he received a swift punch to the gut. " _Mulaaaaaan_ ," he croaked through the pain, and he didn't get a chance to explain _what that was_.

...At least, not until he had the audacity to suggest that Mulan was not _technically_ a princess and therefore couldn't be Sousuke's favorite, and then Haru had laughed and laughed as the two got into a heated argument over which princess was best. Rin's loyalty had always been with Ariel, and Sousuke would accept no other than Mulan.

"Ariel gave up her home and family for a dude she didn't even know, and Mulan defeated the goddamn Huns and saved all of fucking China," Sousuke always said.

Sousuke would always pretend not to like "kiddie movies", but their early friendship had formed around using the films as a way to help Rin with his English, so his emotional fondness for them was easy to understand. They'd had sleepovers in which they'd watch a film first in English and then switch it to Japanese to help Sousuke, and those were happy memories.

Every night, Rin would practice his speech on either Sousuke or Haru, and sometimes he'd have them both for an audience. Both were great for this, as they were blunt with their critiques. Never _mean_ , but honest. Rin needed that. Soon, he had polished a speech that Sousuke insisted was worthy of the halls of speech fame, a compliment Rin had furiously blushed at.

Now, it was the morning of the festival, and Rin hopped out of his bed an hour before the alarm went off. He'd been too excited to sleep, so he put on a pot of coffee as he gathered all of his materials and finalized his choice of outfit.

Text messages started pouring in early, and before long he had messages of encouragement from just about the entire department. Apparently everyone planned on going, and he felt immediate suspicion. How had they _all_ managed to get the day off? He'd question the Captain about it later.

Sousuke was apparently excited, too. He got up not long after Rin, and was grateful to find the coffee already being prepared. He got to work on breakfast and turned into a nagging mother as he reminded Rin of all the things he'd need. Rin groaned as he promised he hadn't forgotten anything.

When he had a moment to spare, he called Haru. Haru promised he'd stay in the cave all day, so that Rin could drop by whenever he was ready. At one point, Sousuke pulled the phone out of his hand and went to another room to whisper something at Haru. Rin furrowed his brow. _Everyone_ was hiding things from him today.

At seven, he got a call from his parents, who surprised him with the announcement that they'd both taken the day off to come to the festival. Rin's mother rattled on and on about all the research she had done, and he heard his father's embarrassed laughter in the background.

"You guys are the best," he warbled though teary eyes as he said his farewell and hung up the phone. The moment he'd ended the call, the phone rang again.

"We're _totally_ gonna be there, just you wait!" Nagisa screamed into the receiver. He heard a muffled " _don't you have an inside voice?!_ " from Rei.

The answer to that question was a sound _no_.

"Who even told you two? _I_ certainly didn't," Rin grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't want them there. He liked them both. But Nagisa was a bit difficult to handle at these kinds of events, and Rei always ended up embarrassed somehow.

"Ai told me!"

Rin frowned. He was even more confused now. _Ai_ , as in _Officer Aiichirou Nitori?_

"Wait, how do you know him? And you call him Ai?!"

He heard a shuffling as Rei seized his phone back. He wondered if Nagisa even _had_ one, or if he simply bummed off of Rei's all the time. It certainly seemed that way.

"Perhaps he's never mentioned us because we've never come up in conversation, but Nagisa and Ai were on the same high school swim team. The one he forced me to join later. We go back a ways," Rei explained, and Rin felt his jaw drop in shock.

He would _definitely_ have to pester Ai about that later. He laughed as he tried to imagine Nagisa and Nitori interacting.

By seven-thirty, he and Sousuke had gotten showered and dressed and had their coffee and breakfast and gathered up packs full of water bottles and granola bars and whatever else they would need. Rin laughed when he saw Sousuke's t-shirt. _Support your Rainbros._ Sousuke had apparently had it for a while, but hadn't found any excuse to wear it before now.

The officers packed into their car and sped off, and it wasn't hard to spot the festival destination. What caught Rin's eye first was the crowd waiting near the entrance for him. He waved and jogged towards them.

" _Why are you all here?!_ " He demanded, and Momo forced a casual laugh.

"We just happened to have the day off!"

"I don't believe that for a _second_."

"The important thing is that we're here to offer support," the Captain said, slapping Rin's back affectionately. Rin sighed. He couldn't be _upset_ , he just didn't like being kept in the dark, and for a normally stone-faced person, Sousuke was pretty lousy at pretending not to know things.

Rin chatted with the squad for a short while before moving on, and soon he found his parents, who were eating near a hot dog stand with Nagisa and Rei. Rin grimaced, as it seemed his mother had befriended a group of drag queens and was asking _way_ too many loud questions, mostly about where they found high heels big enough to fit their feet. They didn't seem to mind, thankfully. Actually, they seemed to be having the time of their lives.

" _Oh_ — the redhead over there, that's my son," he heard her tell them, and one of the taller queens winked and blew a kiss at him. He returned the gesture with an awkward laugh, and was pulled into a conversation with the other two about whether or not his hair color was natural. The shortest of the bunch refused to believe him.

"I like the shirt," Rei laughed as Sousuke approached. Sousuke grinned proudly and pointed at Nagisa.

"Tell him, he got it for me."

Nagisa flashed a wink and a thumbs up, and introduced Rin to a pink-haired man and his younger brother, who had tagged along with the blonde. His college roommate, apparently, who had also coincidentally turned out to be gay and who Sousuke apparently already knew. His brother was there only to offer support, and looked a little overwhelmed by everything.

"It's lots of noise and bright colors and flamboyant people, I know it can be kind of in-your-face at first," Rin reassured the boy. "It's just that this is the one time everyone can be themselves, when they don't have to be afraid of what people will say or do, so they tend to go a little overboard sometimes." The boy smiled gratefully and nodded.

"I understand," he said with a soft giggle. He was a cute kid. Shy, but that was okay. His brother more than made up for his quiet nature with his blatant flirtations.

"If you wanna know how I already know that guy, it's because he used to hit on me all the fuckin' time," Sousuke muttered about the pink-haired man as they walked away, and Rin laughed hysterically.

"You must give off some kind of signal. The gays are just _drawn_ to you."

"Obviously. I got stuck living with _you_ , didn't I?"

"That you did!"

The duo continued on, having to force their way through crowds (and, in Sousuke's case, drive off some interested parties by explaining that he was only there as the supportive straight friend), until finally they reached the stage area. Off to the side of the stage was a little camp area where the speakers would wait for their cues. Derek stood atop a table and waved his arms around to catch Rin's attention. Chris looked mildly embarrassed.

They only got to chat for a moment or two before Derek dropped a bomb on him.

"So, listen, we got a call from Sarah, and..."

Rin felt the chill of approaching dread.

"Well? What happened?" Sousuke asked for him. He always put a hand on Rin's shoulder at times like this, an oddly cute habit that directly reflected his overprotective nature.

"Th... The last speaker cancelled."

Rin's eyes widened, and Sousuke couldn't help but tighten his grip.

"B— but I'm scheduled for second to last!"

"Not anymore. You're the finale now."

Rin just about fell over, and Sousuke somewhat forcibly guided him to the table and sat him down on a chair. He put his head in his hands and felt his lungs tightening, fighting for oxygen.

"No, _no!_ I can't do this, I can't _close!_ Th-The _finale_... That's supposed to be the _best of the best_ , the speech everyone's gonna remember and _talk about—_ "

"Which is exactly what it is," Sousuke interjected sharply. His compliments were always as blunt and unrefined as his insults were.

"The speeches don't even _start_ for an hour," Chris said softly. "And you're up last. That gives us over two hours to plan."

"To plan _what?!_ " Rin whined.

"Well, your speech is _great_ , but it wasn't intended to be the closer, right? The finale needs to feel more... Well, _final_. We can make some amendments, add some paragraphs here and there, and then it'll be perfect!"

Rin didn't look up and continued to make low whining sounds, his arms folded around his gut as if he had a bad stomachache. But he was as resilient and stubborn as ever, and after a few minutes of soothing, he took a deep breath.

"Well, between the three of us, I'm sure we can manage something, right?"

Derek and Chris were happy to hear it, and Derek contacted Sarah to let her know everything was under control. Chris immediately got to setting out their papers and armed himself with a highlighter and a pen.

"Now don't worry, there _is_ a podium up there. People tend to wander away from and back to it so it seems less like a valedictorian speech," Derek explained, and Rin nodded as his eyes scanned the pages. He was already absorbed in his work, as if his earlier near-anxiety attack hadn't even happened.

 _That guy just keeps on trucking_ , Sousuke thought with a smile. He watched them work for another minute before speaking.

"If you're gonna be busy, Rin, I actually have to do something before the speeches start."

Rin looked mildly surprised, but didn't have the time to object.

 

* * *

 

Haru nearly jumped into the water, expecting an unwanted intruder, when instead a familiar giant ducked his way into the cave.

"Sousuke? Aren't you supposed to be at the festival with Rin?"

Sousuke shrugged. There was a smirk playing on his lips, like he knew something he wasn't ready to tell yet. He wasted little time on introductions and took a seat by the pool, right beside Haru, but facing the cave's largest and flattest wall.

"I know you wish you could be there, but I can't go lugging you around all day, and someone would ask questions. I've got the next best thing for ya."

Haru watched as Sousuke set down a small tablet (Rin had clarified that it was NOT just a big phone, though he still didn't understand the difference) and propped it up with some kind of stand. He unlocked the device and started typing something.

"This is gonna put me _way_ over my usual data usage for the month... But you can't exactly get wifi in here."

Haru didn't understand what most of those words meant, and he didn't ask. Sousuke adjusted the tablet and hit a few buttons, and then a static image of a rainbow-colored flag was cast upon the cavern wall. Haru blinked at it.

"It's a live feed," Sousuke explained. "That means that you can see things that happen at the same time as they're happening, even if you aren't there. The event hasn't started yet, so there's just a static picture right now. But when everything begins, this screen will show the stage at the festival."

"I can see Rin?!" Haru squeaked, and he coughed awkwardly at how high-pitched the shouted question had been. Sousuke snickered at him, and then nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "You will. You can watch the speech. Other speeches, too, because he's the last speaker of the day. At two, hit the button that says 'street view', and you'll get to see the parade. There's a little surprise there. Rin doesn't even know yet."

Haru couldn't hide his smile or his blush, and Sousuke gare him an odd look that he didn't know how to describe. His eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a hard line for the briefest of moments before he managed a smile of his own. 

"So ya like it?" He asked, and Haru hummed an approving note. He looked downwards, his expression suddenly melancholy.

"It's the closest thing I'll ever have to being on land," he murmured, and Sousuke's brow lowered sympathetically. He patted Haru's tail, and Haru glared at his large hand. Sousuke was a bit too gung-ho about touching his scales for his tastes. Rin always asked first.

"I mostly came here to get this set up, but I also wanted to ask you to do something for me. Just go along with it."

 

* * *

 

Derek and Chris ran to Sarah's side. Because of her father, she'd managed to get them seats in the small bleachers, where they'd have a better view of the stage above the rest of the crowd. She'd gotten them similar seats for the parade.

Before long, they were joined by the others. Derek was pounced upon by Nagisa, who was then corralled by Rei. Several officers trailed behind them. Derek whispered a final thanks to Sarah for securing so many seats.

"Well, at least she won't need as many during the parade," she said with a wink. Nagisa furrowed his brow in confusion, but didn't interrupt. "Where is Officer Yamazaki?"

No one had seen Sousuke since shortly after arrival, and Sarah found herself curious as to what he was up to.

"He got permission to watch from backstage, just in case Rin needs moral support afterwards. His parents are gonna sneak back there, too, to surprise him. He got lost for a while trying to find them," Chris explained. Sarah nodded in understanding. She'd been told about Sousuke's shockingly horrible sense of direction.

Meanwhile, Rin paced back and forth.

Rin had finished polishing off his speech with a half hour to spare. He'd included more material relating directly to his profession, and planned to talk about the need for increased trust between the police and members of the LGBT community in order to better protect individuals from hate crimes.

His family and friends and coworkers had appeared briefly to wish him good luck before vanishing into the crowd to take their places in the bleachers. Their seating meant that Rin would probably be able to see them when he got onstage. Rin had been writing and watching speeches all day, and now the words were beginning to run together in his head and sound less and less like words.

A woman was onstage now, the last speaker before it would be his turn. He was backstage, where the sound crew and volunteers triple-checked the sound systems and walked around checking badges and offering water bottles, and he could see through the slight crack in the curtain.

The crowd was enormous, and very vocal. They weren't afraid to voice disapproval or disagreement. They didn't seem particularly hard to please, but Rin worried nonetheless that something in his speech could upset them and incite their wrath in the form of hisses and boos.

That strange feeling in his stomach returned. The woman's speech was in its second half. He had mere minutes left before he would take the stage, and realizing this, along with seeing just how many people were out there, made his heart rate rise again. It was beating so hard he could feel it thrumming in his eardrums.

_I can't do this._

Just as he had this thought, just as he stood up intending to run away and apologize to Derek and Chris, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sousuke?"

The larger man had disappeared for a short while, doing whatever task he'd claimed he had to do. Rin had been immediately suspicious when he'd said that. Sousuke would not have left something to be done on a day when Rin had scheduled something so important.

Before he could ask for answers, Sousuke shoved something into his hand. It took Rin a moment to register it as Sousuke's phone. It was unlocked, and the camera roll was already open.

"Got somethin' for ya. Check out the latest video."

Rin obeyed. The last thing in the camera roll was a short video, and as soon as he enlarged it, he was greeted by a familiar pair of ocean-blue eyes. He felt his mouth widen into a grin.

_"Don't get right up into the camera like that— back away!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Okay, I can actually see you now. Go ahead."_

_"Is it recording?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes! Now talk, I don't have much time!"_

_"O-okay. Um... Rin. Rin! Sousuke has set up a thing for me to watch you with—"_

_"A live feed."_

_"Yes, a live feed. S-So... I wanted to let you know that I'll be watching with everyone else, from right here in my cave. And even if no one can hear it... I'll be cheering you on."_

The merman almost _grumbled_ this. He wasn't one for flattery, and never looked comfortable saying such sweet things. Even so, he _did_ say it. Rin laughed at Haru's grouchy expression, one that was ever so slightly tinted with blush. _What a tsundere_ , he thought. It was a word the English language didn't quite have, but it summarized him perfectly.

The video ended, and Sousuke took his phone back. His face had settled into a gentle smile, and he shrugged.

"I know you get nervous, so I thought this might cheer ya up a bit."

Rin couldn't form the words to thank him, but he didn't have to. Sousuke knew.

Rin no longer cared about the crowd. It could contain the entire world and he wouldn't care. _Haruka was watching_. This was for Haruka, if for no one else. He'd show him his absolute best— he could do it. He could do _anything_ if it was for Haruka.

"Thanks," Rin managed to whisper, and as usual Sousuke waved it off. He was determined to one day get the man to accept thanks from somebody, but that would have to wait. The deafening applause just outside signaled the end of the woman's speech, meaning that it was Rin's turn. Sousuke put up his hands and stepped back to make sure he couldn't be seen when the curtain parted.

Rin held his breath, and then remembered to breathe. He breathed deeply as the woman appeared on his side of the curtain and signaled him to take his place. He cast one final thankful smile at Sousuke before he took his place.

Rin had changed into his uniform at one point, hat included. He'd elected not to wear it the entire day because he'd get too hot, but since his speech had a lot to do with law enforcement, he'd felt he should wear it then. As Sousuke listened, he heard a few whistles from the crowd, and heard Rin snicker under his breath at that.

A pause, and almost complete silence. Rin drew a breath.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking, but I promise you— I am a _real cop_. Not a stripper."

The joke landed perfectly, and the crowd laughed, _genuinely_ laughed, and Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief. He snuck to the side of the stage to let Rin's parents through.

 

* * *

 

Rin was pounced upon as soon as he made it to the bleachers. Nagisa was actually _on his back_ at one point before Rei removed him. Ai hadn't yet stopped crying, and Sousuke argued with Rin's mother that he most certainly _had not cried at all_ , _not a single tear_. Rin could easily see that he was lying.

The occasional person would stop to congratulate him or compliment him, and at some point he'd ended up with a few slips of paper with hastily-scribbled phone numbers that Sousuke almost immediately tried to confiscate. Rin laughed gleefully as he shoved them into his pocket.

"I've gotta get changed, guys. Sarah's got some seats in the bleachers for the parade. You can all head back to work."

Rin moved to leave, fully intending to spend the rest of the day with only his parents and Sousuke and Rei and Nagisa, but Sousuke stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Whoa, where are you headed? You're with us!" The captain shouted after him. Rin turned, clearly confused. Sousuke smirked.

"...Aren't you guys gonna go back to the station? I was planning to—"

"No, we're not leaving."

Rin waited for the captain to elaborate, but he did not. He seemed too excited to talk. Momo took over for him, and proudly patted his chest. Nitori was nearly glued to his side, and they held some kind of fabric between them.

"We aren't leaving because we're _marching_ ," Momo declared.

"... _What?_ "

At that, Momo and Nitori split apart from one another to reveal their brightly colored banner. Rin immediately burst into tears upon reading the message.

_Your Police Department Stands with You!_

"Well, what are you standing there for? Let's go, the parade starts in fifteen minutes!"

Rin turned to the new voice to see that some of his previously absent coworkers had arrived, most notably Noble and Gomez. He also recognized their wives and children, apparently ready to watch from the sidewalk.

Rin looked around incredulously, and then he fixed his eyes on Sousuke, who blushed and immediately hid his face.

" _You knew about all of this, you son of a bitch!_ " Rin said through a laugh in slightly broken Japanese. He was almost too overwhelmed to switch gears properly.

" _I do apologize for hiding it from you, but I was sworn into secrecy,_ " Sousuke replied after a moment of flustered thinking.

"We're thinkin' this should be an annual tradition," Captain Mikoshiba added as he guided his squad along to the parade's starting point.

 

* * *

 

It had taken the captain a long while to find a restaurant that could seat everyone. In the end, they had to pull several tables together. Rin sat between Sousuke and his parents, and across from Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa had gotten a seat next to his old friend, Nitori, who had Momo and the Captain to his right. Derek and Chris and Sarah rounded off the group. They'd tried to get closer to Rin, but had relented and allowed his parents and old friends to surround him instead. Rin waved at Derek as best he could, having to lean forward to see past Sousuke.

He was thoroughly exhausted, both mentally and physically. Speaking had taken a lot out of him emotionally, and the parade route had been much longer than he'd expected it to be. He'd attended the city council meeting immediately afterwards, and he and the cabinet members had shared a laugh at how plainly tired and out of breath he was.

He had high hopes. His points had been well-received, and he got far more questions than disagreements. In typical governmental fashion, they'd been concerned about funding, but Sarah's work had taken care of most of their concerns. It was a labor of love indicative of the strong support offered by the local community.

Everyone was finally settling down, and had ordered their food. Nagisa had already received his order. He heard Sousuke laugh, and he whispered to Rin, asking him if he was still tired.

"I am," Rin replied. "But it's a good kind of tired."

"...Yeah," Sousuke agreed.

Rin did his best to snap out of his fog and cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"So for those of you who didn't already get to meet them today, these are my parents," Rin began, nodding at the couple beside him. They had been talking to him and to Sousuke and amongst themselves and hadn't had a chance to introduce themselves.

"I'm Lori," Rin's mother said, and then gestured at her husband beside her. "And this here is my husband Russell."

"I look just like them, don't I?" Rin asked in response to the confused stares he got. Momo, strangely, was the first to understand, and he laughed.

"Oh, okay, I get it. You're adopted! I was a bit, uh, _confused_ for a second there," Nitori admitted through a laugh.

"I was gonna _say!_ For a second there I thought ' _damn_ , those are the whitest Japanese people I've ever seen!'" Captain Mikoshiba laughed and slapped his knee. Nitori gave him an exasperated look, and then cast an apologetic glance at Russell and Lori, who didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, that's quite alright. We used to get a lot of confused looks," Russell said, flashing a fond smile in Rin's direction.

"Everybody used to think I was his brother, or his cousin," Sousuke grumbled. "We were the only Asian kids in our class for a while, so we _obviously_ had to be related."

"But you don't look _anything alike,_ " Rei said through a chuckle. Sousuke shook his head.

"No, we don't. I managed to dispel the rumors by the time we hit high school, though."

"So how about you two? How long have you been together?" Lori asked the spectacled man, and he smiled fondly at Nagisa.

"Since our sophomore year of high school, actually," he answered. "Nagisa forced me to join the swim team when we were freshmen, and by the next year we were an item. Being open about it was difficult, but I think it was worth it."

"Things have certainly changed, huh?" Russell mused aloud, and Nagisa nodded as he swallowed down a fistful of fries. Everyone else's food was arriving quickly, but Nagisa was already halfway finished his.

"They sure have! It was _reaaally_ rough back then— sometimes I wonder if I'm so short because because I was stuck in lockers all the time! Rei here helped me out. Got a copy of the janitor's master key for the lockers. If I got stuck, I just had to call him, and he'd come and let me out!"

He'd said it with a laugh, but it was actually quite a dark statement. Nagisa had a strange way of doing that. Lori and Russell wore matching horrified expressions.

"How'd ya swing that?" Sousuke asked through a mouthful of food, and Rei grimaced at his table manners before responding.

"The janitor was lonely, that's all. I took the time to befriend him." He shrugged and turned to Rin. "I never got to ask, but how did you handle that speech? Were you nervous?"

Rin laughed sheepishly.

"If I can be completely honest, I almost ran out of there. Sousuke caught me just in time and, uh... Gave me a pep talk."

Rei nodded, looking mildly surprised, and Lori caught sight of Derek and Chris and asked them, too, how long they'd been together. They told her their story about having been friends since they were little, and she found this adorable. Sousuke asked Nagisa and Ai about their friendship, and asked about how and why Nagisa was still in touch with Kisumi. Rin didn't talk much. He was overwhelmed as it was, and was happy to watch everyone else have a good time.

An oddly specific question from Rei caught his attention.

"Is anything new with you? Has anything of interest happened lately?" Rei asked Sousuke, and the man in question nearly dropped his fork. Rin shot him a glare and kicked him under the table.

"Nope. Nothing. I mean, there's obviously all of this, and I'm a detective now, but you already knew about that."

Rin blinked. Sousuke _was_ a detective. He'd been working much harder, and Rin had had to cut some of his visits with Haru because Sousuke could no longer cover so many of his shifts. Not that he had to anymore, anyway, because Sousuke knew about it and he didn't have to be as secretive.

Everyone continued to chat casually as they ate, though Rin thought he saw a question brewing in the captain, one that he didn't ask with everyone else around. Occasional diners would walk up to them, ones who'd also been at the festival, to congratulate or compliment Rin. A few informed him that they'd already called to donate or get involved in the housing project, which he found incredibly relieving. Derek had probably told his story about thirty times by now, but he didn't seem to mind it one bit.

Eventually people began to head their separate ways, until Sousuke and Rin were left alone in the parking lot with the captain, who had lingered behind. Rin gave him a questioning look.

"Now, I know you've had a lot on your plate lately, but I had to ask: when do you plan on taking that promotion?" Captain Mikoshiba asked, and Rin's eyes went wide. Sousuke looked mildly concerned, like he didn't know if he should put a stop to the line of questioning or not.

Rin looked down at his feet and balled his hands into fists. He took a deep breath. He may as well jump while he still had the courage, right?

"I _have_ been thinking about it," he said cautiously, "and I want to take the exam. I'm ready to be a detective. I might need a week or two to cram, but I'll do it."

Sousuke was plainly shocked, and the captain was mildly surprised for only a moment before he smiled somewhat knowingly.

"That so? We could really use you, but I don't wanna pressure you into anything."

"I'm ready," Rin said confidently, and the captain grinned.

He'd been studying for the exam here and there, as he'd intended to take it eventually anyway. He hadn't planned on doing it for another few months at least, but it felt like the right decision. It _had_ to be, if he could meet more kids like Derek, if he could influence the lives of others even a little bit more.

Sousuke tried to restrain the smirk playing at his lips and the blush on his cheeks and failed miserably. He pulled Rin under his arm to ruffle his hair so that he couldn't see his face, at which Rin groaned in exaggerated annoyance.

He was ready. He could do this. He was _ready_ , and it had been a long time coming.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. We'll be lucky to have you," the captain said, and then he bid them farewell. Left alone, Rin turned to Sousuke and put out his balled fist. Sousuke laughed before punching it with his own. It was a 'handshake' they'd often used in high school and that he'd nearly forgotten about. Sousuke put his arm around Rin's shoulders and hummed happily as they made their way to the car.

Rin was exhausted, but he was determined to tough it out and make it to a certain cave by the ocean anyway.

 _Man_ , would he have a lot to tell Haruka about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone didn't get the joke: Rainbros = rainbow + bro. It was a term I'd seen some straight guys on Reddit use to describe their gay friends, and I always thought it was cute. 
> 
> I like writing friendly scenes with everyone together, and I fucking LOVE Lori. She had me cracking up with how blatantly she suspects Rin in the Australia episode. 
> 
> Also apologies in advance for some SERIOUS MOOD WHIPLASH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> You've had your fill of fluff, let the angst begin! It's backstory time, motherfuckers!


	13. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Trigger Warning is a spoiler, so ignore if you don't have any and want to be surprised. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: The following chapter deals with anxiety and depression, night terrors, homophobia, parental abandonment, and attempted suicide.

In the weeks that followed his promotion, Rin felt conflicting things.

One the one hand, he was happy to be helping others from similar backgrounds as him. He felt he was in, perhaps, a better place than he'd ever been.

At the same time, he felt an underlying anxiety. He had expected it, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was self-sabotage on his part. He wondered if he'd been stuck in one place for so long that he had become accustomed to it— wondered if he was subconsciously looking for an excuse to retreat.

Most of all, Rin wondered if he had taken on too much at once. As happy as he was to have made so much progress so quickly, he hadn't taken the proper time to consider the other side effects of the added stress, or of being forced to recall so much of what he regularly tried to forget.

Normally he could handle everything, albeit with Sousuke's help and his Captain's understanding. In the past few months, Haruka had also become an important source of strength and support for him. He didn't feel he was lacking for anything, but nonetheless, he could feel his side effects returning. He knew by now not to blame himself or over-evaluate his current position in life. He knew to accept it as it came.

It always started as a faint buzzing.

It was a dull sensation in the back of his head that Rin could ignore at first. He always seemed to notice it in the middle of conversations, and so he rarely took any action at that stage.

After that, it was like a nagging feeling of dread. The idea that something bad would happen to someone he cared about, or that he'd forgotten something important. He would zone out at work, wondering if he had left the stove on, or he would become overly clingy, constantly calling Sousuke to make sure he was okay. At that point Sousuke would notice it too, and would give Rin his space, only talking to him every once in a while to ask if he needed something— a request Rin usually denied.

Rin could feel one of his _bad nights_ coming on from a mile away, and he wasn't sure if it was convenient or if it only prolonged things.

He couldn't sense just how bad it would be. Sometimes, he simply laid awake, worrying about little things until he fell asleep, and would feel much better when he woke. Other times it was so bad he'd barely been able to convince Sousuke that he didn't need to call for an ambulance.

Rin put his phone down, having already texted Sousuke about whether or not the stove was on or the door was unlocked several times. Sousuke, too, would realize it soon.

He thought about going home that night, but decided against it. Sousuke had enough on his plate right now, and he had dealt with this often enough that he deserved a break at least this once. Sousuke's response was understanding when Rin texted him that he wouldn't be returning to the apartment that night. Now it was only a matter of deciding where to stay.

Just as he was pondering the subject, his phone rang. He instinctively answered it the moment he heard it.

"I saw a dog," the voice informed him in a serious, matter-of-fact tone. Rin broke into a grin.

"You _did?_ What kind was it?" Rin heard papers shuffling, and knew Haru must have had his book open in front of him. He could imagine his focused eyes as he scanned the pages for the dog he saw.

"He was a Corgi," Haru said proudly, tapping the page where he'd found the photograph. Rin gasped loudly and intentionally.

"A _Corgi!_ I don't see too many of those around here!" He felt his worries melting away. Haru's simplicity was endearing and just what he had needed.

"He had short little legs, Rin. The tiniest legs, you should have seen them."

"I'm sure."

There was a moment of silence, and Rin heard the book's pages fluttering. He thought for a moment, and then decided it was as good of an idea as anything else he'd come up with.

"Haru, can I ask you something?" The fluttering pages stopped.

"Of course."

"Do you... Would you like to spend the night with me tonight, like we used to? Sousuke is going to be busy all night, and you know I won't get any sleep with how I worry."

There was a pause.

"...I'd like that," Haru finally said, and Rin released his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru looked closely at the sleeping redhead's peaceful face. Like this, he looked innocent— almost defenseless. Something about it was soothing, and Haru took a deep breath, leaning against a stalagmite. Rin's soft, slow breaths were rhythmic. Haru felt his eyelids droop. He could easily fall asleep like this.

The evening had been full of fun, friendly conversation, and they had watched a couple of movies on Rin's new phone projector, the one he'd gotten so that he wouldn't always have to borrow Sousuke's tablet. 

Rin had excitedly shown him _Jaws_ and _Sharknado_ , the latter of which had been a source of a great deal of shared laughter. Rin had said that he very badly wanted Haru to see a couple of other films, but that he felt they were more appropriate for a better screen. Haru had asked if he thought so little of these films and the others they'd watched that he didn't care about the viewing experience, and Rin had gotten downright flustered in his denial, insisting that he felt the need to show the shark-themed movies to Haru after their meeting with the shark clan. Rin had promised that one day he'd show Haru his _favorite_ Disney movie, and Haru had pretended to understand what he meant by his wicked smile.

Haru had tried to keep the conversation going after their movies had finished, but he could easily see how tired Rin was, and eventually let him fall asleep.

Just as he began to drift off, Haru heard Rin's breathing change in pace. He tried to think nothing of it, but as the breathing next to him quickened and quickened, he became curious. He rolled over to look once again at Rin.

And he froze.

Rin's peaceful face had changed into an expression of pain, and sweat beaded his brow. He breathed rapidly and hoarsely through his open mouth, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. Haru lifted a hand, wondering if he should wake him.

As he thought it over, Rin began making strange sounds. At first they were low, barely noticeable groans, but as rapidly as his breathing had changed, the groans grew to a pained whine. Before he knew it, Rin was practically _screaming._ Unable to wait any longer, Haru grabbed hold of him and shook.

"Rin? _Rin!_ " Haru called his name repeatedly. Rin woke abruptly, still shouting, only now he seemed confused and frightened by Haru.

"Rin— It's me! It's Haruka! You're okay!"

Rin stopped struggling and looked around, dazed and in a fog. His eyes settled on Haru, and his eyebrows raised. He lifted a hand and lightly pressed it to Haru's forehead.

" _Haruka_... What's wrong?" He slurred. Haru scoffed.

"What's wrong with _me?_ You're the one who—"

"Your face is all sweaty. You look scared," Rin interrupted. Haru blinked, then took a moment to collect his thoughts, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You're one to talk," he said as he grabbed Rin's jacket and reached forward to dab his face with it. "You were... You were asleep, and then you started breathing fast, and then you were shaking, and you started _screaming_ — _What happened?_ "

Haru lowered the jacket to find that Rin's expression had changed to one that he couldn't identify. His eyes flashed with sadness, and he patted Haru's head, ruffling his smooth hair.

"I'm sorry, Haru. Did I scare you?"

The concern in his voice, still slightly slurred, both tugged at Haru's heartstrings and frustrated him. _What are you worrying about me for, idiot?_  he thought as he pulled the arm away.

" _Of course_ I was scared! It was like you were _dying_ or something!" Haru shouted, his eyes watering. He quickly wiped the liquid away.

Rin stared blankly at the sky, refusing to meet the other man's gaze. There was a long silence, and then Rin sat up, stretching out one leg and bending the other to rest his arm upon his knee. With his other hand he brushed his hair from his face, sighing heavily.

"That... hasn't happened in a while. I was hoping you wouldn't have to see it, that maybe spending time with you would calm me down enough that it wouldn't happen, but Sousuke's dealt with it enough times already." Rin's voice was difficult to hear. "Look, I have a lot of bad memories. They don't bother me so much from day to day, but sometimes I have to deal with it all at once. I think taking on the extra work might have pushed me over this time."

Haru's heart twisted. "I was part of what convinced you to take that promotion," he choked, and Rin lazily waved a hand in dismissal.

"No one forced me to do anything, and I don't regret making the decision. I should have been more prepared."

Haru pulled himself closer. His fingertips brushed lightly against Rin's arm.

"...Rin. Please. Why does this happen to you? I want to know," he pleaded. His friend lowered his gaze to the reflection of the moon in the pool, and after a long pause, he nodded.

Haru had told Rin the painful truth about his mother's death. He had said that the only other person who knew was Makoto, and that even he didn't know as much. Rin knew that it wasn't fair to keep things from him.

"Okay," Rin began reluctantly. "Okay, Haru, I'll... I'll tell you." He looked at Haru with a strange fascination, smiled sadly, and returned his gaze to the water. "...It's not like I can keep anything from you anyway."

 

* * *

 

Sousuke did nothing but breathe. He kept his eyes closed, consciously thinking about the air entering his lungs. It didn't help, and he ran his hands through his hair. He sighed.

Rin wasn't coming home.

He knew that Rin always felt bad about the night terrors, but hadn't known he felt bad enough to stay away. He looked at the clock— three in the morning.

Rin had demanded that he sleep. He got into bed, knowing it was the best thing he could do. Rin would feel a million times better the next morning if he felt he hadn't disturbed Sousuke.

Sousuke remembered his father all of a sudden. A younger version of him, one that had not yet retired from the force. He remembered him seated at the kitchen table with his coffee and his newspaper.

"That boy is a little different in a few ways," he'd said. "And there are plenty of people who won't like that. If you want to be a good man when you grow up, a _real_ man, make it your duty to protect him. You won't let any of those bad people lay a finger on him, will you, Sousuke?"

Sousuke had promised that he wouldn't let people hurt Rin, but now there were things hurting the redhead that Sousuke couldn't shout down or scare away with his fists. That had always left a queasy feeling in his stomach— the fact that he couldn't chase away nightmares, couldn't pummel memories. 

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, wishing with all his might for sleep to come.

 

* * *

 

A cool breeze whistled through the cove's ocean entrance, rustling the young mens' hair. The water rippled, distorting the reflected image of the full moon on its surface. Rin kept his head down, his gaze fixed on it, as he spoke, well aware of Haru's solemn stare. He picked his words carefully and spoke slowly.

"I was little when I left Japan, just like you. I was put up for adoption when I was eight, and I got picked fast. I arrived in Australia to live with my new parents shortly after I turned nine. But... I had a lot of trouble at first. I didn't really speak much English. That's how Sousuke and I became friends— his parents had taught him basic Japanese, so he was able to help me and translate for me. And Sousuke's parents figured out pretty quickly that I was, uh... _different_."

Rin glanced at Haru and realized that he hadn't been clear enough in his phrasing.

"That I'm gay," he clarified, and Haru blushed at having not understood.

"...Anyway, I knew even back then. Sousuke and his parents asked me about it. And then they wanted to know what had happened to my birth parents— what had happened in Japan. They could tell I didn't wanna talk about it."

"So... what happened?" Haru asked. He couldn't think of any reason why someone would give Rin up.

"Well, my dad... He passed away when I was six. He was my _hero_ , and one day he just... He was a fisherman. And once, when he went out, he didn't come back. There was this really big storm, and..." Rin's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Haru started, but Rin cut him off with a wave of his hand and a thankful nod.

"When he was little, he wanted to be an Olympic swimmer. But he gave up after middle school, and he always regretted it. I used to tell him that I would do it for him. That I'd win Olympic gold and bring it back for him.

"After my dad died, it was just me, my mom, and my little sister, Gou. _Of course_ we were upset, but I had to be strong for Gou. So we started to bond more until we were practically inseparable. I didn't think there was anything wrong with liking some of the same things she did."

Haru furrowed his brow apprehensively. He feared that he knew where this story was going, but hoped he was wrong.

"Gou... loved having me around to play with because I didn't judge the stuff she liked, and I didn't bully her or act mean like the other boys did. I liked to pick flowers with her, and sometimes we made them into crowns to wear. I would put her hair into braids or pigtails and decorate it with barrettes, and she'd do the same thing to mine," Rin explained, ruffling the thick burgundy hair that fell past his chin. He smiled as he reminisced about his sister and the short time they had together.

"You were a good big brother," Haru said soothingly, rubbing Rin's arm.

"My mother... Didn't like it. She told me to act like a _real_ boy. She said my father would've been ashamed of me if he saw me like that. And it just kept getting worse. She'd say mean things, and then she started pushing me, and then... She beat me once. She beat me _bad_. Gou saw, and she cried, but I told her it was okay because I had done something bad."

"And you _believed that_ , didn't you?" Haru said accusingly. Rin didn't nod, but then, he didn't really have to. He inhaled shakily.

"Then, one day... Gou said something she didn't mean to. There was this boy in my class that I had a crush on, and she accidentally said something about it to my mom. She tried to take it back— to cover for me— but it didn't work. My mom had already made up her mind."

"...What did she do to you?"

"She went ballistic. First she beat the crap out of me and made Gou watch, and then she called them... The men in the black suits. Never really been sure who they were. My mother yelled at me as I left, and Gou cried and screamed— she tried to pull me back, but no one would let her. They took me away, and I haven't seen either of them since." Rin shrugged almost dismissively. Haru, still taking it all in, shook his head.

"I... I'm so sorry, Rin... I couldn't have imagined it was something like _that_ ," the merman said in a quivering voice.

"It's _not_ that. ...Well, I guess that's _part of it_. It certainly didn't help matters. But it's really just context for—"

"T-That's _not_ what your nightmare was about?" Haru stuttered, and Rin nodded.

"...It was a really long time ago. And it hurt really bad back then— still does, sometimes— but I understand now that it wasn't my fault. I do miss my sister, but I hardly even think about it now."

Rin looked up to find Haru staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. He'd only gotten past the easiest part.

"Sousuke... Is _protective_. I'm sure you've noticed it. Hell, I've cone here just to complain about it. He's like that in general, but with me... It's different. He acts like a parent sometimes. He can be overbearing. You know all this. Well... There's a reason things ended up that way."

He paused. He knew that sooner or later he would have to share this with his friend anyway, but it had been so long since he'd divulged this part of his history that he was having trouble deciding where to start. Haru made a small noise of confirmation to let him know he was still listening.

"Sousuke and I both might have mentioned it in passing, but I've never really explained it— I went through a lot in high school, and it all kind of came to a head during my senior year."

"Sousuke mentioned that you left home to stay with him right after the year ended, and you said he took care of you because you were sick," Haru added. He was trying hard to let Rin know that he had been paying attention— not just to this conversation, but to _everything_ — and Rin couldn't help but feel a little better knowing that.

"I did. And that was because... He had been with me through everything in a different way than my parents had, and he was a bit better equipped to deal with it. Not that they didn't try, or didn't care, just... They adopted me. I felt bad about them having to fix the broken kid they got stuck with, so Sousuke took the burden of keeping an eye on me instead."

 _Keep an eye on? Why did you need to be watched so closely?_ Haru wondered.

"...You needed a lot of help?"

"...Yeah. It's like I said before... I didn't really have the will to do anything at my lowest point. He had to make sure that I ate, slept, saw my therapist, left the house, took my medicine... And he had to make sure that I didn't hurt myself."

"... _Hurt yourself?_ Why would you... _I don't understand,_ " Haru pleaded, as Rin had paused for too long. Rin chuckled. It seemed he had a habit of laughing nervously at times like this.

"Um. H-he saw me try to hurt myself. Sousuke was there when I..." Rin paused to gulp, and he snuck a quick look at Haru, his eyes hesitant and afraid. He turned his face away before he continued.

"...When I tried to kill myself."

The words hit Haru like a sack of bricks, and he felt his heart sink. He subconsciously tightened his grip on Rin's sleeve. Rin glanced at the shaking hand with an appreciative smile, his muscles tense.

" _You_..." Haru tried to form a sentence, but couldn't find a proper question amongst all of the things he wanted to know.

It wasn't right. Rin was _not_ the sort of person who should have ever _wanted to die_. While Haru couldn't help but feel like _no one_ deserved to feel that way, he felt it more strongly about Rin than he ever had anyone else.

Rin was kindhearted, invigorating, inspiring. He was sometimes enigmatic, always intriguing. He was the sort of person that others wrote music about. He was everything that a person should _cherish_ , not anything that should be _thrown away_. And the fact that Rin had been willing to throw _himself_ away like that was something Haru couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"He grabbed me. I tried to jump from the roof of the school building. He had figured out something was wrong when I went up there, and got there just in time... He stopped me. He _saved_ me. That's why he wanted to be the one to take care of me," Rin continued, not noticing the storm of questions in Haru's eyes.

"B-But _why did it happen?!_ " Haru choked out, his voice louder than he had intended it to be.

"...I, uh, I guess I'd better start that one from the beginning, huh? I'm warning you, though... It's a pretty long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short cliffhanger chapter, hurray! The next chapter is gonna be long as FUCK, I promise you, which is why I had to do it this way. 
> 
> ADVANCE APOLOGIES TO RIN I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THESE THINGS TO THE ONES I LOVE (it's because I'm a fucking sadist, apparently). 
> 
> Anxiety/Depression is like that, by the way. You can be really happy with where you are and suddenly have a panic attack because it's too much at once. Doesn't mean you're doing the wrong thing, just means you need to take a step back for a little while and just breathe.


	14. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost entirely a flashback and is very long compared to previous chapters. 
> 
> MEGA TRIGGER WARNING  
> Warnings for racism, xenophobia, homophobia, and related slurs, emotionally descriptive rape/non-con (or at least the events leading up to it), nonconsensual use of drugs, extreme depression, and attempted suicide. If you're uncomfortable reading narrative about these topics but want to continue following the story, tell me in the comments and I will do my best to summarize in as brief and painless a manner as possible.

 

Rin instinctively covered his face when he felt the strong hands latch onto the back of his head. He was slammed into the lockers beside him, and he heard several people laugh. He said nothing as the typical jabs continued.

_Homo. Chink. Fag. Pussy. Jap. Cocksucker._

The words flew by and hardly stirred anything in him. He was numb to it. This just seemed to rile them up more, and the quarterback who'd thrown him grabbed him more firmly by his long hair and pulled his head up so that he was forced to face him. He let out a low whistle.

"You glarin' at me, or is it just those squinty eyes of yours?" The jock said with a smug grin. His co-conspirators howled with laughter, and one of them slapped him across the back as some sort of congratulations. Rin lowered his gaze.

"I don't want any trouble," he said quietly.

The blonde, now holding Rin up by the front of his shirt, snickered so loudly that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him from behind, or notice that his posse had fallen silent. He froze when a large hand firmly gripped his shoulder.

"More 'squinty-eyes' jokes, _Brad?_ That's the _best_ you can do?"

Brad's eyes grew wide, and he immediately loosened his hold on Rin's clothes, allowing him to slide to the ground while clutching the side of his head. The jock spun around to face the much larger Japanese student standing over him.

"Y-Yamazaki! We were just playing around, is all—"

" _Like hell you are,_ " Sousuke spat, glowering at the now panicked group one by one.

He leaned forward, by mere inches, but it was enough to send Rin's assailant scurrying backwards in fear. Sousuke shoved him even further away with ease and extended his other hand to the collapsed student below him.

"Get your redneck ass out of here. And take your cheerleaders with you," he commanded, and the other teens fled. _Tch_. He turned back to Rin and gestured at the direction they had run.

"Want me to get 'em?" Sousuke asked, and Rin shook his head.

"Don't bother," Rin replied, his voice flat. Sousuke frowned.

"This is getting out of hand." Sousuke's tone was weary, as this was a conversation he had grown tired of having.

"I'm fine," Rin insisted, as he always did. Rin stood and brushed imaginary dirt off of his clothes.

"You need to tell someone. A teacher, your parents—"

" _I'm fine_." Rin repeated himself almost threateningly, glaring at Sousuke.

Sousuke looked after him as he walked, and sighed at his own uselessness. Sure, he could keep the boys away, but he couldn't be around 24/7. He didn't know what they did when he wasn't around. Rin refused to tell, and he'd promised he wouldn't say anything. He knew that Rin would never forgive him if he did, and as selfish as it was, Sousuke needed Rin as much as Rin needed him.

All he could ever do was watch.

Rin, meanwhile. trudged through the halls alone, keeping his head down. When he found the door to the bathroom, he ducked inside to study his own face and make sure the bruises didn't show. It seemed that this time, at least, he'd gotten away unscathed.

This was the best he could hope for.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke had met Rin in elementary school.

Back then, he'd had a really thick accent, one that got him picked on by just about everyone. He had been barely intelligible sometimes, and had often had to resort to charades to tell people what he was trying to say. He'd often pointed at objects and tilted his head, silently asking "what is the word for this?" His English wasn't exactly good.

Sousuke had relayed this to his parents, and their response was to suggest he be a midway point for the boy, a translator of sorts. Sousuke's father, a retired policeman, was always reminding Sousuke that it was a man's duty to protect other people, and opted to teach him simple Japanese, though both of his parents opted not to bother teaching him how to read or write it. Apparently the Japanese language made use of three different alphabets, something Sousuke could never understand.

He had approached Rin somewhat shyly two weeks later, starting off their first conversation as friends with a simple " _Hello, how are you doing? My name is Sousuke Yamazaki._ " He'd paused, remembering what his parents had said about names in Japan, and corrected himself. " _Yamazaki Sousuke._ "

And Rin had beamed at the familiarity of his words for a moment, a blush lighting up his cheeks, before laughing. " _You sound like a robot!_ " Rin had teased, and Sousuke had had half a mind to stomp off in frustration and not bother attempting to speak to him again. But he had always been stubborn.

When Sousuke went home after school that day, he told his parents about his new friend. They'd been proud, and it was in that moment that Sousuke had decided he would always be there to protect Rin.

It was a promise he had always kept, but now he felt like Rin didn't even want him there sometimes.

At the moment, he was changing, getting ready for swim practice, and he noticed once again that Rin was absent. This upset him more than he could explain.

Rin _loved_ to swim. He was passionate about it. But the bullying and the attitude he got from the other swimmers was poisoning that for him. Sousuke rubbed his sore shoulder, the one he'd elected to ignore for the sake of keeping Rin company here, and turned to see one of the other boys opening his locker.

"Y'seen Rin?" He asked, and the other boy, Curt, stiffened.

"Why would _I_ know where he is?"

"What's with the defensiveness? I asked you a simple goddamn question." He glared, and Curt awkwardly stepped away from him, trying to create a protective distance.

"I just don't hang out with him," he stammered as Grayson entered the room.

"Grayson, you seen Rin?" Sousuke repeated, and Grayson had a similar reaction of immediate and extreme rejection. Sousuke felt his temper boiling.

"What the hell is you guys' problem with him, anyway? He hasn't done anything to you, and he's an asset to the team. More so than _half of you_." By now nearly half the team had assembled, as Mark, Taylor, and Jay had arrived. Every one wore the same expression.

"...Well, look, Yamazaki, you hang out with him. You know what people say about that guy," Jay began, and Sousuke slammed his locker door shut hard enough to startle him out of his skin. He remained silent and glared.

"D-don't look at us like that, bro, you're friggin' _scary!_ "

"You're real big for a Jap, y'know."

" _Don't fucking call me that._ For the eight thousandth goddamn time, _don't call me that!_ Him either!"

Sousuke wasn't sure how many times he would have to repeat himself before these idiots understood what a slur was. They'd always laugh and say they didn't mean it that way as if that somehow changed how uncomfortable it made him, how utterly dehumanizing it was.

"Jesus, man, chill out! You're always so uptight about that shit—"

"And you're always, _always_ a bunch of pricks."

He stormed off, as he usually did whenever he tried to maintain any kind extended of conversation with them, and opted to text Rin and ask him directly where he'd run off to. He got the same vague response that he usually did and sighed.

"The things I put up with for you," he groaned as he returned to the group of snickering boys.

 

* * *

 

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Rin nearly dropped his sandwich at that, and he heard Sousuke choke on his water.

When the popular girls had asked him to eat at their lunch table, he'd been surprised, but had eagerly accepted. He'd hoped it meant that someone was beginning to like him. What people usually said about the popular girls was that they were manipulative backstabbers, but he didn't get that impression from these girls, and he had hoped he was right. He'd put his reservations aside and given them a chance.

Now, the prettiest and most popular girl among them was asking him out. He almost didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well?" She asked, wriggling in her seat as the other girls giggled at the bewildered expression on his face.

Time completely froze to him. His immediate instinct was to turn her down, because, after all, he wasn't interested in her. Rin wasn't interested in girls in general. He _knew_ this, and he felt Sousuke staring at him, and he remembered that Sousuke knew this as well. He felt his mouth go dry.

"U-um. Why do you want to go out with me? We've hardly spoken," he stammered, and she laughed. When he was silent, she realized he was being serious.

"Well, you're hot! I saw you at the swim tournament the other day, and _goodness_ , do you know how to hide how good-looking you are."

Her name was Sheila. She was nice, Rin thought. And, sure, he could see that she was pretty. She had big blue eyes and long lashes, and had long brown hair that looked silky and soft. There was a light dusting of freckles across her nose, just enough that she looked cute. She always wore nice clothes and jewelry, and had impeccable taste in shoes, but he figured it wouldn't be very _heterosexual of him_ to notice that and dismissed that thought.

People rarely said bad things about Sheila. He was pretty sure she was a cheerleader, or maybe on the volleyball team? He knew he'd seen her with a ribbon pinned to her athletic jacket once or twice, seen her name in the school papers. She wasn't quite as skinny as the other popular girls— she had more muscle tone to her.

If he _had_ to go out with a girl, he figured he could stand Sheila. She didn't seem too forceful. She wasn't _too_ girly. And she seemed kind enough.

He looked once at Sousuke, whose expression was rather fearful now, before turning to Sheila and nodding.

"U-um, sure? Why not? You're very pretty."

Sheila and the other girls giggled.

"I told you his accent was cute," she said, and Rin frowned. He always hoped that people didn't notice it, as it really should have been gone by now.

He knew it was wrong, and that Sheila didn't deserve to be led on, and that he wasn't attracted to women in the slightest. But he couldn't stand being treated this way for the rest of the year. If this was how they treated him without any actual proof of his sexuality, how much worse would it get if they knew it for a fact? Rin shuddered at the thought.

_Just one more year._

Just one more year, and he could leave this place behind. He'd never have to see any of his merciless classmates again. He could go somewhere far away where no one would know who he was or have any reason to question his sexuality.

Just one more year— he could do that.

He forced a laugh as the girls continued to tease him about his pronunciation. He ignored Sousuke's concerned gaze.

 

* * *

 

Rin's life quickly shifted after he'd accepted Sheila's invitation. It seemed like there were a lot more rules he was supposed to follow, and his being allowed into the circle of popularity apparently allowed room for Sousuke. Sousuke was not pleased.

"It's not a good idea, Rin. People are going to find out, and then it'll be even worse," Sousuke argued, and Rin shook his head. They were alone in the locker room by the pool. It had finally become safe for Rin to attend swim practice.

"It's just one more year! I'll just pretend to be shy. Or, hell, maybe I'm just religious. I don't have to sleep with her or anything like that."

"I'm not saying _that_ , I'm saying that people will be able to tell you're not into her. _She'll_ be able to tell."

"Do you _like_ watching me get beat up every day? I'm less than fond of it!"

Sousuke frowned. He _didn't_ like that, but he didn't like _this_ , either. He felt some kind of impending doom. He'd always been a little paranoid, but still.

Despite his worries, Sousuke was forced to ignore his instincts and allow his friend to continue his charade. He was sworn to absolute secrecy. He would often beg Rin to break up with her, and Rin would always refuse, and then Sousuke would always let his friend leave and ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach.

Rin didn't mind this, as Sheila proved to be sufficient cover.

Rin started attending swim practice regularly, hardly missing a single meeting, and for the most part the boys had stopped picking on him. Now they asked him questions about Sheila, most of them rude and vulgar. He grimaced. He didn't know why he'd ever wanted to be friends with this lot.

Sousuke was as aggressive with them as ever, even when they had stopped bullying his friend. He had a very low tolerance for certain brands of nonsense.

"I'm not even fuckin' Chinese! If you're gonna be a racist tool at least get it right," Rin heard Sousuke growl at one of the boys one afternoon, and the boy screeched an apology before bolting in the opposite direction. "Where do they keep finding these losers?" He muttered to himself.

Where indeed, Rin wondered. Somehow the swim club seemed to attract the worst of the worst, the kind of idiots that didn't even realize there was anything wrong with what they were saying. He wasn't sure which was worse: someone who knew and didn't care, or someone who didn't know.

Sousuke didn't seem to care which they were and was determined to destroy them all regardless. Sometimes Rin wished he had that same kind of gumption. Only sometimes, though. Sousuke had a lot of difficulty making friends because he, as the idiot boys put it, was prone to "freaking out for no reason".

"You'll just say one casual thing to him, tell one little joke, and he'll try and kill you," Rin had overheard Jay tell a group of appalled new students. He couldn't bring himself to care enough to correct him, and he knew Sousuke didn't give a damn.

He no longer sat alone with Sousuke at lunch. Sheila was popular, and this meant her table was always packed, but she made room for the two of them beside her. Rin got used to acting like he enjoyed her arm around him, or her hand intertwined with his. He'd gotten good at faking smiles, but he couldn't fake the other looks she'd sometimes give him, the ones where she'd lean forward slightly and bat her eyelashes like she was expecting something and Sousuke would look instantly annoyed and nervous.

Sousuke almost always looked nervous these days.

People started talking to Rin in the halls. He was far from popular, but people recognized him, and knew his name, and would sometimes congratulate him on a recent race. Even Sousuke was beginning to garner more attention. Some shy girls had approached him, girls who'd apparently admired him from afar for a long while but had been afraid to talk to him. Sousuke went on a few casual dates here and there, but none of the girls particularly took his interest.

 _It's probably me_ , Rin realized. If a girl didn't understand his protective devotion to Rin, Sousuke would quickly stop seeing her. He wondered why nobody had ever suspected that _Sousuke_ wasn't straight. It was probably his demeanor. He came off as gruff and unapologetically masculine, and the high schoolers likely thought all gay men were the same flamboyant types they saw on TV.

Rin's parents asked about Sheila a lot. Lori was delighted that Rin had finally found himself a girlfriend. Or, at least, she seemed to be sometimes. Other times she'd ask him in a strange tone if he was really happy with her, and Rin would panic momentarily. _Does she suspect me?_ he wondered. Russell said nothing aloud to indicate he had the same suspicions, but he did look at him oddly every once in a while, like he was looking for something.

Rin would dodge his parents' questions, or fake being truly satisfied with Sheila, and then go to his room and immediately call up Sousuke. He'd always have Sousuke, at least. His phone referred to him as _Brosuke_. Because that was what he was, essentially— a cool big brother.

Other things could change, but Rin would always have his brother. Or so he hoped, at least.

 

* * *

 

Rin wasn't suspicious when Sheila invited him over for dinner at her house, saying that her parents were okay with it. They'd been dating for _months_ , after all, she said. Perhaps his trust was his first mistake. In the years that would follow, Rin would replay the night over and over in his head looking for where he had gone wrong.

He got to her house to find that there were no parents to be seen. There was no car in the driveway. She giggled as she flashed him the house keys and said something about having the home for the weekend while her parents were away. Rin failed to understand why this made her so happy. He would learn later that she'd thrown an enormous house party that weekend.

Sheila prepared dinner for him, and offered him a can of what appeared to be soda. It was a soda can, anyway, but the tab had been opened already. She told him she'd just done it for him to be polite, and Rin shrugged it off as he took his first sip. She had a strange fruit drink of her own, and drank from it in huge swigs every few minutes.

She insisted they go to the basement and watch a movie, and he relented. He sat beside her on the couch, all too aware of how empty and dark the house was. Sheila would turn the volume down every once in a while, and when she did, she would nuzzle further into him. He kept ignoring it, kept trying to focus on the movie. Sheila kept demanding that he finish his soda. She had both of their drinks on a little table next to the arm of the sofa.

Rin tried to focus on the dialogue and found that he couldn't. He couldn't muster the energy needed to process it, and he felt like the subtitles were getting more blurry by the second. Sheila kept asking him how he was feeling, and nuzzled into his shoulder, and he shook his head and said he was fine.

It grew to be too much when she slid a hand inside of his shirt, and he felt her palm against his bare skin. At her sensual touch, Rin flinched. He couldn't take any more. He wiggled away from her on the couch and moved to stand up.

"I really should be go—"

He couldn't finish the sentence.

As he put his weight on his legs, they buckled under him. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance, but instead toppled and landed on the carpet with a dull thud. He noticed just then how far forward the coffee table had been moved, and understood why she'd used the side table instead. He heard Sheila approach him, and when he managed to roll over onto his back, he thought he could see her smirking down at him.

And that was all he could do— _think_ he saw it. All of the little things that had been bugging him throughout the night suddenly attacked in full force, and he could barely see. His head was pounding, and his muscles felt unbearably heavy. Just rolling onto his back had taken most of his strength. He tried to shake his head to stave off the grogginess, but found he couldn't muster the strength needed to do it quickly enough to snap himself out of anything.

"Sheila?!" Rin exclaimed as the brunette kneeled down and moved over him, positioning herself so that she was straddling him. She leaned in close enough for him to smell alchohol on her breath. It must have been something more than fruit punch in her glass.

"How do you feel, babe?" She asked in a cheerful tone. He could now see her smirk clearly.

"Sheila, what was in that drink?!" Rin sputtered, finding that even speaking was difficult. His words were quiet and slurred.

Sheila didn't answer. Instead, she gestured at his groin, and he looked down. With horror, he realized that he felt a painful pressure at the seam of his jeans. He didn't feel even slightly aroused, but it seemed his body felt otherwise. It must have been another side effect of whatever was doing this to him.

"You're already like this, huh?" The woman teased, slightly grinding against him. Rin gasped out of shock rather than pleasure. "It wasn't anything too special— just a little something to help you relax."

She set a small box down beside them, one she had pulled out from under the couch, and Rin could barely make out that it contained condoms and lubricant along with some kinds of _toys_. He didn't want to think about how long she had planned this, or what she intended to do with everything.

"Relax...? You... You _drugged me!_ " Rin shouted, or at least tried to. He could hardly comprehend that a girl he had thought to be 'one of the nice ones' would do such a thing. What kind of drug was it? Where did she even _get_ it?

"Yeah. I figured you must have needed a little... _encouragement_. And you don't drink or anything, sooo..." Sheila trailed off as if the train of thought was one that should complete itself.

"Encouragement for _what?_ " Rin demanded, and the girl chuckled knowingly.

"Oh, you know what I mean. We've been dating all this time, and you never wanna do anything. I guess you're really shy? Because, _come on_ , every guy in the school wants to sleep with me," Sheila retorted.

Her demeanor had changed, and _drastically_ at that. This Sheila was arrogant and lewd.

"But _I_ don't want to!" Rin insisted, and Sheila laughed. "I'm being serious," he added.

Sheila stopped smiling.

"Wh... Why else would you agree to come over? And why not?" Her tone indicated that she was more confused than angry.

"I just don't!"

"Come on, you're seventeen."

"So?! I wanted to..." Rin hesitated.

He was about to admit that he had wanted his first time to be with someone special. He may have been a teenage boy, but he was also a hopeless romantic. He had always imagined that his first sexual experience would be with someone precious to him. Certainly not something like _this_... and never with a woman. But he couldn't tell her any of that.

"...I just _don't_ , okay?"

Sheila looked suspicious. She paused, and then smirked greedily, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh, you'll be singing a different tune when I'm done with you."

She pulled her top over her head, exposing her lacy bra. Rin turned his head away. Sheila forcefully turned his face towards her with one hand as she slid up his shirt with the other. She looked pleased as she ran a hand over his well-defined abdominal muscles.

It finally registered in Rin's head just what it was that Sheila intended to do. He opened his mouth to protest, but found he still had difficulty making any sound louder than a hoarse whisper.

"S-stop!" Rin managed to shriek after a short while, and he wiggled helplessly.

"It's a shame— I must have used too much. It's no fun if you can hardly even move," Sheila whined. Her fingers found the button of his jeans. Rin could only look on with horror.

" _Don't_."

Rin flailed his arms at his 'girlfriend', trying to throw her off, to no avail. Sheila pulled his jeans and boxers down, leaving his painful erection exposed.

"You're already so hard," she remarked. She took hold of Rin's member. As she started to move her hands over him, he reeled back in disgust. He continued to struggle, but his body wouldn't respond properly.

Sheila's movements stopped suddenly, and she glared down at him. Rin felt himself tense up with apprehension.

"You're _crying...?_ Seriously, why don't you wanna sleep with me?!" She inquired angrily.

Rin hadn't realized it, but at some point he'd begun to cry. He choked back his sobs.

"I just... Don't!" Rin tried insisting once more, and he heard Sheila groan in annoyance.

"That's not a good enough excuse." She stood up and moved to take off her own pants, and Rin's head rang loudly in its hysteria.

Sheila was going to take his virginity by force. She didn't think anything of it, as it likely wouldn't hurt him, not physically, but this was about _so much more than that_.

He was helpless. He couldn't get to his phone. Nothing he said seemed to get through to her. In his panic, he said the only thing left that he could... The only excuse that she just might heed.

" _I'm gay, alright?!_ "

Rin froze, realizing what he had just done. Sheila stopped moving entirely. He couldn't read her expression... Her silence was deafening. To his surprise, she stopped fiddling with her pants and resumed her previous position seated atop him.

"...You're _gay?_ " She almost whispered, and Rin nodded, his sobs becoming harder and harder to control.

Sheila seemed to contemplate that for a moment. Her face was void of emotion.

"I... I... I _know it was wrong, okay, but I just couldn't take any more! You were so nice, and so pretty, and when you asked me out I said yes because I thought dating you wouldn't be so bad and that everyone would just leave me alone if I had a girlfriend! I was scared that someone would find out the truth, so I used you as a coverup, and you were an especially good one because you're so popular— things were finally turning around for me! But that... That doesn't excuse what I did!_ "

The words, still slurred together, poured out of Rin's mouth. He apologized in every way he could think of, but Sheila continued to stare at him with blank eyes. Somehow her silence was even more frightening than her previous behavior.

"So... You were _using me?_ As a _cover?_ " She asked.

Rin nodded shamefully.

"Does Sousuke know?"

He nodded again, biting his lip. Shiela's eyes continued to narrow, and Rin felt like her gaze was burrowing into his skull.

"You would never... touch me... I'm just _not attractive enough_ for you? _Everyone_ wants me! I'm the hottest girl in the school, you... you _disgusting little faggot!_ "

Rin cringed. He'd been lying to himself when he said he was used to being called those things.

"I-I think you're _beautiful_ , but I'm... not attracted to women, and that has nothing to do with you. Sheila—"

"SHEILA!" She shrieked, cutting him off with a jerk of his shirt collar that slammed his head into the carpet. "For the love of god, It's _Sheila!_ With an _L!_ You lead me on like that and you can't even _pronounce my fucking name?!_ "

"Sheil... Sheil-a, Sheil..."

Rin choked the familiar name out over and over again, trying to say it the way that she did, but the L wouldn't roll off of his tongue smoothly enough. _Shee-oorah_ , he pronounced it, and he couldn't say it correctly no matter how hard he tried.

"How long have you been here— almost ten years, right? Ten years and you still can't speak _proper fucking English?!_ "

Sheila's hands closed around his throat and tightened.

"I— I can't breathe!" Rin squeaked, trying to claw at her hands.

" _Enough!_ You say you're a fag, huh?! Well, if that's what you want, I'm gonna _treat you like one,_ " Shiela spat, her voice sinister and hateful.

Rin's eyes widened as she reached for the box beside her. He summoned every ounce of strength left in his body and fought her desperately, but she easily pinned him down, tearing off what was left of his clothes. Her nails dug into his skin.

He screamed as loudly as he could, but no one heard him, and his pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears.

 

* * *

 

The water was hot.

Sheila was _not_ nice. Rin understood that now, he understood that far too well.

The shower water was too hot. It hurt. It wasn't hot enough. He still felt dirty. He _was_ dirty. The water needed to be hotter if he was going to rid his skin of the feeling of her hands on him.

Sheila was not nice. She was _polite_. Or, she was on the surface, anyway. There was a critical difference between being likable and being kind.

He understood things better now. People were not always what they seemed. Sheila had never learned to take no for an answer. Everything she had ever wanted had been given to her without question, had been handed to her on a silver platter. To hear a no— _that_ she could not take. That she _would not_ take, not from _anyone_ , least of all from Rin.

Who was he to be unaffected by her body? Who was he to deny her? She got off on people looking at her and wishing they could be her, got off on denying those who wanted her. To hear that Rin _did not want her_ had been something like a paradox to her, one that couldn't go unpunished.

The water was steaming now, and he heard his mother knock and ask with concern in her voice how much longer he planned on staying in there, and he managed to half-shout that he was fine, that he had strained a muscle and the hot water was helping.

The bleeding had stopped, at least. He'd thrown his clothes away. He wanted to burn them, but that would have drawn too much attention.

It wasn't hard to determine that he'd been injured. For a brief second he considered going to the hospital, but that would require explaining what had happened, would require letting other people touch him down there, and he couldn't have that.

No one would know. No one could _ever_ know.

He'd cleaned himself thirty times, but he still felt so dirty, even as he'd scrubbed parts of himself so throughly that the skin was red and raw. There weren't any marks on his face, at least. A few on his torso that would be difficult to explain at swim practice—

No, he couldn't go to swim practice any more. He couldn't undress in front of others any more. The simple act of taking off his clothes to take this shower had been a difficult effort. The very state of being naked had been tainted somehow.

He didn't sleep at all that night, just laid awake staring at the ceiling and trembling slightly. If he stayed home, his parents would ask questions. If he went to school, Sousuke would ask, and he would have to see Sheila.

He could avoid her if he tried. They didn't have any classes together, and he doubted she wanted to see him anymore. Sousuke... Rin had gotten used to lying to him.

Morning came, and he avoided the shower. He changed clothes slowly, shakily, settling on a long-sleeved shirt with a high-cut neck and a thick hoodie. It was a bit warm to be wearing such things, but he needed to.

Rin avoided Sheila in the hallways. She looked in his direction only once, and he felt her eyes like they were daggers. She didn't follow him or try to speak to him, but she did send a text message to his phone.

_Sorry about yesterday, are you still upset? I didn't think it would be that big of a deal_

Rin laughed dryly and ignored the message.

Sousuke was harder to ignore. The boy was large, and could easily block his escape whenever he wanted to. He was too sharp for his own good. He asked about the hoodie, and about Sheila. Rin dodged both questions and managed to sneak away under his outstretched arms.

He didn't go to swim practice. This had been a normal event not long ago, but this time he got a call from the coach, and he hastily told him in a muffled whisper that he wouldn't be going at all anymore, that the team would have to find someone to replace him. He'd hung up without giving any explanation.

His parents tried to talk to him when he got home, and he was mostly silent. He lied, said he was stressed about midterms coming up and was too worried to eat. He really couldn't eat. He was only lying about the reason. He laid in his bed and did nothing.

He _felt_ like nothing.

 

* * *

 

It became routine after a short while.

Rin would shower quickly and only when necessary, and he would evade both Sheila and Sousuke in the halls. He barely passed his classes, and he always wore thick clothing. By now the bruises and cuts had mostly healed, and while he still couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been more seriously injured, he couldn't overcome his fear of the doctor, and so he never went.

He would eat his lunch in silence, having returned to his previous lunch table, and Sousuke would eat across from him. Or at least, he would pretend to do so. He spent the majority of his time studying Rin and looking like he wanted to say something. Sousuke, too, had apparently started missing swim practice. _Of course_ he did— he'd only ever gone for Rin. There was little point if he wasn't there. The coach was devastated at losing not one, but _two_ of his star athletes, and neither boy cared.

It killed him how his parents looked at him, how Lori's eyes were always so full of hurt. He didn't know what to do about that. He'd tried to give her a hug once, and found he couldn't do it. He couldn't will himself to touch someone.

He sat at his desk in the back corner and stared out the window. He didn't care enough about his grades to pay attention. He hardly cared about anything these days.

The bell rang, and a few moments later, his phone buzzed. Once, then again, and again, and again, until the buzzes became so frequent that it was as if it was constantly ringing. Feeling a sudden creeping dread, Rin brought his phone out of his pocket and drew it near his face, afraid, at first, to look at it.

He wished he hadn't looked.

_i always knew you were a homo but I didn't think you were THAT queer_

_what kind of fag asks his girlfriend to strap-fuck him?_

The messages came pouring in, each worse than the last, most from numbers he did not recognize. Each one was taunting, demeaning, full of slurs and other names. Each one of them _knew_. Sure, they apparently knew Sheila's twisted version of things, but was that any better?

There was only one explanation. Sheila had told, and then she had given out his phone number.

_you must be a fag to turn down a girl like that_

_if you don't want her I'll take her, you pussy_

As his mind raced, Rin tried to think of a way out. He couldn't change his phone number. He didn't control his own phone plan. He would have to ask his parents to change his phone number for him. They would ask why. He would have to tell them why. He would have to tell them what happened, tell _anyone_ what had happened. It wasn't an option. He couldn't tell anyone. He _couldn't_.

_go die, fag. no one wants japs here anyway_

_why don't you do everyone a favor and kill yourself_

The same proposition kept flooding in. _Die, die, die,_ the messages said. He was seeing the word more and more.

As if in a trance, Rin slid his phone back into his pocket and began to trudge up the stairs. The second floor, then the third, then the fourth, and then he was on the last stairwell, heading out to the roof.

It was flat, quiet. The sky was a cheerful blue, terribly unsuited to the occasion. Or maybe it was just right. He didn't know anymore. He didn't care.

At least he wouldn't have to see her in the halls anymore. He wouldn't have to hide his body anymore, _hate_ his body. He wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night to vomit anymore. He looked over the edge of the building. It was so close now. He could see the cars rushing by below.

Nothing would change. A few people would pretend like they had loved him in the few days following, and then everyone would move on. No one would even remember, and maybe it was better that way.

He took a deep breath and a final step forward, and felt the earth begin to move away from him, felt himself begin to topple forward.

He didn't care.

 _Thud_.

...He had expected a thud, but this was one of a different sort, of shoes slapping against concrete and then a body larger than his slamming against him and broad arms being wrapped far too tightly around his midsection. The earth was gone from under his feet, yes, but he wasn't falling, he was lifting up and back, and the arms around him were tight enough to cut off his air and prevent him from protesting. He hit concrete, but not from a long free fall— from being slammed to the ground and pinned down. He dimly registered the weight of another person on top of him, something he immediately disliked.

" _Get off of me,_ " he said without thinking as he squeezed his eyes shut. The other person started shaking him, and he felt his head bounced up and down.

" _No!_ What the fuck were you doing?! _Are you fucking insane?!_ "

Rin opened his eyes when he recognized the voice. He probably should have guessed already. He didn't know of anyone else that tall or that heavy.

"...Sousuke...?"

"Of _course_ it's me, ya goddamned idiot! Tracy said she saw you look at your phone and freak out and then start fuckin' trudging sadly up the stairs! I _ran!_ "

Rin blinked at him. Had Sousuke really guessed from something that vague? Had Rin been that obvious about his depression? He suddenly felt like he no longer knew where he was or what he was doing. Sousuke glared. Rin had never seen his face that red with anger. Then his expression changed to something else, something Rin did not recognize, and he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't... you _dare_. Don't _ever!!_ "

And then there was a strange choking hiccup sound, one that Rin had never heard Sousuke make, not _once_ , even when they were small children. It was a sob. There was another one, and then another, and then Sousuke more or less fell to bury his face in the concrete. Rin was still pinned beneath him, and could only stare wide-eyed at the sky.

He'd made Sousuke cry. Now he _knew_ the sky was too bright for the occasion.

" _Fuck!_ " Sousuke swore, apparently at himself, as he pounded a fist on the pavement. Rin tried to look at him, but his face was hidden. His shoulders were shaking. Rin lifted a hand to touch him, and Sousuke winced away from the contact.

"Do you ever cry?" Rin asked. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen that particular question. Sousuke lifted his head just enough to glare out of the corner of his eye.

"I would _prefer not to,_ " he hissed. The tearful tremble in his voice made it far less threatening.

There was near-silence for a minute or so, minutes in which Sousuke slid off of Rin and more or less curled up on his side. Rin didn't sit up, but did prop himself up with his arms somewhat. The only things he could hear were the distant sound of cars and Sousuke's quiet sobs.

"Sousuke? ...I'm sorry," Rin said. He meant it. His tone had come out somewhat more condescendingly than he had meant it to, like he was talking to a child. He'd only been trying to be reassuring.

Sousuke shot up to sit on his knees and cross his arms. Rin tried his best to sit, but found himself fumbling with his movements under the force of Sousuke's glare. There were still tears in the corners of his eyes and streaking his face, and Rin found himself somewhat mesmerized by that. He'd never seen that before, not on him.

" _Why?_ " he demanded in a trembling voice. He was getting angry again, and Rin flinched. "Why would you try'n leave me behind?"

Rin cocked his head. He hadn't thought it would be such a big deal. He'd started to think of himself as a burden to Sousuke.

"...You have other friends—"

"You're _more than that_ to me! You're like my fucking _brother_ , do you seriously not understand that?!"

Rin felt his face redden at that. Sousuke's glare didn't soften.

"...I'm sorry," he repeated, and Sousuke scoffed and jerked in reflexive annoyance.

"Don't just sit there and fucking apologize, answer the question! _Why?!_ W... Was it something _I_ di—"

"No! You didn't do anything!" Rin cried. There was a painful twist in a chest. He couldn't comprehend how Sousuke could think, even for a single second, that this was _his fault_.

Sousuke looked genuinely hurt, now, and his expression finally softened somewhat to reflect something like guilt.

"Then _why?_ " He whispered. His eyes flickered briefly to the edge of the roof.

Rin gulped. He curled into into himself to bury his face in his knees.

"S-She... She _raped me_."

He didn't specify who. Sousuke could figure that much out. He didn't specify how, or when— it wasn't important.

Sousuke didn't say anything. There was a painful moment of complete silence, and then before he knew it, Rin started sobbing.

He felt himself gently, _very gently_ , being pulled into a hug.

 

* * *

 

"...Sousuke and I decided to complete our diplomas from home. And once we'd graduated, we moved into our first apartment together. He took good care of me. Until I could take care of myself again. It took a lot of counseling and some experimentation with different medications, but I got back on my feet eventually.

"We tried filing charges after a little over a year. It, uh... It never went anywhere. It's more or less why I joined the force. I didn't like the way they handled it at all. They basically laughed me out the door. I wanted to change that culture, somehow.

"It took me a long time to get to where I am now. I still stumble every now and then, like what you just saw. So I want... I wanna help people, whenever and however I can. I don't want anyone else to think they have to go it alone, y'know?

"...Oh! I'm sorry, Haruka. I-I didn't mean to make you cry."

Haru felt his eyes snap open, and he pulled away from Rin somewhat. Rin smiled at him. He wasn't sure how he could manage something like that right now.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed. It's a pretty depressing story, and, well... I appreciate it. Really. It's nice to know you care that much."

"Why are you so calm?!" Haru demanded, refusing to acknowledge Rin's statement. Rin's eyes widened, like he hadn't really noticed it himself.

"O-oh. Uh..." He trailed off, and looked out at the moon for a moment as if it held the answer. After a moment he smiled again, somewhat sadly this time. "Actually, talking it all out like that helped me, I think. I've never sat down and told the whole story like that to anyone but therapists and Sousuke and my parents, more recently. And even with my parents I didn't go into too much detail... Didn't want to spring too much on them at once. I plan on easing them into it."

Haru took a minute to wipe his eyes and pretend like he was clearing his throat. He heard Rin snicker under his breath.

"S-so. You realized it's... not as hard to talk about as you thought it would be?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's a kind of closure, I think. Besides, _I_ don't have anything to be ashamed of. It's not like _I'm_ the one who intentionally hurt a person like that."

Haru hummed as he nodded. It made sense, he supposed. Rin had choked up a few times while telling his story, but it seemed that once he'd gotten into the flow of it, it came almost naturally. He was quite a storyteller.

"...Anyway... Thanks for listening. I'll be able to tell Sousuke I'm okay in the morning. ...Well, it technically _is_ morning, but you get what I mean." Rin grinned at Haru. Haru still didn't quite understand why he was smiling like that, smiling so widely and with such genuine happiness. Rin seemed to read the question in his eyes.

"...You seem happy," Haru said, and Rin nodded.

"You wanna know something weird? Talking about it like this... It actually made me realize just how far we've come, Sousuke and I. In a strange way, I feel better."

...That was true. Rin had had to describe what it was like to hide from everyone, to want the pain to stop so badly that he actually tried to jump from a roof. At one point in his life he'd been completely crippled by depression and by fear. To be _here_ , to be standing upright on his own strength and fighting for a worthy cause, was a remarkable feat.

But then again, Rin _was_ awfully stubborn.

Haruka sighed, and then he pressed up against Rin's back and wrapped his arms around him in front. Rin flinched for a second, and then he relaxed and patted Haru's hand appreciatively.

Rin didn't know how long they stayed like that— by the time he moved, the sun was rising in the sky— and he didn't care. And though he was exhausted when he got home, he was able to smile at Sousuke with a renewed sense of purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was disturbed by this chapter, I apologize. I know these are sensitive topics and tried to handle them respectfully. I included the warning in case some of you don't want to risk being triggered. I know that if you're having a rough time avoiding dark thoughts, it can really suck to get them from unexpected places.
> 
> I have some kind of thing for giving characters I adore TRAGIC backstories. But I write the kinds of stories that resonate with me. Themes of bigotry and abuse appear in a great deal of what I write, and there are reasons for that. On the other hand, I always redeem my tortured characters, so don't fear for Rin!
> 
> And if anyone still feels super bad for him, remember that he's made enormous leaps towards healing, but that it never goes away entirely, so he may always have bad nights— it doesn't mean he isn't happy. Rin decided to use what he went through to help others, and that's all we can ask for. 
> 
> (Also aggressive high school Sousuke is the inner me in some ways, mostly his unbridled rage at people's dumb comments about race and class and such. Wish I had your gumption, Sousuke.)


	15. Moving On

Haruka was surprised to find Sousuke waiting for him when he arrived in his cave on one particular morning. His expression was serious, and he sat quietly on the platform of rock next to the pool, clearly intending for Haru to see him right away. Haru tilted his head as he rested his elbows on the edge of the rocky surface.

"What brings you here this morning? And all by yourself, too."

Sousuke looked away for a moment, as if making sure no one else could hear them.

"Rin stayed here the other night," he began, and Haru nodded. He knew this was going to be brought up at some point.

Several days had passed since then. It had been nearly a week. Nothing much had changed, not anything that Haru could pinpoint. Haru now understood who Rin was in a way that he hadn't before, but their interactions had remained the same. He _did_ have a newfound respect for Rin's strength of character, but it wasn't something he'd planned to wear on his sleeve.

This was what Haru thought, anyway. Sousuke may have noticed something that he didn't.

"He put his arm around you an awful lot last time we were here."

Haru blinked, still not understanding what Sousuke was trying to say. Rin had done that, but he'd done so occasionally before, so he hadn't thought much of it.

"...Yes, he did, but I don't understand what that's supposed to—"

"How much did he tell you?"

Haru froze, and then looked down, feeling oddly guilty.

"...Everything," he answered simply. Sousuke watched him intently, apparently trying to read his expression.

"Hmmph. I thought so," he muttered under his breath. He looked up to speak more clearly. "Rin isn't afraid of touching people or of being touched or anything like that, not _anymore_ , but... he's not overly affectionate. He hasn't really noticed it, but he's only like that with people who know... So, basically, only me," he explained.

Haru made a small sound of realization, a quiet _oh_.

"...So you figured he must have opened up."

Sousuke nodded. He fell silent for a long moment, and Haru focused on the sound of water gently lapping against rock.

"But I _swear to god_ , if you _pried it out of him—_ "

Haru jerked up, instantly frightened by the dark and malicious expression on Sousuke's face. He wasn't joking around. There wasn't a doubt in Haru's mind, for that brief second, that he would _kill a man_ to protect Rin if he had to.

"No! He _wanted_ to talk about it, and he said he felt better afterwards," Haru insisted. Sousuke looked suspicious for a moment, and then seemed to accept that Haru was being honest after studying his face.

"...Oh. I guess... I guess that's why," the larger man mumbled.

"Why what?"

"He, uh..." Sousuke paused to rub the space between his eyes with his thumb. "He made us a special breakfast when he got home. It was about time to get up by then, anyway. And then he randomly said all this sweet stuff about how much he appreciates me being there for him and shit. ...It was weird."

Haru snickered. Sousuke frowned at him.

"You're such a _tsundere_."

" _Fuck off,_ " Sousuke choked through a laugh as he thrust his hand into the water to splash it at Haru's face. His large hands meant he could easily scoop up a lot of water.

After engaging Sousuke in a heated splash battle, Haru sighed and laid his head against the cool stone. Sousuke leaned in, halfway through moving to lift himself off of one knee.

"Thanks," he whispered. And then was up and gone before Haru had a chance to ask what he was being thanked for.

 

* * *

 

"So when are you gonna adopt us some grandkids?"

Rin choked on his iced tea, and he heard Sousuke burst into laughter from the living room. Russell shook his head at Sousuke and chuckled under his breath. Rin turned to face his mother. She hadn't even bothered to look at him for that statement, and her eyes were still fixed on the large pan that she was carefully placing into the oven.

"... _Mom!_ "

"Yes, sweetheart?" Her tone showed not even a hint of knowing what she'd just done.

"I... I don't even have a partner!" Rin was careful to use the word _partner_ rather than _boyfriend_. It felt more mature, somehow, and was less blunt. _Boyfriend_ seemed like a juvenile word, anyway.

"Well who says y'need one, anyway?" Lori shrugged.

"...I don't want kids right now, mom," Rin stammered.

"Then you should've just said so, hun," Lori retorted with a wink and a quick pinch of Rin's cheek.

Rin, whose face was still flushed, chased after her as she made her way to the living room and joined Russell on the couch, placing her lemonade glass on a coaster beside his. Rin sat beside Sousuke, and idly noticed that he'd set the table up for a game of Pictionary. He didn't know why Sousuke so thoroughly enjoyed a game that he was so terrible at— the man couldn't draw to save his life.

Since repairing his relationship with his parents, dinner and game night had become a regular occurrence. Rin's parents didn't mind having to stay up later than they normally would if it meant they got to see "their two favorite detectives". Lori had admitted, during a particularly heated game of Jenga, that she'd always considered Sousuke something like another son, perhaps a nephew. He was always welcome at any family gatherings.

As Sousuke briefly reminded everyone of the rules, Rin tried to focus and found that he was still dwelling on Lori's comment. After a moment he piped up and interrupted his friend. Sousuke didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, mom, I noticed that now you're using the word _adopt_ in reference to grandkids. And you didn't even react when I said _partner_ instead of _girlfriend_. I-It just seems like you accepted all of this really quickly. I mean, I'm sorry I just kind of sprung it on you like that—"

"Oh, sweetheart," Lori interrupted. "I've _always_ known you were gay."

Rin gaped at his mother for a moment and heard Sousuke trying his hardest not to laugh again. He sounded like he was choking on his lemonade.

"Wh— what do you _mean_ , you _always knew?!_ Why would you keep asking me when I'm gonna find a wife if you knew that I didn't want one?!"

Lori giggled and shook her head. Russell's expression was one of quiet knowing.

"Because I _wanted you to tell me_ , hun! Didn't you notice all the hints I dropped? Remember, whenever we'd watch movies I'd tell you which actors I thought were cute and ask you if you agreed? And why do you think your pop was constantly harassing poor Sousuke?"

Rin turned to pout at Sousuke, who looked awkwardly away and shrugged.

"Look, he'd ask, I'd say no, life goes on. Figured when you wanted 'em to know, you'd tell 'em, and it's not my place to do it for you," Sousuke explained. Rin groaned and slapped his own forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me they were suspicious?!"

Sousuke flinched, and Lori laughed at his nervousness. Russell seemed somewhat embarrassed now. He hadn't meant to get Sousuke in trouble.

"I... I figured they'd ask you directly when they were ready! Look, I'm just trying to keep my head down here!" Sousuke threw up his hands in mock surrender, and Rin sighed and waved it off.

"Alright, okay, it's fine. I'd appreciate a bit of a heads-up next time, and I want you all to know you can just be honest with me."

Everyone agreed, and the game got started. Sousuke went first, and while his clue was apparently _chicken_ , he'd drawn something more resembling a penguin, and no one was able to guess. He laughed as he passed the marker and whiteboard to Lori. Just then, Rin's phone rang, and he dismissed himself to take it to the next room.

"I've gotta take this," he yelled from the kitchen just before picking up. "Hello? What's up, Derek?"

Derek screeched something into the phone, loudly enough that Rin had to remove it from his ear and quickly enough that he hadn't understood what was said.

"I didn't understand a _word_ you just said, man. You need to calm down," he laughed. Derek apologized several times and took a few long, deep breaths. Even after he'd done this, Rin could still hear the tremble of excitement in his voice.

"We reached our funding goal and got approval from the city council. We start the process of getting the shelter built next week!"

Rin reeled back in shock.

"We— seriously, _already?!_ " It had only been a little over a month since the launch of public funding for the project, and they'd set a somewhat high goal. Rin hadn't expected this phone call for another six months or so, maybe even a year. Derek laughed at Rin's obvious surprise.

"Yeah, already! And it's mostly because your speech went viral— _you_ went viral, dude! Haven't you been keeping an eye on the online stuff?"

Rin's eyes widened at the notion that he'd gone viral. Something about it was strangely touching, and he felt a heat bubble up in his chest. He laughed sheepishly.

"I-I thought it would arrogant of me to _google myself_ or anything like that. And I've been pretty busy lately with the promotion. I wasn't expecting anything like this, at least not so fast."

"You should've listened to Sousuke! Well, anyway, we've got some TV spots, so you'd better get those adverts polished. Oh, and also, everyone really likes the logo! Who'd you say drew that again?"

Rin flinched reflexively and searched his head for the excuse he and Haru had decided upon.

"U-um, just a friend of mine. He doesn't want to be credited and he's not asking for any money."

Derek accepted the vague information, and then he relayed to Rin all the details he'd need to know. Rin could hear his family whispering about what on earth was taking him so long. He took out his notebook and scribbled down ideas and what was needed of him, and then he thanked Derek, wished him luck, and hung up the phone. He returned to the living room and found three expectant and impatient faces.

"The shelter project formally begins next week," Rin announced. He'd left a long and dramatic pause, one in which Sousuke had started leaning off of the couch.

Now all three of them were cheering and clapping, and Sousuke reached behind the sofa to grab Rin and forcefully pull him over the back and onto the couch cushions. Rin struggled to escape his grip, to no avail. Sousuke was ruffling his hair hard enough that it almost hurt. Lori found it strangely amusing.

"Alright, alright, put him down now," Russell laughed. Rin sat up properly as soon as he was released, now dizzy and out of breath.

Rin answered everyone's excited questions, but refused to divulge details about what he'd be working on. He wasn't positive himself, yet, and he wanted it to be a surprise. Sousuke eventually resumed the Pictionary game, one he did as terribly at as always. The police officers had dinner, and then left at around nine. Rin smiled the whole drive home, and Sousuke granted him some quiet to mull everything over.

As soon as they got into the apartment, Sousuke started demanding more details. Rin easily dodged all of his questions, and then he took a seat at the rolling chair in front of their little computer desk. He rested his arms and chin against the back of it and spun to face his friend.

"Derek wants to do a monthly newsletter thing for the people staying in the shelter, and says it'd be helpful to have a first edition done in advance. He said he'd really appreciate it if I could write something for it, and then he's sure he could get other people to help once they know what's expected."

Sousuke hummed in approval and nodded. Rin looked a bit nervous.

"Well, then, you should do it. Nothing to be afraid of." He shrugged, and Rin smiled anxiously.

"...I wanna get started, and it wouldn't take me long, but I think... That I would need to be alone for a little while to decide what to write about. Do you mind?" Rin looked fearful of the response, and Sousuke scoffed.

"Of course I don't mind. I can get out of your hair for a few hours, if that's what you need. In fact..." Sousuke trailed off as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through contacts. "I think maybe I'll call up our mermaid friend, see if we can hang out while I wait."

Rin grinned. Sousuke _knew_ that would cheer him up. Rin was almost _too_ happy to see his two favorite people getting along. Rin nodded, and Sousuke walked out into the hallway to make his phone call.

 

* * *

 

Haruka yawned and stretched out his arms. It had been a long and boring day. Both Sousuke and Rin had called to say they likely wouldn't have time to see him that day, and both had promised they'd make up for it somehow when they next had time. Rin had been awfully excited about seeing his parents. Haru felt a pang of jealousy at that. He hadn't had a family since he was seven or eight. Even so, he had wished Rin the best.

The day hadn't been _completely_ uneventful— he had arranged his schedule to spend an hour or so with Makoto. The man had less and less free time these days. He only ever had an hour to spare here and there.

Haru looked over at his friend, who hadn't spoken in nearly fifteen minutes. He was lying flat against the rock. He looked completely and utterly exhausted, and his skin seemed paler, like it was drained of its color in the same way that he was drained of his energy. Haru sighed and patted Makoto's shoulder.

"Don't zone out like that. We won't get to talk at all. We only have an hour."

Makoto snapped back to full consciousness and sat up, shaking his head to stave off the grogginess. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before managing a tired smile.

"I'm sorry about that, Haru. Anyway, what have you been doing recently?"

Haru stiffened. He couldn't let Makoto know that he'd been seeing not one, but two, humans on a daily basis. Makoto knew of his and Rin's arrangement, and Haru had given him Sousuke's formal thanks, but Haru made a point to be vague about the extent of it. Makoto may just about die if he knew that they met every day and sometimes spent entire nights together. It was the last thing he needed right now. Haru needed Makoto to believe it was only an occasional formality for the sole purpose of gaining information.

"I've been talking to other sea creatures, mostly— practicing my dialects. What about you?"

Makoto blinked at him. His expression was dull, blank. After a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"You like that human an awful lot."

Haruka instinctively shook his head. He couldn't help but shiver at how cold and searching Makoto's eyes were.

"H-he's okay. He teaches me lots of things, that's all."

Makoto continued to stare in a way that made Haru afraid to move or breathe. He felt like he was reading his mind, somehow, and his eyes continued to narrow.

"You've been acting _different_ lately. You've been much more... _Open_ , perhaps," Makoto mused. His voice was low, almost as if he was talking to himself and Haru had just happened to overhear him.

"Have I? I hadn't noticed. U-um, what ever happened with those women you mentioned?" Haru did his best to change the subject, and it worked. Makoto visibly shifted mental gears. He laughed softly.

Haru wondered, briefly, if Makoto was okay. Something seemed... _off_ about him.

"The trial period ran out. I had no choice but to choose one." Makoto laughed somewhat incredulously. Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, you mean... You're _engaged?!_ "

Makoto shook his head. He kept laughing. It seemed like he was doing it to avoid letting the complete despair he felt settle into his features.

"Not formally. Of course there has to be some extravagant party to announce it. But the other women have left, and the one I chose remains. ...At the very least, I don't have to let her sleep in my bedchambers yet."

Haru couldn't think of anything to say for several long minutes. He stared out into the ocean's endless blue, and it suddenly seemed a thousand times larger.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He'd known it was inevitable for a long time. For _years_ , even. And yet it seemed he'd never actually anticipated it. It was like he'd always expected that something would happen, that Makoto would somehow be released from his obligations.

Now, she had a name. Haru decided that was as good a question to ask as any.

"...What's her name?"

Makoto took too long to respond. He seemed to be operating on a delay. Knowing what had happened, Haru couldn't fault him.

"My, um, my fiancée? ...Her name is Aysha, and I picked her because she's angry."

Haru quirked a brow.

"... _Because she's angry?_ "

Makoto laughed, and this time it didn't seem self-deprecating.

"Well, shouldn't she be? She didn't want to be put into this situation. She doesn't like me, either... Not romantically, anyway." Makoto looked up, at the empty space above them that served as their sky. "She's from a faraway kingdom. Off the coast of the Americas, I think. She had no choice but to come here and try to win my hand because her family has fallen on hard times. At the very least, I can help her."

Haru frowned. It wasn't the usual method of picking out a bride, but it was honorable, at least.

"...You don't want a wife that will end up like your mother, right?"

Makoto forced a smile, but his eyes glistened. Haru almost wished he hadn't asked.

"No. No, I don't. Aysha can change things. My father is still trying to convince me to change my mind because she's apparently the opposite of what a wife should be. She'll push me to do what's right. And she likes Ran, too, and he thinks she's pretty."

Haru waited for Makoto to clarify that last statement. He didn't. Something about it made Haru uneasy in a way that he couldn't place.

"...What does Ran have to do with it?" He asked carefully. Makoto didn't look at him.

"Well, you know. ...Ran will be king if something happens to me."

Haru felt his face twist in horror, and a cold chill ran down his spine. His body moved of its own accord, and he positioned himself so that he could flee at any moment. Makoto was actually _scaring_ him.

"Why— why would you say something like that?! Nothing's going to happen to you!"

Makoto looked down at last, and Haru wished he hadn't. His expression was _dark_.

" _You don't know that._ "

Haru stared at him, wide-eyed, and after a moment Makoto laughed, laughed as if he _hadn't_  just said something ominous and terrifying. And then, just like that, he was himself again. Haru did his best to seem unfazed until their hour ran out, and as soon as he was free, he swam away as quickly as he could until he reached his land cave.

He quickly shimmied to his towels and dried himself, and then he went to his camera and held it close to him. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he scrolled through the pictures, and then he found what he had been searching for and pressed play. Sousuke and Rin came into view of the camera. Haru smiled at the small, fuzzy video, one he'd taken of Rin loudly and obnoxiously singing along to one of the animated movies they'd all watched together while Sousuke shouted over him and groaned and covered his head with his pillow. Haru could hear his own quiet laughter in the background, and could see how it caused him to shake the camera.

Seeing their smiling faces brought him quick comfort, and Haru took a deep, long breath. He wasn't afraid anymore.

Just as he'd calmed down, his phone rang, and Haru scrambled to answer it in time. He wondered which of his two human friends would be calling him this late. The voice he heard upon answering was deep, which told him immediately who it was.

"Oh, hello, Sousuke. What did you want?"

Sousuke snickered under his breath. Haru could practically hear him shaking his head.

"And you called _me_ a _tsundere?_ What kind of tone is that?"

Haru frowned, feeling strangely exposed and embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean to sound angry, I just... Makoto was acting strange, that's all."

Haru heard Sousuke inhale sharply. There was a long pause.

"...Oh. You don't have to apologize, I was just teasing. Um... I just wanted to know if you were free. Rin's gonna be busy for a while, and I know he'd be happy if we spent some time together. You know how sappy he is."

Haru smiled. Rin _was_ a complete and total sap.

"I'd love that. I'm not doing anything, so you can come by whenever you want."

Sousuke happily confirmed their meeting and promised he'd be there soon, and Haru hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He looked out at the night sky, a vast canvas of stars, and grinned.

He had an idea that Rin was sure to appreciate. He picked up his phone once more to send Sousuke a message.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke muttered to himself as he removed his clothing, stripping down until he was left only in his swimsuit. He stretched awkwardly. All that he had left was his athletic suit, and he'd gotten a bit too large for it. It was a tight squeeze. Haru snickered.

"It's awfully form-fitting, but at least it isn't transparent," Haru laughed. Sousuke chuckled as he recalled the revealing patches on the thighs of Rin's favorite swimsuit.

"I forgot about that," Sousuke groaned. He lunged forward, doing his best to stretch the material as far as it would go. When he'd finished he pulled something Haru did not recognize from his bag. Or, well, he'd seen them on the beach, but he'd never understood exactly what it was.

"What _is_ that thing?" He asked. Sousuke grinned and held it up so that Haru could better see it in the moonlight.

"It's a boogie board. You balance yourself on it while you swim. It's usually used by kids so they can ride waves or to help them stay afloat."

Haru gave Sousuke a judgmental scowl and folded his arms.

"Then what are _you_ doing with it?"

Sousuke scoffed.

"It makes it easier to swim long distances. It would take some of the work off of my shoulder."

"Ah." Haru felt a bit bad for making fun of him now. Not that he'd ever admit to that, of course.

Haru took off without warning, and dove underwater to pop up outside of the cave. Sousuke appeared a few moments later. He sputtered as soon as he'd surfaced.

"Forgot how hard forcing yourself down like that is." He paused to look around, likely searching for some kind of hint as to what Haru had planned. "So... Where are we going?" He asked. Haru shook his head and smirked.

"It's a secret. But it's one of Rin's favorite places."

" _Oh, lord,_ " Sousuke grumbled. Haru wasn't sure what he was thinking. He guessed that maybe he and Rin didn't like the same places.

Sousuke lined himself up on the boogie board, and then he swam after Haru, moving forward by only using only his legs and feet. Haru was even more careful this time to make use of the currents and waves to alleviate some of the work. Sousuke, not used to swimming long distances, fell behind once or twice. Haru always stopped to wait for him to catch up. Every time he pulled up beside Haru he would glare and once again demand to know where they were headed. Haru always ignored him.

After ten or twenty minutes, Haru finally saw their destination. It seemed to take much longer with Sousuke than it had with Rin. Sousuke got quiet as they pulled themselves onto the sandy shore, and he turned to look quizzically at Haru. Haru had trouble suppressing his smile.

This was the place he referred to as the _pool of stars_. Actually, Rin had been the one to name it. Haru had always thought of it as _my_ _little island_ , as he'd never seen anyone else anywhere near it. It was his personal, private oasis, and now he was sharing it with yet another person.

"Follow me," Haru commanded. He felt Sousuke's eyes on him as he dragged himself across the sand by his arms, and he heard him snickering at it. "Don't make fun of my lack of legs," Haru warned. The laughter ceased.

Haru stopped at the edge of the pool and looked at Sousuke. The man was completely mesmerized, as Rin had been. Haru once again fell wordlessly into the water and floated to the center, and Sousuke took longer to follow than Rin had.

"It's nice to see you again," Haru commented dryly when Sousuke finally floated up beside him. Due to the difference in size and weight, Sousuke was far more nervous about staying still and upright than Rin had been. He fidgeted and splashed about for a moment or two, and then he found his balance and released the tension in his muscles.

"This is, uh... This is nice," Sousuke mumbled.

"I won't fall asleep this time," Haru promised. Sousuke raised his eyebrows at him. "...When I took Rin here, I got a bit too relaxed. I ended up taking a long nap," he explained.

"Man, no wonder he was always out so late. Do you fall asleep often?"

Haru scowled and looked away. He'd fallen asleep during their outings several times, but that was only because he got little sleep when he was excited about one of their meetings. The exhaustion always caught up with him.

The two floated quietly for a while. Sousuke didn't notice Haruka studying him, trying to determine how relaxed he was. When the hard set of Sousuke's brow finally relaxed (he looked like a different person by then), Haru shimmied a bit closer.

"Rin told me all about what happened. He talked about you a lot... About how much you've done for him over the years. You've saved his life on several occasions."

Sousuke's brow re-furrowed. He was too tired and relaxed to spring up and stomp away like he normally would, and besides, there was nowhere to go.

"That's not true—"

" _It is,_ " Haru said, cutting him off. "He'd have died from his leap off of that rooftop. You can't deny that."

Sousuke grumbled something too quiet for Haru to hear, but he didn't move. Haru breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"So... I've heard Rin's side of things. But that's only half of the story. I wanted to know how it all affected _you_ ," Haru said carefully. "I mean, no one ever checks on you. Are you alright? Has anything stuck with you?"

Sousuke fell silent for at least a full minute. Haru looked at him and held his breath.

"... _Hospitals_ ," Sousuke murmured, still looking at the sky. "I don't like hospitals."

"Huh...? I don't know what that means," Haru responded. Sousuke shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, uh... Well, a hospital is a big building full of doctors, essentially. And when people are really, really sick, they sleep and eat there. A lot of people die in hospitals. I mean, I guess a lot of people are born there, too, so it balances out."

Haru nodded along to the explanation. Merfolk had similar structures underwater, though illness was less frequent and medicine far less advanced. It was usually just referred to as "going to see the healer", though. Humans called them _doctors_.

"So... Why hospitals? Why is that the memory that's stuck with you?"

Sousuke made a strange sound something like a growl. He didn't much like talking about these kinds of things, even if he had decided to allow it.

"Rin had to stay there for a week once. After I'd taken him in. I, uh... I got home from classes one day and found him unconscious on the bathroom floor. He was barely breathing, and there were... There were pills on the ground."

Haru gasped, and his brow furrowed.

"He wasn't trying to—"

"No, apparently not," Sousuke interrupted. "He promised me, and I believe him. I do _now_ , anyway. He just... He just couldn't sleep, and he was so out of it all the time that he lost track of how many pills he'd taken."

Haru hummed as he nodded, feeling immediate relief. At the very least, Rin hadn't attempted suicide _twice_.

"I relayed his history to the nurses. They were obviously concerned, and they wanted to monitor him. ...It took a while for him to snap back into it. He was technically conscious, but really foggy. And when he was like that, when he first started sort of responding, I... I got really excited, you know? I called out to him, and... And he didn't answer. He wouldn't look at me. He'd acknowledge the nurse sometimes, but not me, and I..." Sousuke coughed into his hand. It broke off his sentence abruptly and startled Haru, who had been listening very carefully.

"...Well?"

Sousuke let out a long exhale through his nose and lowered his hand from his mouth, letting it drop uselessly into the water.

"...More than once, I told him how much I loved him and wanted him to be okay, and... he didn't say anything."

"... _Oh_."

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense. Haru tried to imagine how that must have felt, but found it far too painful. To be completely ignored, to be _shut out_ after everything he'd done... Haru was certain that Rin had not meant to do it, but Sousuke was already shy about expressing his feelings, and that couldn't have helped.

"Yeah," Sousuke muttered. "I bawled like a fuckin' baby in there. I thought I'd lost him for good, and this little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that he was ignoring me on purpose. That he didn't give a damn. I've, uh... I've had trouble expressing my affections ever since."

Haru swallowed thickly and tried to think of something to say, something that would seem right. Sousuke was very different from Rin. He wouldn't be comforted by the same things.

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it. He wishes he could take all of that back, and that he could repay you somehow," he finally said. Sousuke grunted.

"I _know_ _that_. It's not his fault I'm so emotionally stunted."

"...Ah."

Several minutes of silence passed. Haru tried to think of more questions, but he somehow felt like he'd learned more than enough from the one question he had asked.

"So when was the last time you said "I love you" to anyone?"

Haru's own eyes widened the moment he'd asked it, as he hadn't realized that was what he was going to say. Sousuke flinched. His mouth twisted downwards as he thought.

"...It was in that hospital room, actually. I, uh... I haven't said it since, not even to my parents. People must think I'm a real asshole."

Haru looked incredulously at Sousuke before chuckling and shaking his head. He saw Sousuke shoot him a warning glare.

"You don't really have to _say it_ , though. Your actions say a lot more than your words ever could." Sousuke snorted like he'd heard a joke, and Haru frowned at him. "No, really! You do just about everything you do for other people. Do you even have any hobbies?"

Sousuke's face went blank, and then he seemed to redden and looked away.

"...No. I don't really have time—"

"Because you're too busy worrying about everybody else!"

Haru maintained eye contact with Sousuke for several seconds. Sousuke eventually relented and averted his eyes.

"Yeah, alright, whatever."

Haru smirked.

"You should tell him," he suggested. Sousuke scoffed loudly and shook his head— as best he could while floating in water, anyway.

"Yeah, right. What good will that do? Besides, he's got enough to deal with," he argued.

"He wants to pay you back, remember? He wants the two of you to be equals instead of having to feel like he's your responsibility. And a good way to start leveling things out is by being honest with him."

Sousuke's expression lost its intensity, and he looked oddly touched.

"...Huh?"

"Think about it. He'd like to be able to help you every once in a while, right? If you tell him that you were hurt, if you open up to him... _He'll_ get to make _you_ feel better for once, and he'll be able to make up for it. He would appreciate it. Isn't brotherly love supposed to be a two-way street?"

Sousuke thought on that for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Maybe you're right," he admitted. Haru offered him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Just as he had before, Haruka eventually fell asleep. Sousuke waited nowhere near as long to shake him back awake.

 

* * *

 

The apartment was silent. The only sounds were Rin's occasional exasperated groans.

He'd done a lot of writing lately, but speeches and TV ads were different from articles. It required more information and detail, and didn't focus on a catchy hook or one-liner. Rin mentally went through several ideas. Each one either required too much research or a much longer article. He needed something short, but powerful. He rested his chin on his hands and stared at the screen.

Then, a lightbulb.

Rin tried thinking of other things to write about, other titles to give his article, but the same thing kept popping into his mind. He supposed that, with the way things had been going lately, he should go with his gut. It would all work out in the end if it helped someone, right?

He took a deep breath and typed a single line into the computer, a big and bold font at the top of the page: _What No One Tells You about Sexual Assault and Why You Should Tell Someone._

He stared at the title. It was a big step. An _enormous_ step. This could become public knowledge about him and his life. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of people would read this newsletter. His darkest secret wouldn't be a secret any longer. The rational part of him told him to keep it to himself and to write about something else. His heart told him that it was time, and Rin had always been more of a feeler than a thinker. He took a deep breath and began to type.

It came surprisingly easily once he'd started. He was careful not to name names, either of his school or his assailant. He _did_ mention Sousuke. Sousuke had been involved with the project, after all, even if it was mostly in the form of emotional support.

Speak of the devil— Rin heard the door open. He glanced at the clock. It was late.

"Hey, man, what took you so long?" Rin asked absently. He heard Sousuke walk up behind him, and for a moment he considered closing the window so that he couldn't see the article. He decided against it, as he was on a roll and didn't want to lose his train of thought. 

"Haru took me to your favorite star pool," Sousuke answered. Rin could hear the restraint in his tone. Sousuke had likely seen the article's title. Rin stopped typing.

"Did he?" Rin asked. It was clear he wasn't expecting an answer to that question. Sousuke cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Uh, Rin, are... Are you sure about that?" Sousuke reached over Rin's shoulder to point at the screen. "Telling one person doesn't mean you have to go around town telling _everybody—_ "

Rin spun abruptly in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, his expression firm and resolute. He nodded.

"I'm _sure_ , Sousuke, and you wanna know why? ...It's because I'm _sick and tired_ of holding on to all of the guilt and the shame that should be _hers_."

Sousuke blinked, not saying anything.

He certainly couldn't argue with that.

"...Yeah. You're right," he agreed. "You should keep going."

Rin smiled gratefully and turned back to the screen, his fingers immediately resuming their earlier rythm. Sousuke didn't move.

"...Rin," he said quietly after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"There's, uh..." Sousuke trailed off. He was hit with a momentary panic.

Rin was busy, and he was busy writing about _the worst experience of his life_. Sousuke thought that maybe he shouldn't interrupt that with something so selfish and trivial. But then he thought back to what Haru had said about giving Rin a chance to pay him back, and he shook his head to clear it of his doubts. He cleared his throat.

"...There's something I want to tell you about."

 

* * *

 

_Rin trudged out of the interview room. There was little expression on his face, and he certainly didn't look relieved. Sousuke quirked a brow nervously._

_"So how did it go?"_

_It had taken a great deal of convincing to get Rin to agree to a sit-down with the police, and even more to get him to agree to go to the hospital. It had been a long while since the assault, but... Just in case. He'd gotten a clean bill of health, as his wounds had healed, and a few days later he'd asked Sousuke to drive him to the police station. Rin was slowly tying up all the loose ends, and was finally being **Rin** again, even if he always seemed a bit tired._

_Rin glanced back at the door he'd just come through. He bit his lip for a moment._

_"...They laughed at me," he said without looking at Sousuke. Sousuke felt his fists curl._

_"They **what?!** "_

_"They're not filing a report. I should've been able to get her off of me. I should've been grateful. ...I don't have the energy right now to argue with them, or to ask for someone else. They don't believe me, and that's that."_

_Sousuke grit his teeth. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to take his statement and then file an arrest warrant for Sheila, and then she was supposed to be convicted and spend years behind bars. Instead, the police were opting to do nothing._ **_Nothing!_ ** _What would his father say? What would he have done? Had it **always** been like this?_

_"This is... That's..." Sousuke struggled to find a word to describe it that was more eloquent than **bullshit**. He could think of plenty of fancier words, but none nearly as concise._

_"Look, even if they **did** take me seriously... The scale isn't exactly weighed in my favor here. It's my word against hers and I don't have DNA. Hell, the way things went down, there never **was** DNA. ...There's nothing that can be done unless she confesses."_

_"I'll fuckin'_ **_make her_ ** _confess—"_

_"You will do **nothing of the sort** , Sousuke!"_

_Rin sounded more annoyed than mad. He was probably just too tired to be angry._

_"...Well. I tried. Let's just go."_

_Sousuke swallowed his pride, shooting one last glare at the door, before putting a careful hand on his friend's back and guiding him away from the building and back to their home._

_Weeks passed, weeks during which Rin got slowly stronger. Sousuke finally felt comfortable leaving to attend his classes, and he no longer had to cut the conversation short when talking to others about his roommate. That said, Rin often stared out the window or zoned out during conversations. Something was obviously on his mind._

_"...Sousuke."_

_The apartment had been silent for several hours, and Sousuke had almost forgotten Rin was even in the room, let alone right across from him at the tiny dinner table. He looked at him over the edge of his newspaper, the one Rin teased him about reading. "Only old men read the paper", he always said._

_"Yeah? You need something?"_

_Rin looked him directly in the eye, something he didn't do very often. He'd had difficulty maintaining eye contact since the attack. He took a deep breath to speak loudly and clearly._

_"...I wanna be a cop. ...I wanna go to the police academy."_

_Sousuke immediately dropped the paper and leaned forward across the table. Rin mimicked him._

_"Wh... But **why?!** Those assholes laughed at you," Sousuke reminded Rin. Rin shook his head._

_"I'd work for a smaller, more diverse department, for one thing. I'd ideally wanna move a couple of towns away. But... Somebody has to change the narrative. I want... I want to change things from the inside."_

_Sousuke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he thought it over. It was a big task, to be sure, but it wasn't like Rin wanted to change the world. He just wanted to improve things, to start improving at least one department in whatever way he could. Which he supposed, in a way, could be changing the world for **someone**._

_"...Ok. I'll go," he casually responded. Rin jolted in his seat._

_"Huh?!"_

_"I'll go to the police academy with you. Hell, may as well make my old man happy." He smirked as he thought about how his father would react._

_"Sou— you don't have to do that, you're already in college."_

_"I can always finish my degree later, can't I? I don't want you doing this alone."_

_The two stared stubbornly at one another for a moment. Rin wasn't going to back down, and after a moment he realized he had no choice but to accept that Sousuke's stubbornness made his own look nonexistent._

_"So we'll do this together," he laughed, offering Sousuke his hand. Sousuke stared at it for a moment before strengthening his resolve and clasping it firmly in his own._

_"Yeah... Together."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I SORT OF lied when I said the fluff had ended. There's a little bit in this, and still technically some more in the next chapter. But if you thought Rin's backstory was the end of it, don't let your guard down yet, because I've actually gone and upset MYSELF writing some of the future chapters.
> 
> (The order of events and pacing for this one was really annoying to figure out and I'm still self-conscious about it)


	16. Too Close for Comfort

Rin wasn't sure how it had happened, but both he and Sousuke had an entire three-day weekend off. It was almost overwhelming, having so much spare time.

Rin spent the first day at his parents' place, and Sousuke took the opportunity to take the long drive down to see his. His parents had moved to a small town after they'd both retired, and Sousuke didn't get to see them often. (Sousuke did, however, Skype with his mom when he thought Rin wasn't home.)

Once they'd both finished their respective day trips, they went for a breakfast with Nagisa and Rei. To Rin's utter _shock_ , Nagisa announced that he'd just finished his PH.D. in aerospace engineering. Nagisa definitely had _not_ seemed like that type.

"He's _not_ that type, really, but he's been set on going to space since he was little," Rei explained as soon as Nagisa had left to use the restroom. "The qualifications are surprisingly high. He's had to carefully monitor his blood pressure, of all things."

Rin wished Nagisa well on his dream of going to space, and then he and Sousuke returned to their apartment. They watched TV for about an hour. Or rather, Rin did. Sousuke hid in his bedroom calling people. When he returned, he looked oddly proud of himself.

"Get your bags together— we're having a sleepover."

Rin laughed, assuming he was joking.

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

Sousuke clicked his tongue against his teeth, the _tch_ sound he made when he was annoyed.

"Haruka's cave, obviously. I have a little something planned, but it's best to get started early, so we'll have to spend the night."

"You planned a surprise?"

Sousuke didn't respond. He turned on his heel and disappeared into his bedroom, most likely to begin packing his own overnight bag.

Rin stuffed his backpack with a sleeping bag and a pillow and extra towels, and Sousuke briefly popped into his room to throw him one of those miniature travel toothbrushes with the paste built in and to remind him to bring a swimsuit and a change of clothes. Sousuke had two bags, he noticed.

Sousuke ignored all of Rin's questions as they drove to the beach, and to his surprise, he drove off again as soon as Rin was out of the car. Rin ran to the cave, and as soon as he was inside he found Haru waiting for him, his sketchbook laid across the rock as he doodled mindlessly. He cleared his throat to get the merman's attention.

"Where did Sousuke go? You must know something about it," Rin asked accusingly. Haru shrugged. Haru was a good liar— his default expression was always so blank that he was difficult to read.

Sousuke reappeared nearly an hour later with only one bag, and he flashed Haru a thumbs-up. Neither of them said anything about his absence. Rin groaned. He'd have no choice but to wait until they collectively decided to reveal their secret.

Sousuke had put some thought into passing the time until morning. He set everything up to finally watch _Mulan_ , and Haru so far seemed to agree with Sousuke that she was the best 'princess'. After that, he pulled up something that immediately warmed Rin's heart— a collection of Studio Ghibli films.

"Aw, man. I remember watching some of these with Gou. That was _ages_ ago," Rin laughed. He was already getting teary-eyed. Haru gently patted his hand, earning a blush from Rin and a frown from Sousuke.

Haru, as expected, decided that he wanted to watch _Ponyo_. Rin laughed at how mesmerized Haru was by the film. When they'd finished it, Haru announced that he'd decided he wanted to watch all of the _Jiggly movies._ Rin laughed too hard at the mispronunciation to correct him.

Instead of watching a third movie, Sousuke retrieved his tablet and revealed that he'd downloaded some mobile versions of classic video games, something Haru had yet to experience. Sousuke showed him how it worked while Rin watched the projected image on the cave wall. He didn't want to crowd Haru and overwhelm him. Haru was surprisingly good at _Pac-Man_ , perhaps better than either Sousuke or Rin.

After that, the three simply talked until late in the night, until Sousuke was the first to fall asleep. Haru crawled close to Rin, and they whispered for another hour or two before Rin, too, passed out. Haru smiled as he made his way back to the water, where he fell asleep floating on his back.

Morning came. Rin woke first, and he shrieked as soon as he saw Haru.

"What are you yelling about?!" Haru hissed, grouchy at having been startled awake.

"Oh, _god_ , sorry. You were floating face-down, and I forgot you could breathe like that," Rin admitted. For the briefest of seconds, he'd thought Haru had drowned.

"O-oh. I didn't mean to scare you. I must have rolled over in my sleep." Haru felt embarrassed and couldn't explain why. Rin should have known he was fine, right?

" _What's with all the racket?!_ " Sousuke groaned, and his arm shot up to take hold of Rin and shove him face-first into the rock.

As soon as Rin freed himself and Sousuke fully woke, the larger man exchanged a knowing glance with Haru and left the cave again. Rin didn't bother asking where he was going. He'd expected to sit alone with Haru for a while again, but Haru, too, had someplace to be.

"Just sit here and pack up your stuff. We'll both be back soon."

And then Haru was gone, and Rin was left alone. He sighed, figuring that he may as well do as Haru had suggested. He got to work packing up all of his and Sousuke's things and stuffing all of it back into their bags.

When Haru got back, he didn't say anything about where he had been— only something vague about how Sousuke should be back any minute now, and that they'd know it when he arrived. Rin was tired of asking questions, and so he sat and waited. Another fifteen minutes passed, and he heard a distant roaring, like a motor revving.

"...Did he..?" Rin asked vaguely, and Haru smirked as he moved back in the water.

"Get into your swimsuit and follow me."

Rin eagerly changed, making sure, of course, that Haru wasn't looking (his curiosity about the human body had tempted him to _peek_ in the past). He followed Haru out of the cave through the underwater tunnel, and when he surfaced he saw Sousuke waiting for the two of them atop a small motorboat. He had a box full of equipment on board, and just enough room for Rin.

"You son of a bitch," Rin jeered as soon as he'd climbed aboard. Sousuke quieted the motor down.

"I've got snorkeling gear for two in that box there. You'll have to put your wetsuit on top of your swimsuit."

"You're fully clothed."

"I've got mine on underneath," Sousuke explained. He looked down at Haruka.

"You're sure you're alright swimming so far?"

Haru nodded.

"I'll lead the way," he said ambiguously, and then he was off before Rin could ask him about his role in all of this. Sousuke revved up the engine and maneuvered the boat after him.

Haru was a bit hard to track, moving through the water like that. He occasionally surfaced to make sure Sousuke wouldn't lose sight of him.

"What if we run into other people?" Rin asked, suddenly worried. He had to shout to be heard above the engine and the wind.

"Well, I have the proper paperwork to be out here, and Haru says he's taking us somewhere remote. We won't run into any other snorkelers, at least," Sousuke shouted in reply. Rin scrunched up his nose.

"You didn't _buy_ all of this, did you?" Rin couldn't be sure, but he imagined that a boat and snorkeling gear were quite expensive.

"Nah, it's just rented. I had to take courses and pay fees and get a bunch of certification licenses, you know," Sousuke grumbled. "Apparently they don't give this stuff to just anybody. People can drown or get lost."

"How long have you been planning this?!"

"Eh, a few months. It was an on-and-off thing— nothing too major. We didn't have a cohesive plan until yesterday."

"So is that what you've been doing lately? And here I thought you'd finally found yourself a lady-friend."

"Wouldn't you be the first to know if that were the case?"

Rin shrugged and fell silent once more as the boat continued to zip along. How long could Haru keep up that pace? He wasn't even out of breath.

Eventually, Haru stopped, and Sousuke brought the boat to a stand-still. He immediately stood and started stripping himself of his clothing to reveal that he was, in fact, already wearing his wetsuit underneath. He opened the equipment box and put his clothes inside.

"Here." He tossed a second wetsuit at Rin. Rin took a moment to more closely observe the boat— there was a lot of stuff that he didn't understand in the slightest, likely for help with navigation.

Rin pulled the wetsuit on over his clothes, and Sousuke zipped up the back for him. He tied his hair back, per Sousuke's reccomendation, while the larger man fiddled with all of the supplies.

"Okay, so there's a lot of shit to remember about using this stuff, so _pay attention_ ," Sousuke began. His lecture was unrefined and vague, but Rin felt like he understood, and he allowed Sousuke to help him get all of his equipment in place. As soon as he'd suited up, Rin looked down at Haru.

"What's that face for?"

"Do you... Do you really need all of that just to stay underwater?" Haru asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, we do. But it'll let us stay underwater without having to come up every minute." Rin smiled at Haru, and he seemed to relax somewhat.

Rin pulled on his flippers one last time to make sure they were in place, and then he hoisted himself onto the side of the boat while Sousuke triple-checked everything. All the equipment was really heavy, Rin noticed. He also made note of the way Haru kept looking into the distance as if waiting for something. Rin had a guess, but he wasn't going to say it aloud and ruin the surprise for Sousuke.

After what felt like a long wait, Sousuke allowed Rin to dive ( _carefully_ ) into the water and followed immediately after him. Maintaining one's balance was a bit strange. Rin flapped his arms while he attempted to center himself. Sousuke had no trouble.

"So I _did_ kind of splurge on one thing," Sousuke said. Rin jumped. Sousuke was a short ways away from him, but he heard him clearly and right in his ear. He flailed in confusion, and Sousuke signaled him to settle down.

"These masks have a built-in communication system. It's push-to-talk, so if you want to say something, press the little button on the side of the mouthpiece." Sousuke pointed at said button on his own mask so that Rin wouldn't accidentally remove his breathing apparatus or some other such catastrophe.

"Th-this is kinda hard to get used to," Rin stammered into the device after he'd found the button. Sousuke attempted an underwater shrug.

"I'm keeping an eye on the monitor, so just do your stuff and don't worry about decompression sickness."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means _shut up and don't worry about anything_. I've got your back."

"You always do." Rin grinned cheekily. He noticed just then that Haru had vanished once more.

"Shut up." Sousuke started fiddling with the pack he had around his waist. "Haru says he can get us close to the fish. Normally the bubbles scare stuff away. Man, if I had the money I'd get ahold of rebreathers, but those are expensive."

"I don't understand all this technical jargon! Wait, is that— did you take Haru's camera?"

"What, this? No, this one's mine."

A long pause. Sousuke likely would have coughed awkwardly into his hand if they were on the surface.

"...I may or may not have found something that I enjoy, okay? I definitely know what I'll be doing post-retirement, anyway," Sousuke explained, his tone somewhere between grouchiness and embarrassment.

"Maybe you should buy your own equipment," Rin suggested.

"Hmmph. I'll dream about it."

Rin spent a few minutes figuring out how to maneuver underwater, marveling at how freeing it felt. He felt as if he understood Haruka better, if this was what he saw and how he moved most of the time.

Rin made his way down to the sand, where he found a crab and made a fool of himself by attempting to sing _Under the Sea_ in Sebastian's accent. To his surprise, Sousuke laughed and joined in with him. They chatted for a couple more minutes, and Rin was amused to find that Sousuke wasn't expecting much— just normal scuba diving with a special tour guide.

"You don't have a very active imagination, do you?" Rin teased. "I mean, did you really think Haru was just gonna _show us some fish?_ "

Sousuke looked at him strangely.

"...What do you— _oh my god_. Holy— Rin, we have to surface."

Sousuke's entire body went rigid with fear, something uncommon for him. Rin looked around and saw what had him so nervous. He was glad that the mask hid his smirk.

"Hmm? Why?" He asked as calmly as he could, feigning ignorance.

" _Do you not even see the sharks over there?!_ " Sousuke shriek-whispered, pointing at the quickly approaching ocean predators. "God dammit, Haru said this place was supposed to be _safe_ —"

"And it _is_. That's the surprise, dude."

Sousuke floated idly in place for a moment, not saying anything, and squinted more closely at the sharks. Upon looking, he was able to see the familiar humanoid figure beside them. He laughed.

"That asshole," he said incredulously. "Did you know? Have you met 'em before?"

"Haru introduced me to a whole bunch of creatures a while back," Rin confirmed. "But I didn't have gear. I didn't get to see them underwater like this."

Rin anticipated that, as before, the sharks weren't all that Haru had planned, but he kept his mouth shut. Haru drifted to a stop in front of the two men.

"I apologize for the delay. They got lost. Rin, I'm sure you remember your friends, right?"

Rin nodded furiously (he did feel as though he recognized them), and the largest of the sharks, the one he had raced, swam right up to him and brushed him with a fin. Sousuke looked mildly panicked— Rin could only barely see his eyes, but that was more than enough.

"Don't worry, man. Haru's going to make sure they don't eat us."

"That's only a small comfort."

Sousuke was perplexed by hearing Haru talk to the sharks, and Rin realized just then that he'd never heard Haruka's native tongue. The entire language was new to him.

The gear was too heavy to race in, and so the sharks settled for casual conversation and swimming. Sousuke took plenty of pictures and asked a lot of questions, barely giving Haru time to translate. Rin giggled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Sousuke so talkative, so enthusiastic. He waved at the sharks as they left, and then he did a couple of excited somersaults.

"That was _awesome_ , Haruka. Thanks for that."

"That's not all— I just had to make sure we met the sharks a safe distance from our real destination. Follow me."

Haru sped off. He slowed his pace when he remembered that humans in heavy gear were following him, and then he lazily drifted along, spinning and rolling throughout the water. Rin found himself mesmerized by the kaleidoscope effect of his scales glistening in the filtering sunlight, by the way his muscles moved. He followed along at an awkward, jerking pace, while Sousuke swam effortlessly.

Haru led them to a coral reef, where Sousuke got to taking pictures and swimming close enough to the fish to touch them after removing one of his protective gloves. Haru promised that he'd told them it was safe, that those loud bubbles were just from the humans trying to breathe.

"Don't take him out of here," Rin said as Sousuke gently poked at a clownfish. Sousuke snickered.

"Nah, I'm not an asshole. I'll leave Nemo where he belongs."

"Who's...? ...Oh. From the movie."

Rin still jumped every time Haru responded to him or Sousuke. He didn't understand how the merman could hear them. He must have had different ears, much more sensitive ones. That, and his voice was still so strangely clear and audible.

"Hey, Haru— I'm shocked that I've never asked, but what language do you usually speak underwater?" Rin wondered aloud, and Haru looked up as he thought.

"English. I also speak Japanese, of course. And most everyone can speak the ancient language, but it's hardly ever used anymore for anything but reading old texts or ceremonial purposes."

Rin hummed in interest. He watched Sousuke swim about for a moment more. He turned to Haru again, careful not to press the push-to-talk button this time and hoping Haru could still hear him.

"Who's coming to see us?"

Haru smirked.

"I couldn't get as many people as I did last time, but a certain lady will come," he whispered.

"What'd you say?" Sousuke asked, only half-interested and still focused on his photography. Haru only shook his head.

Rin saw the procession approaching from a distance, headed by one particularly large creature, and he sprang into action to distract Sousuke. He swam to the other side of him, keeping his gaze directed away from the newcomers.

"Check out my sweet underwater backflip!"

"...That's not a backflip. Not a _proper one_ , anyway. You rolled to the side. On land you'd have fallen on your face."

"Oh. Let me try again!"

A few more backflips and a bit of bickering, and then Sousuke's eyes narrowed as he squinted to study the part of Rin's face that he could see.

"...What are you grinning about?"

"Turn around."

Sousuke did just that, and when he saw the gathered creatures he was so shocked and amazed that he forgot to press his talk button for a moment. Rin caught the clipped second half of a string of expletives. Haru was laughing softly as he directed everyone to the reef.

"Sousuke," Rin said, patting the side of the friend he hadn't seen in a while. "This is Athena!"

" _Holy shit._ "

"I don't think she's gonna fit in your camera frame."

It took a long while to convince Sousuke that he could, in fact, get close to and touch the whale. Hearing her 'speak' underwater was a surreal experience, the way that the sound echoed and completely enveloped the area. Unable to fit her in a single photograph, Sousuke opted to film instead, and swam about capturing footage of the sea turtles and octopi and dolphins and schools of fish that had swarmed the area.

It was like magic, the way that Sousuke's demeanor changed surrounded by the underwater wildlife. Rin promised himself that they'd do this again.

Eventually the procession of animals took their leave. Haru waved goodbye at Athena, and smiled as he watched the two humans furiously swim around one another in some kind of celebratory dance. Sousuke had a lot more difficulty moving _quickly_ underwater, and Haru guessed his bulk was mostly responsible for that.

Sousuke and Haru worked together to get back to the boat. Rin didn't realize how tired he was until he attempted to crawl inside. He laughed at his own pitiful flailing. Sousuke gave him a hard shove, and Rin practically fell into the boat. Sousuke followed closely behind and barely avoided landing on top of the exhausted redhead.

"Your kind tire so easily," Haru sneered as he popped his head above the water.

"Shut up," Sousuke huffed. The insult had little impact when he was gasping for breath.

Both men managed to wrestle themselves out of their gear and get it back into the equipment box. Rin's limbs felt heavy. He wondered how he was supposed to make the trek back to the cave.

"The boat ride should give you time to recuperate," Sousuke said, reading Rin's mind.

Rin smiled through the entirety of the ride. This time, Haru followed behind. He wished, for a moment, that he could ride in the boat, but the risk of being seen was too great. Sousuke stopped the boat when they were a reasonable distance from the cave. Haru pulled himself onto the side.

"You know, I know where some shipwrecks are," he mused aloud, and Sousuke beamed.

"We definitely have to do this again sometime."

A quiet, peaceful moment passed in which all three men smiled, laughed, and took a moment to enjoy the sunlight.

"Well," Sousuke said through a clearing of his throat. "I've gotta get the boat back to the dock. You two can swim back from here, right?"

Rin nodded tentatively. Haru didn't have to nod. He was designed to swim places, after all. Rin stripped himself of his wetsuit and jumped out of the side of the boat, doing the best cannonball he could manage from that height, and he heard Haru groan in annoyance. He waved to Sousuke as the boat began to move away, and then he turned to Haru and grinned.

"Don't look so proud of yourself," Haru grumbled as he led the way. Rin laughed.

"Race!" He called out, and he kicked off before Haru could react in time. Rin laughed at the angry shouts he heard behind him.

 

* * *

 

Rin had difficulty changing out of his swimsuit and into his dry clothes. He kept laughing, which almost made him lose his footing.

"What's so funny?" Haru eventually asked. Rin glanced over at him and found that his gaze was fixed firmly on the bit of sky outside the cave.

"I don't actually know. I guess I'm just happy."

Rin couldn't see Haru's face, but he was certain that the merman had rolled his eyes. Rin hopped in place and managed to pull his pants on, and then he grabbed one of Haru's towels to use on his own hair.

"I'm glad he got to see all of that," Rin sang as he tugged on his socks and shoes. "I haven't seen him that giddy since we were kids. ...You can turn around now, Haru."

"Oh."

The merman turned, resting his weight on his elbows at the edge of the rocky platform upon which Rin, now fully clothed and mostly dry, sat. Rin smiled. It made Haru's stomach feel strange again, like something was fluttering around in his gut. He scrunched up his nose. He was beginning to get annoyed by these unfamiliar sensations.

"And, you know, it's nice that he's found a hobby. He, uh..." Rin trailed off for a second to blush. "He took the advice you gave him and told me about how he's been feeling lately. He really needs to get out more! This could be the start of something great for him," he finished.

Rin grinned, that hint of a blush still on his cheeks, and something about this particular smile was _breathtaking_. Haru couldn't identify why, but it made his face redden almost instantly. He gaped at him, probably looking something like a true fish, and Rin let out a short, quiet giggle.

For a moment, the human and the merman simply stared at one another. Rin couldn't shake the feeling that Haruka had looked at him _differently_ just now, and it made his heart pound.

Before he knew what he was doing, Rin leaned forward. His lips brushed gently against Haru's, and Haruka pressed forward into him, softly returning the movement.

Rin felt Haru breathing, and intertwined the fingers of his left hand with Haru's right. His skin prickled with electricity, and he felt Haru part his lips. He tightened the hand meshed with Haru's and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

And then, as quickly as it had happened, it suddenly ended, both the merman and the human jolting to their senses and scurrying desperately away from one another. Haru further withdrew into the safety of the water and hid most of his face beneath it, and Rin took shelter partway behind the nearest stalagmite.

They hid their faces from one another for an unbearably long minute, each wondering what had just happened, and who had done what, and when, and _why_.

That last question in particular was left both unasked and unanswered.

As soon as he could find his voice, Rin tried to speak.

"...I-I... I, um—"

Rin heard shuffling from the tunnel, and he breathed a sigh of relief. That feeling lasted only a moment. Sousuke appearing wouldn't change what had happened, it would just save him from having to address it right now. Even so, he figured his best chance at escaping unscathed was latching onto Sousuke and acting casual.

" _There_ you are! We were just talking about you!" Rin shouted. He immediately winced at how his voice sounded like a screech, and Sousuke did the same.

"The hell has gotten into—"

"Rin is very happy that you have found a hobby," Haru interrupted. His dinstinctly flat voice served him well, and he managed to successfully distract Sousuke.

"...Yeah, well," Sousuke grumbled dismissively. "I mean, I already know how to swim, and... It's quiet. I need that every once in a while."

Rin managed a genuine smile, even as his heart pounded nervously in his chest. Sousuke grabbed his bag, bade Haru farewell, and ducked back out of the cave. Rin risked one last look back at Haruka.

Haruka would not face him. Rin took it as permission to flee. When he was alone once more, Haru held a hand over his mouth and tried to keep his shoulders from shaking.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru refused to address why it had happened, and Rin refused to bring it up or acknowledge it in any way.

At least three meetings passed over the course of the next week, meetings in which all three of them were present, and Rin acted like nothing had happened.

He _tried to_ , anyway.

He was good at it when Sousuke was involved and he had somewhere else to focus his attention. But sometimes, when Sousuke wasn't looking, Rin would sneak a look at Haru and his face would change to reflect something pained that Haru couldn't quite read, and Haru would either look away or glare at him.

 _Don't say anything_ , his glares said.

Rin's smile had changed. It wasn't _forced_ , but it was _different_. Self-conscious, perhaps. It wasn't as carelessly wide and toothy as it had been before. Haru quickly found that he missed the sight of those rows of sharp teeth, and he even more quickly shoved that thought away.

Once or twice, Rin visited Haru alone, like he'd done before Sousuke had gotten involved. Haru always looked at him suspiciously at first, but Rin was as thoroughly interesting a person as he had always been, and so, every time, he managed to get Haru off-track. He'd show Haru the scrapbook pages he had continued to make for him, and tell him about what had happened at work or how the Equality House project was coming along. Haru would not realize that they had never once made eye contact until after Rin had left, and then he'd feel a new wave of frustration.

Haru felt an unbearable annoyance when he was apart from Rin, and each time he promised himself that he'd shake the man the next time he saw him. Then he'd see Rin's face, and his anger would fade, only to be replaced with anxiety and confusion.

Haru bid Rin and Sousuke farewell for the fifth time since that fateful moment and sped back to his underwater cave. Once there, he curled up and forced himself to think, to just _think about it_. He'd been so confused and overwhelmed this past week that he hadn't done that.

He still didn't know who had initiated it. It had just _happened_. Haru could not bring himself to use the word. He kept referring to it as just that— _it_.

Haruka took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to remember it. He found that it was easy, that the memory was perhaps more vivid than any other he had. He was unsure of how that should make him feel.

It— the kiss— felt nice, he supposed. It made his body feel warm and tingly, and it made his chest tighten and his heart swell. When Rin had touched his hand and intertwined their fingers, they'd buzzed as if with a static electricity. All in all... When he looked at it simply, for _what it was_ , Haru didn't regret anything. He wouldn't mind it if Rin kissed him _again_ —

Haru jerked in place, his thoughts grinding to a halt, and he held his hand over his mouth as he had that day. It occurred to him, in that very moment, that what he'd done was punishable by far worse than imprisonment.

 _Death_. That was the punishment. That kind of contact with a human was absolutely forbidden and completely unforgivable. It was, perhaps, the highest of all crimes.

Haru couldn't allow that to happen. As much as he cared for Rin (he would not use that other word), he couldn't let it become anything more than a friendship. What had happened couldn't happen again. Not because he didn't want it to, but because allowing things to progress any further would mean that he would never be allowed to see Rin again.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't a decision he should have been forced to make. Why did he have to choose between heartbreak and death? Why couldn't he just—

 _No_. He couldn't think like that.

Haru made up his mind to "rip off the band-aid", as Rin sometimes said. He would pretend that nothing had happened, and he would advise Rin to do the same. Most of all, he couldn't allow either of them to say those forbidden words, not to anyone.

He had this decision in the back of his mind when Sousuke and Rin next visited. They'd planned something else for him, apparently, something that had taken several months to put together.

"You've _heard_ all about the other people in our lives, but you've never really gotten to see them or hear them," Rin explained as he set up Sousuke's tablet and projector.

What they had prepared was evidently a compilation video of all the important people in their lives, the ones that Haru had heard many tales about but only occasionally seen in pictures. He was being offered a true glimpse into their daily routines. Sousuke explained that it was mostly candid footage taken from their phones.

The first clip showed Sousuke's camera shaking somewhat as he pounded down the hall. Two people sat in strange chairs with wheels attached that rolled around, and seemed to be racing each other.

_"Dammit, Momo, get back here!"_

_"You'll have to catch me first!"_

_"Get back here right now or I'm gonna tell your brother all about you and—"_

The lavender-haired chair racer immediately spun around to roll in Sousuke's direction, tugging Momo along with him.

 _"That's what I thought,"_ the Sousuke in the tape said.

The same two men showed up in the next clip along with Sousuke himself, this one filmed by Rin.

 _"They had somethin' they wanted to say to you,"_ Rin said in a strange voice. He was clearly trying not to giggle. The men went on to thank Sousuke for all of his help in "training" them, something that made Sousuke blush and attempt to escape only to be grabbed by the forearm and held in place by Rin.

 _"We couldn't have done it without you!"_ They chirped almost simultaneously.

Rin jokingly suggested that they should hold a "school of Sousuke" graduation ceremony. Sousuke tried to bring up the relationship between the two smaller officers, and he was cut off as before. This time he'd started to ask about how their first date went. Haru remembered Sousuke saying something about getting them together a while back. These must have been the young troublemakers that Sousuke had been tasked with training in physical fitness.

The images changed again to show everyone seated at their desks, and Rin zoomed his camera in on Momo's face.

_"Minishiba, formally known as Momotarou, or just Momo, Mikoshiba. Younger brother of the department captain. Likes stag beetles and his partner—"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

Rin paid him no mind and spun in his chair to direct the camera at the quieter one in the desk across from him.

_"Aiichirou Nitori, partner of Momo. We call him Ai because, BOY, is that a mouthful."_

_"Hey!"_

_"He may look like a quiet little mouse, but he gets dragged along in Momo's nonsense and is the messiest person I have ever met."_

_"Why are you introducing everybody—"_

Rin spun to face the inquirer. He was tall and lanky and had dark hair and a deep tan.

_"Richard Gomez. Major know-it-all, constantly forces people to look at pictures of his two little daughters, Nina and Maria."_

_"Can't argue with that."_

_"Aaaaand— where the hell did he go— Andre Noble, partner of Gomez. Hilarious chatterbox and noted prankster. You keep doin' you, Noble."_

Noble, a shorter and stockier guy, flashed a thumbs-up just as another redhead entered the room, one who looked like a stretched-out version of the other. Haru understood now why they called Momo _Minishiba_. Gomez tried to get his attention.

_"Oh, hey, cap. We were getting ready to—"_

_"CAPTAIN SEIJURO MIKOSHIBA,"_ Rin interrupted. _"All-around great guy, awesome boss, and notorious ladies' man."_

 _"Quit kissing ass, Matsuoka!"_ Noble called from offscreen. Rin laughed, both in the film and in person.

Rin and Sousuke had collected similar clips of _everyone_ that Haru had heard tales of. He watched Nagisa feed his rabbit before harassing Rei by taking his glasses, and saw Rin get fussed over by his mother while Sousuke and Russell cracked jokes at his expense. He saw Derek, Sarah, and Chris give a guided tour of the work-in-progress that would become the first Equality House shelter. Sousuke had even taken the liberty of filming the inside of his and Rin's apartment, and introducing his own parents via Skype. They both smiled at every familiar face.

Haru felt his lip quiver. Everyone looked so _happy_.

Rin finally risked a glance at Haru and found himself surprised at the way his expression had changed. He looked _sad_ now, almost tearful, and that expression remained until the footage ended.

"...What's the matter, Haruka?" Rin asked quietly. Sousuke took notice and looked both startled and guilty. Haru flinched like he'd been hit and shook his head, forcing an awkward smile.

"It's nothing," he insisted. "I just..."

Haru trailed off, staring blankly at the space between Rin and Sousuke for a moment. Neither human spoke as they waited for him to continue.

"I just really wish that I could meet them all."

Something in the merman's tone was unsettling, and hinted at something far more serious. Rin caught it, at least. Sousuke only shrugged and laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know it must suck. I'd introduce you if I could, but I don't want you getting hurt," Sousuke agreed. Haru flinched once more at the word _hurt_. Sousuke didn't notice this, either. Rin silently cursed the man's frequent inability to read social cues.

The three of them managed normal conversation for another fifteen minutes, and then Sousuke picked up his things and left without bothering to wait for Rin.

"...You seemed really sad about not being able to meet everyone," Rin mumbled once they were alone. Haru couldn't look at him.

He couldn't let the human know how badly he wanted to join him, how much he hated the ocean at this moment.

It was painful. It wasn't easy for Haruka to pretend that he didn't care, that he wanted to forget everything and move on, maintaining the charade of being "just friends". But there was no other way.

"It's nothing," Haru repeated. Rin could surely hear that he was lying. Rin stared at him for a long moment, searching his face for clues, before giving up.

Rin stood, putting his hands in his pockets, and then his expression clouded. Haru felt his body tense up. _This was it_. Rin cleared his throat and tried to act casual.

"Hey, about what happened the other day—"

"Don't."

Rin paused, clearly taken aback. Haru glared in his direction with all the force that he could muster. Rin did his best to look unfazed and pressed on.

"B-but we should really talk about what—"

" _Don't!_ " Haru shouted.

Rin winced, and took a step back from Haru. Haru felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest upon seeing that wounded expression on Rin's face, even if he had been the one to cause it. He wished he could take it back. He wanted to apologize, but it was as if his body wouldn't allow it. His mouth wouldn't form the words. After several painfully long seconds of silence, Rin inhaled a shaky breath and nodded.

"...Alright. Fine. We'll just... We'll pretend it didn't happen, then. Is that okay?"

_No. No, it's not okay. I don't want this. I don't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you._

"Yes," Haru mumbled. "Nothing happened."

Rin walked away, his face completely expressionless. Haru wasn't sure why that made him want to cry.

 

* * *

 

_Warm._

_His skin, his blood, the air around him— warm. The scent in the air was comforting, perhaps familiar, but unobtrusive. He didn't feel that he was swimming, but rather floating. The space he floated in was a calming, rosy brown. He was aware of the nakedness of his body, but felt no concern or shame. He felt peaceful. Everything was warm._

_Then, **hot**._

_The strong arms that wrapped around his torso were hot. The chest that pressed against his back and the breath against his hair were searing. Everywhere he felt this other presence burned, and he felt his skin prickling. He felt lips press softly against the nape of his neck— scalding. He trembled slightly. His hand raised seemingly of its own accord to brush against the face of his admirer. He turned his head to meet his eyes and found himself captivated. They were so loving, so gentle, so **red—**_

Haruka awoke with a start. He found himself gasping for breath and raised a hand to his throat, moved it to touch the skin that still tingled. He looked around with wide eyes as if he was expecting accusers. He confirmed that he was alone, and then curled into himself, tangling his fingers in his own hair.

Haru had been too tired to go all the way back to his cave. He'd felt like a sudden fatigue had overtaken his limbs, and had laid down to sleep on a rock at the edge of his familiar coral and seaweed forest. All that he had wanted to do was get some much-needed rest. Instead, he'd been assaulted by these images.

Haru took a deep breath as he tried to clear his head, to understand what he had seen. He only knew, and had only _ever_ known, one person with red eyes. He knew it was Rin. Even before seeing his eyes he could have deduced his identity— he knew the feel of his hands, recognized his scent. For a moment, he asked himself questions. _What does this mean? Was it symbolic?_ But he quickly stopped, knowing full well _exactly_ what he'd just dreamed.

For someone like him, who rarely dreamed at all, dreams were always quite clear in their meaning. In this case, it was the manifestation of a desire, one that had been growing over the past months. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that the seeds of this feeling had been planted the moment he laid eyes on Rin. He still remembered the first time he had seen Rin's face, and he could picture it clearly.

Haruka hunched over even further, pressing his forehead against the surface of the rock. He'd made a horrible, awful mistake. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his hardest to do the same to his emotions. It _hurt_.

" _There you are_."

Haru felt his blood run cold at the intruding voice. It was familiar, but unfamiliar. He lifted his head, and his eyes caught sight of a green tail.

"Makoto...? What are you doing all the way out here this late?"

"Why are you sleeping on a rock?"

"Um..."

Haru sat up to better face his friend, one he saw less and less these days. Makoto still had those bags under his eyes, eyes that now seemed narrower and colder. Makoto narrowed his eyes further to study Haruka, and then his tone changed.

"I finally managed to get away from the castle. I was looking for you," the prince said casually, brightly. Haru still felt uneasy. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"D-did you? I, uh..." Haru couldn't think clearly. His head was still reeling with fear from his dream. "I'm sorry that you missed me. I've been—"

" _I wanted to talk to you about the fact that I saw you guiding two humans around in our domain_."

Makoto's face and his voice changed again. He _spat_ those words, something that the Makoto Haru knew, the one he had first befriended so many years ago, would never have done. _Never_.

"I... I..."

Haru was shocked, to say the least. He'd been careful to take the men somewhere far from merfolk society. Makoto must have followed him somehow, perhaps listened for the sound of the boat.

"I thought I should give you a chance to explain," Makoto said carefully. "So I looked for you. I remembered where your cave was, and I looked inside..."

Makoto trailed off, and when he did, his expression softened to reflect sadness rather than hatred. Haru felt a glimmer of hope at that, but still feared where this conversation was headed. At least Makoto now looked like someone he recognized.

"...And...?"

A pause, one in which Makoto inhaled a deep breath.

"I saw the drawings."

Haru fell silent. Rin's face had slowly taken up more and more of the walls of his cave, to the point where those drawings outnumbered the dolphins. Makoto looked so disappointed, so betrayed. Haru couldn't find any excuse good enough to justify that. He decided he'd try to play innocent.

"S-so... So I drew him. What of it?"

Makoto scoffed and made a disbelieving gesture with his hands.

"Haruka, I'm not _stupid_. _You're_ not stupid. I can't understand why..." His words trailed off. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter and raspy. "Why? Why would you do this? Why would you risk so much for a human?! You promised me, you _promised_ you'd be careful!"

Haru curled his hands into fists. He didn't like being shouted at, no matter who it came from, and he was _not_ in a state of mind to be arguing right now. All that he had left was outright denial.

"I don't owe you any explanation! If you want an apology from me, you aren't going to get it!"

"But why?! Just _tell me_ , just please tell me _why!_ "

"I don't have to tell you anything! It's just— it's not a big deal!"

Makoto seized Haru by the arms and shook him. Haru tried to free himself, but to no avail— Makoto was far larger than he was.

"Don't you trust me anymore?! What you're doing is _insane_ , it's like you have a _death wish!_ You'd have to be stupid to keep up this thing you have with him, _whatever the hell it is_ — what are you thinking?! He can't possibly be worth any of it!"

Haru stiffened. He lowered his head enough to hide his eyes.

"Don't talk about him like that." 

"What... Why? Why, does that _bother you?!_ Are you really that protective of him?! Is he your new best friend?! The man that's been risking your life for his own whims all this time?!"

"I said _don't talk about him like that!_ "

Makoto's grip tightened. Haru grit his teeth. It hurt. Everything, _everything_ hurt.

"Why? Why not? _What's the matter with you?!_ "

Haruka bit his lip. He couldn't say it.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

" _Answer me_ , Haruka! What's the deal?!"

Don't say it.

" _Let go!!_ "

"I'm your _best friend_ , _talk to me!_ Have you forgotten what we've been through...? Why?! What's possessed you to act so utterly _foolish—_ "

" _I love him!_ "

Haru was as shocked to hear those words spoken aloud as Makoto was. Makoto released him to reel back in horror, allowing Haru to clasp his hands over his own mouth. Haruka felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes, felt his throat tighten to cut off his breathing. His entire body shook with the weight of it.

He'd said it. He couldn't hide it anymore, couldn't deny it any longer. Makoto was saying something, but he couldn't hear him. Everything became foggy.

"You're insane. Do you know that? You're _insane_ , Haruka!" Makoto hissed at him from a safe distance. Haru tensed up, expecting to be shouted at again, or perhaps even struck. He hid his entire face in his hands.

" _I'm sorry,_ " he whispered.

There was utter silence for several minutes. Haruka cried, and Makoto said nothing. Then, a long and heavy sigh, and Haru felt himself being pulled into a gentle embrace. Makoto was trembling more than he was. It was a sudden and drastic change of demeanor.

" _No one has to know._ "

Haru furrowed his brow at the barely-audible whisper. He wasn't even sure that Makoto was speaking to him.

"What...?"

"If you stop this now, if you promise you'll never see him again, I can make this go away. You can take it back, just... Just take back what you said."

Haru gave Makoto a gentle squeeze, shook his head, and pulled away.

"I won't take it back. I can't."

Looking at him like this, Haru could see that Makoto, too, was crying. His eyes were begging him to return his loyalty to the ocean, to forget about Rin and stay here forever. Haru couldn't do that. Makoto searched his face for a moment.

"Tell me... Tell me nothing's happened," he pleaded. His eyes widened fearfully. Haru sighed.

"...You want me to _lie to you?_ "

Makoto muttered some kind of swear beneath his breath and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh, _god_. What... What happened?"

Haru turned around. He couldn't look at Makoto and say this.

"We... We kissed. _Just once_ , but..."

"Haruka, that's a high crime and you _know that!_ "

"I— I know! It... It's not like I _planned it._ " Haru turned to face Makoto again, his expression painfully guilty. "But... I can't stop seeing him. I can't do that to him, he doesn't deserve it."

"And I can't change your mind, can I? There's nothing I can do?" Makoto groaned. Haru shook his head.

"...No. There's nothing you can say that will change anything, Makoto. I... I won't let it go any further, but—"

"It's _already happened!_ At this rate you'll surrender your tail, you'll try to leave us and join him up there. Even if... Even if you just _meet with him_... I—"

Makoto's words cut themselves off as he nearly choked on the lump that had risen in his throat. He shook his head over and over again, inhaling quickly through his gritted teeth. He threw up his hands.

"I... can't do this right now. I— I'm sorry. I have to go. My father is probably wondering where I am right about now."

He turned to flee, and Haru's head shot up.

" _Makoto!_ "

The prince stopped. He didn't turn around or say anything, but he stopped.

"...I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm sorry that things turned out this way, but please... Please, don't tell anyone. I trust you."

Silence. Makoto remained still as he thought.

"Okay," he said so quietly that Haru could barely hear it. "I won't tell. I promise," he whispered. Haru breathed a sigh of relief, and then Makoto was gone.

Haruka looked around, wringing his hands. He made up his mind to meet with Rin again, alone. Rin deserved, at the very least, to know the truth.

 

* * *

 

Haruka met with Sousuke and Rin in the morning, and in the evening, just as the sun was setting, he called Rin and asked that they meet alone. The redhead now sat where he had when they'd kissed, but he had his legs folded up and held close to his body, acting as a barrier. Haru couldn't see his face from the lower height of the water.

"I can't see you like that," Haru mumbled. Rin squeaked out an apology as he shifted his position. After waiting a moment, he cleared his throat, snapping Haru out of his fog.

"...So... What did you want to say?"

Rin spoke quietly, under his breath. Haruka swallowed thickly before looking up. Rin's face went slightly pink at the intensity of Haru's gaze.

"It's... It's about the kiss." Rin winced and tried to look away. "No, don't— _look at me_ , Rin. This is important."

Rin blinked at him. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something and then seemed to decide against it. He bit his lip.

" _I'm sorry,_ " he blurted out. "I should never have... I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I didn't come here to make you feel guilty. Besides, I'm not entirely sure you're the one who initiated it."

Rin's face went blank at that, like he'd never considered that before. Haru guessed that he'd taken full responsibility for it.

"...Rin... I was unfair to you earlier. I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I thought it would be best for us both if we pretended it didn't happen. The only problem is... That I can't do that, because I had to look at _why_ it happened, and... Even if it can't happen, I wanted you to know. I want you to to know that I'm not angry, and that I don't hate you."

Haru gently patted Rin's knee, thoroughly wetting the fabric there. Rin didn't pay it much mind.

"...I... I'm glad. You sounded so upset, I thought you must have been disgusted."

Haru scoffed as he shook his head.

"No, never!" He pulled closer to Rin, as close as the water would allow. "I... Want you to understand that it can't happen again, and that we _do_ need to hide the fact that it ever did. But not because I didn't like it, or because I regret it. Only because I'll be severely punished if anyone knows, and then we could never see each other again."

Rin inhaled a long and shaky breath through his mouth and breathed it out through his nose. His eyes were squeezed shut. He looked like he was in physical pain, and Haru wouldn't put that past him.

"I understand," Rin croaked. "I don't... I don't want you to get hurt. I understand."

"...Do you?"

Rin nodded, finally opening his eyes.

"I do. I don't want to lose you."

Haru gulped. They'd only gotten past the easiest part.

"But before we do that..." He began, his voice quivering pathetically. "I want... Just one moment of honesty, for the both of us. We'll never speak of it again, but I want the truth. ... _When_ , Rin? When did things change?"

Rin grimaced. Haru wished he could erase that expression from his memory somehow, so that he would never make that face again.

"F-from the beginning," Rin admitted. "I've always... _Admired you_ more than I cared to admit. And then... When you took me to see all those stars. That was when I realized that... I'd fallen in love."

Haru's eyes widened in shock. He could hardly fathom that Rin had felt this way for so long. He'd only accepted his feelings a day or two ago, and already it felt like an internal agony. How had Rin been able to act so friendly and casual all this time?

"...You must fall in love all the time, then," Haru muttered. "If _even then_ , you could continue to act so—"

"I _may_ be a hopeless romantic," Rin interrupted, "But this isn't... This isn't like anything else. I did my best to act casual because I didn't want to lose you, but don't think for a _second_ that it's a passing crush. ...I _love you_ , Haruka."

"...That's..."

"More than I've ever loved _anybody_."

Haru didn't know how to respond to that. For several long seconds, he didn't. He looked down at the water, and felt Rin's eyes boring into him. After taking time to collect himself, Haru nodded.

"Me, too."

"...Huh?"

Haru pulled himself up from the water until he could take hold of Rin's face. Rin jumped at the sudden cold, but didn't otherwise move.

"I love you."

Haru leaned forward to plant a chaste and careful kiss on Rin's forehead, where he lingered longer than he'd planned. He heard Rin make a strange sound, something like a cough, and his shoulders shook. Just once, and then he managed to contain it.

Rin hurried home as soon as he was free of Haruka's hands, and he ignored Sousuke's questions about why his clothes were all wet. He slammed his bedroom door and threw himself down on his mattress.

He needed a good cry.

 

* * *

 

Haru had had every intention of following through on his promise. He had planned to continue seeing his human friends as he had before, and of not allowing things between him and Rin to progress any further.

But something had changed, and irreversibly at that. It was _too much_.

Haruka couldn't bear to learn anything more about the surface, because it reminded him of how badly he wanted to be there. He couldn't look directly at Rin because it stirred the urge to kiss him again, to hold his hand and walk beside him.

Even Sousuke was tainted, somehow— every time he saw the man, especially when they were alone, he wanted to tell him everything, to let him and his big rough hands piece everything back together for the both of them.

Haru was good at faking it most of the time.

Most days he and Rin could laugh and playfully bicker like they'd done before, and neither Sousuke nor Rin could see the painful twisting in his heart. Neither could sense that Haru was constantly trying not to cry. It was only every once in a while that he would suddenly fall silent under the weight of it. Rin would ask him, nervously, if he was okay, and Haru would nod and tell a lie. Sousuke was clearly starting to get suspicious. He was almost always suspicious, that one.

And Haru could have lived with it, lived with _all of it_ , if it had not been for one seemingly benign thing that Makoto had said:

_At this rate you'll surrender your tail, you'll try to leave us and join him up there._

Why did Makoto say that? Why would he express fear of such a thing if it was, as the monarchy would have its people believe, impossible? Makoto surely knew something that Haruka did not.

Haru laid awake, fitfully rolling about, thinking back on every other hint he'd heard throughout his entire life. Makoto wasn't the first to suggest that merfolk could leave the ocean somehow. Up until now Haruka had dismissed most of it as mindless conspiracy, as a useless dream.

It was different now. If there way a way, if there was _any way_ that Haruka could become a human and be together with Rin, he had to find it. He _had to._

It was a death sentence for sure. If anyone were to catch the slightest hint of his plans, he'd be a goner, that much was certain. But Haru had already signed his own arrest warrant many times over, and he couldn't spend another day lying. He left his cave and swam to the surface, to the other cave where his phone waited. The sun was barely rising as he breached.

Haruka tightened his grip on the cell phone, hastily dialed a number, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this turned out exhaustingly long! Why do these things seem so much shorter and simpler in the planning stages?!
> 
> I did a tiny bit of research on scuba diving for this chapter, and it should be noted that the usual stuff used to communicate underwater isn't as advanced as what Sousuke and Rin have here and is really hard to get. This fic, however, is set sometime in the near future, so please imagine that said systems have been updated. I just wanted them to be able to continue to talk while underwater, and generally knew there was SOME way for this to be done. 
> 
> Also, astronaut-in-training Nagisa. At first I thought it would be weird for him to actually have the required degree, but then I remembered that in the anime he went to a fancy middle school and had academically strict parents. Nagisa's not dumb, he just has trouble focusing. 
> 
> This fic has been a real slow build, huh? No kisses or admissions until chapter sixteen out of twenty. Jesus.


	17. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is now at the same place both here and on Wattpad. Wattpad waited over a month for this chapter. Basically, I can no longer guarantee a weekly update schedule, as I'm now writing in real time. I'll do my best, but have no fear: this fic will NOT be abandoned!!
> 
> Also, a trigger warning: I'm not sure if it's necessary to mention, but this chapter contains a discussion about stillborns/infant death.

Haruka wrote as he waited.

He scribbled his letter hastily on sheets of sketchbook paper with one of his art pens, not carefully minding the fragile tip in the way that he usually did. When he'd finished, he ripped the sheets from the book and folded them in half. He rolled the paper into a tube and stuffed it into a glass bottle, immediately sealing the top with a cork.

The bottle was Haru's first human treasure. He'd shown it to Rin before, to share his sentimental attachment to it. He knew that Rin would recognize it as his, and that this would help convince him that its contents were real. Haru knew Rin all too well. He _knew_ that Rin would look for an excuse not to believe the letter if he could find one.

Haru returned to the water once he'd finished and let the bottle float beside him. Facing that man would be easier from the water, he felt. He could easily flee.

At exactly 5 AM, Haru heard movement in the tunnel. The man that he'd called stood at the water's edge and looked down at the merman, his hands shoved defensively into his pockets.

"Haru. What did you want?"

"...Sousuke. I, uh... Thank you. Thank you for coming."

Sousuke was visibly nervous. Haru had never called him before, had never requested that they speak alone.

"You seem anxious," Haru mumbled. Sousuke looked away.

"...Yeah. I mean, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but the atmosphere has been a little _weird_ between the two of you lately. I figured that's what you must have wanted to talk about."

"...It is."

This was already harder than Haru had guessed it would be. The words felt like a stone in his lungs, like he'd swallowed something heavy and was having trouble forcing it back up and it was making it more difficult to breathe.

"Well? What is it?" Sousuke demanded, glaring down at Haru. Haru swallowed thickly.

"I..." He trailed off, feeling momentarily uncertain. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed it, closing his eyes and frowning. "...I'm leaving."

Sousuke blinked at him for a moment, and then snickered, throwing his hands up by his sides.

" _Leaving?_ Can you be a bit more specific? Where are you going?"

"I... I'm not going anywhere in particular, but it's dangerous and I wanted you to give this to him so he knows why—"

"Alright, slow down," Sousuke interrupted, slowly moving to kneel. He ruffled Haru's hair in the way that Rin usually did. "What's going on?"

Haru tensed his shoulders and bit his lip before making up his mind and releasing a heavy sigh. He decided it was best to be honest and to start from the beginning. He lowered his gaze to focus on the rippling water.

"You're right, Sousuke. Things between Rin and I have been _strained_ lately, and that's not his fault. It's mine." Sousuke seemed to realize just then that things were very serious, and moved to sit down properly, crossing his legs. He nodded at Haru to continue. "I... I made a mistake, and I broke my people's laws. If anyone finds out... I could be be imprisoned for life, but more than likely, I'd be killed. And it's too late to take it back, even if things continued normally."

Sousuke flinched, and then breathed out a long groan through his teeth.

"I thought something like this would happen. I mean, I know I'm paranoid, but I _called this!_ I called it from a mile away! What did you do?!"

 _Ah_. Haru realized he'd only gotten past the easiest part. He felt a sting in the corners of his eyes, something all too common for Rin and mostly unfamiliar to him.

"Tell me," Sousuke prodded after waiting a minute. "What law did you break? I promise I won't yell, I just... _Haruka_ , why did you want to talk to me and not to Rin?"

Sousuke was, as always, a bit too sharp, too observant. Haru guessed that he was already making a very good detective.

"...I'm _so sorry_ , Sousuke. I fell for him. ...I love Rin. I _love him_."

Sousuke instinctively turned away and put his head in his hands. He'd promised not to yell, but it seemed like it wasn't an easy promise for him to keep. Haru heard him breathing through his teeth, and found himself shrinking, as if he was trying to hide behind his own shoulders.

"I warned you _both_ ," Sousuke hissed. Haru winced.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He clutched his bottle in his hands. The reality of the situation was sinking in, and it felt like the bottle was the only thing keeping him afloat.

"Y'know, I promised I wouldn't yell, but I never said I wouldn't get mad. _Why?_ Why are you telling me this? Is it... Is it really a death sentence?!"

Sousuke's eyes drifted down to the bottle, and Haru inhaled a shaky breath. He extended his arms, forcing Sousuke to take it in his own hands.

"I already told you... I'm leaving. And if I don't return in two weeks... I want you to give that bottle to Rin, and make sure he reads the letter inside. That, and you have to promise not to read it before then. I'm _counting on you_ here, Sousuke."

Sousuke shook his head, but took the bottle. Or, rather, he pulled it away from Haru, as if dismissing the very thought of having to deliver it.

"Stop being so goddamn vague! Where are you going?!"

Somehow, Sousuke's temper made it easier. Haru had an excuse to be just as firm in his responses, and this gave him an odd sort of strength, one he wouldn't have found if Sousuke had been the type to cry and plead.

"...There's a way. Makoto knows how, he accidentally betrayed that. There's some kind of way for merfolk to become humans... Or, at least, something that can live on land."

Sousuke looked Haru up and down suspiciously before responding.

"...Are you being serious right now? Don't pull my leg, _Ariel_."

"...That's not my... _Listen to me_. I'm being _completely serious_ ," Haru insisted. Sousuke's frown deepened. He looked more closely at the bottle, confirming that there was, in fact, a long letter sealed inside.

"...Are you... Are you telling me that you're going to try and find a way to join us, and I'm supposed to just _give this to him_ in the event that you _get yourself killed?_ "

A long pause full of heavy, contemplative silence.

"Yes," Haru murmured. "And I'm so, _so_ sorry, but... I don't have any other choice. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to you, and to him, and to myself."

"...Two weeks," Sousuke grumbled under his breath. It was clear he was only conforming this to himself.

"Two weeks," Haru echoed with a slight nod.

Sousuke didn't say anything more for a long while, and glared at the bottle. Haru could see him fuming. He was frightening like that, when he was bottling up some kind of explosion. He had yet to agree to Haru's conditions. Haru took a deep breath.

" _Ask him_."

Sousuke looked up with confusion in his eyes, unsure of what Haru was trying to say. Haru glared at Sousuke with all the strength he could muster before continuing.

"Ask Rin— _If there was some way you and Haruka could be together, would you do it even if it could cost you your life?_ "

Sousuke's face twisted into something angry and pained that Haru didn't have the words to describe.

"I'm not gonna ask him that—"

"Because you already know what he would say. You KNOW," Haru said emphatically. Sousuke froze, his mouth still open. When he closed it once more, his eyes flickered. For a brief moment, it looked like he would cry.

"...This isn't fair," he whispered.

"You're right. It's not fair. Nothing about this is _fair_. Do you think I _wanted_ this? Do you think I _planned_ this? Tell me, Sousuke— do you think I'm stupid?" Haru retorted. Sousuke clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"No, I don't think you're stupid. I _do_ think you're an idiot for doing _this_ , but it's pretty clear that nothing I say is going to stop you."

"...That's true," Haru confirmed. "It's too late. My mind is made up. ...I want to be with him. I can't keep doing this."

Sousuke sighed and his his face in one hand.

"...Fine. _Fine_ , I'll take the stupid letter. But as long as we're making promises, I have something I need you to promise me."

"...Yes? What—"

Haru was pulled somewhat roughly above the water before he could finish his sentence, and he found himself wrapped tightly between muscular arms and pulled against a broad chest. His eyes went wide when he realized that Sousuke was shaking.

" _Promise you'll come back. Don't leave him behind._ "

Haru stared blankly at the cave wall for a long moment before swallowing the lump in his throat. He hadn't expected Sousuke to be the one to make him cry, but here he was, dripping tears on the man's shirt.

"I promise," Haru croaked.

He wasn't sure it was a promise that he could keep, but he did intend to, no matter what. Sousuke eventually let him go, and then he scooped up the bottle and fled without letting Haru look at his face.

The slight tremble in his shoulders and the awkward sway in his walk gave him away.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke quietly crept into his apartment to find that Rin had not yet woken. He padded softly across the floor and back to his own bedroom, where he immediately closed the door and and laid down.

He stared at the bottle and turned it over in his hands. He was hoping to get a glimpse of some of the letter's contents, but it was folded and rolled in such a way that he couldn't read any of it without opening the bottle.

For a moment, Sousuke contemplated smashing the bottle and burning the note. But doing that wouldn't make the reality of the situation go away. It was pointless. For now, all he could do was find a good place to hide it. Sousuke opened his closet and shoved it into the back corner behind his backpack and sleeping bag.

He considered going to sleep, but he'd have to be up to get ready for work any minute now. Since his promotion, his routine had changed slightly. He no longer had to wear the distinct uniform and hat that had defined police work for him for so long, and no longer had to carry heavy gear.

He did, however, still carry the heaviest thing of all— his gun. Sousuke began getting dressed, and as he picked up the weapon, he studied it. In this moment, it symbolized death. Haruka's ominous words rang in his head. Sousuke shook his head violently and strapped the weapon to himself.

"Look at you, already up and dressed," Rin teased when Sousuke entered the kitchen. Rin was still in his pajamas, his eyes lined with bags and his hair sticking up in every possible way. Sousuke shrugged.

"I oughta give you a heads up," Sousuke grumbled. Rin looked at him with wide and curious eyes.

Just rip off the bandaid.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Haruka won't be in the cave today."

 

* * *

 

Haruka wandered around his cave, the one now adorned with countless images of his traitorous thoughts. He'd made Sousuke cry, and that still hurt, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He had to prepare for his trip.

Over the years, Haru had acquired a respectable amount of silver and gold. Since he had always spent most of his time hunting his own food and entertaining himself by watching the humans, he had little need of if. He had always enjoyed searching old shipwreck sites for human knickknacks, and often found coins. He kept them all in a fishnet sack hidden beneath the rock he called his bed.

Haru retrieved the sack and made his way to his collection room, where he looked for any other valuables he had. A few trinkets looked to be made of silver or gold, and he was sure some of his crystal pieces, including his favorite crystal dolphin, could fetch a high price. He shoved them all into the bag without care for their delicacy. He didn't feel saddened— he'd soon have no need of them.

Soon, he would be a human, and then he could have all of the knickknacks he wanted, and he wouldn't have to hide them away.

Haru filled his little bag until it nearly burst, and then he lined the entirety of it with seaweed to disguise its contents. It wouldn't be wise to openly flaunt his gold where he was going.

Haru felt his pulse slow as he fastened his leather strap over one shoulder and put several dangerously sharpened rocks into the small pouch attached to it. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use them, but he couldn't very well swim around defenseless.

When he was fully prepared, Haru returned to his bedroom once more and looked at the largest portrait on his wall, at the familiar sharp-toothed and mischievous grin he'd drawn there. It made his heart ache. He reached out a hand and tenderly touched it to his drawing.

" _Soon_ ," he whispered. "I'll be there soon."

 

* * *

 

Rin stretched his arms out as he walked into the station. It had been a while since he'd been this early. Normally, he'd be in the beachside cave right now, talking to Haruka. But Sousuke had informed him that Haru would be busy for the next couple of days.

Rin couldn't help but smile when he thought about it. If he'd gone through Sousuke, it had to be some kind of surprise, right? Maybe Haru was rounding up more sea creatures, or deciding on a nice shipwreck for the three of them to explore together. The thought made his fingers and toes tingle.

For a brief second, Rin's skin remembered the feeling of Haruka's lips. He pinched himself to dismiss the image.

He took his seat at his desk, responding playfully to the way Momo mocked him for being in so early, and opened his computer. He immediately found that he had a missed Skype call, and he couldn't quite place the username— he knew he'd seen it before, but figured it must have been someone he hadn't spoken to in a while. He clicked on it.

The computer dialed and "rang" for about forty seconds before the screen flashed into color, revealing two familiar people seated on an old leather couch. An enormous man with deeply tanned skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes sat beside a slightly fairer woman with darker hair and distinct blue-green eyes, and both smiled and waved at the camera. Rin grinned, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki! Long time no see!" The man onscreen scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, remember? It makes me feel so old. Just call me Daisuke," he groaned. Rin smirked.

" _Daisuki?_ "

Another scoff.

"Oh, shut up."

Rin laughed. Sousuke had come by his demeanor and attitude honestly, and the similarities between the man and his father never failed to make him laugh. It made sense— Sousuke's father was his hero. He'd always wanted nothing more than to be just like his dad.

"And should I call you Aiko?" Rin asked, looking to Daisuke's wife. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You've known us long enough. It was different when you were kids, but you're all grown up now."

"Now, I see that you aren't wearing a uniform... Does that mean something?" Daisuke asked, as observant as ever. Rin glanced down at his clothes as if to remind himself of what he was wearing.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I took that promotion to detective. I haven't really gotten to do any investigating yet... They've mostly got me doing paperwork. It turns out the rank difference doesn't mean all that much."

Daisuke laughed at that. Having been a detective himself for over thirty years, he surely knew Rin's frustrations.

"Sorry about that, kid. It's always like that in the beginning, especially with small departments. If you really want to ditch all the busywork and chase down big criminal enterprises, you'll have to move to the big city. Is that really what you want?"

"No, no!" Rin shouted reflexively. Daisuke and Aiko laughed hysterically at him. Rin didn't know what was so funny about it. "...Anyway, not to be rude... Why did you call?"

"Well, we mostly just wanted to check up on you. We haven't seen you in a while," Aiko explained. "But mostly, we want you to get a message to Sousuke. He says he's working hard on a case right now, but we want him to call as soon as he gets a chance. Stay on top of him about it, alright? Otherwise he'll forget."

Rin agreed to their terms, and they chatted casually about recent events for another minute or two before he hung up.

"Had no idea Yamazaki was such a momma's boy," Noble teased. Rin snickered under his breath.

"She worries about him, that Aiko. He forgets to call. He works too hard!"

Noble nodded in agreement, and then he left, headed for the direction of the captain's office. It reminded Rin that he needed to thank Seijuro ( _Captain Mikoshiba_ , rather) for all of his help and understanding.

That could wait until later, though. For now, he had work to do.

 

* * *

 

Haru felt himself drifting off as he stared at the glowing orb. The cave, hidden from the view of the city, was large and mostly dark, but at the very center its owners kept some kind of golden orb that glowed with a light reminiscent of a campfire. It was a source of warmth in these cold and unfamiliar waters, but it did little to relieve the chill of anticipation on Haru's skin.

" _Hey_."

The gravelly voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Haru looked up at the irritable white-haired woman who'd spoken to him. _Mabel_ , they called her. He didn't know if it was her real name or not, but she certainly didn't look like a Mabel.

"Don't get too comfortable there. You've had time to recover— spill it. Whaddya want?"

Haru scrunched up his nose at her grating voice. He wondered if she'd swallowed a bunch of pebbles. It was more likely that she chewed a lot of bitterweed. It would explain her many missing teeth.

"I'm here to speak with Kei, not you," Haru said coldly. Mabel raised her eyebrows, but didn't get angry.

"Ya can't even gimme a hint? He may not want to talk to ya if he don't know what's in it for 'im."

"Tell him I'll make it worth his while."

The woman shrugged, and then swam down one of the cave's many corridors. Haru watched her bronze tail until he could confirm that she was out of sight, and then he pulled out his bag to make sure he hadn't been discreetly robbed on his way there. He sighed in relief upon finding that he still had all of his valuables. The relief lasted only a moment before his stomach growled. He hadn't had the time to stop and catch himself a meal.

This cave was more than a cave— it was a hovel, a hideout for certain kinds of social outcasts and those who wished to hide from the eyes of the monarchy. As a member of lower society, Haru had always known where to find the shady types— the spellcasters, the thieves, the loan sharks, and the assassins.

All that he needed, in this case, was to find one particular man. He'd had to search around the taverns and gambling clubs in town for a while, looking for people who could guide him here, and some of them had charged a fee for what they knew. Eventually he'd gotten directions to this place, this dangerous place so far away from the safety of the city.

Mabel returned just then, and this time she carried a filthy-looking bottle and a couple of cooked fish. She was followed by a man with several scars along his abdomen and a steely gaze. He sat across from Haru at the glowing orb. His eyes immediately drifted to the fishnet sack, prompting Haru to tighten his grip on it and harden his gaze.

This, surely, was Kei.

Kei was a disgruntled former member of the King's royal guard. He'd been fired many years ago for daring to go against the King's orders, and ever since then he'd been a drunk who was always eager to inconvenience the monarchy in whatever way he could. He knew how the castle worked, and he knew the security procedures of functions and banquets. He had everything that Haru needed to get to what he wanted.

"Now, listen, kid— I don't waste time on formalities. What is it you want?"

Haru took a deep breath. Kei already had his hands on the bottle, causing Haru to frown. It was no wonder the man lived in such a grimy cave. Alcohol was _absurdly_ expensive.

"I want to get into a Royal home. The next banquets should be soon. It's as good an opportunity as any," Haru answered.

Kei looked Haru over for a moment, stroking his dark and straggly beard, before laughing and taking a swig from the bottle. Haru marveled at how practiced he was. Not a single drop of the liquid escaped. He offered Haru the bottle in a single gesture, and he refused, though he did scarf down one of the fish.

"I can get ya in, but I hope ya know what yer in for. Things go wrong, and you'll find yerself behind bars." Kei burped in the middle of his sentence. Haru wondered if he was drunk.

"I know that much. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. You can take your money and turn your back."

"That's what I was plannin' to do anyways. Just makin' sure ya know we ain't gonna bail you out."

Kei laughed under his breath at something as he finished his fish, and then gestured at the bag.

"How much've ya got?"

Haru took the question as a prompt, and emptied the bag onto the empty space beside him on his bench. Kei's eyes lit up greedily, and he rubbed his hands together as he swam to Haru's side to count it. Haru, meanwhile, kept his hand in the pouch strapped across his body, the one he'd filled with blades. He wouldn't put it past the man to take the money and flee, but he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

For a brief moment, Kei paused in his counting to look Haruka in the eye, and when he did his expression softened. He was silent until he had finished and returned to his bench, where he sat still and thoughtfully stroked his chin, watching Haru. Haru stiffened his shoulders and glared.

"It's important to ya, huh? Ya got some real beef with 'em."

Haru looked away. His mouth had set into a hard, semi-permanent frown by now— the past week had been rough, and full of unpleasant people and places.

"Not with anyone in particular. I'm just sick of the this place."

"Amen ta that, kid."

Kei scribbled down numbers on a small slate using a pointed rock, nodding to himself and looking rather impressed.

"Where the hell'd ya find all this, anyway?"

"... _Around_. It's not like I have anywhere to spend it."

"The crystal pieces are worth a good amount, too. The royals can frown on it all they want, but the collectors will pay good money for human artifacts."

Kei finished jotting down all of his numbers and calculations, and then he started snickering again. Haru tried not to roll his eyes.

"You're the first guy in a while who's had enough. Hate to break it to ya, bud, but what yer askin' for is real expensive. As in _you can only afford one shot at this_ expensive."

Haru wished he could act like he'd expected it, but his slight jolt gave him away. Kei was cackling now. Haru had prepared for the worst, and even then he hadn't imagined it would be _that_ expensive.

"Fine. Whatever," Haru grumbled. Kei shrugged in response, and then he got up and gestured for Haru to follow him with the bag of treasure. He put a hand on his back and guided him into a separate cavern full of sculpting materials and records. He talked over his shoulder as he started sifting through materials.

"Now, listen, I'm not tryin' to rob ya! What people don't realize is that most o' the gold is gonna be for materials. The key to gettin' into these places is blendin' in. You'll need a lot more bling than what ya have now." Kei stopped to look properly at Haru. "Tell me, do ya mind gettin' piercings?"

Haru shook his head.

"I'm prepared for a lot worse than a couple of needle pricks. It's fine. Can I assume you'll use all of the gold and jewels for the jewelry and take the silver and artifacts as payment?"

"Ya got it. 'S nice to see someone actually pay attention. Most of the folks who come by here, they waste my time. Ain't got enough money and ain't got enough brains ta _listen_."

Kei rang some sort of bell, one apparently designed to summon Mabel. A quick nod from Kei and she took Haru's bag and left.

"I make the jewelry an' stuff. What Mabel has ta do, now, is getcha a name."

"A name? Whose name?" Haru asked, using Kei's turned back as an opportunity to search the room with his eyes. Kei had collected plenty of jewelry to use as reference, and had tools for giving piercings. There were large crate full of tablets everywhere, and others full of rusty metal.

"Well, these banquets post armed guards out front who check a private guest list, but they only check ID badges— they don't check pictures or nothin' like that. They figure that if ya know where to go and that the event's that night, and if ya know the name on the list, ya must be who ya say ya are."

"I see. But you have connections inside, right?"

Kei grinned proudly as he pulled out one of the stone tablets.

"That I do. Now you hold tight— we'll get yer measurements, we got a guy to do the piercings, and we may need ta paint yer face. Mabel's gonna get the name and location, and she'll get ya his ID badge, I can promise ya that. We got some people who owe us some _favors_."

Haru was able to manage an optimistic smile for the first time in a while, even as other merfolk entered the room to fuss over him by taking measurements and piercing his skin with needles. By the time they were done with him, he had several piercings in each ear fitted with tiny gold hoops and beads. Kei hammered away on his anvil, one heated by another one of those strange orbs, slowly melting down all of the gold he'd spent so long collecting.

It was strange, watching that. It meant so much to so many people, and now he was watching it melt into nothingness to be reshaped into some other equally meaningless thing.

All of it was meaningless. He'd trade all of the gold in the world for a single day standing beside Rin.

"I've got yer name and ID, kid. Banquet's the night after tomorrow. We'll keep ya in the spare room until then, and Kei'll prep ya before he sends ya off. After that, you're on yer own," Mabel explained.

"I understand that."

Mabel showed Haruka to his room, where he'd have to sleep on a grimy floor. It was horribly dark, as there weren't any windows. It would have to do for now. Dinnertime came, and he joined the two of them and their crew in the dining hall, where they ate mackerel. It didn't make Haru as happy as it usually did.

Over dinner, Haru became acquainted with the others who lived in the hideout, some of whom he was sure were very dangerous. It seemed they didn't put on a front for the others, and acted jolly and friendly with one another and with him, asking him who he was and where he'd come from. He offered few answers. Eventually, when everything had settled down and only the trio was left, Mabel asked the question.

"Now, I'm only askin' outta curiosity, but what's yer deal? Why do ya wanna get in there so bad?"

"I have to get into a royal library," Haru replied casually, hoping they wouldn't ask his reasons.

"What, ya just wanna read? Whaddya need so badly?"

Haru stopped playing with his fork and let it drop onto his plate.

"I want to go to the surface. Permanently."

Everything changed in an instant once he'd said it, and Mabel's demeanor shifted drastically. Haru had expected as much. She looked at him like he was a murderer, with eyes full of horror and hatred. Kei launched himself from the table to seize Haru by the throat.

" _We never met you_. Do ya understand me? As soon as ya leave this place, we never crossed paths."

Haru felt the corner of his lip twitch into a self-deprecating smirk.

"Understood."

 

* * *

 

Sousuke found that he didn't have time to call his father until several days after he'd gotten the message from Rin. He was finally getting taken seriously as an investigator, which meant a heavier workload. The captain reassured him that it would balance out eventually, but for now, it was a hectic schedule.

Daisuke grinned as soon as he confirmed that the person calling was his son, and then he sat up straight. Sousuke managed to avoid laughing at how he always puffed out his chest.

"And _there's_ my boy. You too busy to call your own father?" Sousuke groaned as he adjusted the laptop, trying to fit into the frame of the camera. "You're getting too big to fit onscreen!" Daisuke commented through a laugh.

"Oh, shut up. And yeah, I've been busy. They're giving me actual _work_ now, y'know?"

"I understand. I was a new detective once, too. It was two hundred years ago, but still."

With the friendly banter out of the way, they both smiled. Sousuke had dearly missed his father's face.

His parents had moved away to a little coastal town after Sousuke had moved out, so he didn't get to see them much in person. Aiko Yamazaki was a worrywart and called Sousuke regularly. Daisuke was harder to get ahold of— he spent a great deal of his time fishing, an idle life that he had more than earned, and was more often than not resting or at the doctor's when Sousuke tried to call.

Daisuke's health wasn't particularly good. He insisted that it was nothing serious, but Sousuke, like his mother, couldn't help but worry. At the very least, he wished for a diagnosis. He had no choice but to wait and hope for the best.

Sousuke snapped out of his wandering thoughts to find his father intently studying his features, the hand on his chin a clear indicator that he was thinking deeply on something.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly. Sousuke snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong!"

"You can't lie to me. I'm your father. Your face is my face. You think I don't know what my own face looks like when I'm anxious?"

He wasn't wrong. Sousuke's resemblance to his father was clear and striking. Looking at old photos of Daisuke next to photos of Sousuke now, one could hardly tell the difference. He got the color of his eyes from his mother, and that was about it as far as the distinctions went.

Sousuke sighed. "It's Rin," he began. He heard his father mutter something, something like 'well of course it is'. "There's... Something is going to happen soon. I can't give you any details, because I promised I wouldn't, but... He could potentially get his heart broken, _really_ broken, any day now. And the worst part is that I know it's coming, and I can't say anything.

"...I wanna believe that everything's gonna turn out alright, but I can't keep on being naive. It's pretty likely that shit is about to hit the fan, and when it does... I don't know how bad it'll be, but it won't be pretty, and there's... There's nothing I can do to prevent that. Nothing that I can think of, anyway."

Daisuke stared at his son for a long moment, and then he laughed. It was a melancholy sound, as if he was laughing at the foolishness of a past version of himself, and he likely was doing just that.

"Of course you can't prevent it. You're not _god_. You can't freeze time, and you can't erase memories. I told you to protect everyone you can hold in your arms— and you've got some pretty broad shoulders there. Still— _never once_ have I told you to do the impossible."

Sousuke groaned and rubbed at his temples.

"I know. I _know_ all of that. But I'm worried that I could... That I could make it _worse_ , somehow. Rin's snapped before, and I don't want him to go back there! Not after all the progress he's made."

Daisuke didn't respond for well over a minute. Sousuke could see in his face that he was thinking about something serious. After the long silence had passed, he nodded at nothing in particular, making up his mind.

"...Son." Sousuke straightened in his chair at the tone in his father's voice. "I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone else, so you have to listen, and listen carefully, okay?"

Sousuke pursed his lips. A part of him didn't want to hear it, was afraid of hearing it. He pressed on nonetheless.

"...Sure, dad. Anything you need."

"You know that your mother calls you her _miracle baby_ , right?"

Sousuke smiled warmly, thinking of the way his mother would shower him with affection when no one was looking and thank him for being her precious child, for arriving when she'd least expected him.

"Of course," he laughed.

Sousuke's parents had had him later in life than most, and after many years of believing Aiko to be unable to bear children. The fact that he'd arrived was a miracle in and of itself, and the miracle was twofold in that he was born completely healthy. Sousuke's worst health issue throughout his life had been his shoulder, and that was his own doing.

Aiko, to this day, still looked surprised when she looked at her son, as though the last twenty-five years had felt like a dream. It was no wonder that he'd turned out to be a "momma's boy", as Noble had recently insisted on calling him.

Daisuke smiled sadly, looking down at the ground. Sousuke wasn't used to seeing him look so uncertain.

"...Well, before we had you— years before we had you— your mother gave birth to a stillborn. A girl. ...We were going to call her Taeko."

"... _What?_ "

Sousuke's stomach dropped. His mother's face passed briefly through his memory, a smiling and kind face no matter the occasion. She didn't deserve that. No one deserved that. Daisuke continued speaking, not looking up to gauge his son's reaction.

"Aiko had already decorated the nursery, too. She'd told all of her friends, and people arrived at the hospital with flowers and balloons and baby clothes only to find that... Well. That there wasn't a baby."

"That... That's..." Sousuke couldn't find words to describe what he felt. It seemed like a cruel joke, like something so absurdly unfair that he had trouble imagining it.

"It's true," Daisuke insisted. "We lost that child, and it devastated her, believe me. Children are never supposed to die before their parents do, y'know? That's just not the way things are meant to work. We're supposed to watch our children grow and thrive and die peacefully knowing we've done a good job."

" _Why have you never told me?!_ " Sousuke shouted, interrupting his father's monologuing. Daisuke looked mildly startled for only a second before he shrugged.

"Because we knew you'd feel guilty about it. _Wouldn't make any goddamn sense_ , but you _always_ find a way!"

Sousuke grumbled something under his breath and slouched down in his chair. His father wasn't wrong— Sousuke now felt guilty for ever having complained about his mother hugging and kissing him in front of his friends.

"...Anyway," Daisuke sighed. "I tried comforting Aiko, but whenever I got too serious, she got upset. What I had to learn is that people need time to process things, to grieve in their own way, and we can't get in the way of that. Blocking it all out won't help anyone. A person needs to accept that pain to move forward. It was because your mother accepted the love she had for that child, the one she lost, that she's still able to love you as much as she does."

Sousuke didn't say anything until he'd fully processed the statement, until he thought he understood what his father was trying to tell him.

"Is that what you think I should do...?"

"What you _should_ do is _give Rin his space_. Let him know you're there— check in on him, and offer help— but don't interfere with the process of grief. Don't overwhelm him. I know that you mean well, but sometimes being overbearing only puts more pressure on people who are already suffering, despite the best of intentions."

Sousuke breathed in deeply and exhaled the breath slowly through his mouth. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, and tried to let the advice sink in. He'd always been hard-headed, meaning it took him a long time to accept someone else's guidance. His father had never led him astray, though.

"...You're probably right. ...Thanks, dad."

Daisuke laughed and waved a dismissive hand.

"You're my son, it's my job to teach you. Now get to bed, alright? ...You _clearly_ need some sleep."

Daisuke reached forward to turn of his webcam without waiting for a goodbye, which he often did, and Sousuke found himself making a sound before he'd registered what he wanted to say. Daisuke looked at him quizzically, and Sousuke took a deep breath.

"U-uh, I, uh... I love you."

A long silence in which Daisuke stared blankly at him, and then he laughed, a loud laugh from deep within his belly.

"I know that, son. I love you too."

Daisuke tried to act casual and unaffected, but Sousuke could see in his eyes that his father had missed hearing that.

 

* * *

 

Getting into the royal library wasn't quite as hard as Haru had thought it would be, but then again, it was likely it would be the easiest part of his journey.

Kei and Mabel had given him everything he needed, told him where go and what to do, and rushed him away from their cave, almost like they were trying to rid their home of vermin. He had arrived with a sack full of money and left with jewelry and an ID badge. It didn't matter— once he was on land, Rin could support him until he learned how human jobs worked.

The banquet was held at the home of one of the high dukes, a distant relative of the royal family. His home was grand and carved from what looked like polished marble, with gold and gemstones encrusted into every possible surface. Haru easily got through the line using his false ID and the name he'd been given. Kei had said he would have about thirty minutes until people noticed the absence of the real earl, the one he was impersonating.

Haru wasted no time on the snacks or mindless chatter and got straight to sneaking around. Guards were posted around the edges of the ballroom. Once one got past them, something easily done if one knew their positions and schedules, the rest of the home was more or less unguarded. Haru made his way to the library, and he immediately barricaded the door and began his search.

Members of the royal family were the only ones permitted to have certain texts. These texts were typically on scrolls, on lightweight documents made of a very expensive and durable material that closely mimicked human paper. He didn't have time to carefully sort through each scroll to make sure he had the right ones— he simply found the section of the shelves that dealt with history and legend. Once he'd found the scrolls, he stuffed them all into his bag.

"Open up in there! This is thievery! Show yourself!"

Someone pounded on the door and threw their weight against it, but Haru's barricade held firm and kept the angry guards out. Haru's heart pounded as he shattered the slats covering the nearest window and fled. His barricade held long enough that the guards never came after him.

Now, with the danger of the heist behind him, he was huddled in one of his favorite places. It was a wrecked ship, one with cracks and splinters in the wood of the aged hull that let plenty of sunlight filter through. Haru had scoured the place for treasure enough times that he was certain he'd found all that it had to offer. Today, it was his criminal hideout.

It was with trembling hands that he peeled open the first of the scrolls. It contained things he already knew, mostly— the breadth of the magic possessed by royal family members, and religious information pertaining to the ocean gods that many merfolk still worshipped. Haru went through three or four more similar scrolls before he found one that caught his eye.

It was a tale, an ancient legend, involving Sirenia, the goddess of the sea and mother of the merfolk. Of course he'd seen images of her and heard tales of her— many merfolk still believed in her, and worshipped her with love and devotion. She was only one of many of what the merfolk referred to as the _old gods_. A common belief among the scholarly types was that they had once existed, but had long ago died or faded from existence, or had perhaps left the mortal realm upon seeing that their creations could live independently.

Haruka himself had always been agnostic in this regard. Perhaps she existed, perhaps she didn't, and perhaps she never had. Either way, it had no relevance to him or his daily life. Makoto was different. The royal family emphasized her, and her image was consistent throughout their ceremonies and buildings.

A lovely painting of Sirenia adorned the top of the longest of the scrolls. Its text began by recounting her and her legends, but it was different than what Haruka had always heard. Haru and most merfolk had always been told that they were her children, her direct descendants, born of her marriage to the sea god Triton.

Instead, these royal texts described merfolk as the descendants of human beings.

Once, millennia ago, humans were divided in their devotion to the goddess of the sea and to the goddess of the land, Gaia. According to the text, this division caused great conflict, as they could not agree which goddess was more deserving of their praise.

Unable to resolve the differences between the humans, the goddesses reached an agreement— those whose loyalties belonged to Gaia would remain on earth as humans, while those who remained devoted to Sirenia were granted fishlike bodies with which to join her under the sea. With her magic trident, she granted them these beautiful aquatic forms and promised them prosperity beneath the waves, bestowing upon the first of them magic powers that would allow them to shape their kingdom. The descendants of these first merfolk became known as the royal families.

For many years, the humans and merfolk lived in harmony, happy to live under the benevolence of their respective goddesses. It was understood at first that the two species would mostly keep to themselves in their separate realms and be cordial, friendly, and sometimes even romantic with one another. The contract of peace between the species meant that if they so desired, their goddesses could grant them the right to exchange places— if a mermaid desired a marriage to a human, she could plead before the goddess and be granted limbs with which to join him on land, and vice versa.

But relations slowly deteriorated— some merfolk took delight in bringing unsuspecting humans to their deaths in the cruel sea by luring them to the water with their beautiful voices. Many humans made a quest out of searching for merfolk, with the intention to forcefully wed them or display them as trophies. Some humans killed merfolk they encountered for no reason other than fear of the unknown, or hoping that they could sell the body and become rich. Legends spread that eating the flesh of a mermaid could provide eternal youth, prompting sailors to hunt them like fish. Things quickly escalated out of control, until one day humans and merfolk feared and despised one another.

Their contract with the gods had been broken.

In a desperate attempt to protect their people, the goddesses reached a mutual decision— humans and merfolk would be kept away from one another. This new contract forbade communication with members of the other species, and breaking this law was punishable by imprisonment or execution.

In the centuries that followed, the tales of the goddesses faded from the minds of humans. The legends were kept alive, in selective parts, by the royal family, who warned their people not to interact with humans. Even if the goddesses and their holy pacts were no more, the fear of humans still remained.

Haru felt his eyes narrow with determination as he closed the scroll. He wasn't sure whether he believed in the tales of the old gods or not, but one thing was perfectly clear: merfolk were humans once, and the monarchy did everything it could to conceal this fact from the commoners.

Surely this was part of why they were so strict about forbidding merfolk from interacting with humans. Perhaps the elite feared that too many of their kind would flee for the freedom of land, or that they could inform the humans about them and they would become hunted once more. It also explained why those rules were even more strict for merfolk like Makoto... For merfolk who knew how to leave and could do so if they truly wished.

But _how_ could one gain legs? Haruka still didn't have an answer to his most important question, only the confirmation that it was possible. He moved to open another of the scrolls, and just as he did, he thought he heard something moving outside. He froze.

" _Come out with your hands up, traitor!_ "

"...How?!"

Haruka peered out at the ocean through a crack in the ship's wood and felt his throat tighten.

Soldiers of the King's guard. _Dozens_ of them, surrounding the entirety of the wreck. He couldn't escape if he tried— each one was armed, and trained to serve the royal family, with loyalties to no one else.

How? _How had they found him?_ Sure, it was likely that the theft of the scrolls had been noticed shortly after he'd fled the library, but he'd left false identification as a distraction. They should have been looking for the earl. If anything, they should have found Kei before they found him.

How had they found this place when it was so far from the edge of civilization? Haruka had always stayed under the radar, so how had they figured out who he was so quickly? Nothing made any sense. He had too many questions.

"Come out now, or we'll storm the place! You have thirty seconds!"

Haru jolted in place. He knew he had no choice but to obey. He couldn't just lay down and die here, without even looking for an escape route. He dutifully left the protection of the wrecked ship, slowly floating to the empty sand outside.

The guards raised their weapons and pointed them in his direction. _Don't move a muscle_ , they said. And though he was afraid of making a wrong move and getting speared on the spot, Haruka carefully raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. At this, two guards moved forward to search him, and each one held him in place with an arm linked with his by the elbow.

"How did you find me?" Haru asked. Somewhere nearby— from behind the largest of the guards standing in front of him— he heard quiet laughter.

"It wasn't terribly difficult. You've always had such predictable habits."

Haruka's eyes widened, and his body stiffened. The voice was familiar, but _wrong_ somehow. The speaker didn't waste any time making him guess. He swam out from behind the guard, and then he turned slowly to face Haru.

Haruka could do nothing but laugh.

It was a bitter, hateful sound that rattled his ribcage and chilled his bones, but he could not contain it. He felt a cold pain between his shoulder blades. An actual, physical pain, so vivid and tangible that it may as well have been an actual knife— a knife plunged into his back.

 _Makoto_.

Makoto had betrayed him.

He'd told his father everything and sent the King's guard after him.

His first, and for many years his _only_ , friend. Or at least, he'd _thought_ they were friends, and maybe they were once. Something had clearly changed.

" _You_ ," Haru whispered, and Makoto avoided his eyes. His face was almost expressionless... _Almost_. There was a barely-detectable hint of guilt there, one he apparently didn't want anyone to see.

"You've broken too many laws, Haruka."

"You... You promised."

"I am a Royal before I am anything else."

"You _promised!!_ "

Haruka's voice came out so loud and raw that it hurt his throat, and Makoto didn't so much as flinch. Haru could see his own tears floating through the water like tiny salt crystals, and he couldn't wipe his face.

He glared at Makoto as the guards bounds his hands and led him away.

 

* * *

 

_Haruka woke abruptly from his dream, and as soon as he did, he felt a hard lump rise in his throat. He tried to choke it down, but it spilled out in the form of shuddering sobs that rocked his body. He bit into his hand in a desperate attempt to silence himself._

_It was too late. He heard a quiet rustling beside him, and after a moment, the boy beside him sat up, looking dazed and bewildered. His blinked his big green eyes at nothing in particular before focusing on Haru._

_"Haruka. ...What's the matter?"_

_Haru didn't, or rather **couldn't** , respond. He turned away, trying to hide his face. He hoped that Makoto would take the hint and go back to sleep._

_"Won't you tell me, Haru?"_

_"You n-need to sleep. Your dad w-will be mad if he knows you were g-gone." Haru glared at Makoto out of the corner of his eye. Makoto only shrugged and smiled._

_"I'm more sneaky than you give me credit for. He won't suspect a thing!"_

_The little prince proudly pounded a fist against his chest, causing that odd necklace he wore to jingle. Makoto always said he'd have a bigger one in the future, and that he'd eventually have to wear cuffs and bracelets and even jewelry on his ears and his tail. Haru thought it seemed like a bother. It would weigh one down while swimming._

_"If you oversleep, we won't have time to race—"_

_"Stop trying to change the subject! What's wrong?"_

_Haru made a grouchy sound, a **harrumph** , before folding up his tail to bury his face at the bend of it, at the place where humans had 'knees'. Makoto sighed and pulled himself forward until he sat right beside his friend, their arms pressed together so that he could easily grab him if he tried to swim away._

_"You want to tell me, don't you? That's what friends are for!"_

_Haruka tried not to smile. Makoto was always saying things like that— things about what friends are supposed to do. He'd never had one before, after all. His father was mean and didn't let him out of the castle very often. Haru took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his sobs._

_"I had a bad dream."_

_"I could've guessed that much," Makoto replied. A bit of a snide remark, yes, but with no malice behind it. Only a gentle teasing._

_Haruka bit his lip and felt a wave of crushing sadness overtake him, prompting tears to fall from his eyes once again. Makoto reacted instinctively and began to raise an arm to drape over him._

_"I m-miss my momma!!"_

_"Oh, that's terrible. Come here. It's alright."_

_Makoto wrapped his arms around his friend, and Haru buried his face in his chest. The cool metal of his medallion brushed against his cheek, but he didn't have the energy to move it aside. Makoto seemed to sense this and removed it himself, placing it beside them on the rock. Haruka sounded like he had a severe case of the hiccups. It caused his body to tremble and made it hard to breathe._

_"I d-don't have any family l-left," Haru cried. Makoto seemed to pause, tightening his arms for a moment, before shaking his head and moving Haru back to look at his face._

_"That's not true," he said through a laugh. He put a hand over his own heart. "We'll **always** have each other."_

Haruka woke once more, and this time, he was actually awake. He lowered his head as soon as he processed what it was that he'd seen. _Always, indeed,_ he thought with a scowl.

What had happened? There had been a time when he truly did think of Makoto as family. Had it all been a lie, or had he meant it once? When did things change?

Haru's grogginess faded, and he finally registered what it was that had woken him— he heard someone shouting, and as he grew more conscious the voice became louder and louder. When he was fully alert, it was nearly deafening. He only knew of one person with a voice so booming. He gently pulled himself along the floor of the little cell he'd been thrown into and pressed his face up against the bars.

Sure enough, the King of Oceania stood before him. He wasn't looking at the cell, but he did gesture at it as he spoke. He was shouting down at two people, and many guards lined the room, some quaking in fear.

One of the people floating before the King was Makoto. He refused to look at Haru. Haru could see in his face that he knew he'd woken. He was intentionally ignoring him. The other person, standing right beside him, was a woman Haru had never seen before. He knew, however, who she was— she wore a distinctive mother-of-Pearl neckpiece that he recognized as an engagement offering. The fact that she was wearing it meant that she had accepted the Prince's proposal, and that she was now slated as the kingdom's future queen.

Aysha _did_ look angry, as Makoto had said. Not on the surface— it was a fire hidden deep in her eyes. She had long, deep brown hair that cascaded in waves and swirls, and her skin was an olive tone, something like a deep tan. Her eyes and tail were a royal purple— which was fitting, Haru supposed. She kept a shawl draped over her chest like the one Corella used, and it didn't suit her in the slightest. Haruka was sure, somehow, that she'd been bare before and had been required to wear the garment.

The King's voice was so invasive that Haruka hadn't tried to register what he was actually saying. Only now could he focus enough to do so. Makoto's voice was calm, but just barely so.

"I have apologized as many times as I can. Don't yell at my fiancée. She has nothing to do with any of this."

"And some fiancée you chose! How is a woman like this supposed to be a queen?! Have you no regard for or understanding of the virtues of true womanhood?!"

Makoto tried not to make a face. Haruka could see the deep anger and hurt in his eyes, but he'd sworn he'd never breach the subject of his sexuality with his father again. The King wasn't wrong, though. Makoto didn't know a thing of 'womanly charms'.

"I suppose not," Makoto retorted after swallowing down what he'd have _liked_ to say. "But you have no say in the decision. I've made my choice."

The King looked down at Aysha, who seemed to be rather short, and glared. She didn't so much as flinch. Her eyes narrowed. After a moment, the King laughed, apparently deciding not to bother with her. She was unfazed by his volume and might. When he looked up, the King caught Haruka out of the corner of his eye, and then he grinned wolfishly. It was the kind of sinister smile that bore no resemblance to any kind of happy emotion.

"Well, well. It seems you've woken at last."

"It seems so," Haruka spat. Makoto had finally looked at him, and he glared at him with all the anger he could muster. Makoto looked nothing more than tired. He raised a hand and gently took hold of Aysha's arm.

"You should go," he whispered. She peered at Haru out of the corner of her eye and nodded, and then she bowed and took her leave. The King raised his hand, and it signaled all of the guards to leave them as well.

The King turned back to his son as soon as the room had emptied. He launched right into a tirade, one far louder than his previous shouting, one in which he would occasionally grab at Makoto and squeeze too tightly. Haruka tried not to care. As hard as he tried, it hurt to actually _witness_ the King's fury, something he'd so frequently heard about and seen the wounds of. By the time he had calmed somewhat, Makoto had red marks up and down his arms and wrists, which he reflexively rubbed at.

When at last he turned his full attention to Haru, it seemed like the King had tired of yelling. This was somehow equally frightening.

"Tell me, little one... Do you have _any idea_ what you've wrought? What kind of danger you've brought upon yourself and your people?"

"I haven't endangered anyone, least of all myself. He wouldn't hurt us."

The King and Haruka held one another's gazes for a long moment. The King laughed.

"Oh, how naive. You truly think they mean us no harm? I pity you. He would've betrayed you eventually— I hope it was all _worth it_." He grabbed a scroll from the top of a nearby table, one the guards sat at to eat their lunches, and pulled it open, quickly skimming its contents with his eyes. "I don't need to read you your sentence— I'm sure you're aware of the consequences of your actions. The charges and the sentence will be read publicly tomorrow afternoon, at which point the public will be free to express its anger."

This meant public shaming, of course. Haru didn't much care for anyone else's opinions anymore. He felt numb. The reality of his fate hadn't quite settled in, even though he knew it for a fact.

"The gravity of your crimes is so severe that I've decided to break from tradition," the King announced suddenly. "I've decided to end this myself rather than leaving it to the executioner."

Haruka smirked and laughed dryly under his breath. _How prideful_. Then, just as the King was about to expand further on the details, an interjection.

" _I'll_ do it, father."

Haruka froze. He felt like he'd been literally frozen in place, like his blood had run so cold that it flowed no more and his heart had long since stopped beating. He looked at Makoto with wide eyes. Makoto avoided the eye contact no longer, and now he seemed insistent on it. His eyes were blank, void of any emotion.

"... _What?!_ " Haruka choked.

This was wrong. It was _all wrong_. He had to get back to Rin, he'd promised Sousuke he'd come back, Makoto had promised not to tell. He'd _promised_.

"It is my fault that things got to this point," Makoto elaborated, ignoring Haruka's outburst. "I should have put a stop to this sooner, before our people were endangered. And if I am to take the throne, is it not fitting that I should execute this traitor myself? It would win the trust of the common folk."

The King looked surprised for a moment, and then he grinned that terrible grin again and thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"You may very well earn my forgiveness," he praised.

Haruka, meanwhile, couldn't form a coherent thought out of everything going through his head. He saw every moment he'd spent with Makoto, he saw Rin, and he saw Sousuke. Mostly, he remembered the boy he'd befriended, the one he'd found crying on a rock outside the castle garden over fifteen years ago.

Had all of those years meant _nothing?_ He felt sick to his stomach. It was as if he'd never known anything at all.

"Very well," the King confirmed. " _You_ shall be the executioner. You'll do it on the day of your next coronation ceremony."

The coronation ceremony was only a few months away. Haru would spend his last few months in this dingy cell, and then he'd die at the hands of his best friend. He desperately searched Makoto's face for some kind of emotion, _anything_. There was no trace of it to be found.

The King turned his back to leave, and his son followed closely behind. Haruka pulled himself upright against the bars. The sound of it caused Makoto to pause.

" _I hate you._ "

For the briefest of seconds, Makoto looked like he'd been caught off guard, perhaps even wounded. The expression quickly fell from his features. He shook his head and turned his back on the cell. Haruka shook the bars as Makoto swam away.

" _Did you hear me? Huh? I hate you, Makoto! I'll never forgive you!!_ "

And then Makoto was gone, and the guards began to file back in. Haruka fell to the floor once again, suddenly feeling like his insides had been scooped out and there was nothing left of him. He folded himself into a ball as small as he could manage.

He was out of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> Rin's little joke with Sousuke's dad: Daisuki means "I love you" (or, more accurately, "I like you" with a romantic implication.) His name is Daisuke, not Daisuki. Rin's just being a little shit. 
> 
> I also threw in some little mermaid world details to sort of build the environment. "Bitterweed", for instance, I imagine is a product similar to chewing tobacco, since you can't smoke cigarettes underwater. I do have to wonder how they make and bottle their alcohol... My guess is that drink-makers have to use magic to do it, and that this makes them much more expensive, leading to a black market of unlicensed drink-sellers. Then again, there are probably secret places above water that they can use, like caves. I'll leave it up to your imagination. (Also I imagine normally you'd go above water to drink the alcohol, but Kei isn't patient enough by this point.)


	18. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to have this chapter done a few days ago, but it has been one hell of a work week. >_<
> 
> Also, a couple of Trigger Warnings: Chapter has some descriptions of violence and shows Rin in a rather unhealthy mental state.

_"I already told you... I'm leaving. And if I don't return in two weeks... I want you to give that bottle to Rin, and make sure he reads the letter inside. That, and you have to promise not to read it before then. I'm counting on you here, Sousuke."_

That what was Haru had said, and what Sousuke had promised to do, but he found himself wondering if he could keep his promise.

For the first seven days, he kept up a positive attitude. Of course Haru had been gone a whole week— he was trying to do something very important. He had to take his time. He'd be finished soon, and then he'd return, and he'd be together with Rin once more.

Rin, too, seemed like he was trying his best to ignore it.

"I'm sure it's Makoto. He probably needed help with something," he guessed once, on day four. Sousuke nodded. It was plausible.

"He must be planning a big surprise for us," he guessed on day six. Once again, Sousuke nodded. Sure, he could be doing that. Planning something big, something he didn't want to spoil by revealing it too soon.

Sousuke kept at his optimism, even while there was a dull buzzing sensation in the back of his head that wouldn't let him dismiss the vague feeling that something was wrong.

Day seven came and passed, and then things changed. Sousuke felt crushing waves of dread and frustration, and he developed a habit of checking his phone for text messages every ten minutes or so. Rin teased him about it, asked if there was a girl he was waiting for, and Sousuke laughed, not answering the question.

He could see how desperately Rin was trying not to think about it. He'd change the subject whenever Haruka was mentioned, or dismiss it with an immediate "I'm sure it's nothing" if he happened to accidentally breach the subject himself. It was always accompanied by a strange, glassy smile, one that made Sousuke's stomach turn in nervous knots.

On day ten, Sousuke sat down and argued with himself. He started the day out by planning what to say and how to say it to best avoid breaking Rin's heart. Then the stubborn voice in the back of his head scolded him, insisting that there was no such need. That Haru would return unharmed, and that he shouldn't waste his time worrying about a terrible future that would not come. Another voice, one that he did not recognize, called him a fool. As he sat and stared blankly ahead, two different personas argued, and he was caught in the middle, unable to say or do a single thing but breathe heavily and silently curse Haruka.

Day twelve. The end drew horribly, dreadfully near. He didn't know when he had started calling it _the end_ , and he wasn't sure what, exactly, he felt was ending. _Rin's sanity_ , that unwelcome new voice in his head said through a cruel laugh.

Rin confronted Sousuke about his anxious demeanor while they were at work.

Sousuke stood with Captain Mikoshiba, chatting about the latest sporting event, when Rin approached with a sullen expression. The cAptain took the hint and left, and Rin looked Sousuke over, his eyes both pleading and accusatory.

"Have you... Sousuke, have you heard anything from Haru?" He asked, and Sousuke's heart twisted. He couldn't help grunting in discomfort.

"No... Sorry. I'm sure he's just planning a big surprise," Sousuke said. He locked eyes with Rin and assumed his best poker face. Rin scoffed.

"Right, and he hasn't so much as called. Sousuke, you wouldn't... _lie to me_ , would you?"

That one hurt.

Sousuke's hand twitched and curled into a fist reflexively, and Rin's red eyes caught it and moved back to Sousuke's face. Rin's expression hardened. He knew Sousuke's various tics well enough to know he wasn't being completely honest.

"I don't know anything," Sousuke insisted. He couldn't put much force into the assertion, and he felt his own expression drop. Rin shook his head slightly and turned to leave. "Wait."

Rin stopped, and turned to look at him. Sousuke had said it before realizing he was going to, and now that he had Rin's attention he wondered if it was really a good idea to ask what he was thinking.

"What?" Rin said in annoyance after several seconds of silence. Sousuke gulped.

"...Do you love him?"

Silence. Rin's expression changed to something Sousuke hadn't seen before, something he couldn't read, for the briefest of moments.

"You already asked me that," he said matter-of-factly. Sousuke forced out a nervous chuckle.

"And you didn't answer me," Sousuke replied. Rin had dodged the question before, had insisted he and Haru were only friends.

Rin looked at the floor, and then at the ceiling. He looked everywhere but at Sousuke's face. He swallowed a few times, and almost sounded like he was laughing, laughing at _himself_ , in the self-deprecating way that he sometimes did. His eyes flickered the way they normally did when he was about to cry, but he swallowed again and the tears didn't come. Finally his gaze focused on one spot on the wall to his left.

" _Do you even need to ask? You already know,_ " Rin muttered in hoarse Japanese. And with that, he turned and walked briskly away, a hurried pounding in his steps.

Sousuke couldn't help but feel as if he'd rubbed salt in Rin's wounds.

Day thirteen. Rin hadn't spoken much to Sousuke, and eyed him suspiciously every time he checked his phone. He did his best to ignore it, and waited with baited breath. He checked his phone what felt like every few seconds. When Rin left it alone on the coffee table, he checked Rin's phone, getting the same results.

The phone wasn't enough. As soon as he was free of work and Rin's eyes, Sousuke ran to the beach. He checked the cave, and looked through Haru's sketchbooks for some kind of hint. There were more portraits of Rin in them than he had imagined, and he angrily slammed the books shut and threw them down.

He rented a boat and snorkeling gear, and took it out to the little island and the surrounding areas. He shouted for Haru, and searched the waters. He jumped into the ocean himself and dove, finding the coral forest they had all explored together and searching every corner and recess of it.

Nothing.

Day fourteen came and passed as uneventfully as any other day. This, somehow, seemed cruelest of all. The world was breaking apart. The sky was was falling. Everything was wrong, _all wrong_ , and it was like the world didn't know it. That only Sousuke knew, and that, as always, he had to shoulder it alone.

The next morning, Sousuke gathered up the bottled note and every bit of strength he had left. He went to the kitchen and found Rin making breakfast— as usual, an omelette of egg whites and spinach, and turkey sausages. He caught Sousuke's eye and looked at him warily, and then forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

Sousuke looked closely at his face. Despite his obvious fear, there was life in his eyes. A slight glimmer of hope. Sousuke took a deep breath, and tried to recall the speech he had rehearsed all night. Rin's eyes flickered. Sousuke could not recall his words, or any words at all. They fled from his memory, chased away by the anticipation in Rin's expression.

_He couldn't do it._

"Nothing," he said, laughing at nothing in particular. He probably laughed to hide the choked sound that escaped his throat.

He sat in bed alone that night and pulled out Haru's letter. He had been told not to, but he could no longer bear not knowing— he read it, and then he reread it. The letter was everything he had expected it to be, but worse.

Sousuke stood up, walked to the kitchen, and got out the lighter, moving the letter's bottom left corner towards the flame.

He _wouldn't_ do it. He refused. Rin would never know the letter existed, and slowly but surely he would forget about Haru. They would keep moving forward, keep building on the progress they had already made, and Rin would never lose his footing again. That was his job, wasn't it? To protect Rin?

Sousuke's hand stiffened and shook, refusing to burn the paper. He sighed and returned the lighter to its drawer. He glumly shoved the letter, now crumpled and slightly warped, back into its bottle and returned to his room.

He couldn't do _that_ , either.

He was just as incapable of destroying something that had been entrusted to him as Rin was of forgetting about Haruka.

Sousuke sat on the corner of his bed and wept bitterly and silently into his hands.

 

* * *

 

"To equality!"

Rin laughed as he clinked his glass against Derek's and then moved it around the table, careful not to exclude anyone from the toast. Not all of the glasses actually contained champagne, as not everyone there was old enough to drink, but it was the principle of the thing.

Nagisa wasted no time attacking his food as soon as everyone had finished the toast, and Rei sighed as quietly as he could. Sousuke tried to suppress his laughter, as he'd been scolded last time about keeping his mouth closed when he chewed.

It had been a long day. With the basic funding goal for the project having been reached, all that had been left to do was film the footage for the TV ad spots and the YouTube channel— what the project needed now was more members, more volunteers, to help bring their efforts to fruition. Sarah's father, a respected member of the city council, had done everyone an enormous favor by agreeing to appear at the end of the ad and give his endorsement.

Rin and Derek had rounded up plenty of people to feature, all with moving stories about their own experiences growing up. Nagisa and Rei had been eager to help, each talking about the bullying they'd experienced in school. Nagisa had also recruited Kisumi and Nitori (the latter of whom Rin had been shocked to see, but he'd apparently been open about his bisexuality since high school and had paid the price), and Derek had brought along several girls from his school, one of whom had only recently started being open and honest about her girlhood.

Now, with the filming done, everyone was celebrating at a rather nice restaurant, courtesy of Sarah's father. Rin swallowed down the first bite of his food before turning to Rei.

"Hey, uh... Is what you said in there true? About your brother, I mean," Rin asked. Rei smiled somewhat sadly and nodded.

"He hasn't spoken to me since I asked Nagisa to move in. And that was... Well, it's been about three years now," Rei recalled. Sousuke whistled.

"I knew about him, but I didn't know it had been _that_ long. What's his problem, anyway?" Sousuke shook his head. Rei could only shrug. "But, I mean... It _is_ family. I hope he comes around. And I guess, in the meantime, Nagisa's eighty sisters sort of make up for that."

"I only have three! Quit exaggerating!"

Sousuke continued to talk to Nagisa and Rei, and Rin looked around the table. He laughed sheepishly when he caught Sarah's eye. Her father caught him looking and quickly turned his attention to Rin.

"So... How do you feel? Your work here is done. For now, anyway." Sarah gave him a polite smile as she asked. It was true— Rin, having no formal training in nonprofit work or the kind of technical labor that the project needed now, had nothing else to contribute. He was only the project's spokesperson.

"It's... Bittersweet," he admitted. "I'm glad things are moving forward, but it's been so important to me this past year. It'll be hard to get used to, and now I'll have to find some other way to give back."

"Well, we may have to start doing more fundraisers within another year or so," Sarah reassured him. "A lump sum doesn't tend to go very far. You need continuous financial support to get anything done. But even if this is the last we'll see of you for a while... Everyone is incredibly thankful for your efforts."

Rin didn't want to stay on the subject, as it made him too sad to think about, and so he changed it.

"So filming was a little chaotic, huh?"

Sousuke's corner of the table overheard the observation, and before he could retract the statement, Nagisa threw down his fork.

"Hey, if you're gonna write cue cards for somebody, you better make sure your handwriting is legible!"

"I could read it just fine," Nitori added from across the table. Nagisa stuck his tongue out at him.

"I think the cards may have been written by several people. The text on mine was spaced out very strangely." Chris shrugged as soon as he'd said it, and Derek looked up as if trying to recall what his had looked like. Rin groaned.

"Still— you didn't need to argue with the production crew, Nagisa."

"They weren't _actually fighting_. It's okay," Rei said dismissively, adding something under his breath about knowing what Nagisa looks like when he's genuinely angry.

"Well, now we have a blooper reel for the YouTube channel. That sort of thing is very effective for humanizing a campaign," Sarah said. She gestured vaguely at the stack of papers in front of Rin when she said _campaign_. When he looked down at them, his eyes caught sight of the charity's logo. He frowned, suddenly remembering where said logo had come from.

Rin found himself fading in and out of different conversations throughout the evening. It was hard to focus. He was, of course, worrying about something else, something he dared not address consciously. That, and he wouldn't have any speeches to write or fundraisers to organize or commercials to film for another year or so. Now there was a big blank space in his life, and he wasn't yet sure what to fill it with.

Normally, when he felt this way, he would go and talk to Haruka. But that wasn't an option now.

Everyone eventually finished eating, at which point there was no more excuse to stay any longer. Rin hugged everyone especially tightly before allowing them to leave. He didn't know when he'd next see several of them, after all. Sousuke tried to diffuse the tension by wrapping everyone— and he did mean _everyone_ — into a sudden group hug, which made Rei complain about smudges on his glasses.

The ride home was quiet. Sousuke had seemed oddly distant recently— not like he didn't want to speak to Rin, but like he was respecting his boundaries and trying not to smother him. Rin guessed that that was why Sousuke didn't try and force him into needless conversation just to break the silence. Rin watched the streetlights pass by and didn't utter a single word.

Sousuke was the first to speak, but not until after they'd arrived home and Rin had set down his keys and locked the door and removed his jacket.

"You okay?" He asked simply, plainly. Rin paused, momentarily taken aback, and then shrugged.

"Yeah... Yeah! I'll be alright. It's just sad when things change. Something better might come along."

Another moment of heavy silence, and then Rin awkwardly rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need—"

Sousuke didn't get to finish asking the question, as Rin surged forward and wrapped him in a hug. Sousuke stiffened. He'd never dealt well with unexpected affection. Nevertheless, he swallowed his pride and returned it, patting Rin on the back.

Rin watched Sousuke leave. He went to his room with the intention of going to bed as soon as he was released, and he slammed the door a little too loud in his desperation to flee the premises. Rin chuckled.

He poured himself a glass of water before heading to his own room. Before plopping down onto his own bed, he dug through drawers until he found his portable DVD player and the carrying case in which he kept all of his disks. He stopped as he looked over the various labels.

Just before leaving, Sarah had handed him a DVD. The final cut of the commercial wasn't finished yet, but she'd gotten one of the production assistants to burn her a DVD of all the footage they'd filmed, and had given Rin a copy. It was what he'd intended to watch. But another disk caught his eye, and after being hit with a rush of anxiety and grief, he set down the disk in his hand and exchanged it for the one now plaguing his thoughts.

It was labeled _Documentary_. Just that. No explanations as to what kind. Rin already knew— he'd done most of the filming, after all. He put the disk in the reader and pressed play. He reflexively bit his lip and gripped too tightly to the bedsheets as he waited for the screen to change.

When the screen lit up, it was a brilliant blue. The first thing he heard was a horribly exaggerated Australian accent. It was his own voice. Having had a different accent before, his speaking voice was normally neutral— he was often mistaken for an American immigrant by other Japanese folks.

_"We're here in this inconspicuous seaside cavern—"_

_"Oh my god, knock if off. That's so embarrassing!"_ Sousuke's deep voice could be heard offscreen, somewhere to the side. Rin ignored him.

_"—where two VERY handsome young officers have discovered something incredible, something spectacular, something that could change everything that we think we know about the world. And prepare to feast your eyes, because we have that very something... right here!"_

The camera panned down to a familiar face with deep blue eyes partially hidden by smooth black hair.

_"...Hi."_

Rin heard himself laugh, a laugh so hard that its buildup it was mostly silent, something akin to wheezing. The camera nearly fell to the cavern floor. Haruka had been told to either say something dramatic or to remain completely silent and look pretty, and he had done neither.

It was a mostly silly series of video clips. It still surprised Rin that Haruka had allowed them to film all of it in the first place, but he'd said he believed that Sousuke and Rin were telling the truth when they promised not to show it to anyone else, or at least not to anyone that couldn't be trusted.

For a while, Rin smiled as he watched the video.

Haruka had been surprisingly informative and helpful, going as far as drawing a diagram and explaining how his body functioned. Sousuke had filmed an "interview" between Rin and Haru in which Haru explained where he lived and what he ate, and Rin later edited in footage that Haru had taken using his own underwater camera. The completed collection of videos formed a casual mini-documentary about merfolk, hence the label on the disk. It had been a lot of fun to make, even if it was unlikely to end up on National Geographic anytime soon.

The video ended, and the screen went black once more. Rin didn't move for several minutes.

He hadn't seen or heard a word from Haruka in over two weeks. _He wouldn't just **leave** after how long we've known one another, after everything we've been through,_ Rin thought. _...Would he?_

Rin shook his head to stave off the creeping feeling of dread before slamming the DVD player shut and trying to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke eventually decided that he wouldn't say anything after all, that Haruka's letter would do the talking for him. Three weeks after receiving the bottle, he surprised Rin on a day off by cooking the two of them a spectacular breakfast.

"This looks great," Rin said a bit too quietly as he stacked a plate of pancakes for himself. Sousuke frowned at the forced enthusiasm.

Rin had been _off_ for the last week or so, like he was always trying too hard to sound cheery. He probably didn't want Sousuke to suspect how saddened he was by not knowing Haru's whereabouts. That, and Sousuke still felt like there was something else that Haru hadn't told him. They'd _both_ been acting strange before the dissapearance.

He didn't know why he insisted on thinking of it as a dissapearance. He had a pretty good idea of where Haruka was— which is, to say, nowhere at all. But he didn't want to think about that.

Rin remained silent as he began eating. He smiled when Sousuke looked at him quizzically. Sousuke didn't look away, prompting Rin to swallow his current bite without chewing it properly, coughing for a moment, so that he could say something.

"This was, uh, really nice of you. Why'd you decide to..."

He trailed off, unable to decide how to phrase his curiosity. He was quiet for a moment, and then he returned to his food as if he had never said anything. Sousuke didn't bother trying to answer the half-question.

After a few minutes of the awkward lack of conversation, Sousuke managed to ask a question that got him talking. They talked about Momo and Nitori's relationship, and about Nagisa's astronaut goals, and when the conversation halted Sousuke relayed what his father had told him about his would-be sister. Rin wondered aloud what had become of _his_ sister, pondered saving up to hire another private investigator— he had tried to find her before, a few years ago when he'd finally found his footing. Gou seemed to have vanished off of the map.

"Well, anyway..." Rin breathed as he put his fork down on his empty plate. "This was nice. We should do this more often! It feels like we hardly have time to just _talk_ anymore."

As Rin continued to prattle on about the value of their friendship, Sousuke reached under the kitchen table and retrieved a certain glass bottle. He set it on the table without a word, and then he stood and walked to the other end of the room. He heard Rin open the cork and pull out the paper. Sousuke chose to stare at a particular spot on the curtains.

It took Rin a long time to say anything. Sousuke suspected that he was re-reading the letter to confirm that it was real. He'd done the same thing, after all.

"...This says you were supposed to give this to me after two weeks. It's been longer than that, hasn't it?"

"...Yeah. About three."

"So you _knew_... Since the morning you told me he wouldn't be in the cave."

Rin's voice was low, and it trembled slightly. Sousuke flinched.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't work up the—"

"Don't be," Rin sighed. It came out with a hint of anger, but was overwhelmed by what sounded like fatigue. "I _forgive you_. It's _fine_."

 _It certainly doesn't sound fine_ , Sousuke thought. Rin breathed very carefully, with an intentional slowness, as he rolled the letter back up and placed it back into the bottle. He stared at the kitchen table, not saying anything, for a full three minutes. Sousuke didn't move an inch. It sounded like Rin was using one of his breathing exercises.

When Rin had finished, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in a vain attempt to reset the mood of the room. Once they were open again, they focused on Sousuke, who tensed up as he waited for his friend to say something, _anything_.

"It's okay," he said too calmly. "I understand why he did it, and... I probably would have done the same thing if I were in his position."

Rin smiled. It was a tight-lipped smile that didn't reach the eyes, uneasy and forced. Sousuke, in direct response, frowned. Rin was in denial. It would be a while before the weight of it all would truly hit him.

All that Sousuke could do was be there to support him in the hope that he could survive the impact.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?"

Rin looked up from his desk to see that Captain Mikoshiba looked uncertain. He nodded.

"I want more work. As many hours as you can give me. Even if it's just paperwork, I'll do it," Rin insisted. The captain raised an eyebrow. Sousuke didn't say anything, but did pause his idle movements with his pencil to listen in.

"Has something changed?" The captain asked. Rin narrowed his eyes and returned to his desk, not bothering to answer the question.

At a glance, one would think Rin was only fiddling with his desk to give the appearance of doing something. In reality, he was organizing it properly, something he'd put off for the past couple of months. If he was going to take on a heavier workload, he would need to have everything in perfect order.

Everything in perfect order— that meant no more wasting time swimming in the ocean and talking to dolphins and looking at stars and making silly videos. His life now would have to revolve around nothing but work.

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer to his question, the captain sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, then. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll be able to give Gomez more time to spend with his kids."

He turned on his heels and closed the door of his office behind him. As soon as the captain was gone, Nitori piped up. There was a strange atmosphere in the room, something stuffy and tense.

"How much work do you plan on doing? At this rate you won't get a single day off."

"That's the idea," Rin replied in a monotone. He didn't look up at anyone.

"No more off days?!" Momo exclaimed. "Don't go working yourself to death, now!"

"Everyone here gets overworked. It comes with the territory. Besides, before I needed that time off for the charity work. All of that's finished now."

"...It is," Sousuke mumbled under his breath. He sounded like he had just realized this. He also didn't sound happy about it.

That day, Rin worked an extended shift. Sousuke didn't receive word of this from Rin himself, but from the captain when he casually asked where Rin was so that they could drive home together.

"If you wanna stay, that's fine, but I'm taking the car. Do you want me to come pick you up when you're—"

"I'm taking the bus," Rin answered, not letting him finish the question. He was fiddling with his belt and equipment, and not making eye contact. It felt intentional.

"...Okay, but the bus stop is pretty far from here. And the one near our place is a pretty long walk, too. Are you sure you don't want me to—"

" _Why don't you worry about yourself for once?_ " Rin interrupted in Japanese. Then, in English, "I could use the exercise. Since I won't have time for jogging."

 _Or you just don't want to be anywhere near that beach_ , Sousuke didn't say. Still, he got the message. Rin didn't want to be smothered right now. Sousuke thought he saw the captain raise an eyebrow— perhaps he understood more Japanese than he let on, or perhaps he'd just been able to read Rin's tension in his tone.

"Fine," Sousuke huffed. "Suit yourself. I won't wait up for you."

He turned and stormed out of the building. Rin did not follow. Rin returned home past midnight that night, and didn't know that Sousuke had stayed awake in his bed waiting for the sound of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the next two months, Rin threw himself head-first into his work and made little time for anything else.

Sousuke hardly saw Rin in the apartment anymore, and both Russell and Lori had called to ask what was going on. Sousuke hadn't been able to provide either of them with a proper response. It was admittedly quite devastating, for him to have finally repaired his relationship with the two of them only to throw it away.

Rin couldn't be reasoned with. Anytime Sousuke tried to breach the subject of therapy or talking about it or anything remotely rational, Rin would change the subject, insisting he had too much work to do. Which wasn't a lie— he was constantly swamped with paperwork and phone calls, to an extent that he hardly had time to eat.

He didn't have time to jog anymore. He hadn't been to the beach since the day he opened that bottle. Sousuke supposed there was nothing left for him in that cave, but still, he'd expected Rin to at least want a memento or two, something to remember their friend by. Instead, he acted like the cave didn't exist and that no one had ever been there.

Sousuke sometimes went to the cave by himself and flipped through Haruka's sketchbooks. He couldn't bring himself to remove any of them, as it felt a bit too final. He _did_ move the scrapbooks full of pictures that Haru had taken, and his camera— in the event that someone found the cave, he didn't want them stumbling upon proof that Haruka had existed in all of his mythological glory.

Rin volunteered to take shifts from both Gomez and Noble. Both of them had families, and so they were open to the arrangement. Rin took to spending a lot of time at the firing range, and began wearing a bulletproof vest under his clothes. Investigations could get very dangerous, after all.

Sousuke did his best to follow his father's advice and keep a distance, but something still didn't feel right.

He was only able to stand it for a single month before he had to reach out for advice once more. He impatiently tapped his foot as he listened to the ringing of the phone, until at last he heard a click.

"Hey, mom, it's me. Can I talk to dad?"

There was a long pause. Aiko had a tendency to tug at her hair when she was nervous, and Sousuke could picture her doing that in her silence.

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart. He's in the hospital again. He's not in great shape to be talking right now."_

Sousuke moved the phone away from himself long enough to groan and punch the nearest wall. He did so harder than he'd meant to, and hissed at the instant pain in his knuckles.

" _Again?_ What's wrong this time?"

_"I-I think they said it was a complication from the last surgery. An infection, maybe. He wouldn't tell me much— you know how he gets."_

"I'll come down there and visit, if you want—"

_"I'm sorry. They're not allowing any visitors right now."_

"That bad?"

_"I'm afraid so."_

Another pause, and Sousuke took a moment to compose himself. Aiko didn't need to be burdened with his problems, and she needed help as much as anyone else did.

"Alright, then. Guess I'll just have to come down there to visit _you_."

He called the captain almost immediately after hanging up on Aiko, and he asked for the next day off, citing a family emergency. Captain Mikoshiba was as understanding as ever.

Sousuke left a note for Rin and some extra cash for bus fare and took the car all the way down to his parent's house, where he let Aiko fuss over him and go through all of his baby pictures. Towards the end of the day, stubborn old Daisuke _made_ himself feel well enough to call the two of them. The hospital still wouldn't let him take any visitors, but he had at least wanted to let them know that he was feeling better.

 _"Anyway, your mother said that you wanted to ask me something,"_ Daisuke croaked into the phone. Sousuke opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, mulling things over in his head.

Daisuke was sick. He had enough to worry about right now.

"Never mind that," Sousuke replied as cheerily as he could. "It was silly. Everything resolved itself."

Sousuke made up his mind to head back home shortly after getting off the phone with the hospital. As he stood near the doorway, Aiko rushed over to him with her arms held apart, the way she always did when she wanted to ask, silently, if she could hug him. Sousuke paused for only a second before nodding, and then she moved forward to wrap her arms around her son's broad frame as best she could.

"You're getting too big for your mother to hold you," Aiko laughed. _My big, strong, handsome boy,_ she always mumbled to herself in Japanese. _My miracle_. Normally Sousuke pulled himself away after only a couple of seconds, but this time he lingered. It was different now that he understood her more— now that he finally understood why she always clung so tightly.

Sousuke drove home in total silence, having turned the radio off. When he got to the apartment, he called out to Rin and apologized for having been gone so long.

"...You went somewhere?" Rin replied. Sousuke looked at the note he'd left near the door to find that Rin had never dropped his keys and his wallet there and that the bus fare had not been touched.

Rin had been so caught up in working, in his own new routine, that he'd literally forgotten about his roommate.

And so, another month passed by— one in which neither man dared utter the name of a particular merman.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke kept his head down as he and the rest of the squad carefully crept to the walls of a large warehouse. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Sousuke could now see clearly. He could see Rin's hard and determined expression, and the way he held his gun perfectly. His form was good, and he didn't look nervous or afraid, but Sousuke couldn't help but feel uneasy.

The squad's detectives, himself and Rin included, had been investigating this counterfeiting ring for a long while now, and they'd tried to arrest several of its members only to have them flee. They'd engaged in foot pursuit and cornered them on this dock, in this warehouse. The captain had called everyone else in for backup, warning them to suit up.

Now, everyone stood around the edges of the building, guns drawn and ready and wearing bulletproof vests to protect their most vital organs.

A click, and someone started speaking quietly. Everyone else hardly dared to breathe.

"Suspects are believed to be armed. Suspects have retreated into a warehouse..."

Sousuke tuned the captain out. It was mostly coded language. All he'd really said was that they'd chased an armed group of criminals into a building, and that they would engage them, but hoped they would surrender quietly and that no exchange of fire would be needed.

The plan was risky and rushed, and the captain knew this, but he had faith in his men and couldn't allow the opportunity to arrest these criminals to pass him by. He gave the signal, and everyone quickly hunched down and made their way into the building, each one making sure he was ready to react instantly.

The warehouse was loaded full of large wooden crates. Sousuke and the captain ducked to sit on their knees behind some of the shorter ones. They could just barely see over the edge like this, and could determine where their targets were. Rin moved to stand behind a much taller box a few yards to their left. He pinned himself to it, his back against it and weapon ready. If he needed to fire, he could spring out at the captain's signal. Gomez and Noble fanned out, taking similar crates to the right, while Momo and Nitori went further to the left.

"Stay alert," the captain whispered. His eyes constantly darted about, just in case there were others in the building who would attempt to sneak up on them.

Sousuke grit his teeth as he heard a few loud gunshots ring out. The empty sound told him they hadn't struck flesh. He barely caught sight of Gomez hurriedly sliding behind a nearby crate. It seemed they'd spotted him when he tried to move.

"Shots fired," Seijuro whispered into the radio.

"Don't move a goddamn inch! I can see you!" The ringleader yelled. Sousuke shook his head. Now that he'd fired at one of their officers, they had no choice but to treat the men as a lethal threat. It was a decision he'd hoped to never have to make.

"Drop your weapons, and you can come quietly! We don't want to have to shoot you!" The captain shouted back. The ringleader only laughed and fired off a few more warning shots, this time towards Nitori, who ducked further down.

Neither party would move. Each person knew that one wrong move would mean instant death. Sousuke could see the captain sweating with the weight of it. He was nearly certain that no one here had ever shot someone. It came with the territory, but none of them looked forward to it.

"None of you better move a damn muscle. I can see you, all five of you!"

At that, the captain perked up. He nudged Sousuke with his elbow.

"Damn," Seijuro whispered far too loudly. "They can see all of us." He raised an eyebrow. Sousuke did a quick count in his head— there were seven of them in total, not five. That meant that they hadn't seen two of the officers. It was likely Rin and Noble, who had kept to the darkened sides of the warehouse and hidden behind large crates.

This was a troublesome spot. The only people the criminals couldn't see were also the only people without a clear sight of them. This would have to be timed perfectly.

The captain lifted his hand behind his back, and Rin caught it with his eyes and nodded, a confirmation that he could see and respond to silent hand signals. He used the radio to very quietly warn Noble to stand down, and looked around for an opportunity. Radio still in hand, he got the attention of Gomez, who was about as far from Rin as one could get.

Only three criminals, all armed, none of them experts in these kinds of situations. If Gomez could distract all three of them at once, they'd face his direction, leaving their backs exposed to Rin. It would likely be for only a few seconds at most. Sousuke shot Rin a look asking if he could really do this, and Rin clenched his jaw.

"Now," the captain signaled.

Gomez popped up above his box, exposing himself for a terrifying second, and fired off a couple of shots, one of which struck one of the men in the arm. He dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, holding the wounded limb and screeching in pain. The other two swore and turned to face Gomez, raising their weapons high. In that exact moment, the captain signaled Rin with his hand.

Rin spun away from his cover with his back, his legs planted firmly and gun held properly, ready to fire. His hunched form was perfect. He'd remembered every detail of his training. Everything should have been fine.

But when he narrowed his eyes to aim, he froze, and then his eyes went wide, focusing for no apparent reason on the criminal who'd been disarmed.

He didn't move.

Everything happened in only a matter of seconds, but it felt like it passed in slow motion. Sousuke slowly realized that Rin had made himself an unmoving target, and his mind raced wondering what the hell he was doing just standing there. He saw Rin's eyes, wide and disturbed, and looked in the direction he was looking. He saw nothing of note.

_What the hell is he staring at?_

_What is he **doing?!**_

Time stopped for a moment. It completely froze. Rin's eyes widened, the criminals turned back around to face him, and still he didn't move. Then, a hail of gunshots, loud in Sousuke's ears like explosions that echoed off of the tinny walls. Three of them weren't empty, carried the dull _thump_ of contact with a living thing.

Rin collapsed, hitting the ground with a hard _thud_. He didn't move. The shooter cheered, and his friends laughed, and Sousuke suddenly found that he couldn't see or hear anything at all.

Rin _did not move_ , even as the captain shouted after him and shots began to ring out from every direction. After a moment of total blackness, Sousuke was able to see, though everything was blurry. Everything sounded like he was underwater. Gomez fired another shot, and one of the criminals fell, though his shouts indicated that he wasn't dead.

 _Finally_ Sousuke managed to break out of his fog. Finally, he registered what had just happened.

A crackle. " _Officer down, send backup,_ " someone shouted into a radio.

Sousuke didn't realize that he was the one screaming until he noticed the pain in his throat. And before he could do anything about it, before he could exact revenge or even go to check on Rin, the captain grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back, ordering him out of the building.

"Ride in the ambulance," he commanded as the medics dragged Rin onto a stretcher and ran from the fire. The gunshots were distant, now. The last criminal standing had been cornered to the other end of the warehouse, and seemed to be desperately trying to reload his weapon. The captain must have acted fast, apparently with Rin in mind, and backup was already arriving in full gear.

"But I want to help—"

" _I didn't ask you,_ " Seijuro shouted, cutting him off. Sousuke stared at him in silence, and then he crawled away.

He crawled in the direction of the open warehouse door until at last he was out in the light of day again, in the bright light that felt so unsuited to the occasion.

Just like the last time.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Rin saw upon waking was a blank white ceiling and a too-bright fluorescent overhead light that drowned out everything else.

The first thing he heard was the sound of someone else breathing softly.

The first thing he felt was a deep, throbbing pain, sharp in his shoulder and hip and dull in his belly.

He tried to remember what had happened. He couldn't. All that registered in his memory was blinding pain and the sound of someone screaming.

"What happened...?"

"What do you think happened? You got _shot_."

Rin instantly recognized the voice. He didn't know who else he had expected. He did his best to sit up and managed to pull himself upright enough to see Sousuke in a metal folding chair right beside the hospital bed.

Sousuke's expression was hard, and his jaw was clamped too tight. He was pretending to be okay, but Rin had, during his few moments of almost-consciousness in the ambulance, heard him screaming and crying. He guessed that he'd worked it all out of his system so he could be stone-faced now.

No one said anything for several minutes. Rin's memory and consciousness started to come back in pieces. At one point, when Sousuke thought he had dozed off again, he stood and went to the hallway. Rin heard two voices out there, Sousuke's along with another. The other person sounded stern bordering on angry, and Sousuke's voice was oddly apologetic and pleading.

Sousuke returned to the room with a frustrated look on his face, and Rin suddenly registered the other voice as that of his boss.

"So how bad was it?"

Sousuke still seemed to be in a bit of a fog, and he didn't answer right away. He looked startled by the fact that Rin was awake and alert.

"...Hmm?"

"Do I still have a job, or what?"

Sousuke instantly looked guilty. He looked down at the floor tiles as he returned to his seat in the folding chair.

"You're taking a six month vacation. Paid, sort of. ...It could be a lot worse, all things considered. Anyone else would've canned your ass for the stunt you pulled." Sousuke's expression suddenly hardened, and he glared at Rin as he sat up to look at him properly. "What the fuck was that?! Why did you stop?!"

Rin's face went completely blank. It sent a chill down Sousuke's spine.

"...Necklace," he muttered under his breath. It was so quiet that Sousuke could barely hear it.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"...Not the guy who shot me, but the one on the ground. He had... A shark tooth necklace. Looks a lot like mine. I haven't... I haven't looked at mine in a while. For a second I thought... That he'd taken it, somehow."

Sousuke blinked incredulously at him for a moment. He had no idea what to say to that at first, and then he slowly processed what the statement actually meant.

"...It reminded you of Haruka, didn't it?"

Rin stiffened and looked away, his lips curled into a distinct frown. Sousuke shook his head.

_He should've known._

Rin hadn't taken the time to deal properly with the pain. He'd put his everything into the job, had chosen to live in denial, and... Well, it hadn't worked. The bullet wounds in his shoulder and hip and the enormous bruise on his stomach were proof enough of that.

"You've been trying so hard not to think about it," Sousuke mumbled. He still felt guilty and he didn't know why. "Rin, if it's that painful, it might actually be best for you to—"

"It's okay," Rin said too quickly. There was no emotion or force behind the assertion. It was a simple knee-jerk response.

" _Rin_ , that's not true. It's not okay," Sousuke responded. His tone was pleading. _Please, for the love of God, accept some help_ , he thought.

"No, it's fine, _I'm_ fine," Rin insisted for a moment more. Then he paused, and trembled slightly. " _It's okay!_ " he cried, his figure suddenly collapsing into itself under the shuddering weight of his sobs.

There was nothing graceful about it.

It was an ugly cry, and Rin did his best to hide his contorted face even as his arms shook. He sounded more like he was wailing in pain than sobbing, and he hiccuped and coughed as he tried to maintain his breath.

Sousuke looked at him, wide-eyed and wordless. He hadn't seen Rin like this since they were children. Even when he had confessed Sheila's crime he had maintained a certain dignity in his tears. _Of course_ he had learned to do so— he cried all the time. He'd always, _always_ been a crybaby.

This was different. _Haruka_ was different.

Just then it occurred to Sousuke that he hadn't seen Rin shed a single tear since he gave him the news. He cursed under his breath. That alone should have been a warning sign that something was very, very wrong.

Sousuke finally understood why he felt guilty. In a way, he had underestimated Rin.

He'd been wary of Rin getting too close to Haru for fear that he'd do what he often did when it came to relationships— that he'd get infatuated too fast and make too many compromises and ultimately get dumped when his partner got bored or overwhelmed. But he'd been wrong— Rin hadn't changed or lowered himself to accommodate a new partner. He hadn't become obsessive. He hadn't thrown himself into a relationship, or given too much of himself too fast.

His only crime had been falling for Haru, _really_ falling for him to the point that he was a best friend before he was a lover, and that wasn't something he could have helped. After all, they seemed practically made for one another. All that had happened was that Rin had been subjected to something completely and utterly cruel, so terribly unfair, and so devastatingly _final_.

This wasn't a bad breakup or a lost contact. This was _death_.

Haruka was _gone_ , and he wasn't ever going to come back. The simple act of accepting this, accepting that Rin would never so much as get a chance to say goodbye, was devastating. Worst of all, Sousuke imagined, was the guilt. He would never say it, but Rin _had_ ultimately been the death of Haru— had they not met, Haruka would never have fallen in love and would not have been executed.

Rin already knew this, and it was tearing him apart inside to know that he had, in a way, destroyed the thing he loved most. It was something that would destroy just about anybody.

"I'm s-sorry, Sousuke. Y-You were right. I was stupid, I sh-shouldn't have..." Rin was still sobbing too hard to speak properly.

"No," Sousuke choked. "I was wrong. _This_ is wrong, it's all just... Just _so fucking wrong_ , and he didn't deserve it. Nobody deserves to die for loving somebody. _Nobody_."

Sousuke wasn't sure when _he_ had started to cry, but there was no ignoring it now, and he wiped the hot tears off of his cheekbones.

Somewhere along the line he had grown to care for Haruka, to respect and admire him in a way that was separate from Rin. Haru had a strange charm about him despite his snarky comments and dry attitude, and he represented the kind of childlike wonder Sousuke had thought lost within himself long ago.

 _He missed Haruka_. He wished he'd said something kinder to him, wished he'd known that the day he accepted the bottle containing his note was the last time he would ever see him.

But it was too late now. There was no undoing the past. A part of him wished he'd never followed Rin to that damned cave by the ocean. A larger part of him wished that Rin had never found it.

Both men did nothing but cry for a few minutes. There was no longer any point to keeping their respective walls up. A nurse opened the door at one point, but quickly closed it and left upon seeing them. Sousuke thanked the heavens for her ability to read the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," Rin croaked when he'd recovered enough to breathe. "I know you don't like hospitals."

"Don't worry about that right now," Sousuke retorted. He forced himself to sound annoyed. In reality, he was touched. He felt an enormous wave of relief knowing that Rin remembered, and that he wouldn't ignore him. Not this time.

Another few minutes of silence.

"My dad was right," Sousuke mumbled under his breath.

"Your dad is always right."

"He said blocking things out never helps anybody. 'Least it wasn't me this time."

"So you're crying just because you feel like it?"

"Maybe."

Another couple of minutes, and Sousuke finally found a tissue box for the two of them to share and pulled up the trashcan. Another nurse tried to pop in, this one less able to sense the tension of the room. Sousuke managed to send her away.

When they were alone again, Rin wiggled over in his hospital bed and patted the space beside him. Sousuke grumbled about it, but managed to squeeze in, even if he was shoved into the odd barriers at the side and Rin's hair tickled his neck and his face. It was oddly reminiscent of when they were both little and had to squeeze into one kiddie tent when they went camping, or share one mattress when they had sleepovers.

"...So. Talk to me. How do you feel?" Sousuke asked. He wasn't trying to sound like a cliché therapist, but it was the only thing he could think to ask. Rin huffed out a breath.

"Stupid."

"And why's that?"

Rin looked directly at the ceiling light for a long moment before responding.

"At first I thought it was just because he was a mermaid."

Sousuke blinked at that, not understanding, at first, how this answered his question. He wasn't going to say that, as Rin was likely saying whatever he felt he needed to.

"He'd get mad if he heard you just now," Sousuke chided gently. "He's a merMAN." Rin managed a quiet chuckle and shook his head.

"Fine, right— a merman. ...I thought that I just felt the way that I did because he was a merman, so I sort of dismissed it at first. I thought it would go away once I got used to seeing him. But... Well, it was more than that. I didn't really know him that long, but it felt like we'd _met before_ , somehow. I can't really explain it myself. And..."

Rin trailed off, suddenly wincing in pain. He'd been shot, after all. Sousuke had nearly forgotten that little detail. Rin hissed through his teeth. It seemed he'd forgotten what he was saying.

"...And?" Sousuke prodded. Rin snapped back to attention.

"... _And_ as silly as it sounds, I actually forgot sometimes. Th-That he didn't have any legs, I mean."

"You can't be serious."

"No, really!" Rin perked up a little, and tried scooting over a little more to allow Sousuke room to breathe. "We were talking about swimming this one time, and he said he'd like to see the Olympics. I said I'd take him, and he got all sarcastic with me— asked if I planned on constructing a saltwater tank at the venue for him."

"Jeez."

Rin scoffed, apparently at himself, and then his smile changed. Sousuke recognized the self-deprecating smirk.

"...I really was stupid. I mean... What did I think was gonna come of it? What was I going to do, buy a house and construct a giant fish tank?" Rin laughed, and Sousuke shook his head.

"Maybe you'd just buy a beachfront property, and then he'd move to live in the water there. No one said it was going to be _easy_ , but... When you really love someone, you move mountains if you have to. And that's... That's what he was trying to do."

"...That's unexpectedly mushy of you."

"You've rubbed off on me, I guess." Sousuke paused, taking a moment to groan and cover his face with his hands (or try to, anyway, without jabbing Rin with his elbow). "Anyway, we're both stupid. No need to beat yourself up for it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at how we've been acting. D'ya think Haruka spent his last few days pretending we didn't exist? And we're the ones who put him there, for christ's sake."

"Don't lump yourself in with me. I'm the one who found him."

Rin let out a very long, heavy sigh. He almost looked like he was flattening. Sousuke was amazed at how much smaller and how much younger he suddenly seemed. He was also able to see, while up this close, the dark circles under his red eyes. That, and his eyes were puffy and his face was still streaked with tear-stains.

"We look terrible," Sousuke said. Rin didn't react to that, and instead put the back of his hand on his own forehead, like he did when he had a fever or a migraine.

"...I really messed up this time." Rin's voice came out so quietly that Sousuke barely heard it. It hurt him, how wounded and small he sounded. Sousuke sighed and fidgeted around until he was able to wrap an arm around Rin's shoulders and give him a tight squeeze.

"That's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Rin made some kind of disbelieving sound, something between a scoff and a laugh.

" _Still?_ "

"Still. Really, what else would I do? Where would I go? It's always been the two of us, when you really get down to it."

Rin stared back at him for a moment, not saying anything more. After a long and quiet minute, he sort of shuddered, and then he curled into his friend's— no, his brother's— shoulder.

Here, at least, he was safe, and he wondered what he'd done to deserve this kind of help.

 

* * *

 

Rin shivered. For some strange reason, he felt so terribly cold, and not just on his skin— all the way through him, down to the bone. He wondered if, maybe, it was simply what loss felt like. Like something had been _removed_ from him, something that had stolen all of his warmth away.

He'd been discharged from the hospital after being forced to stay overnight. He'd had Sousuke drive him to the police station to apologize to the captain and to gather his things from his desk. That caused a bit of an uproar— the captain had kept things private, and the sight of Rin emptying his desk made everyone jump to the conclusion that he'd been fired. Sousuke ended up having to explain things in his stead.

" _God_."

Rin swore under his breath as he pulled his blanket tighter around himself. Sousuke had more or less tucked him in when they got home, and was currently out tying up all the loose ends. Rin was now in a blanket cocoon on the sofa, a mug of hot cocoa on the coffee table and a _Studio Ghibli_ movie on the TV.

He and Haruka had never gotten around to watching all of them.

Rin groaned at the thoughts of the merman now invading his head once more. He knew, in all objective ways, that a world in which he had never met Haruka would have been better. He wouldn't be saddled with this pain, reduced to a curled husk of a man who had to be swaddled like a child. He wouldn't have failed his fellow officers or hurt Sousuke.

A world without Haruka, as viewed by any sane man, was a better one.

Even so, when he tried to imagine it, he felt his head shake as if to stave away the thought, felt himself recoil in abject horror. That world was a dark and foreboding nightmare he dared not imagine.

How could a better world be so _empty?_

He couldn't just _rid himself_ of Haruka, and it had been foolish of him to ever think that he could. Haru took up physical space in his heart. He was a lump in his chest, he was a voice in his head, he was a flicker in his vision and a twinge in his hand. He was as tangible and permanent as an organ or limb.

Rin groaned again, this time much louder, and buried his face in his hands.

_What am I supposed to do?_

As he contemplated this, the door opened and shut very quietly. Rin heard Sousuke stumbling about for a moment and couldn't figure out what he was doing. The soft padding of his feet on the floor told Rin that he'd stopped to remove his shoes.

Sousuke had remembered just about everything. Rin didn't like loud noises when he was feeling especially vulnerable.

"...What've you got there?" Sousuke asked carefully. Rin looked down at his own arms. It was clear, even under the blankets, that he was cradling something. He slowly unwrapped himself enough to reveal the glass bottle that he'd been holding against his chest. Sousuke's eyes showed that he recognized it, but chose not to comment right away.

"Anyway," he said after a moment, setting down a few slips of paper. "You're registered to start seeing Dr. Chase again. And don't argue with me on this. You're _going_." Sousuke's voice was very stern, but it wasn't unwarranted. He wasn't about to let Rin fall back to rock bottom again after all of the progress that they'd made.

"...Okay," Rin quietly relented.

"And you should probably get back on the medication, if you're not taking any."

"...I never stopped taking it. ...I just take less, that's all."

"That's... That's good to know. You'll have to fill that out in the paperwork later." Sousuke rattled off a couple more things as they came to him, and then he finished his list of demands and paused to let all of the air out of his chest. He turned to face Rin properly and put a gentle hand on top of his head. "Do you need anything else? Or do you wanna be alone for a little while?"

"...I don't wanna be _alone_ , but I don't feel like talking," Rin murmured. Sousuke nodded as he stood up.

"Got it. I'll make something for dinner, okay?"

Sousuke walked away, and Rin heard him being especially careful with the kitchen drawers. He heard the sound of a manual can-opener being used instead of the electric one. Sousuke was going as far as inconveniencing himself to avoid making any loud noises. After a couple of minutes, Rin was able to tune Sousuke out and focus on the movie and his own thoughts. Now that he'd chosen to let his mind wander there, just about everything was reminding him of Haruka. He didn't know how he'd managed to turn that off for so long.

"I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one," Rin muttered nearly an hour later, when he'd finished his dinner. Sousuke started to show the signs of a knee-jerk response before Rin added "I _will_. I can't see it right now, but I'll get through it. ... _I_ _will_."

"...You don't want to die?" Sousuke asked tentatively, his mouth just barely forcing out the last word. Rin shook his head.

"No. You don't have to worry about that."

Sousuke eventually moved away again to wash the dishes, and when he was alone once more, Rin pulled Haruka's letter out of its bottle and clutched it in trembling hands. He had to fight back tears to read it properly, but Haruka's wishes for him were clear in his final words:

_No matter what happens, you have to keep moving forward. I prayed for the best, hoped that I could see you again. If you're reading this, that surely was not the case. But even so, keep going. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and so you have to promise me that I won't ever be the thing that holds you back— even when I'm gone._

_I love you, and I want nothing but good things for you. Sousuke loves you, even if it it's different from the way that I do, and he wants the same things. There are many people who love you. Even if it's not for you, move forward. Do it for them._

_...And then, promise me that you will be happy again. I want you to love yourself as much as I do. You deserve happiness._

_Farewell, Rin. No matter where I am, I will always love you._

Rin choked down a sob and barely avoided crumpling the letter in his haste to get it back into its bottle. As soon as he had the cork sealed, he clutched the glass to his chest.

He couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel from where he was standing, but he had to believe that it was there. Haruka had wanted that in his last moments. Sousuke _deserved_ that. He owed it to him, and to everyone else, to see this through.

"I'll be okay," Rin whispered to no one in particular, perhaps to Haruka, his voice shaky and hoarse. "...I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'M SORRY (the next chapter will take like another month at this rate. UGH. Finishing up a story this long is hard for me, because by now my brain is already planning out the whole sequel! I work so much slower than I think.)
> 
> It might seem a little weird that Sousuke and Rin are so touchy-feely here, especially since Sousuke doesn't normally react well to sudden affections, but I feel like this is something they only do when they're both feeling really down. It sort of takes them back to when they were little. I know I've had moments like that, where my little sister and I curl up together and laugh and cry, and I am NOT one for hugs or anything. To me, it symbolizes someone being in a very specific place emotionally... I don't have the words to describe it, though. Maybe some of you can relate?
> 
> (I was able to use this chapter as an excuse to get accustomed to writing from Sousuke's point of view. I'll need to get good at it for the sequel!)


	19. Recovery

"Is it difficult to be in here?"

"It's alright."

Sousuke shrugged at Rin's response and looked out at the sea.

The cavern hadn't changed much. It was significantly more empty now, but it remained otherwise unchanged. The pile of clean towels still sat on the driest flat platform, and there was still a cheap cell phone perched on a ledge. There was a pile of sketchbooks and a couple of felt-tipped pens.

"I put the scrapbooks and the camera in my closet, in case you were wondering. Anyone could wander in here. I didn't want them finding that stuff." Sousuke turned to look at Rin. "Which brings me to the question... What do you want to do with everything else?"

Rin didn't respond right away. Sousuke could tell that he was thinking, that he hadn't just ignored the question. He didn't prod Rin to answer quickly.

"I'd like to leave it here, if that's okay," he finally replied, sounding embarrassed. "I know it's kind of silly, but what if he needs this stuff?"

"...He's not going to need it, Rin." Sousuke winced. Haruka didn't need much of anything anymore. Rin's shoulders jerked.

"And I know that! I _know_ that. But... Just let me have this, okay?"

He glared stubbornly at his friend, who sighed and shrugged again.

"Guess it can't hurt. Don't come crying to me if it gets stolen, though."

"Well, nobody else has found this place so far."

"That's true."

Sousuke grunted as he returned to his feet. He'd almost forgotten how cramped it could be in here— standing at his full height, his head almost hit the ceiling in certain spots.

Rin was only a week into his forced vacation. It had taken the entirety of said week for him to work up the nerve to visit this place. Sousuke couldn't blame him for that— every corner of this little space was stuffed full with memories. It was impossible to look at anything in there without being reminded of Haruka.

That said, he hoped this could eventually become a place of comfort for Rin... A place for him to feel close to the one he'd lost.

Sousuke reached out his hand, and after a moment Rin hesitantly took it, using it to pull himself up. Rin winced at the pain in his abdomen. A part of him wanted to stay longer, but Sousuke probably thought he was going to get overwhelmed. There was no harm in trusting his judgement every once in a while. The larger man turned and started to squeeze back though the narrow tunnel.

"How about we stop for some hot dogs?" He offered. Rin laughed.

"Sounds nice."

 

* * *

 

The first month was excruciatingly painful.

Rin spent most of those days just lying on the couch, half-watching something on TV and ignoring most of the concerned phone calls he got. His therapist had upped his dosage of his medication and asked to see him three times a week. The emotional exhaustion left him little energy to do anything else.

But he still had Sousuke.

Sousuke made sure Rin took his pills and saw the doctor, and Sousuke made their meals and did all of the laundry. He would gently prod at Rin every once in a while, asking if he wanted to go to the beach or go get dinner somewhere nice. Rin usually refused, but after the first couple of weeks he started leaving the apartment more. Sousuke didn't try to force him to do anything more than that. _Baby steps_.

What Rin had to learn was that self-care was not selfish. It wasn't wrong of him to take up space, and it wasn't cruel of him to ask for it if he needed it. He learned to do that, sometimes— to tell Sousuke that he needed to be alone for a while. Sousuke never took it personally. If Rin needed space, he gave him space.

Towards the end of the first month, Rin thought he saw rays of it peeking through his vision— the light at the end of the tunnel. He hadn't collapsed from sheer grief yet, and Sousuke hadn't abandoned him yet. Maybe, just maybe, he could do this. He was beginning to see it.

He visited the cavern, this time alone, for the second time (since losing Haruka, that is) at the beginning of the second month. He had left a note explaining his whereabouts, promising that he was okay. He sat down on the rocky floor and picked up one of Haruka's sketchbooks, the one on top of the pile, and started to flip through the pages. He wasn't quite ready— he closed it and ran away, and wouldn't try again for a few more days. The next time, he managed to get through the first of the books.

Haruka really had drawn a lot of pictures of him.

About halfway through that second month, Sousuke got a phone call that he reacted strangely to, and then he suddenly insisted that the two of them go out and get something to eat. Rin had showered and gotten dressed, so he agreed and got quietly into the passenger's seat of the car. He quickly noticed that Sousuke drove by all of the restaurants they frequented. He didn't comment on it.

When they stopped, they pulled into the packed parking lot of a colorful building that Rin thought looked vaguely familiar. As soon as Rin stood in the parking lot, Sousuke tugged on his arm and led him to the front doors, where he pointed out the logo on the glass— _Equality House_. Rin's eyes widened.

"This... This is it?! It's ready?!"

Rin hadn't yet seen the building itself in its completed state, and it was a surreal experience to finally do so. For so long, it had been a theory, a suggestion on a stack of papers and in email chains. Now, it was real. It was a tangible thing that he could touch. He poked at the siding, earning a low chuckle from his friend.

"We can go inside," Sousuke said, opening the door and gesturing for Rin to go ahead. "We're guests of honor."

When he went through the security door and entered the lobby, Rin was greeted with claps and cheers, and saw several familiar faces. It seemed they'd invited everyone who was involved. The banner hung across the top of the room read _grand opening party_ , and there were tables stacked high with food and sodas and sugary treats. Derek stood at the front of the room with Chris by his side, and it seemed Derek's parents had shown up as well.

"It's already finished?!" Rin cried, earning a laugh from the assembled crowd. Sarah nodded.

"We've got permission to open. We've already got applicants, and we start housing people next week." She fumbled around with her briefcase for a moment, and then handed Rin a thin stack of papers. She started to, anyway, and then suddenly withdrew her hand. "The first issue of the newsletter has been printed. I have one for you, if... if you'd _like it_."

Rin appreciated Sarah's maturity. It had probably occurred to her that it wasn't a good idea to shove a paper that read _sexual assault_ in large letters near the top into the hands of someone who had experienced it, at least not without a warning. He took a moment to prepare himself mentally and then reached forward to accept the paper.

The article he had written was shorter than he remembered it being. It had probably felt longer at the time, because every word had an emotional weight to it. The whole thing fit cleanly on the front page. He managed a smile as he skimmed through it. Hopefully it would help somebody. Just one would be enough.

After a few minutes of chatting with everyone, Rin felt his heart grow lighter. He could do it— he could laugh and talk and dance around with other people. He'd been fearful that he'd lost the ability to do that.

Derek took his arm at one point and introduced him to a girl named Amy, a girl who would be the first to officially reside in the building. She was excited to have found a home, and she thanked Rin for all of his work in the project.

"Don't be silly," she argued when Rin insisted that he hadn't done all that much. "You were the inspiration for the whole thing!"

"You are," Derek reminded him. "Don't go selling yourself short. Besides, we'd have never gotten the funding we needed if you hadn't given that speech."

Nagisa and Nitori and Rei had been invited, as they'd all had a role in the commercial ads, and they were all delighted to see Rin. Nitori said that the station seemed like an entirely different place without him around.

"No one can keep up a proper banter with Gomez anymore," he joked. Rin laughed at the thought. Gomez usually came across as a know-it-all, perhaps even arrogant, but in truth, he just had a strange sense of humor. Rin was the only one who knew how to bounce his brand of humor right back at him. Other people were never sure how they should react.

Nagisa, meanwhile, lamented that the commercial footage made him "look chubby", something with which Rei strongly disagreed. Sousuke pointed out that Nagisa was small enough that even "chubby Nagisa" still looked relatively thin. Rei assured Nagisa under his breath, thinking no one else could hear him, that he wouldn't care if Nagisa put on weight anyway.

"It's airing right now?" Rin asked, surprised. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Sure is! The local channels air it in the evening. Try watching the 6-o-clock news."

Rin looked up at Sousuke and grinned.

"I'll have to check it out."

After a couple of hours of fun, people started to disperse. When Rin was left with only the people he'd grown close to, he took a seat in one of the folding chairs and briefly explained his recent whereabouts.

"I've hit a bit of a rough patch lately. It was a, um... I lost a close friend." He was summarizing it as vaguely as possible. His explanation seemed to be enough, though, and he saw everyone's faces turn sympathetic.

"I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you in a while," Nagisa remarked. "Is it someone Rei and I know?"

"You lent us those baby rabbits a while back. They were for his benefit. He was, uh, sick for a while, and didn't really get to go out much," Sousuke supplied. Rin was thankful that Sousuke was a bit quicker on his feet about these things.

"Yeah... Yeah. And when I borrowed Blitz from Captain Mikoshiba, that was for the same purpose. He really liked fuzzy animals."

"So this was a _friend_ ," Nagisa added suddenly. His tone was strange and clipped, and he narrowed his eyes. Rin couldn't meet his gaze.

That one always knew, somehow.

"Yeah. ...A friend," Rin mumbled. Nagisa hummed, and opened his mouth like he wanted to add something, but Sousuke cut him off.

"It's still a fresh wound. Wasn't easy for me, either. So we'd appreciate a bit of understanding right now."

"We understand," Rei replied, shooting Nagisa a warning glare. Nagisa frowned, but eventually nodded. He probably meant well, but Rin wasn't ready to tell them the full truth yet.

He couldn't even be sure that they'd believe it if he did.

Everyone wished him luck, and Derek invited him to come by on move-in day. Rin promised that he would be there as he bid them all farewell. He was quiet on the drive home, and when he got back into the apartment he ambushed Sousuke with another hug. The man had had no choice but to get used to them.

"Thanks for that," Rin laughed. Sousuke clicked his tongue.

"I didn't do much of anything."

The two decided to cook their own dinner of chicken and vegetables, as Rin hadn't wanted to eat too much of the greasy and sugary food at the party, and Sousuke had been afraid to touch it. The food smelled delicious, and Rin eagerly tore into his plate upon sitting. He glanced up at Sousuke.

"How's your dad?" Rin asked. Sousuke paused at that question for the briefest of seconds, and then he managed a smile.

"Better. He's out of the hospital, anyway. They've got him on bedrest at home. Mom says she can hardly keep in him bed... Not that we expected anything different. He's too friggin' stubborn."

"Runs in the family?"

"Shut up."

Sousuke took a few minutes of quiet to eat— he hadn't eaten in a while, so Rin was willing to indulge him that much. When he seemed full enough to think again, he piped up.

"He keeps saying the same thing that I'm supposed to tell you, by the way. I keep forgetting."

"Oh?" Rio perked up. He knew what to expect, by now, when Sousuke quoted his father. As expected, Sousuke furrowed his brow (even further than he normally did), leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, and cleared his throat in a dramatic fashion. When he spoke, his voice came out deeper and more gravelly.

"We can't avoid pain. What we _can_ do is decide what to do with it, so either make art or make a difference."

Rin blinked at nothing, taking a moment to ponder the statement. It was a nice sentiment. Daisuke had a way of doing that. He always knew the right thing to say.

"I'm trying. I think I've made a bit of difference... Maybe I should look into art, in whatever form," he mused. Sousuke nodded.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a talent for writing and public speaking. Even if it's just writing and talking about your experiences, or things that are important to you... You have a way of communicating emotions that really gets through to people. You should explore that."

Rin felt his face redden. Sousuke wasn't one to give a lot of compliments. If he said it, he meant it.

"...I will."

Rin ate the rest of his dinner in silence, as he was too busy thinking about what he should write to maintain any kind of conversation. He decided that he would email Derek about writing some more articles for the newsletter. Sousuke finished his food first, and when he did, he stood up from the table. He started to say something, and then stopped. Rin looked up. It seemed like an unnatural pause.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Sousuke practically snuck up behind his chair to wrap his arms around his front in a quick embrace. He scurried away and shut his bedroom door as soon as Rin started laughing.   
  
Other people often failed to understand Sousuke. Rin understood him enough to make up for the rest of them.

 

* * *

 

Another couple of months passed, and in those months Rin developed a new routine.

Derek responded quickly to Rin's inquiry about the newsletter, and slated him for a regular spot. When Rin didn't have the energy to leave the apartment, he forced himself to write. Even if it was bad, he had to write _something_.

When he did have the energy, he continued running on the beach. When that wasn't enough (his body had begun to crave a good workout), he joined the local community center's swim club. It had been a long time since he'd made time to swim, and now that he had it, he wanted to take advantage of it. The man who acted as both the coach and the lifeguard quickly recognized his talent, and asked him what he was doing in a community center when he should be in an Olympic stadium. Rin could only laugh and say that life had had other plans for him.

Rin learned, from his visits with his therapist, that he was still affected by his father's death and hadn't dealt with it properly. Because he'd been through far worse since then, and because it had been so long ago, he'd assumed it wasn't something he had to work past. He was wrong. Every time he thought he'd faced all of his issues, the therapist would uncover another one.

"I'm a real piece of work," Rin started to say, usually through a laugh.

"Takes one to know one," Sousuke would usually reply. He wasn't wrong— Sousuke had his own faults and coping mechanisms. He was practically incapable of asking for help, and he protected his soft heart with a wall of muscle and a fierce glare.

Rin still wasn't quite ready to face his parents. He wasn't avoiding them— he talked to them regularly on the phone, and sometimes via Skype. But he wanted them to know _everything_ , and he had to prepare himself to divulge that.

He did most of his daily exercise along the beach, like he'd done back then, though he now visited the cave only at night. When he did, he typically sat there for hours, usually singing or talking to himself. He developed a habit of picking up pretty seashells, ones he thought Haruka would have liked, and bringing them into the cave. Haru would have appreciated it— he'd shown Rin all of his favorite treasures, after all.

Rin sometimes, admittedly, visited the cave just to roll over and have a good cry. He wasn't _unhappy_ , not quite, but he would never be the same.

People, when they left, left holes in the heart, holes that festered and bled. Haruka had taken up physical space in Rin's heart and had left a tangible wound when he was gone. Rin had done everything he could to fill that void, and he'd managed to do so for the most part, but the hole was irreversibly shaped like Haruka. Try as he might, nothing would ever be able to fully and completely replace him. It was like jamming the wrong piece into an unfinished gap in a puzzle— it would hold well enough, and perhaps present a clear picture, but it wouldn't be _quite right_.

Every once in a while those little gaps around the wound still hurt, still burned when he thought about what could have been. When that happened, he went swimming, whether in a pool or in the ocean. It had brought him so much joy once, and he felt connected to Haruka somehow when he swam. Maybe there was an even grander ocean on the other side, where Haru could swim wherever and whenever he wanted to and no one could tell him what to do and who to love.

Maybe they'd be together again someday, that is, if humans and merfolk went to the same place. Rin chose to believe that they did. He decided that heaven was an ocean.

Rin looked down at the water as he sat in the cavern one lonely night. Pain is a lot like that, like water, he noticed. It ebbed and flowed. Some days were easy, and other days he still had trouble getting out of bed. He could never predict which it would be. His only option was to press forward no matter what the circumstances. Haruka would have yelled at him if he rolled over and gave up.

The world seemed a little colder without him. Rin found himself looking closely at everything in nature when he had the chance. Maybe he'd see a fairy, or a dryad, or a centaur, even a ghost— anything to convince him that he still lived in the same magical place that Haruka had once occupied. Without him, _mundanity_ had returned, and that was a certain kind of sadness that Rin was certain he'd never recover from.

 _Grief is a funny thing_ , Rin decided. People always spoke about mourning as if it was a process that took a few months and then went away. Now having experienced it for himself, he was certain that it never went away. Not entirely. It was an unavoidable fact of being human— or, well, a sentient semi-humanoid being, as Haruka had been.

Still, it got a bit easier with each passing day. Rin was certain that one day he'd be whole again. Not unchanged, though, and he wouldn't want to be unchanged— he'd simply have to rebuild himself around the loss, accepting what it was and letting go of the questions about what it could have been.

Recovery was a difficult, often grueling, process. But he had done it once before, and he was certain, no matter the odds, that he could do it again.

 

* * *

 

Rin laid on stomach across his mattress, kicking up his feet and resting his head on a crooked elbow. Before him, he'd spread out a collection of scrapbooks. He was going through each one and carefully removing certain photographs, ones that he placed into a separate album. He planned to put them back eventually.

Sousuke had suggested bringing along proof for when he eventually went to talk to his parents. If he were to simply burst into their home and declare mermaids to be real, they'd probably have him sent away somewhere. But if he had enough photo and video evidence and Sousuke's testimony to back him up, they just might believe him.

Rin sighed and closed the scrapbooks and the album, pushing them away from himself and curling up on the sheets. Three months of not working was beginning to weigh on him. He was getting better, but about now was when he was starting to get bored, and having second thoughts about whether he should have ever been a cop in the first place. Which was only natural, he supposed. It hadn't been his first choice.

He didn't like feeling useless. He didn't like Sousuke being the sole breadwinner. It made his fingers itch with the desire to do something, _anything_. He supposed this was better than not wanting to leave his room or the couch— not that he didn't still have those days sometimes.

Just as Rin decided that he would ask Sousuke for a list of chores that he could do for them, he heard his bedroom door creak open, heard the soft padding of shoeless feet on his floor. Sousuke (because of course it was him, who else would it be?) rapped his knuckles against the door, and Rin jolted. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the man enter the apartment.

" _Sorry, I was just thinking,_ " Rin offered as an apology. He winced as soon as the words left his mouth and Sousuke's brow raised slightly.

Though he'd gotten rid of his accent and more or less perfected his English, it was Rin's second language. When he was deep in thought, or when he was by himself, the voice in his head still spoke Japanese. Just now, the words had left his mouth too quickly for him to snap back into English mode and translate them. He suspected, also, that he'd spoken too fast for Sousuke to understand him.

"S-sorry," he amended in English. "What I meant to say was—"

" _You're not thinking in English. Do you want to talk? I'll be right in my room if you need me._ "

Rin stopped in the middle of his attempt at an apology and raised his eyebrows. Despite the delay in his friend's response, Rin was impressed. His syllables had lost their stiffness.

Sousuke had been practicing his Japanese.

" _Don't look at me like I'm some freak. I just thought it might make you more comfortable. You know... If you could use your original language,_ " Sousuke added with a casual shrug.

Rin couldn't find the words to respond for a long moment. He was suddenly hit with the feeling that he was looking at a different person. Even with everything they'd been going through, Sousuke had found time to better himself.

All of his life, Rin has thought of Sousuke as an unshakeable rock, as a protector. This past year has tried to tell him something else about the man, and he was only beginning to understand it now— Sousuke's way of protecting looked, to an outsider, like he absorbed the blows. Like he used the broad width of his frame to hide his loved ones and deflected the damage, never feeling its repurcussions.

That assessment wasn't correct.

What Sousuke did was _suffer mutually_. It was more akin to him stumbling upon someone carrying a heavy burden and taking as much of it for himself as he could, even if it was more than his spine could handle and his legs trembled with the weight of it.

Rin had never stopped to think about just how strong Sousuke actually was. That he could carry all that weight and still stand tall was remarkable, and that he could improve as a human being while doing so was nearly incomprehensible to him. But who, if anyone, was protecting Sousuke?

Rin swore to himself, just then, that he'd someday return the favor. For now, though, he cracked a wry smile in his friend's direction.

" _That's really considerate of you. You don't sound as much like a white guy anymore._ "

Sousuke sneered at him.

" _I resent that._ "

Rin grinned as he was struck with an idea.

" _Dude_ ," he half-shouted. " _Let's watch anime!_ "

" _...Uh, alright,_ " Sousuke tentatively replied. " _What did you want to—_ "

" _BUT there's a catch._ "

" _You're making me nervous... What catch?_ "

" _NO SUBTITLES._ "

The color drained from Sousuke's face, prompting Rin to laugh a haughty and somewhat evil laugh. Sousuke managed to recover after a moment, and he forced a confident expression.

" _No problem,_ " he insisted. It would be a true test of his Japanese, after all.

Sousuke looked a bit like he wanted to change his mind, but it was too late— Rin was already scrolling through his phone and deciding on what to watch.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke parked his car in the lot of the large recreational center and jogged across the asphalt as quickly as he could. He checked his watch again— he was running late. He was almost never late for anything. This was because he usually left very early to compensate for his complete inability to tell directions. This time, he'd failed to do so. He was sure to get an earful.

"Hey, man."

To his surprise, Rin offered a casual greeting in lieu of a scolding. He was standing at the edge of a large pool and drying his mop of burgundy-red hair. Sousuke was suddenly reminded of high school, seeing him in his long-legged athletic swimsuit with a pair of goggles around his neck. Thankfully, there were no bullies this time.

"Seriously, convince this one to go pro," a somewhat familiar voice called out. Sousuke turned and recognized the center's part-time 'coach', the one with the odd half-shaved haircut whose name he couldn't place. Rin laughed and told him to shut up.

"Having fun?" Sousuke asked when Rin had finished drying off. Rin grinned and took a proud and confident stance.

"Yeah, you bet! It's been _ages_ since I raced anyone in one of these things," he said, gesturing at the pool behind him with his shoulder. It was divided into proper lanes.

"We should race sometime, just for old times' sake," Sousuke offered. Rin beamed at the suggestion. When Haruka had been in their lives, he'd constantly tried to get the two of them in the water.

"I'll destroy you."

Sousuke didn't bother responding to the taunt. He chose instead to check his watch again. Rin's face twisted, as if Sousuke's action reminded him of what the rest of their day would entail and his nervousness had swum back up.

"So we've got about three hours to kill... I'll take you home to get dressed, and then we can get something to eat on the way there. We're just stopping by for snacks and games, after all. I can't draw on an empty stomach." It seemed Sousuke had assumed they'd be playing Pictionary. Rin chuckled.

"You can't draw at all," he teased.

"Shut up."

Sousuke tossed something shiny at Rin, which he just barely managed to catch. He looked down at the object. Car keys. He looked quizzically at Sousuke.

"Your break's gonna be over before you know it," Sousuke explained. "Don't start expecting me to drive you everywhere."

Rin smiled. It was Sousuke's gruff way of saying that it concerned him that Rin hadn't driven the car in months.

"Okay," Rin hesitantly agreed. "I can drive. Just let me change and get my stuff from the locker room."

Sousuke casually followed Rin to the locker room, where he chatted with a couple of the other swimmers and the coach. Apparently everyone wanted Rin to join their competitive team, but he couldn't go making those kinds of commitments right now.

When he'd redressed himself and gotten his duffel bag, Rin drove the two of them to the apartment (something he managed without much issue), where he properly dried his hair and put on something more appropriate for the occasion. Sousuke tried not to snicker at his charcoal-gray skinny jeans and graphic tee paired with a too-big black hoodie and red high-top sneakers. His clothes were always a bit too _Japanese street fashion_ for Sousuke's taste. Sousuke mostly stuck to polo shirts and jersey knits.

Sousuke agreed to make the drive to Rin's parent's house. They made it all the way to the restaurant they decided to grab dinner at before Sousuke finally asked the question.

"Nervous?"

Rin paused halfway through a bite of tempura. He shrugged, but the stiffness of the movement betrayed its dishonesty.

"I-I guess. I'm just worried they won't believe me."

"But you have everything you need, right?"

Rin looked up, like he did when recalling images, and then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got everything."

"Good. Don't worry, I'll back you up. I moved some things over that I had on my phone, too. I usually keep 'em in one of those photo vault apps."

"That's smart."

Rin returned his attention to his food, and found that he couldn't finish all of it. Which was a clear indication that the was nervous, as Rin was _never_ one to turn down good tempura. Sousuke finished his hibachi-fried shrimp (he didn't need all of the batter that tempura had) and paid their bill, and then he guided his friend back to their car, where he made sure once more that Rin was okay before allowing him to drive away.

The trek to the house passed too quickly, and Rin feared he hadn't had enough time to work up his nerve. Sousuke reminded him that he didn't have to spring the information right away, that it would make more sense for him to get settled in and have a snack first. That made him relax a bit.

Rin tapped his knuckles against the door, and only a couple of seconds passed before his mother threw it open. She didn't waste time with typical greetings. Instead, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Rin as tight as they would go. Another moment, and he felt her arms joined by another pair that he knew belonged to his father. He could imagine Sousuke standing awkwardly behind the trio and scratching the back of his neck.

Russell was the first to let go. He laughed at Sousuke.

"Well don't just stand there, big guy! C'mere!"

Lori released her son at that and extended her arms, pouting her lip at Sousuke. He grumbled, but nevertheless trudged forward far enough for them to embrace him. Rin joined the hug from the side, prompting Sousuke to groan something he couldn't quite hear.

Eventually everyone let go, and at that point the officers were invited into the home, where they took their seats in the living room. Lori scurried to the kitchen and returned with a platter full of crackers and pepperoni and slices of meat and cheese. Sousuke didn't waste any time in making himself a cracker sandwich.

"There's sodas and lemonade and tea, too, if anyone's thirsty."

"You got water?" Sousuke asked. Lori smiled.

"We have that, too. I'll be right back with your water and a tea for Rin." Lori knew, already, that lemonade wasn't Rin's favorite. It was too sweet.

As Sousuke had guessed, Lori and Russell had decided that they wanted to play Pictionary again. Rin could understand why. Watching Sousuke attempt to draw was always entertaining. Rin allowed a few rounds of the game, and then the four of them sat around talking and eating cracker sandwiches for a while.

"I'll go and refill the drinks," Lori offered. As soon as she was gone, and Russell had stood to clear the empty snack tray from the table, Rin glanced at Sousuke. Sousuke nodded, and Rin picked his bag up from the floor and cradled it in his lap.

It felt like it took ages for his parents to return. Rin inhaled a long, deep breath until his lungs were full to bursting. He fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, and Sousuke gently patted his shoulder. Lori finally returned to the living room with a refilled water bottle and several glasses and slid them onto the coffee table. Only a moment passed before she noticed the bag in Rin's lap.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Lori asked, instantly changing her demeanor. Her tone was gentle and soothing. She could see nervousness in her son's hands, could see the emotional weight of the object in the way he bit his lip.

"...I haven't told you and dad about something," Rin began. Russell, who'd followed behind Lori, heard this and took it as a cue to sit down beside his wife. He already looked anxious— the last time Rin had sat them down like this, the information he'd relayed had been... _less than pleasant_.

"Yes? You can tell us anything you need to," Lori said quietly. Russell put a comforting hand on her leg. Rin looked over at Sousuke again, as if silently asking for permission to flee— permission that he was denied.

"I'm... Not sure if you'll believe me or not," Rin mumbled. He shook his head and took another breath, willing himself to speak louder. "You'll probably think I'm crazy. That's why I brought Sousuke. ...For backup. That, and I have evidence."

"Well, go ahead, then... Show us."

At Russell's request, Rin opened his bag and pulled out the photo album he had spent the last week putting together. He held it for a moment, afraid to set it down. This was a big, _big_ revelation, an enormous step forward. His parents deserved to know— _needed_ to know— but he couldn't think of where to begin. How was he supposed to phrase it? Was he supposed to just come right out and say "I fell in love with a merman"?

He decided to let the photos do most of the talking for him. He more or less dropped the book on the table, and then he averted his parents' eyes by looking at Sousuke. Sousuke was pulling out his tablet, where he'd compiled all of their video evidence— various photos from both of their phones, and the transferred-over contents of the "documentary" DVD they'd filmed.

"...What _is_ this?" Lori said, mostly to herself. Russell seemed to be peeking at the album that she held in her hands. Rin could only guess, though. He still couldn't bear to look at them.

"It's, uh... Exactly what it looks like," Sousuke replied. Rin shot him a glare.

"He's not an _it_."

"That's not what I meant!"

"No, seriously, what is this?!" Russell interrupted. Rin sighed and stood, moving to stand near the couch. His parents moved apart, making room for Rin in between them. He held the album, and allowed each of them to look at it over his shoulders. His eyes immediately focused on a particular picture, an especially pretty one that he'd taken of Haruka in which one could clearly see his big blue eyes and his long, shiny tail.

"That," he said softly, pointing at the figure in the photograph, "is Haruka."

"And _Haruka_ is...?"

"A merman. Or... He _was_ , anyway. _Now_... Now he's sea foam, I suppose."

"He _did_ say that's what happens," Sousuke muttered.

It took a long while to convince Russell and Lori that Rin wasn't joking, and that it wasn't a prank. Sousuke had to show them all of his video evidence, and convince them that he had nothing to gain by lying to them. Rin showed them all of his photos, including the ones Haru had taken of his own home and of the castle, and told them all of the things Haru had shown him.

When at last they understood that he was serious, Rin explained what had happened, and, finally, handed his mother a certain glass bottle with a letter inside. As soon as she'd finished reading it, she cried.

"Come on, now, don't do that. You're gonna make _me_ cry." Rin took the letter from her and allowed Russell to look it over. His reaction was more one of shock and sympathy.

Lori took a while to calm down. As soon as she had, she sounded angry.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?! This has been going on for a _year?!_ "

"Haruka said it was dangerous! He didn't want too many people knowing about him, just in case somebody went to the press or something."

"But you _know_ we wouldn't do that," Lori argued. She sighed. "Can't say I'm too surprised. I remember when you used to refuse to get out of the water because you wanted to turn into a merman."

Russell laughed as he recalled that memory. Then, his expression turned serious.

"But really, son... You should've said something sooner. Losing a loved one is always difficult. We've been worried sick these past couple of months, you know?"

Rin averted his father's eyes. He was suddenly very aware of the now mostly-healed stitches in his abdomen and shoulder and hip, reminders of the bullets he'd taken as a result of his denial. He'd gotten lucky in avoiding any serious organ or bone damage, but the wounds still hurt occasionally, and physical therapy had been a _nightmare_ at first. Rin's parents had probably spent nights lying awake and wondering if he was okay, seeing as he hadn't been able to tell them much himself.

"...I'm sorry. It was too hard to talk about," Rin choked. Russell squeezed his shoulder apologetically.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. A great weight had been lifted from his spirit, and now he had more help in carrying his burden. He should've known that his parents wouldn't try to hold his grief against him.

"Do your parents know?" Lori eventually asked Sousuke. He looked caught off-guard at having been suddenly dragged back into the conversation.

"Uh, mine? Um... Well, they've got a lot on their plate right now, so I haven't gotten around to it. Shouldn't be as hard to convince them, though. My dad knows I don't joke around about that stuff, and I'm pretty sure my mom already believes in mermaids."

Rin nearly choked on his tea.

" _Does she?!_ " he asked incredulously. Sousuke shrugged.

"Probably. She grew up with really old-fashioned parents in some little fishing town. One of those towns where they still have shrines, and they still throw festivals for blessings from the gods, and they teach their kids about _oni_ and _kappa_ and all that. You said your town was like that, right?"

Sousuke was talking to Rin, now, so he ignored Lori saying " _kappa...?_ " under her breath. Rin looked up as he recalled the memory of the Japanese home that he'd left behind as a child.

"It wasn't _super_ old-fashioned, and not all of it was as undeveloped as where I lived, but there was a lot of tradition there. We had a summer festival every year, and there were definitely some local legends about ghosts," Rin remembered aloud. He grinned suddenly. "A _kappa_ is a river monster, mom. It's... kind of like a turtle man? They eat people if you're not careful. It's mostly an excuse to keep kids from playing in the water by themselves."

"I haven't seen Daisuke and Aiko in ages," Russell said, ignoring all the talk of mythology. "I miss when we all used to get together. I don't get enough excuses to talk about my son anymore."

"Well, my dad's on the road to feeling better. Maybe you should call him up and ask about going fishing," Sousuke replied. Rin's grin turned wolfish, and he raised an eyebrow at Sousuke.

"Speaking of which, how did your little fishing trip go?"

Sousuke blushed. He was constantly getting teased at work for spending so much time with his parents lately. He didn't need it from Rin, too.

"I-it was okay. Anyway..."

Sousuke tried to change the subject. Rin looked around the room, saw his parents laughing at Sousuke's embarrassment, and felt some of his worries melt away.

When he was in elementary school, some of the other kids had picked on him for being adopted. They'd say things like "they're not your _real_ parents". At the time, those words had hurt. As he'd gotten older, Rin's understanding of the word _family_ had changed.

A family was about a lot more than blood.

 

* * *

 

Rin slowed to a walk and looked out at the moon. It was nearly full, and cast a glorious reflection upon the still waters.

Sousuke would worry if he knew Rin was out this late, on the beach all by himself. He'd been unable to sleep, and so he had crept out of the apartment and wandered all the way out here. It seemed no one else was around. It was nice, the way the beach seemed to belong to him and only him.

He would have to go back to work soon.

The date loomed ever closer on his calendar and in his phone. He wondered what had changed about the station since he had last set foot in there. Were there new recruits for him to meet? Had some of his coworkers moved on to bigger things, or simply transferred to other departments?

Would Captain Mikoshiba ever forgive him for breaking his trust?

Rin shuddered. That was easily the thing that hurt the most when he thought about work— the fact that he'd let the Captain down. Seijuro had taken a chance on him, even against the advice of others. To imagine that the man felt he'd made a mistake in doing so hurt Rin more than he could describe.

That was probably why he'd been unable to sleep. He'd seen a German Shepherd earlier, and it reminded him of the Captain.

Rin was suddenly beckoned forward by the water. He took off his shoes and his socks and rolled up his pants, and then he waded into the cool ocean. He felt, just then, the first drop of water on his face that signaled that he was crying. Nothing new, but not exactly welcome. He hadn't felt this guilty in a while. He couldn't help but wonder if he was really ready to return to work.

Rin tried to take another step forward, but winced as his foot grazed something sharp and oddly-shaped. He reached into the waves and pulled out the offending object— a beautiful little conch shell. He smiled at it.

"Haruka would love this one."

Rin followed the instinct, choosing to believe that the shell was a sign, and returned to his familiar seaside cavern. He sobbed as he sat on the ground, unfolding a sketchbook in his lap. He wasn't afraid of being heard by anyone.

He started to flip through the pages of the last book Haru had filled out. He still hadn't gotten around to looking at this one. It had felt too much like a final chapter. Sousuke appeared more frequently in the pages here, as well as the occasional drawing of Makoto. These drawings differed from Haruka's earlier sketches of a smiling and confident man. The price depicted here was sad and tired. Rin wondered if that was a reality, or if it had been influenced by the heaviness in Haru's heart in those last days.

Rin turned to the last page. Haruka had drawn Rin on the back of Athena, his smile absolutely radiant. Rin felt his own lips curl upwards as he recalled the exhilaration of that day, one that now felt like it had occurred centuries ago. He closed the book and sobbed into his hand.

He always felt, when he came here, like Haruka was trying to tell him something. The message was clearer this time than ever before. Rin was fretting about whether or not the Captain would forgive him. Haruka had forgiven him, even knowing that Rin would be the death of him.

If Haruka could do that, Rin was certain that the merman would have wanted him to forgive himself.

Rin took a moment more to recover, as best he could, from his tears before standing. He placed the latest of the seashells that he'd found on top of the stack of skethbooks. Then, he did what he always did before leaving the cave— he kissed his own hand, knelt down, and gently pressed his fingers to the top of the sketchbooks.

" _I still love you,_ " he croaked.

No one was around to hear him.

He said it anyway. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Rin swam at the rec center, Sousuke accompanied him.

It was a good old-fashioned race, like the ones they'd had in high school. The rest of the swim club had placed bets on who would win. Rin barely managed his victory, even now that Sousuke's shoulder no longer allowed him to use his preferred butterfly stroke. Sousuke pointed out that Rin was still a bit sore from his bullet wounds, making them about evenly matched. Sousuke laughed at all of the people exchanging their bets of dollar bills before taking a towel to his hair.

"Let's go get dressed, alright? My parents are excited to see you. I wouldn't want to keep 'em waiting too long."

Rin smiled and shook his head.

"You go ahead. I have to talk to the coach real quick... Wanna thank him for all of his help. I'll be out of here before he knows it."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. He'd nearly forgotten. How quickly time flew.

"Barely over a month until you go back to work, huh? Are you excited?"

"As excited as I am nervous," Rin admitted. He laughed anxiously. He was afraid that he'd be unable to win the Captain's trust back. Sousuke, fully aware of this, nodded and ruffled Rin's hair.

"Alright. I'll go change, you talk to the coach."

Sousuke chatted with the other swimmers in the locker room, all of whom were curious about why he'd quit swimming, as he changed and dried himself off. He eventually went to sit on the bench outside while he waited, and shot Rin a text explaining where he was. There was a cool breeze in the air that helped him wind back down from the intensity of racing.

Daisuke was feeling much better than he had a few months ago. He'd gotten the okay from the doctors to be up and about, and he was taking full advantage. Sousuke and Rin had been invited to spend the day on his boat. Rin had never been fishing before, and he was excited to try something new. That, and Aiko had always been unusually fond of him, and was just _itching_ to see him.

Ten minutes passed. Rin appeared before Sousuke without a word, still looking somewhat nervous. Sousuke looked over his outfit, one that was relatively subdued for Rin, and immediately took notice of the shark-tooth necklace that he wore. He recognized the beads of sea glass.

"...Nice necklace," Sousuke commented. Rin's hand shot up to touch it, like he'd forgotten it was there. He smiled, a sad kind of smile.

"Yeah."

The road to Sousuke's parents' house was so long that they opted to take the bus instead of driving. The first half hour of traveling was done in silence, until suddenly Rin tapped Sousuke on the shoulder. The larger man pulled out his headphones and turned to look at him. It was clear that Rin had spent most of the ride thinking.

"...Seriously, _thank you_ ," he said out of nowhere. "Most people wouldn't have stuck with me the first time, much less the second. You're an incredible friend."

Sousuke sputtered for a moment, unable to place his words. That earned a very slight smile from Rin, one only visible in the corner of his mouth. The man would never recover from his awkwardness about receiving compliments. Rin wondered how he'd ever managed to hold onto a girlfriend for more than a month.

"Of course I didn't just _leave_. What kind of asshole abandons his brother?"

Sousuke said it with a shrug, like it was the most casual admission in the world. Rin smiled and buried his head in Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke groaned. Rin nuzzled in further like he had no intention of moving for the rest of the ride.

"I think I'll take a nap," he teased.

"You're gonna give people the wrong idea."

"Don't care."

"The guy across the aisle is staring."

"Who gives a shit?"

Sousuke glanced over at the man across the aisle, who was saying something to the woman next to him. He let out a little chuckle just before switching languages.

" _Oh, okay, never mind. He thinks you're my little brother. I mean, I DID kind of say so._ " Sousuke couldn't help but laugh. No one had made that assumption in a while. Rin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but took it as an invitation to leave his head exactly where it was.

" _We don't look **anything** alike!!_ "

" _Nah, man, we're both Asians._ "

" _So?!_ "

" _So we all look the same, right?_ "

" _Oh, yeah, we totally look the same. Except for build, and height, and skin tone, and nose shape, and jawline, and brow structure, and hair color, and eye color, we look exactly the same._ "

" _The squinty eyes are all that really matters, Rin._ "

Rin fell into a fit of giggles that broke off into a yawn. He really was tired. Sousuke smiled down at him.

He supposed there really wasn't any harm in letting him take a little nap.

As Sousuke had suspected, Rin wasn't patient enough to really enjoy fishing. He was a man of action, someone who craved adventure and adrenaline. Men like Daisuke and Sousuke needed the calm every once in a while. But not all was lost— Daisuke caught a beautiful tuna that he cooked them all for dinner, while Aiko baked one of her locally famous pies for dessert.

Rin noticed that Daisuke looked different. The man had been stubborn about denying his age, and had dyed his hair for many years. He was just now allowing it to grey, and it was grey enough that it looked white in certain places. He looked thinner, and he appeared to walk with a limp. If this was what he looked like when he was healthy and in good spirits, Rin didn't want to imagine what he'd looked like before.

Aiko, on the other hand, was some kind of immortal. She looked almost exactly the same as she had when Rin had met her over a decade ago. Her hair was still jet-black and stick-straight, and she'd retained her wiry figure. Rin always laughed at the difference in size between her and her son.

Aiko fussed over Rin for a while, cooing things at him in Japanese, before allowing the two of them to head back home. It was late by then. Both men passed out on the bus, and a kind passenger in the seat behind them shook them awake at a stop near their home— had it not been for her, they might have ended up the next city over.

"It'll be nice to get back to work," Rin yawned as he closed the apartment door behind them. "As much fun as it is to waste all my time fishing and swimming, I'm getting bored."

Sousuke laughed.

"Wish I had that problem," he teased. Rin snorted.

"No you don't! You're obsessed with your job!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sousuke checked his watch, confirming that it was, in fact, past eleven, and then he jostled Rin by the shoulder.

"It's late. Go to bed."

"After you," Rin said mockingly, though he did so about halfway through walking to his bedroom door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, offering up a hopeful smile. Sousuke sighed, but opened his arms.

"C'mere."

Rin dove in gratefully for his evening hug, squeezed tight, and then went to sleep. For the first time in months, he managed to do so without any unpleasant thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke nearly crushed his phone in his rage.

It was what normally would have been a lazy afternoon. Rin was taking a much-needed nap, and Sousuke didn't really have any work to do. It should have been quiet and peaceful.

But for the past hour or so, his phone had been vibrating occasionally. It wouldn't have normally been a big deal, but the texts were coming from a number they shouldn't have.

It was Haruka's phone, his number (why hadn't he deleted it, anyway?), and all of the texts... Well, they weren't really _messages_. They were mostly jumbles of letters and numbers with only the occasional word, usually "please".

He glared at the screen as he received another text, and this time it was a clear message. "Help".

Did someone out there think it was funny? Did they think it was _funny_ to play with his fragile hopes, to make him think for the briefest of moments that Haruka had somehow survived? It had been _months_. He wasn't coming back. It was impossible.

He was _dead_. Gone. Forever.

Sousuke made up his mind to go to the cave and remove Haru's phone. Surely some punk kids had found it and were having a blast making fun of him. That was _Haruka's place_. No one else belonged there. He'd tell them off, and then he'd scare them away and gather up Haruka's belongings and take them home. Rin had asked him to leave those things there, but this was different. He would simply have to try and understand.

Sousuke made his way to the cave as quickly as he could. People parted like the Red Sea to make room for him— he must have been emitting a frightening aura. He didn't bother trying to hide his scowl. He didn't like feeling like he was being toyed with. He was someone who needed to be in control at all times.

He stomped through the cavern after briefly making sure no one could see him do so, and he squeezed his way through the tunnel. It was a tighter fit than he remembered. Maybe he'd gotten bulkier since his last visit several months ago.

As soon as he was free of the confines of rock against his sides and shoulders, as soon as he felt cool air against his face and heard the gentle trickling of lapping ocean water and a little waterfall, Sousuke straightened his body out and stood tall. He was ready to yell at whoever was pulling this prank on him. He heard the cell phone clatter to the ground, followed by a strangled gasp.

Sousuke stared, completely blank-faced, for several seconds, perhaps over a minute. He couldn't form words. It was like his brain couldn't process what his eyes were telling him to be true. He felt his mouth fall open.

It felt as though the entire ocean was rushing loudly in his ears, and he grabbed the nearest stalagmite to keep himself upright. He tried to speak, but his throat was clenched tight and allowed no intake of air. Had he forgotten to breathe all this time?

Finally, a break in the silence.

"S... Sou... suke...?"

A loud cough, one that sounded bloody.

"...Where?" Sousuke finally managed to whisper. His tone was one of indignation.

The 'intruder' did not answer him, only managed to glance somewhat in his direction. He seemed so completely _out of it_. Sousuke swallowed once, hard, to rid his throat of the lump that was quickly rising. He was already annoyed with himself for the burn in his eyes and the sting in his throat.

"Where," he began again, his voice cracking. "Where... _Where the hell have you been, Haruka?!_ "

The tears spilled over before he could stop them, and he fell to his knees before the bloodied body of the friend he'd thought he'd lost. Haruka's eyes, though they were still clouded and unfocused, widened. It seemed that he still couldn't speak.

Haruka looked different.

His skin was all one color, lacking its previous tint of blue at the joints or the hint of scales scattered around his sides. His neck no longer had the faint slits that indicated his gills, his fingernails were clear, and the fingers themselves were no longer webbed. His lower half was caked in many spots with what Sousuke assumed was dried blood.

Most noticeably, Haruka was completely naked. He'd _always_ been naked, technically speaking, but it actually _meant something_ now that he had a midsection and legs.

...Legs.

Haruka had _legs_.

Haruka was _alive_ , and he had _legs_.

Sousuke started laughing hysterically through his tears, so hard that it hurt his lungs and his stomach, and Haru was still too dazed to show much of a reaction to it.

" _You sneaky son of a bitch_. You pulled an Ariel. You _actually, literally pulled an Ariel_."

Haru coughed again. It sounded like something was lodged in his throat, and he trembled every few seconds.

"...Still don't... know what... that means," the former merman croaked.

Sousuke shook his head to focus himself and pulled closer to Haru to inspect him, to try and figure out where all the blood had come from. He didn't appear to have any open wounds, and the dark color told him the bleeding had stopped a while ago. He'd been receiving text messages for a while, after all.

"Okay, talk to me. Tell me, why are you all bloody? How did this happen?"

"...Tail split... in two. Blood... stopped."

"Alright, so you should be fine, then, right?! Wait till I tell Rin—"

" _No!_ " Haruka interrupted, his voice as forceful as he could manage in his weakened state. "Don't... Not yet."

"...Why not?"

Haru paused to cough, and there was _definitely_ blood, and what looked to be some kind of tissue, this time. He desperately needed medical attention.

"...Don't want him... to see me... like this. ...Help. Get me... help. Make me... a human. And then... then, I... will see Rin."

 _Make him a human. Get him help_. That meant medical attention and some kind of records, legal documents to give him a last name and a date of birth and whatever else he would need. He knew how to get his hands on the latter, though he'd never admit it to his boss. Medical attention... That would be harder. Who could watch over and care for Haru while he got all of this sorted out?

_Who could he trust?_

After a moment of panicked thought, Sousuke knew exactly who to call, and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He thought to shove Haruka's underwater camera into his pocket, the one that Rin had apparently put back by himself, because he knew he'd need proof of some kind that he wasn't crazy. He heard a click and started talking before the other person could manage a 'hello'.

"Rei, I need you to come to the beach near my place _now_. Don't ask any questions, just get over here. Bring blankets and a spare set of clothes and a medical kit and _for the love of god_ , don't tell Nagisa or Rin."

Nagisa, of course, would find out soon enough, but he'd overwhelm Haru in his current weak state. Rei took a moment to mentally process Sousuke's words before responding.

"I— okay, fine, but I'll need you to fill me in later. You sound very worried. Where should I meet you?"

"Y'know that bench on the cliff? Get your car as close to that cliff as you can and honk when ya get there. Thanks, Rei."

He hung up without waiting for further comment and returned his attention to Haru. He spent the next several minutes drying and cleaning Haru off with the towels and trying to keep him awake, asking him questions that he couldn't seem to answer. He heard Rei honk outside, and he covered Haru up as best he could with the remaining dry towels, throwing the wet and bloodied ones over his shoulder. He'd wash them at Rei's place.

As Sousuke stood to carry him out of the cave, he heard Haru sob, and looked at him with wide eyes. His face was twisted with sadness, with some kind of painful regret. Sousuke sighed.

"Haruka, you have to tell me. How did you get like this?" Sousuke asked.

Haruka only managed to choke out one word, a name, before he lost consciousness, and somehow it contained all of his sorrow.

" _Makoto_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARU'S BACK BITCHEEEEES I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A HAPPY ENDING
> 
> Also, the return of the cliffhanger. What did Makoto do now?! (Dear god writing that entire Haru-less chapter killed me)
> 
> For those who think Rin's reaction is a bit odd: I didn't want to write an unhealthy sort of thing where Rin literally can't live without Haru and doesn't move forward with his life at all, but he did love him an awful lot (love of his life), and losing people never really goes away. We never move on, we move forward.
> 
> Stay tuned for the finale! I've got such mixed emotions about concluding this story... It's so special to me, and I've never been able to finish the projects I start!


	20. At Last

"Sousuke, you're insane. I don't care how many pictures you show me— I simply refuse to believe in something so scientifically unsound!"

Rei laughed his haughty and obnoxious laugh. Sousuke groaned, taking a moment to slap his hands against his face and squeeze at the bridge of his nose, before throwing his arms up in a mock surrender.

"Fine, don't believe me." Sousuke's face darkened as his eyes flickered about the townhouse, skimming over the body of his friend lying unconscious on the sofa and instead coming to rest on the closed door at the end of the hall. " _You_ won't, but I know someone else who will."

Rei stopped laughing, a sound akin to a sudden choke, and jolted in place, his expression somewhere between anger and fear.

" _You wouldn't_."

Sousuke made a point to look Rei directly in the eye before huffing in a deep breath.

"NAGI—"

" _Shuuuush!_ " Rei ran forward and cut Sousuke off by forcing a hand over his mouth. He tugged the bigger man down to his level. "Alright, fine, I'll look after him. I still think you're crazy, but I'll take care of him, alright?!"

"That's all I wanted to hear," Sousuke said, his voice still muffled by Rei's hand.

It was dark outside, as it was quite late at night. Sousuke guessed that it was technically morning by now. The sun had been setting when Rei arrived at the beach, and they'd stopped by the hospital first to make sure Haruka didn't have anything that needed immediate attention. Rei had performed a number of tests and done some preliminary x-rays, and he'd found that Haruka seemed to be okay. He'd lost a lot of blood, and was simply fatigued.

"With proper monitoring and a stable diet, he should be fine within a few days", Rei had assured Sousuke. Sousuke had taken that as an invitation to explain Haruka's _true_ plight. Surely adjusting to a new body was a painful and tiring experience. He needed physical therapy to help him learn to use his new legs.

That was when Rei had started insisting that Sousuke was delusional. They'd bickered the whole drive to Rei's home, even as Rei made room for Sousuke to carry Haruka in through the front door. He'd laid him carefully across the couch cushions and draped a blanket over him just to return to the argument a moment later.

Rei, defeated, sighed as he sat down near Haruka's feet.

"I'd think if you were _that_ concerned, you'd want him to sleep in the hospital."

"He doesn't have a legal identify, for one thing," Sousuke argued. "And I don't want him getting overwhelmed. Going from a cave in the ocean to a modern hospital would be a pretty jarring change. Nagisa's a handful, but at least your home life is relatively peaceful."

Rei groaned and palmed his face so hard that he momentarily knocked his glasses out of place.

"You're still on about that?!"

"I'm not _on about_ anything, and I already told you you don't have to believe me. I know what he is. Or, well, _was_."

Before Rei could offer a retort, Sousuke heard a quiet and pained whimper. He put up a hand to quiet Rei and rushed to kneel down beside his injured friend.

"Are you awake, Haruka? It's me, Sousuke. You're in a safe place now. Our friend Rei is going to take good care of you, and he has a very nice partner."

"I _am_ nice."

The intruding voice was so unexpected, particularly because he had somehow gotten so close that Sousuke felt breath on the back of his neck, that Sousuke would have thought he'd just had a heart attack. Rei looked like he probably had.

" _Nagisa!_ What are you doing out of bed?!" Rei choked. Nagisa snorted and rolled his eyes as he sat down on the floor beside Sousuke. He was now the one nearest Haruka's face.

" _What_ , like you guys are sooooo subtle and secretive? I heard you bickering about a guy on our couch. And, I mean, I obviously had to see what _that's_ all about." Nagisa smiled and giggled as he moved closer to the half-conscious figure. He lifted a hand and poked at Haru's hair. "Anyway, I don't mind taking care of somebody. If you're asking, it's obviously important."

Sousuke looked Nagisa dead in the eye.

"This is the _friend_ that Rin thought he'd lost."

Nagisa's eyes widened with understanding before they flickered back to Haru's face. His amazement lasted only a second. He wrinkled his nose.

"First order of business for this guy is a _thorough_ deep conditioning treatment. I mean, what has he been washing his hair with?!"

" _Salt water,_ " Sousuke said emphatically, glaring up at Rei. "But then, his hair wasn't like that before— the texture was different, and it wasn't dry. A lot about Haruka has changed since I last saw him." Nagisa turned to blink in confusion at Sousuke. Rei shook his head. Sousuke ignored him. "Haruka used to be a merman. I have pictures and everything."

Nagisa apparently didn't have to see the pictures to be convinced. He jumped up from the ground and started hopping in place, hollering at the top of his lungs while Rei begged him to be quiet and Sousuke retrieved the camera with all the photos. He shoved it into Nagisa's hand and laughed as he told him to calm down.

The noise was what finally woke Haru.

"...Sou...? Where am I...?"

Sousuke returned to his spot beside Haru and gently patted his head. His hair really _was_ dry. It felt like straw.

"Do you remember Nagisa and Rei?"

"...Yes."

"Okay, good. Rei is a good doctor. You're at his house, and he and Nagisa are going to look after you until you're well enough to see Rin. Do you understand?"

"...I do."

Haru's eyes opened, and while they were still dull, they weren't as hazy. It seemed that he could focus on things, even if the overhead light made him squint. He removed his blanket, put a hand to his own forehead, and took a long, shaky breath, tentatively stretching out his new legs and wincing at the pain there. He watched his own toes as he cautiously wiggled them around.

"See, Rei? He doesn't know how to use them!" Nagisa declared, patting one of Haru's legs. Haru reflexively moved the leg away and hissed through his teeth at the effort it took. Sousuke gave him an apologetic pat on the head.

"...Can you stand?" Rei asked. Haru's expression turned thoughtful, and then he gestured at Sousuke.

"Help me... sit up."

Sousuke stood, obliging Haru and helping pull him upright on the sofa. Haru took hold of his hands and used them to pull himself up onto his feet. He cried out in pain as his legs wobbled and buckled beneath him. Sousuke held onto him, trying to keep him from falling down. It was clear after only a minute that it was too soon for him to be walking. Sousuke picked him up and laid him back down on the couch, ordering him to stay there and rest. He looked at Rei.

"Well?"

Rei shrugged, looking guiltily at the nearest wall.

"Seems he really can't use his legs just yet. _Whatever he is,_ he'll need physical therapy."

"Can you do that?"

"I know enough. Besides, Nagisa and I were both athletes up through college, remember? We know plenty of stretches and exercises."

Sousuke nodded and returned his attention to Haru. Haru was curled up in the center of the long couch, so Sousuke sat on the cushion near his head. He took Haru's shoulder and gently shook it. His eyes opened to flicker up and focus on Sousuke, who was definitely frowning now.

"I have to ask you something."

"...What is it?"

Sousuke gulped. He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted an answer to his question.

"You said _Makoto_. ...What's happened to him? What did he do?"

Haru's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked very guilty. He couldn't look directly at Sousuke's face. He made a sound like a hiccup before he bit his lip and rolled over to bury his face in the cushions behind him.

" _I'm sorry._ "

"...D-don't tell me he's—"

Sousuke was unable to finish the sentence, if only out of fear of giving life to the thing he was now dreading. He stared at Haruka's back, waiting for an answer, and resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get one. Not yet, anyway. Haru was neither ready nor willing to talk about it.

"Who's Makoto?" Nagisa asked gently, sitting on the arm of the sofa and putting a hand on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke stiffened.

"You remember when I got rescued a while back, right? That was my first encounter with one of _them_. Turns out he's a friend of Haruka's... a prince. His name is Makoto. He told me that when he saved me."

"...Has something happened to him?" Nagisa prodded. Sousuke shrugged.

"Sounds like it. It was the last thing Haru said before he passed out. And... Well. You saw that just now."

Sousuke let out a long, irritated huff and buried his face in his hands. He felt Nagisa patting his back and rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa offered. Sousuke scoffed. He felt rather foolish.

"I guess..." He started, trying to place the sentiment in words. It was one he hadn't realized he had until just now, making it difficult to explain. "I guess that deep down, I was hoping I'd get to see him one more time. Just _once_ would've been enough!"

"Did you never get to thank him?" Rei asked. Sousuke wasn't sure when Rei had gotten so invested in the story that he had always insisted he didn't believe, but that didn't matter now. He huffed out a sound between a breath and a laugh.

"That's the strange thing— I did. When I caught Rin with Haruka, I promised to keep quiet in exchange for Haru relaying my thanks for me. But... The more I learned about Haru and his kind, the more questions I had."

"Like what?"

"I... Well, Haruka made it pretty clear that Makoto wasn't supposed to have any contact with humans at all. Makoto himself obviously knew next to nothing about humans, that much was clear just from talking to him. He didn't even know what a life-jacket was. So... What was he _doing_ out there, so close to the road and human civilization? How did he know what to do? And _why?!_ "

" _He wasn't supposed to do that._ "

Haru's voice was more of a tremble than true speech, but Sousuke heard it and turned to face him. He hadn't moved from his earlier position, and his face was still hidden. His shoulders shook. Haruka took a deep breath before he continued.

"I hadn't been... to that beach in nearly a year. But then Makoto told me what he did, and... I wanted to see the wreck. I wanted to find some trace of his story. That's why I was in the cave that evening. ...I was resting after several hours of searching."

Sousuke felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Rei and Nagisa both seemed like they were afraid to breathe. Haru choked down another sob.

" _None of this_ would have happened if it wasn't for him," Haru continued. "Rin and I never would have met, and you wouldn't even _be here_. ...Neither would I. And now... Now, he..."

Haru trailed off again. As frustrating as it was, it seemed he couldn't say just what had happened. He didn't have to. Sousuke had gotten the message loud and clear: he was never going to see or hear from Makoto again, and neither was Haruka.

"You have to believe that Rin is worth it," Sousuke muttered. Haru went quiet and still. "Whatever it is that Makoto did, he did it on purpose. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't want you to be happy here. ...It's the least you could do to repay him."

Haru didn't respond for a moment. Eventually, he sniffled and nodded. Sousuke could see him furiously wiping at his eyes. When he didn't say anything more, Sousuke stood to leave.

"I've got a lot of work to do," he explained to Rei and Nagisa. "Haruka will need some documents if he's going to live and work here. I'll try to keep it as legal as possible, but I'll have to make some things up."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Rei warned. Nagisa nodded his agreement as Sousuke threw on his jacket and shoes. He stopped with one hand on the doorknob and turned to cast one last look at Haruka.

"...Take good care of him."

 

* * *

 

Haruka decided, rather quickly, that both Nagisa and Rei were strange, even if he was nearly overwhelmed by their care and affection. He was also certain that they were very nice people.

They bickered a lot. At first Haruka thought they had a troubled relationship, but he learned that the bickering was almost always playful, that they rarely had real arguments. Sure, Nagisa sometimes exasperated Rei with his impulsiveness and boundless energy, but Rei swore that he wouldn't have it any other way.

They both worked a great deal, and yet they somehow both had the energy to fill their entire day with activity. They'd get home from work around the same time and then immediately talk about watching a movie or playing a board game or going to the park. Haruka was never bored in their absence, as he was given free reign of the house when they were away. Haruka usually played with Nagisa's pet rabbit for at least an hour before going to watch TV. When he had the motivation, he would read with the radio on in the background, trying to absorb as much information as he could. Then his caretakers would get home, and the house would be full of energy and activity once again.

The taller one, Rei, was a doctor. Haruka knew what doctors were, as they had similar roles underwater, but doctors on land were much more blunt and used strange metal instruments that were cold against his skin.

"Your skin is very sensitive. Perhaps some traits of your kind have remained, and you had more nerve endings as a merman," Rei commented once, watching Haru flinch and squirm under the soft press of his stethoscope. He scribbled the thought down in his notebook when he was finished his routine check of Haru's "vitals"— a word the former merman still did not understand.

Rei had insisted on not believing Sousuke for as long as possible, but eventually Haru's relative ignorance of the human world combined with Sousuke's continuing to affirm the story changed his mind. Once he'd decided he believed Sousuke, Rei started testing Haru in various ways, trying to determine in which ways his body was still different. The main difference was lung capacity. Haruka could still hold his breath underwater for over six minutes with little effort.

"I wonder if I can still communicate with marine life," Haru mumbled once. Rei perked up at that, and soon forced Haruka to explain the dynamics of underwater relations. Haru swore he'd never seen someone write so fast.

Every morning Haruka ate the breakfast that Nagisa made, and then Rei checked his vitals and his legs. Then, they worked on what he called "physical therapy", which usually meant a great deal of pain. At first Haru did not understand the purpose of it, but soon enough he was able to stand, even if he was still wobbly, and everything made sense.

Rei was quite literally teaching him how to walk.

In the afternoon and evening, Haruka iced his legs or wore heat patches as he studied. Rei told him that he would need a "GED" to get a decent job, and that it was best for Haru to have a basic grasp of subjects like science and history. Haru already knew enough about math and language, and had learned a lot about the modern world and its culture from Rin.

Every night, Haruka took a long bath (he constantly craved the feel of water on his skin now that he was so often away from it), ate the dinner that Rei and Nagisa usually prepared together, and then went to sleep on the couch, where Rei always made sure he was comfortable and warm.

The shorter man, Nagisa, was training to be something called an astronaut. He had to explain the entire concept to Haru, as Rin had been unable to find the right words to make Haru truly understand. Astronauts were scientists, and had to have fancy degrees from good schools. Then, they had to train to survive in space, where the air is different ("oxygen pretty much doesn't exist there", Nagisa said) and there isn't any gravity. Then, if they're lucky, they get to go on an enormous machine called a rocket ship into outer space.

"Space is where all the stars are?" Haru had asked to clarify, thinking of a particular night beneath a sea of stars that he now knew to be the moment Rin realized that he loved him. Nagisa had nodded excitedly, saying something about his telescope and planets that was too jumbled for Haru to understand.

"Someday, I want to walk on the moon! Or meet an alien... Or live on the space station!" Nagisa declared. Haruka thought that he seemed indecisive. But he was friendly and kind, even if he was too rambunctious.

Nagisa made it his job to help teach Haru about the modern world in terms of culture. He'd already learned a great deal from Rin, but things had changed in the months he'd been imprisoned— Nagisa said that the modern world changed very quickly. He gave Haru a smartphone of his own, something that Haru argued was too expensive to give him as a present. Nagisa had insisted he keep it, and they had worked together to fill it with apps and music and games to Haruka's liking. Nagisa was quick to describe Haru's taste as "eclectic".

The nicest thing that Nagisa did was collect photos of Rin and Sousuke from their various social media accounts and send them to Haru. Haru smiled as he chose the picture of Rin that best reflected the man he knew and loved and set it as his "lock screen". Nagisa tried to explain what "Twitter" and "Snapchat" were, but decided that the Internet was too complicated a concept to learn in one sitting.

Nagisa also decided that he wanted to teach Haru how to cook for himself and how to do household chores. Haru learned to operate a laundry machine and a dryer and a dishwasher, and learned to sweep and to mop and to scrub. Nagisa taught him how to cook simple things ranging from omelettes to pasta, and educated him in the basics of spices and kitchen hygiene. Haru learned that he liked doing these kinds of chores— or, at least, that he liked doing them the way that Nagisa did.

For a man, Nagisa made an awfully good housewife, Haru noticed. Rei laughed when Haru said as much.

Rei told Haruka that he and Nagisa had known one another since high school, and had started dating not too long after becoming friends. They had been living together in this fancy townhouse for a little over three years now. Rei's older brother had not spoken to him since then, but Nagisa's whole family had been very supportive.

"Then why haven't you gotten married yet?" Haruka asked innocently one afternoon. Underwater, marriage wasn't something that needed legal certification for most folks. Anyone could marry who they pleased. Here, apparently, things were different.

"Well, we _consider ourselves_ married, but same-sex marriage isn't legal here. Not yet, anyway," Rei explained with a sad smile. Haruka felt his heart sink.

"I can't marry Rin?" Haru glumly realized. Rei patted his head.

"I'm sure you can someday soon," he reassured him. "Besides, you don't have to be married to want to spend the rest of your life with someone. At the end of the day, it's only a slip of paper."

That managed to make Haruka feel a little better.

The relief lasted only a moment, as Rei then announced that it was time for his daily leg stretches.

 

* * *

 

"This one would look nice, but I think it's a little too big."

Nagisa was going through Rei's closet, where he'd already divided his clothes into two halves: the things he liked and wanted to keep, and the things he didn't mind letting Haruka have. "I'm sure he's tired of wearing the same three t-shirts," Rei had said with a shrug when he'd agreed to the arrangement. Rei and Haru were close enough in size that they could share certain things, even if Rei was taller.

Every so often, Nagisa would find a garment and toss it onto the bed. It was Haru's job to try it on if it looked like something he would like to wear. He was told not to bother doing so if he didn't like it. So far, he'd formed a small pile containing a couple of button-downs, a few jersey knits and tees, and a sweater or two. They hadn't yet gotten to pants.

"So I don't want to overwhelm you," Nagisa began, his tone careful, "but Rei and I want to take you outside today. You need some shoes, and you'll have to get your feet measured if you want those. That, and Sousuke's about done with your paperwork, and they'll need to photograph you for your ID."

Haruka gulped. He'd been expecting this. It had been a little over a week now, and he could stand and walk for short amounts of time, even if it left him feeling very tired. Still, he hadn't yet left the house. The world outside was enormous and unfamiliar, and in that regard it was terrifying.

"I know it's scary," Nagisa added when Haru didn't say anything. "You've been underwater your while life. But you have me and Rei, and you'll get to see Sousuke! We won't let anything hurt you!"

Haruka managed a nod and a hesitant smile. It was hard to be grouchy around Nagisa. He was so happy all the time that it was almost ridiculous.

"By the way, you have a last name now! Sousuke picked it out with Rei."

Haru quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? ...What is it?"

"Well, they didn't actually tell me that yet. It's supposed to be motivation to get you out of the house. Sousuke will tell you when we go out to eat!"

The mention of food caught Haruka's interest. As much as he liked the food that Nagisa made, he was curious about what humans ate when they went to "restaurants" and was excited to try something new. That, and seeing Sousuke would be nice. The man had been calling every day, usually more than once, but he didn't want to tip Rin off. He hadn't found time to visit without making him suspicious.

Haru agreed to the terms, and then he got to trying on pants. Rei was a bit too tall, so the only things he found that really fit were a pair of old jeans and a couple of pairs of sweatpants. That is, until Nagisa found a pair of long khaki shorts that looked more like capris on him.

"This is Australia. It gets _really_ hot! You'd be better off wearing those."

Haru grumbled about it, as he thought it must make his legs look silly (he was admittedly self-conscious about them because he hadn't had them for very long), but agreed to wear the shorts with a t-shirt. Nagisa fussed over him and fixed his hair before guiding him towards the front door.

Haruka froze in the doorway. The sun was bright enough that it hurt his eyes. The world outside the house's walls was loud— he could hear cars, and birds, and people, and the wind rustling through trees and bushes. It was the kind of sound that Nagisa probably didn't notice, but it was deafening to Haru, who was used to hearing only the dull hum of the sea.

"Come on. You can do it."

Nagisa extended his hand with a reassuring smile. Haru carefully tested his legs against the first step, then the second, then the third. His feet, currently protected by loose-fitting sandals, hit the driveway, and soon he was at the door to Nagisa's car.

"...You have to get in on the other side, Haru-chan. I'm driving."

 

* * *

 

"Nanase."

" _Nanase?_ "

"Yep."

"Why that?"

Sousuke didn't answer at first, instead picking at the bread of his grilled chicken sandwich. He always removed as much of the bread as possible if he ate any at all. Rei said that Sousuke wasn't fond of "carbs", but ate lots of them before working out. Haruka didn't yet understand the complexities of the human diet.

Haru had gotten his photo taken for an ID card, and he'd gotten his feet measured. Nagisa had convinced him to get fitted for pants, and he now had a proper pair of cargo shorts that just barely hid his knees. Haru didn't like his knees. Knees were strange-looking.

Now, he sat with Nagisa and Sousuke and Rei at a table in the "food court" of a mall. It was exciting— so many different places to eat, so many different things to try. Haruka had settled on something called a burger, as Nagisa had insisted that it was a staple of the human diet. The burger was a little too greasy, but he did like the fries.

Sousuke finally finished pulling apart the bun of his sandwich and handed Haruka a stack of papers, papers with a name and a date and place of birth. He recognized his mother's name— _Nanako_. Sousuke had invented a father for him.

 _Haruka Nanase_ , nearly 26 years old, was now a person, a human, that legally existed.

"We decided to play off of your mother's name and choose something Japanese. _Nanase_ fits well with your first name, and it means _seven currents_ , which is a nice homage to your original home," Sousuke explained. He swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "By the way, you've been disowned. ...And if anyone asks, you were born here and your parents moved back to Japan. We can't have people looking up your family to find that it doesn't exist. Your papers are mostly legal, but we still don't want anybody asking too many questions. Got it?"

Haru stared for a moment as he tried to process the weight of having a human identity. After a long minute of silence, he nodded.

"Got it."

"Good. Now..." Sousuke put down his food, laid his hands gently on the table, and smiled. "Just one more week, and I'll take you to see Rin. Rin arranged to see his parents for the last day of his break from work. We're gonna stop by the beach first, where we'll surprise him with you, and then we'll take you to meet his parents."

Haruka felt his face redden. He hadn't expected things to move so quickly. He wanted to meet Russell and Lori, as Rin had nothing but wonderful things to say about them, but he was afraid that they wouldn't like him.

"Do they... _know about me?_ " Haru asked. Sousuke laughed awkwardly.

"They do. It took us a long time to convince them that we were telling the truth, but they know who you are. More importantly, they know _what you were_."

Haru nodded, intending to move ahead in the conversation, and then noticed something odd. Sousuke had let something slip that he probably hadn't meant to.

"...Why is Rin not working?"

Sousuke's smile vanished. Rei cringed.

"Rin..." Sousuke began, his tone tentative. "...Rin didn't take the news well. I guess it's best that you know beforehand, so he doesn't have to tell you later—"

" _What happened?l_ " Haruka demanded. Sousuke's frown hardened.

"...Do you know what a gun is?"

Haruka gulped at the way Sousuke asked that question. He felt like his insides had turned cold all of a sudden.

"I do. Rin showed me his and explained what they do."

"So you know what it means to be shot?"

"...D-Don't tell me that he was—"

"Three times." Sousuke was unable to look Haru in the eye when he relayed the information. "...And he endangered everyone else in the process, so Captain Mikoshiba made him take six months off. He was... _It wasn't good_ , Haruka."

Haru clenched his fists so tightly that they turned white at the knuckles and bit his lip. Nagisa did his best to comfort him with a gentle pat of his arm.

"But he's _okay_ , isn't he?!" Haru demanded. He felt like he'd taken a punch to the gut. This wasn't what he had wanted their reunion to be.

Sousuke pondered the question for an uncomfortably long time. Then, to Haruka's surprise, he smiled.

"He _is_ okay," Sousuke laughed. "He stumbled, and it was hard on us both, but... I was sure, just before I found you, that he'd be whole again someday. He's ready to go back to work, and he's seeing a therapist. He got to see the housing project come to fruition, too."

Haruka tried to smile at that. It was too hard, knowing that Rin had taken things so badly that he'd been hurt. He couldn't help feeling like Rin could have been killed because of _him_ , because of his actions.

"...I'll have to make it up to him," Haruka said, louder than he'd meant to. Sousuke smirked.

"You promise?"

Haru looked up at Sousuke with wide eyes and felt his cheeks turn pink. After he'd recovered from his surprise, he smiled.

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

Haruka sighed as he was finally allowed to set his legs down. Nagisa laughed at the frustrated expression on his face.

"I hate the stretches," he grumbled. Rei paid him no mind. After all, he had asked for this— had asked to increase his exercise during his last week staying with Rei and Nagisa. He wanted to be as mobile as possible when he met Rin.

He was now able to jump and to run, even if he couldn't do so for very long. Rei had taken him to his local pool, where they'd found that Haruka could still swim as strongly as he could before. It seemed that humans found him very impressive, and asked what his secret was. Haru could only smile somewhat mischievously.

No matter how strong he got, Haru found that his legs still ached at the end of the day. His remedy for this was taking long baths. Rei was beginning to complain about his water bill. Nagisa was confused as to why Haru always wore his new bathing suit in the tub, and Haru refused to admit that it was because he didn't like the way some of his new body parts looked. Sure, Rin had shown him diagrams of the human body, but it was still jarring for him to look down and see things that hadn't been there before. He'd have to get used to it.

"I've written up a guide for you, so that you can continue to work on your leg strength when you go to live with Rin. You'd best follow the instructions carefully. I know it's hard, but if you focus on it now, you won't have to worry about it in the future," Rei explained. Haru tried to smile, even as he felt nervous butterflies in his gut.

Tomorrow, he would finally reunite with Rin. He and his roommates had decided to relax for now. They would get all of their packing done tomorrow. Haru didn't have to be at the beach until the late afternoon, anyway.

Rei placed heat patches on Haru's knees and gave him permission to stop stretching, and Nagisa clapped his hands together and perked up.

"I wanted to make you something special for your last night here! I'm making your favorite!"

Haru's eyes glistened. Rei laughed at the visible hunger there.

"Mackerel?"

"You got it! I'm grilling it, and we'll have it with some rice and miso."

Haru chose to watch as Nagisa grilled the fish, as always. His eyes always sparkled with curiosity and delight at watching the flesh slowly cook all the way through. He still enjoyed it raw, usually in the form of sushi, but mackerel was something that he would eat in any form.

It wasn't until after he had eaten his fill and Rei had washed all of the dishes that Nagisa finally asked the question.

"So, we really want to know... How did you end up like this? How did you get here?"

Haru stiffened. Whenever he was reminded of the sea, his eyes got wide and strangely child-like. There was a very human fear and anxiety there that he had yet to address.

Nagisa began to open his mouth to retract the question, fearing that he'd only upset Haruka. Before he could, Haru offered an answer.  
  
"...Okay," Haru mumbled. "...I'll tell you."

 

* * *

 

Execution day had arrived.

Haruka had refused to eat anything the night before, even when Aysha had appeared to ask what he'd like for his last meal. She had promised that she could bring him anything he wanted.

"I want Rin," he'd murmured. She only sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that."

As soon as the sun shone its feeble morning rays through the bars of his cell, Haruka heard the guards approaching. Makoto was among them. He didn't say anything to Haru, only directed the men, who shackled his arms and his tail to prevent him from swimming in any direction but the one he was guided in. He kept his head down as they roughly moved him out of his cell.

He was guided through the streets of the city surrounding the castle. A guard with a horn loudly announced the occasion. Merfolk left their homes, whispering about Haruka's crimes. Some, apparently, couldn't disagree with his actions. Others loudly comdemned them. Before long, the procession had acquired a following. Haru heard several children ask their parents what "that man" was in trouble for. Their answers differed greatly, and some chose not to respond at all.

People bowed to Makoto as he passed. Haruka had so rarely seen him interact with others that he forgot how they usually treated him— like he was a god. Haru was the only person who'd ever treated him normally.

When the procession finally stopped, it was because they're arrived at something like an arena. It looked like a more thin and hollow version of the _coliseum_ , a big building that Rin had shown him pictures of. It was carved from blue-toned rock, and the open arches all around were simple walls rather than seating areas. At the very center of the flat ground was something like a column jutting out of the earth. It was flat on top and sloped slightly back, a slanted pedestal.

Haruka knew what it was.

The man with the horn riled up the crowd as Haru was forced to lay his back against the slab. His old chains were removed, and replaced with the ones permanently attached to the structure. His arms were pinned in place above his head, while another shackle held his tail and kept him from squirming. The only thing he could freely move was his head. In a way, this was cruel— he was free to see the crowd surrounding him.

The voices quieted. Makoto approached slowly.

His face was turned downwards and obscured in shadow, leaving Haru unable to read his expression. The air— the water, rather— around him felt unbearably thick. In Makoto's hands was his father's trident, too large and imposing in contrast to the prince's ( _previously?_ ) gentle nature. Its razor-sharp tips glistened. Haru gulped as he looked at them.

He could only imagine how many lives had ended on the points of those blades.

Around them, the gathered crowd seemed to hold its breath. The King had fastened his stern gaze on his son, his arms crossed over his broad chest, while the Queen turned her eyes away. Her shoulders stiffened as she braced herself for what was to come. The young twins, thankfully, were nowhere to be seen. Haru barely caught a glimpse of Aysha. For whatever reason, she lingered far behind the other royals. She watched from a great distance.

Haru stared intently at the man he'd once considered his only friend.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, if only to break the deafening silence.

He found that his throat felt clogged. He hadn't noticed that he'd begun to cry. In water, the tears always dissolved quickly, always joined the rest of the water to add to it, a meaningless couple of drops. At the moment, the salty water all around him felt like it was made entirely of tears.

At Haru's quiet apology, Makoto lifted his head just enough to allow Haruka a glimpse at his eyes. To his surprise, they weren't sad, or bitter, or angry, or even guilty.

_What is he...?_

Haru blinked. His head spun with a thousand questions.

Makoto's bright green eyes were _determined_.

"...Makoto?" Haru questioned aloud, almost an accusation. Makoto acted as if he hadn't heard him and straightened his back, finally beginning to raise the trident. The resolute gaze hadn't left his face.

" _Haruka_. For your crimes against the kingdom of Oceania and all merfolk, you have been sentenced to death by public execution..."

Makoto began to recite Haruka's crimes and his sentence. The words were delivered with no emotion attached to them, and they bounced off the edges of the dome around them and bounced back louder and more clear. As the crowd began to murmur, Haru's mind continued to race.

Something wasn't right. Makoto's expression was all wrong. He was about to execute his only friend— why did he look so _calm_ , so collected?

"...Any last words?"

The question brought him back to his senses. Haru looked around at all the eyes fixed on him and swallowed the lump in his throat. His tears stung the corners of his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," he sobbed.

Some faces in the crowd seemed to change to expressions of pity, while others hardened. Makoto's remained unchanged, and he lifted his arms fully above his head. The trident began to glow, and Haruka forgot how to breathe.

The terror of his fate struck him all at once, and Makoto's expression was still so unbearably wrong.

"Very well," The young royal casually responded as the trident continued to brighten.  
  
Haruka thought of Rin, of Sousuke, of Blitz, of Rin, of police officers, and firefighters, and paramedics, and Rin. He thought of animals, of trees, of art, and of Rin. He thought of music, of dancing, of feet and toes, and of Rin. And then he thought only of those fiercely red eyes and that toothy grin.

Just then, everything froze. Makoto's face finally changed. His features set more firmly, and his eyes flared. Then he let out a powerful scream as he brought the trident down.

Haruka waited for the pain.

It did not come.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the blade had been swung not at _him_ , but in a circular motion towards the many guards gathered around. The powerful blast had sent them and most of the audience flying, many sent hundreds of yards away.

" _What are you doing, boy?!_ " The King roared. Haru could barely hear him over the terrified screams of the audience. The Queen, startled, looked at her son with her lips parted and eyes wide. The blast had sent the two of them away as well, but they seemed too shocked to react to having been struck.

The protests came too late. Makoto was already preparing his next strike, and it seemed he'd created some kind of temporary barrier that the guards could not yet cross. As he raised it once more, the trident glowed with a different kind of light, a power tinged a mysterious blue, and he once again focused his attention on Haruka.

" _Do you trust me?!_ "

Makoto shouted above the deafening uproar of the crowd and the quickly gathering guards who threw their weight against the barely-visible golden barrier. Haruka, still stunned, took a moment to take it all in.

Makoto had asked him the same question before, on a night when he'd visited his cell alone, and when he'd asked it then, Haru's answer had been _no_. Now, he felt that he was finally beginning to understand. He gave a firm nod, feeling his heart race.

"I do!"

Haruka was confident in his answer, and ashamed at himself for thinking otherwise for even a moment.

Makoto swung the trident straight downwards. It didn't strike Haruka directly, instead sending a flash of solid light through the center of his body. For a moment, he felt nothing, and then his tail began to feel strange.

His body felt like it was on fire. It was concentrated down the center of his tail. He saw, and he felt, his skin begin to glow brightly. A searing, tearing pain ripped through his center. Unsure what to make of it, he looked at his aching tail and reeled back in shock.

It was splitting open. Starting from the center of the fin at the very end, it was splitting in half down the center, the separate halves slowly forming into _human feet_.

Sirenia's trident— the King's trident. _One in the same_ , and Makoto had known this all along. This has been his plan from the very beginning— to trick his father into allowing him to use it. Haruka looked at Makoto with eyes full of both astonishment and gratitude, but his friend only shook his head and, in one final swing of the trident, shattered the chains that held him down. He gestured upwards.

"Go— _Now!_ Get to the surface!" He shouted over his shoulder as he turned to hold back the king and his guards. The gathered crowd was in a frenzy, and the guards were forming cracks in the barrier. It wouldn't hold for much longer. Haruka managed to push through the intense pain and launched himself up, towards the sky.

"I'll never forget this, Makoto! I won't forget you!" Haruka screamed as Makoto's figure grew distant.

Haru was just barely able to see Makoto nod before he faded into the ocean's endless blue.

 

* * *

 

"He sacrificed _everything_ for me," Haruka said, concluding his story. His eyes flowed freely with tears, and Nagisa moved to find a box of tissues for him. Rei pretended to be cleaning dust off of his glasses and discreetly wiped the corners of his eyes.

When Sousuke had found Haru, all that he had managed to say was the name of his friend. Everyone knew that Makoto was involved, somehow, in his transformation, but never in their wildest dreams had any of them expected _this_. Already Rei wondered who would relay this to Sousuke, and how he would feel to learn that his rescuer— the one who had inadvertently started all of this by saving Sousuke's life— had likely been imprisoned... Perhaps worse.

Nagisa, apparently, had the same fear that Rei did. He could see it written on his face. He opened his mouth to ask, and Haru's eyes narrowed the second he heard the fearful tone in Nagisa's voice.

"...You don't think that they—"

"They wouldn't kill him," Haruka interrupted harshly, "because he's still a crown prince. But... But..."

He swallowed thickly, unable to continue. Nagisa pulled his chair up beside his and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Rei, sitting across from him, patted Haru's knee.

"The dungeons," Haru managed to say after a while. "It's a terrible place, and he doesn't belong there. The other prisoners would destroy him, but is solitary confinement any better? He'll never be free again!"

Rei hummed a low, sad note. Makoto's position meant that he would be spared execution, but he'd committed the highest possible treason. It could only mean a lifetime of imprisonment. He couldn't hope to console Haruka in that regard, but he knew what to say.

"No one forced him to make that decision."

Both Nagisa and Haru seemed startled to hear Rei speak, and looked at him curiously. Rei did his best to smile, though he was still trying not to cry.

"He did what he did because he wanted you to be happy more than he wanted his own freedom. You understand that, don't you?" Rei said reassuringly. He squeezed the hand that he still rested on Haru's knee. Haru glanced down at Rei's hand and nodded.

Just as Rei was about to stand, planning to give Haruka a quick hug and announce that they should all head to bed, Nagisa piped up.

"Besides, you shouldn't be so negative, Haru-chan! He could be set free!"

Rei didn't know how to respond to that. Haru looked at Nagisa like he was insane, shaking his head, while Rei fumbled for words.

"B-but that's imposs—"

"You used to think it was impossible to have your own legs, right?!" Nagisa interrupted. Haru kept taking too long to respond, always taking a few seconds to blink.

"...Y-yes," Haru stammered, looking embarrassed. Nagisa giggled as he nodded.

"So anything could happen! The people know the truth now. For all you know, there'll be a revolution soon! _Anything_ could happen!"

Rei couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at Nagisa. _Always an optimist, that one,_ he thought.

But then, Haruka had more than earned a little bit of optimism.

 

* * *

 

Rin woke on the morning of the last day of his break from work to find that Sousuke had woken already, and had prepared a massive breakfast. The sight of pancakes told him that the man was in a good mood, as he wasn't avoiding sugar in the way that he usually did.

"What's the occasion?" Rin asked through a laugh as he took his seat. Sousuke shrugged.

"You're heading back to work tomorrow. Guess we're celebrating your last day of freedom?"

Sousuke made it clear that he didn't intend to explain himself. Rin allowed it, and they spent their breakfast guessing what the reactions of their various coworkers would be to seeing Rin again.

As they'd decided to do the day before, Rin and Sousuke spent most of the morning and afternoon cleaning the apartment. They each packed up clothes they didn't wear anymore or had outgrown, books they had finished reading, and other unnecessary items and put them in boxes to be donated. By the time they'd finished, the sun was getting low in the sky, turning everything faintly orange.

While Sousuke was carrying the boxes to the car, Rin took one final look around the room and found a duffel bag under the table by the door. When he looked inside, he found several familiar items that tugged at his heartstrings. It was everything from Haruka's cave— his camera, his phone, all of his sketchbooks and towels. Rin frowned. Hadn't Sousuke agreed to leave everything there?

Sousuke noticed Rin peeking through the bag as soon as he got back inside. He started fumbling for words almost immediately.

"That, um... S-See, I think some other people have been poking around there lately. I didn't want it getting stolen."

Rin blinked at him for a moment, unsure what to think, before he managed a smile. If that was true, it was nice of Sousuke to have made an effort to keep everything safe. Even so, it seemed a bit strange. How had other people found the cave? Even when they'd been quite noisy, Rin and Haru's meetings had never attracted others.

But, then, why would Sousuke lie about that? Rin shook the suspicion out of his head and stood up. He would dismiss it for now.

"So I wanted to go to the beach before we head to your parents' place," Sousuke said suddenly. The suggestion came out of nowhere, prompting Rin to raise an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Did you want to go for a swim, or just walk around and get a snack or something?"

"We can decide when we get there," Sousuke replied. He wasn't normally so spontaneous. Still, he was quite adamant about it, leaving Rin no choice but to agree. He threw his and Sousuke's swimsuits into his jogging pack and headed out the apartment door.

Rin tried prying information out of Sousuke on the short drive. He was being strangely tight-lipped, and his eyes shifted around a lot, like he was looking for something. They got to the beach to find that it was practically empty, as it often was. It would have normally been unusual for this time of year if not for the odd chill in the air that made beach-going seem less inviting.

"So what do you wanna do? We have the whole place to ourselves," Rin teased. Sousuke still didn't say anything.

"Follow me," he said after a while. Rin raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He left his jogging pack in the car and followed behind Sousuke.

They approached the edge of the beach. Rin could see the cliffside, off in the far distance, that marked Haruka's hidden cave. At first, he didn't notice anything else.

Then, as they walked, approaching the center, Rin noticed a single figure. The person stood still, almost like he was watching them. Rin couldn't make out the details of his face from this distance. All that he could tell was that he had dark hair.

Rin felt a strange energy. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to keep his eyes on that strange figure, felt a need to keep walking until he was close enough to see who it was. With every step, the face became clearer.

...Wait, didn't he _know_ that face?

Rin stopped, and heard Sousuke stop behind him. Rin's eyes were telling him a story that he couldn't possibly believe. He opened his mouth, muttering to himself.

"...That's... But... No, that's not poss—"

"What, you don't recognize him?"

Sousuke's interruption was casual. Rin turned to look at him with wide and pleading eyes. He was afraid to ask the question for fear of having his fragile hopes dashed.

"...Is... Is that...?!" Rin managed to croak. His eyes were already stinging.

Sousuke smiled, the kind of wide and warm and genuine smile that he didn't show terribly often.

"That's Haruka," he said.

Rin turned to look at the other man once more, a hand covering his mouth. Haruka smiled. He looked changed, somehow, and in more ways than just the inexplicable fact that he had legs. The important things were the same. His eyes were still a deep, shining blue, full of enchantment and mystery. He _was_ a little bit shorter than Rin had guessed he would be.

Rin had imagined him as a human many times. He'd never expected to see it.

"...Well, what are you just standing there for?" Sousuke prodded. "Go say hello!" When Rin stared back at him, still not moving, Sousuke chuckled. "...I'll turn around, okay?"

Sousuke did just that, turning nonchalantly to look at the waves.

Rin's first few steps were slow, deliberate. There were so many questions spinning around in his head that it made his entire body feel heavy, and his legs wobbled beneath him. Then Haruka moved, and everything about the way that he moved made it more clear to him that it really was _him_ , that he was alive, and Rin felt his pace quicken as the first sob escaped his throat.

Rin ran, and he ran, kicking up sand and nearly tripping. Haruka ran slowly, as he still wasn't used to his legs. The distance seemed to go on forever, and Rin was too frantic to pay attention to the way that he was breathing. Before he knew it, he felt like his lungs were on the verge of bursting, but he kept running.

They didn't _meet_ — they _collided_. As soon as they could reach one another, Haruka fell into Rin's arms, and Rin squeezed him so tightly that if the occasion were any different, Haru would have told him that it hurt. Rin lifted him up and spun him around. He laughed joyously through his tears.

When Haruka's feet hit sand again, it became too much. Rin found that he could no longer stand. He fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He tried to apologize. He was sobbing too hard to speak. Haru laughed as his own tears spilled over and knelt down to join him. He wrapped his arms around Rin's crumpled frame, whispering about how much he had missed him and apologizing for having been gone so long. He could see Sousuke approaching behind them, staring out at the sea and pretending that he had gotten something in his eye.

Rin looked up after several minutes of crying. He tried to speak, but still couldn't form words. Haru shook his head and joined their hands together. He leaned in to plant a kiss on Rin's forehead. This time, it wasn't a goodbye. Rin came back to life, cupping Haruka's face in his hands and finally crashing their lips together.

This time, when they kissed, neither pulled away. There were no questions about what would happen to them, and no feelings of fear or shame. This time, when Rin said "I love you" (and he said it over and over again, in every short moment that his lips were his own), it didn't hurt, and he wasn't afraid of what it meant. Rin kissed him until his little human lungs betrayed him and he was forced back by his need for air, and then he pulled him into another hug. He heard a clearing of the throat behind him.

Rin looked incredulously at Sousuke, unsure which of his thousand questions he should ask first. He stood and helped pull Haruka back to his feet. Even when he was talking to Sousuke, his eyes kept flickering back to Haru.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?!" Rin eventually managed to sputter.

"It's only been a couple of weeks," Sousuke laughed. "I started getting messages from his phone, and I went to the cave and found him there, legs and all."

"And where have you been?!" Rin demanded, shaking Haru by the shoulders.

"They took care of me," Haru said simply, looking past Rin's shoulder. He turned, and just then noticed Rei and Nagisa. They stood beside their car, which they'd parked up on the grassy hill. Nagisa had a camera on a tripod and waved furiously when he noticed Rin looking. Rei seemed like he wanted to hide.

" _Thank you,_ " Rin shouted at them, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Nagisa had managed to keep his mouth shut for that long.

"Nagisa was forbidden from seeing or talking to anyone outside the four of us unless it was necessary," Sousuke said in response to the question Rin hadn't asked.

Rin still looked shocked. Sousuke couldn't help but snicker at his expression. Rin's hands tightly cupped Haru's face, constantly touching and searching it as though he was expecting it to change or disappear. Haru laughed under his breath.

"...How did this happen? When?" Rin whispered. Haru's eyes flickered somewhat sadly, even as his soft smile remained.

"It was Makoto," he said. "He set me free so that I could be here with you."

Haruka's eyes watered, threatening the verge of tears once more. Rin noticed that, at the mention of Makoto, Sousuke looked out at the sea, something oddly unsettled and searching in his expression. It seemed that neither of them intended to elaborate right now. But that was okay. They would all have plenty of time to talk about the specifics later.

Haruka was back. Rin was finally able to keep him where he had always belonged— safe in his arms. And now that he had him, he didn't intend to let him slip away ever again.

No matter what happened, no matter what hardships came their way, Rin promised himself that they would withstand it. After all, they'd already faced so much together, hadn't they?

Because of Haruka, Rin had owned up to his deepest and darkest feelings and shared pieces of himself that he'd previously thought too buried to ever explain. He'd found purpose and fulfillment in the form of nonprofit work and had given more of himself than what he'd known he had. He'd mended his broken relationship with his parents, and he'd learned to truly appreciate the family that he'd found in Sousuke and his squad.

Because of Rin, Haruka had faced his conflicted feelings regarding humans and overcome all of his fears, and he had finally learned to talk about and accept what had become of his mother. He'd opened his heart and his home to another, later allowing Sousuke into his world as well, and when his world had threatened to take them away from him, Haru had risked his very life for the chance to join them on land.

Rin smiled. Together, he was certain that he and Haruka could do anything.

Before they left the beach, Rin ran to Nagisa and Rei to hug them and thank them for all of their help. Nagisa handed over a suitcase full of clothes and other things that they'd chosen to give Haru, while Rei gave him a pile of papers detailing Haru's physical therapy routine and dietary needs and preferences. Sousuke said that he had the rest of Haru's paperwork at home, and admitted that the real reason they'd cleaned up was so that they'd have room for Haru in the apartment. Rin eagerly agreed to let Haru stay in his room with him.

With everything put into place, all that was left was to visit Rin's parents. Rin chose to sit in the back seat of the car instead of the passenger's seat so that he could sit beside and hold (and kiss) Haruka, and while Sousuke grumbled about it at first, he eventually laughed and ignored his passengers, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the road. Rin was sure he hadn't cried so much in years. He didn't mind it, as they weren't unhappy tears.

"What if they don't like me?" Haru whispered as soon as Sousuke had parked the car once more. Rin laughed and shook his head.

"They'll like you because I love you. They want me to be happy."

Rin rang the doorbell and then took Haru's hand, squeezing it as he waited for his parents. He had half a mind to burst through the door without being let in, as it seemed like they took ages to get there. He heard his mother fiddling with the lock for a few seconds before the door finally creaked open. Haruka's hand tightened so much over Rin's that it nearly hurt.

Lori and Russell stared in shock for thirty full seconds when they saw the third man on their doorstep. Lori was the first to react. Without a single word, she stepped forward and pulled Haruka into a hug. Rin was left to laugh and explain things, as briefly as possible, to his father, until eventually the whole group moved inside and Rin spent most of the evening explaining at length. Haru told the whole story of what Makoto had done, making Rin cry all over again. Then, Lori had insisted that Sousuke divulge everything he had been hiding and where they planned to keep Haru and what they all wanted to do together first.

It wasn't until well after dark that the happy trio left.

Haruka was excited to enter the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Sousuke commanded Rin to get Haru's things unpacked and let him have a look at what would become his bedroom.

"I know it's getting late, but come back here as soon as you're done," he said vaguely. Rin normally would have pressed him for details, but he, too, was eager to get Haru settled in.

Rin rushed into his bedroom and cleared a drawer of his dresser, not bothering to fold Haru's clothes as he stuffed them inside. He also moved all of his knickknacks to one nightstand and let Haru use the other to store his phone and camera and other things. He decided that he'd have to invest in a larger bed— not that he minded it being cramped for a little while. After losing him for so long, Rin wanted to be as close to Haru as he could.

When they returned to the living room, Rin raised an eyebrow. Sousuke had cleared the couch and coffee table, made a bowl of popcorn, and fetched a blanket. He was currently popping a DVD into the player and fiddling with the remote. He saw the couple and signaled for them to sit down and get comfortable. Rin guided Haru to the couch and sat down beside him, and then he looked suspiciously at Sousuke.

"What are we watching?" Rin asked, smirking.

A movie would be a nice way to wind down, but Sousuke seemed downright insistent on this particular film. As soon as the screen changed and Rin recognized the menu, he laughed. Sousuke smiled knowingly as he sat on the other side of Haru. Haru looked at him and furrowed his brow. He still didn't understand.

"Why do you want to watch this movie so badly?" Haru asked. Sousuke snickered.

"Well..." he smiled as he pressed play on the remote. "I figure it's about time you found out why I keep calling you _Ariel_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EEEEEEEENNNDDDDD
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this and learned a lot doing so! If I could go back I would change some things (mostly Haruka's characterization in the early chapters, as he's a bit too talkative/cheery), but I'm happy with the overall story and pretty proud of me for making it this far. I've never been able to commit to projects. *sweats nervously*
> 
> Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who accompanied me on this journey and kept reading all this time. I love all of you!!!
> 
> Now, those of you who are subscribed to this tale, stay tuned for a special announcement in the next couple of days. ;)


	21. COMING SOON(ISH)

Enjoyed _Part of Your World?_ Frustrated at the way some things were left open-ended, that there are still loose ends to be tied up?

Worry no longer, because soon (maybe, and by soon I mean within like six months because I have another long project or two for other fandoms to finish first) I'll formally begin work on the sequel:  _Up Where They Walk._

This sequel will probably be another twenty chapters. I'd likely update it biweekly rather than weekly, or maybe stick to an inconsistent "update when I can" schedule, as there are more characters this time around and more fine details to sort out for the plot (remember what I mentioned in the notes of an early chapter of this story: I had it all planned in an app and then accidentally deleted it all).

This story will focus on Sousuke as the main character instead of Rin (and Rin will take on the role of worrying supportive bro) and will answer the questions of what happened to Makoto after Haru's escape from the ocean, _where the fuck Gou is_ , where Rin and Haru's relationship will go, and more! It'll also include Kisumi, Miho, and Sasabe, who were (mostly) left out of the first fic, and more of Rin and Sousuke's families and Rei and Nagisa. It'll also give Seijuro a bit more love.

The ship this time around? _SouMako_ , my under-appreciated not-enough-interaction-in-the-canon love (although I must say that their interactions in the OVA were everything I could have ever wanted and more).

The official description:

"Nearly a year after Haru joined Rin on land, Makoto shows up, also a human. He's been on land for a little while, learning how to survive and getting himself a job. Sousuke is relieved to finally get to meet his rescuer properly, but before long he worries that he likes the other man a bit _too much_. Can he step away from his devotion to Rin and Haru and learn to do what makes _him_ happy? And why won't Makoto talk about how he ended up on land?"

As for how to keep an eye out for this, you'll notice that I've created a series for this AU. Subscribe to the series, and you'll be notified when the first chapter of the sequel is posted! I also have an idea or two for some bonus stories to include to fill in some of the gaps in the story, and those may appear under the series tag as well. See you then!


End file.
